Sweet and Delicate
by Nordryd
Summary: Coppermane, an introverted & insecure student of Princess Celestia, is asked to perform at the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville. He has never been to Ponyville however, and isn't sure if can adjust, until he's introduced to a familiar cast of characters, one of which will change his life forever. Original character mixed with the main 6. First fanfic ever, plz go easy on me
1. Discovery

**Please go easy on me in the reviews…this is my first fanfic ever, and this is mostly to get my imagination put in a more permanent format. I've always wondered what it'd be like in the MLP universe, so why not write myself in. The main character is based on me in real life (save for a few aspects), and most of the beginning chapters is going to be establishing his character, so just bear with me…the mane 6 will make their appearance, I promise. Also, I'm not an author, so again, please go easy on me. This chapter will mainly be explaining the protagonist's history. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.1: Discovery

 _Time: 5:00 PM, Thursday, Canterlot Castle_

 _There's got to be something better for me than this…_

Something a young unicorn named Coppermane always had on his mind. One thing he had longed for more than anything else in the world was a chance to be himself without being bullied or exiled. That was the story of his life…and Copper longed for something more…

Two things Copper lived for were magic and music, mostly the former. He's been studying magic ever since he was little. He always kept to himself when he was younger, isolating himself from the outside world just to study more magic. Not that he didn't like talking with friends, but he didn't really have any. He had lived in Canterlot all his life, and for his entire life, he's been bullied. Always being the nerd in the schoolyard, he would be held down, and beaten up on a regular basis. Afterwards, the bullies would humiliate him in front of everypony else, announcing that he's weak and pathetic, reducing him to tears, and making the situation even worse.

Copper has always viewed himself as very plain. He didn't know what was so special about a pale-white unicorn with brown-eyes. Even his aura was a plain white color. His mane was reddish-brown and was always a little messy. Not an appearance that stands out too much. His cutie mark wasn't really anything special. It was a black staff with a treble clef with sparkles behind it, symbolizing his two talents.

Probably the only thing that Coppermane loved more than magic was music. Particularly, he loved music sung by a barbershop quartet. There was nothing more heavenly sounding than four talented voices singing together in harmony. He owned many records of barbershop quartets, and always sang along with them, longing to be in a quartet of his own.

After a while, Copper decided that he had enough of all this bullying and decided that he was gonna try for his dream school: Princess Celestia's Magic School for Gifted Unicorns. He had always dreamed of going to a school where he wouldn't be ridiculed for practicing magic, but rather it would be part of his curriculum. During his entrance exam, he had the privilege of having Princess Celestia herself in the audience. Princess Celestia was extremely impressed with his abilities, mainly when he demonstrated his ability to levitate. It had taken him years to master that technique, but now he could do it with ease. Princess Celestia was so impressed in fact, that she personally took Coppermane under her wing. It was a dream come true for Copper. Not only was he not going to be bullied anymore, but his new teacher was his hero, Princess Celestia herself.

One day, Coppermane discovered a spell in his books that could possibly make all his dreams about being in a quartet come true. A duplication spell. Along with his studies, Coppermane also dove into trying to learn how to clone himself, in hopes that he could finally be in a quartet. He brought it to Princess Celestia, and she helped him to learn it. After _months_ of intensive training, he could finally make three stable versions of himself, and his dream was fulfilled: his own barbershop quartet. The first time he ever sang with them is when he _finally_ earned his cutie mark; the moment when he combined his two talents together to make one end product. His cutie mark sure took its sweet time. It didn't help with the bullying at all though.

When he wasn't practicing his magic, he was practicing barbershop music, learning every part of every song out there for his own enjoyment. He never really intended to perform for anyone else, but nevertheless, he kept that fantasy in the back of his head. He dreamed of all the ponies in the audience cheering for him, and finally feeling accepted by everypony. That's what Copper wanted more than anything else: acceptance for who he is.

Coppermane had always longed for a better life. Even though he had the princess of Equestria herself as his teacher, adept skills in magic, and the ability to create his own barbershop quartet, there was one thing that he wanted more than anything else in Equestria: a friend. Not that he was ungrateful for what he had, but friendship is something he's always longed for, but always told himself he didn't deserve it…not after what he did in the schoolyard. He could never forgive himself for what had happened. The biggest mistake of his life. Copper has cried himself to sleep on some nights thinking about what he did, and berated himself for it, saying he was worthless, pathetic, and a monster. A monster who didn't deserve friends.

Being all alone his entire life, and being as insecure as he is, he would always berate himself, and would never give himself credit for anything, mostly because he didn't think he deserved anything positive. As bad as the bullying got in school, Coppermane's conscience would never fail to be his own worse bully. Always berating himself, always discrediting himself, he longed for somepony to reach out to him. Somepony to show him sympathy. Somepony to show him compassion. Somepony to give him the benefit of the doubt. Somepony to accept him for who he is, in spite of his transgressions. Somepony to save him from himself.

 _Coppermane, it's never going to happen. You know you don't deserve help. Not after what you did. You know this. Stop hoping against hope._

But…there has to be somepony out there…right?

 _Not in this universe, Coppermane. Just get back to practicing. Be grateful for what you have already, because it's all you're ever going to have. Honestly, you don't even deserve what you already have._

Coppermane let out a depressed sigh and returned his attention to his quartet. This was his life…and that's how it was always going to be.

 _Somepony…anypony…there has to be somepony…there just has to be…please…_

Little did Coppermane know, on this particular day, fate was finally on his side.

Copper had no idea that Princess Celestia was wandering nearby in the courtyard where he was practicing…and for the first time ever, she heard him sing…and was absolutely astounded. She had no idea that he had such a beautiful singing voice. How could he keep that all to himself? She simply _had_ to find a way to show off his abilities. She knew about Coppermane's past, and knew that he was, and still is, _very_ socially isolated. She had to find a way to get him out and making friend, while also allowing him to show off his talent as a gifted unicorn, and as a musician. But how? How could she get Coppermane out of his shell?

After a while of thinking Princess Celestia had an idea. The Summer Sun Festival was coming up, and they still had to find some entertainment for the event. This year, it was being held in Ponyville, which was where another one of her students was in the same position of Coppermane, and ended up making lifelong friendships, and made them want to stay in Ponyville. Maybe the same would work for Copper? Ponyville would be a great breath of fresh air for him. Plus, if he performed for the people in Ponyville, they would all _love_ him. Ponyville was the friendliest town in Equestria, and Copper would finally feel accepted for who he is. The only thing in the way of this plan was, ironically, Coppermane himself. The princess knew that it wouldn't be easy to coax him, but she knew that it was time for him to make some new friends. It was time for him to put himself out there. Princess Celestia knew that Coppermane desperately needed help. He's been depressed for far too long. He's been alone for far too long. Princess Celestia knew it wasn't going to be easy to persuade him, but she can't stand idly by watching one of her students beat himself up like this day after day after day. It was going to be a challenge, but it was for his own good.

* * *

 **And there you have it! My first fanfic chapter ever. Again, please go easy on me, I'm not an author, and I know reading about something that's not based on something canon is a little boring, but I just want to get this out of my imagination. Please read and review, and hopefully the next chapter will suck slightly less. Peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	2. Persuasion

**Hey, I'm back! Something unexpected happened with the last chapter. I got a couple positive reviews within the first few hours of it being out there. THAT was unexpected. One even said that they liked the character of Coppermane. I didn't think anyone else would like him, so thanks so much! Just a reminder, Coppermane is based on me in real life. I won't go into detail on the parallels, but if you want said details, just lemme know, and I'll put them in the author's notes next chapter. Thanks for the feedback! This chapter is my first go at dialogue, so hopefully it won't undo the positive reviews for the first chapter. Anyway, without further ado, let's get this show on the road! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.2: Persuasion

 _Time: 6:00 PM, Friday, Canterlot Castle_

Princess Celestia started approaching Coppermane while he was practicing his magic, still contemplating how she was going to coax the young unicorn into performing in Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration. It wasn't going to be easy, but Copper had to get more social. He had been keeping to himself his entire life, and it was time he made some friends. For as long as he's been her student, Princess Celestia has noticed that Copper's been going through a lifelong depression, and she knew why. He felt lonely. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew in his heart to be the truth.

The Princess knew that if there was any city in Equestria where Copper was most likely to make new and long-lasting friendships, it was Ponyville. Heck, it even brought Twilight Sparkle out of her shell. In a way, Copper reminded Princess Celestia a lot of Twilight. He was always so focused on his studies, and was very introverted. While they both were exemplary students, they needed to learn how to interact with other ponies and make friends. The princess knew that Twilight wouldn't trade her friendships for the world, and her life was better, while still being one of the princess's best students.

Copper was a bit more of an extreme case, however. Twilight was never bullied when she was little. In fact, while she was asocial, Twilight did have _some_ friends. Copper really has never had any real friends in his life. Twilight also wasn't as emotionally damaged as Coppermane was. He's had some traumatizing experiences. When the princess first started teaching the young colt, he was very reserved and reluctant. During their first few lessons, the princess had to reassure him that she's seen what he can do, and that she wouldn't have taken him under her wing if she didn't see something special in him. After a while, he started becoming more and more open with her, until one day, the Princess asked about his past. He was reluctant at first, but after copious amounts of coaxing, he _finally_ told her his story. The Princess was shocked, and a little heartbroken to hear his tale, but after telling her, the two of them were closer than ever. Even so…he needed to step out of his comfort zone out into the real world.

Princess Celestia knew that the ponies of Ponyville would accept him no matter what, and that it would be the best place for him to make friends. And once he sang for them, and they heard what he could do, they would absolutely adore him. That's all Coppermane really wanted more than anything else…acceptance. Acceptance for who he is, and to not be an outcast because of his transgressions. The Princess knew all of this, and she figured it was time. It wouldn't be easy, and he wouldn't like it one bit, but he needed help, and Princess Celestia had to be the one to push him forward.

"Coppermane, may I speak with you for a second?" the princess asked, approaching the young colt.

Copper jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to interrupt him. "Oh Princess Celestia, it's you," he said, smiling. He closed his spell book and looked up at the Princess. "What do you need? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Coppermane. Although…yesterday I was taking a walk around the castle, and I heard the most beautiful singing voice coming from the courtyard," she said vaguely.

Coppermane's face immediately flushed red. He bit his lip, "Oh…you did huh? Um…m-maybe somepony left a r-record player out th-there?"

Princess Celestia raised her eyebrow and smirked, expecting a reaction like that. " _Or_ …my student has a talent he's been hiding from me."

Crap. Caught red-hoofed. Coppermane opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. She already knew. It would be pointless to deny it, and would only intrigue her more. He sighed, "You got me. Wais…did you say I sounded… _good_?"

Princess Celestia giggled, "Copper, you have a spectacular voice! And it seems like you've been applying your magic practices outside of your studies. I think I heard four Coppermanes singing out in the courtyard. That's why you wanted to learn that duplication spell, isn't it?"

Coppermane blushed. She was correct again. He sighed, "Yeah…"

"Why have you hidden this talent from me all this time Copper?" Princess Celestia asked curiously.

"Umm…well…I used to get teased in school for liking barbershop music. They all said with was lame…just like me," Coppermane said in shame.

Princess Celestia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lame? Nonsense! Barbershop music is fantastic!"

"You like barbershop?" Coppermane was so excited to hear this.

"Of course! Such a unique and invigorating tone," Princess Celestia said. "And while I was listening…I had a thought."

Copper was still blushing from being caught singing. "Wh-What did you think of?"

"I take it you're aware of the Summer Sun Celebration happening in a couple weeks, yes?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Of course," Coppermane said. Everypony knew about it!

"Well, hear me out. We have everything ready…except for entertainment…" she said, letting that sink in.

Coppermane's mind started racing. He was starting to put two and two together, and came up with a terrifying theory of what she might be thinking.

"E-Entertainment?" Coppermane said nervously.

Princess Celestia nodded, and smirked. "I think having you perform would be perfect!" she said with enthusiasm.

Copper's heart dropped. Perform? At the _Summer Sun Celebration_? For _all of those ponies_? Was she serious? She couldn't be…

"Wait…perform…at one of the most important events in Equestria…in a city that I've never been to before? Forgive me princess, but…are you serious?" he asked, becoming visibly sweaty.

Princess Celestia smirked, confirming Coppermane's fear. "I knew you would be reluctant, but I think deep down, you _want_ to perform."

"Um…what do you mean exactly?" Copper asked, slightly confused and afraid of what the answer was going to be. Copper had always been an easy pony to read.

"Copper, I think if you really didn't want anyone to hear you sing, you'd practice in a more remote location, rather than in the castle courtyard."

Shoot…she had hit it right on the nail. And she wasn't done.

"Furthermore, I would think that at the very least, you would use a cone of silence spell. A spell like that isn't hard to cast."

Wow…she was so right…he could've just done that. Maybe subconsciously he really did want to perform. Besides, on top of being the princess of Equestria, she was also his teacher. He couldn't say no to her. His hooves were tied.

"Well, I guess I could, but…I don't even know anypony in Ponyville."

"I know for a fact that Ponyville is one of the friendliest towns in Equestria," said the princess, "I promise that if you go there, everypony is going to love you! One of my former students lives there y'know."

"Oh yeah…Twilight Sparkle right?"

The princess nodded. "Indeed. I know she and her group of friends will make you feel welcome once you meet them, along with many of the other ponies there."

 _There's really no getting out of this is there?_ Coppermane thought. _Okay, I can give it a shot I guess. Why does the princess have to be so good?_

Coppermane sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll do it," he said, making the princess smile.

"I know you're nervous, Copper," the princess said, trying to comfort the young colt, "but I promise you, nopony in Ponyville is going to make fun of you. But I also want you to try and make friends down there. You can't just stay isolated form everypony for the rest of your life. It's not healthy. I know that deep down, you _want_ to make friends. I know you better than you think, Coppermane. Take this as an opportunity."

Coppermane's had a lot on his mind at the moment. Could he really make some friends down there? Could it be possible? Copper's never been outside of Canterlot, so it would be a breath of fresh air. Maybe it would be what he was looking for all his life. An opportunity to just be himself, and not be judged for it. And as far as he knew, nopony in Ponyville has even heard of him. It would be a fresh start. Part of him was excited, but a good majority of him was nervous as all get-out.

"Well…thank you, princess, for this opportunity," Coppermane said, trying to put on a happy face.

"I'm so glad you've agreed to do this, Copper." Princess Celestia said, "I know everyone will absolutely love you. You have more talent than you let on, dear Coppermane. I hope this event will let you realize that. There's more to life than just studies you know, and that's coming from your teacher." Princess Celestia giggled. "You know, Twilight Sparkle was sent on a similar task, and she decided to stay in Ponyville after making friends. You remind me a lot of her before I sent her to Ponyville."

"Really? Well, we'll just have to see I guess. When will I leave?" Coppermane asked.

"The Celebration is two weeks from, but I'm sure you'll need some time for preparation, so I want you to go tomorrow," the princess said.

"Tomorrow?!" Copper said suddenly, making the princess flinch. "Um…sorry…but…isn't that a little early?"

"You'll need some preparation time, and also I want you to get acquainted with ponies in Ponyville. Hopefully that'll make your performance a _little_ less stressful."

Coppermane looked down, his head about to explode. So much was being dropped on him at once, and he was still trying to process all the information.

The princess saw his distressed expression. "I know this is a lot to take in, but sooner rather than later when it comes to tasks like these."

Copper sighed in defeat. This was really happening, wasn't it? "I guess…I guess I'll get my things ready then."

Princess Celestia giggled. "You'll have fun Copper, I know it. Meet me outside the castle tomorrow at noon, and I'll go to Ponyville with you. I'm know the mayor will gladly give you accommodations. You'll be on your own after that."

Copper sighed, trying to organize his thoughts. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow…I guess."

"You'll be fantastic, Coppermane," the princess said reassuringly. "I know you're apprehensive, but give it the benefit of the doubt, and you might be surprised. Make the most of it. It can be a great experience, or a miserable one, but it all depends on your attitude."

Coppermane managed a small smile, trying to mask his doubt and uneasiness. "Okay…I…I will. G-Good night, princess…"

Copper headed home, and was beside himself with stress. Could he make friends? Would they judge him? Would he be good enough to perform at one of the most _important events in Equestria_? What if he failed the princess in regard to making friends? He thought about it, and he had _no idea_ how to talk to other ponies. What if he just annoyed everypony? What if everypony just thought he was weird? What if they knew about…what happened? What would the Princess think if he came back from his trip friendless? Would the Princess think he's not taking his studies seriously? Would she no longer decide to teach him magic? Would he have to go back to normal school again?

Copper stopped in his tracks for a second for a quick breather, trying to calm himself down. He always did this. Why did Copper's mind have to blow everything out of proportion all the time? It's just how his brain operated. He worried about everything _all the time_. As apprehensive as he was, he knew the princess was right. He really did want a friend. Someone he could talk to when he needed help, or someone just to always have his back. Someone to look out for him, and in turn, he'd look out for them, and help them whenever they needed it. Someone that would like him for who he is, and look through his flaws and past mistakes. Copper smiled at the thought, but it promptly diminished after his previous doubts snuck back into his mind.

Copper just tried to shove those doubts out of his mind for the time being and decided he should go home and pack up. He could worry about all of this later once he's settled in Ponyville.

That night, he dreamt about what the concert might be like, tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling to himself…

* * *

 **My first go at dialogue. Hopefully it wasn't too painful to read, and that it didn't undo the positive reviews from chapter 1. Maybe some of the main 6 in the next chapter? Who knows? If you've gotten this far, thank you for bearing with me. I know it can be annoying to read about a character that's not canon. Until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	3. The Outsider

**Thanks for sticking with me if you're going to read this. This is because a lot of you probably don't know these songs at all, so this way you can get some context. Thanks for your understanding!Not really much else to say here, so without further ado…the next chapter!I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: There WERE links on here, but I found out that FFN doesn't allow links. Here's what's going to happen now. If you go onto SoundCloud, and search "nordryd13", it'll take you to any sound file that I uploaded. All story songs will be there. If I want you to listen to a song, I'll let you know in the story. Thank you!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.3: The Outsider

 _Time: 1:00 PM, Saturday, Coppermane's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 14_

Well, here he was…Ponyville. The mayor was gracious enough to provide accommodations for Coppermane till the Celebration was over. Princess Celestia had a lot in faith in Coppermane, and he didn't have any intentions of letting her down…but…he couldn't help but worry. He's never performed in front of anypony else before, and he couldn't help but picture himself frozen onstage, completely in shock at the number of ponies watching him. The Summer Sun Celebration was only one of the _most important events in Equestria_ right? No big deal… _right_?!

 _Okay, Copper…deep breaths…deep breaths…_

On top of all this…there was a secondary objective. Princess Celestia sent him here in order to "make friends". Considering the fact that he's never had any true friends before, "making friends" was a very foreign concept him. Not that he's never tried, but it never worked out. He would always come off as a geek and/or loser, and everybody would treat him like an outcast. And especially after the…incident…it got so much worse. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to other ponies…he was just scared. On the bright side, he could at least have a fresh start here in Ponyville. Was the Princess right? Could he make friends here?

But how does he start talking to somepony else? How does he begin a conversation? Maybe it would happen on its own…?

For the time being, he decided to focus on his primary objective: the Celebration. He had a vague idea of what he wanted to sing, but he began to feel sick to his stomach with the thoughts of him frozen onstage creeping back into his mind. Also, even if he didn't freeze onstage…would they like the songs he picked? Would they even like barbershop style music? Would they like _him_? What if, during these two weeks preceding the Celebration, everypony in Ponyville came to hate him?

Coppermane's head was going crazy. Maybe a nice walk and some practicing would help him calm down. Some fresh air and singing…yeah…that should help. He'd have to find a location, but that shouldn't be too hard. He could also get the lay of the land. Taking a deep breath, Coppermane opened his door and walked out into uncharted territory…

* * *

 _Time: 1:30 PM, Saturday, Ponyville_

The only thing Coppermane knew for sure would relax him was rehearsing his music. He needed to find a place to practice though. More importantly, he needed to find a place to rehearse that was relatively low-traffic. He didn't want anypony to hear him practicing. Ponyville seemed like a small enough town, so it shouldn't be that hard to find a low-traffic area to practice in. Where to start though?

 _I guess I could just wander around the outskirts until I come across something.I don't really know what else to do._

Coppermane started walking through town, making his way past a lot of shops and homes along the way. As he walked, he could feel everypony looking at him. He should've known that a new face in a small town would attract attention. Some of them may or may not have seen him with the princess too, which was _bound_ to spark interest.

 _Why do I always make a big deal out of everything? They're not judging me…they're just keep walking, and focus on your objective: finding a practice spot. Everything will be fine._

Coppermane kept walking around and eventually hit the outskirts. After a while of organizing his thoughts, panning around trying to find a good spot, he came across a hill. It wasn't too big, and there was a nice little clearing on top. A decent distance from the road too.

 _This is perfect! It's not too far from town, it's a decent distance from the road, and I can get a great view of everything. Hopefully now I can practice in peace._

Coppermane turned around to look at the view on the other side…and what he saw took his breath away. It was the most beautiful view he's ever seen. There were miles and miles of rolling hills, and dotting those fields, were apple trees as far as the eye can see. Copper had never seen such a huge apple orchard in his life.

 _Wow…_

Off in the distance, Copper spotted a big barn with a house next to it. That must be where the owners of the orchard live. They must work their flanks off to manage an orchard this big. It made for one great view. Remembering why he came here in the first place, Coppermane turned away from the view and switched his mind over to work-mode. He began this session like he begins every session: summoning three other clones with his magic. First, they needed to decide which songs they were going to do. As odd as it sounds, and as odd as it is, Copper found that discussing things with his clones helped him to sort things out.

"Oh hi, Copper," one of his newly materialized clones said (we'll call him Copper1), "what's going on?"

"Yeah, and where the hay are we?" said the second one (we'll call him Copper2).

"I don't know," replied the third clone (Copper3), "but wherever we are, it's gorgeous. Look behind you."

Copper1 looked behind him and his jaw hit the ground. "Woah, you're right!"

The Copper2's reaction was similar. "Look at all these apple trees!"

The original Copper just chuckled. "I know right? Alright, I need you guys to focus here. We have a big task ahead of us."

"Yeah, we know." said the Copper1.

"We need to figure out what songs we're doing for the Summer Sun Celebration right?" asked Copper2.

"Exactly, but I think we need to warm up a bit," said the original, "Let's just start by going up and down a major scale okay?"

"Ugh…can't we just do some tags to warm up?" asked Copper3.

Coppermane sighed, "In a bit, but we need to warm up first okay?"

Copper3 rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

Coppermane took out his pitch whistle, blew a C, and the quartet began to go up the scale.

"Okay," Coppermane said, "now we can do tags. Happy now?"

"Depends," said Copper3, "what tag are we doing?"

"Umm…how about 'Midnight Rose'?" asked Copper1.

"Sounds good to me," said Coppermane, "any objections?"

All three of the clones shook their heads.

"Alright then. You all remember your parts?"

"Well, hopefully," said Copper2, "we're clones of you, and you know all four parts right?"

Coppermane rolled his eyes and played a Bb on his pitch whistle, and the quartet began to sing the tag.

-(Song: _Midnight Rose (Tag)_ , go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

"Alright, that was fine," said Coppermane, "but I think you could've gone easier on the tenor note."

"Hey, cut me some slack!" said Copper3, "I have to use falsetto for that note. Maybe you could use your magic to shift my range up a bit?"

"You know that's not how I roll," Coppermane said, squinting his eyes, "I don't cheat."

"Well, that's you're prerogative." Copper3 said.

"Well, we need to move on so we can get to work," said Coppermane, "What should our warm-up song be?"

"How about we just do Loveland again?" suggested Copper2.

"That's an easy song. Maybe we could do it for the concert too." said Copper1.

"Eh…I don't know…maybe?" said Coppermane, a little unsure about using it in the concert. "We'll see, but it would be a good warmup song. Let's do it."

Coppermane blew an A flat with his pitch whistle, and the quartet began.

-(Song: _I'd Love to Live in Loveland_ , go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

"Great job guys!" praised Coppermane, "couldn't have done a better job myself."

The clones rolled their eyes at the pun.

"Land sakes!" said a mare behind Coppermane.

Coppermane gasped and practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the random mare's voice. He suddenly dismissed his clones, trying to cover up what he had been doing (as if that was going to help at this point). He looked behind him to see an orange mare with green eyes and a freckled face. She had a blonde mane, wore a hat, and was carrying bags loaded with apples on her sides. She was looking at him with a big grin on her face.

Copper was completely dumbfounded. "Oh…um…uh…I…well…um…" said Copper, stuttering and sweating uncontrollably. His heart was pounding.

"Oh, I'm mighty sorry, Ah didn't mean to frighten ya. Ah was just buckin apples when Ah heard some ponies singin, and Ah just had to check it out." said the mare. "Were those… _copies_ of ya Ah just saw?"

Copper was still trying to collect himself, still shaking in place with only his head turned towards the mare. "Um…well…maybe. How…how long…h-how have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Only for a little while, but what Ah heard was amazin'!" the mare said, approaching Copper slowly. "Boy howdy, Ah reckon Ah scared ya more than Ah thought. Don't worry, Ah ain't gonna harm ya none."

Coppermane could at least bring himself to turn around completely towards the approaching mare, but was growing increasingly nervous. Why did he have to be so nervous around _everypony_? It wasn't unusual for ponies to be shy…but this took it to an unnecessary extreme…jeez. Unfortunately, this is just how Copper's brain is wired. He couldn't stop shaking… _why_?!

"Ah don't think Ah've seen ya 'round here before. Ya new ta Ponyville?" she asked nicely.

Coppermane nodded. "Y-yeah. F-first time here."

"Well welcome ta Ponyville!" said the mare. She looked at him quizzically, noticing how nervous he was. "Hey, sugarcube, let's calm down a bit kay? Ah ain't gonna hurt ya none. Just take deep breaths, okay?"

Coppermane tried to compose himself, closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths. Eventually, he calmed down and could form some coherent thoughts.

Coppermane sighed, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "Hehe…um…s-sorry. I'm not used to…um…other ponies hearing me sing." he said, with his hanging a bit low.

The mare just giggled, "Ah understand. It's probably my fault for scaring y'all."

Copper managed for force a small smile. This pony seemed nice enough. "Y-You're fine."

"Y'all seem like a nice colt. What's your name?" she asked.

"I-It's…Coppermane," he said nervously.

The mare reached out and shook Copper's hoof, catching him a little off guard.

"Well, Coppermane, y'all don't have to act so shy around me," the mare said with a small giggle, "Ah ain't a bad pony."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Th-That's just how I am, y'know?" Copper said.

The mare chuckled. "Name's Applejack. Nice ta meet ya Coppermane!"

* * *

 **There you have it! Finally, one of the main 6 enters the ring! I hope listening to the songs wasn't too much trouble. I REALLY hope some of you take the time to listen and appreciate this kind of music is extremely underappreciated, but it's** _ **so good**_ **! See you all next time!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	4. Getting Acquainted

**Hey guys, what have one of the main 6 in the story. Something canon! Well…sort of…whatever. I may have also made the situation between Applejack and Coppermane in the last chapter a little** _ **too**_ **awkward. I promise you, he'll get better. Once he gets more comfortable with talking to other ponies, they'll become less awkward. You also have to understand that it completely caught him of guard, so he was quite shocked at the time too. Just wanted to clear that up. Also, if some of the canon characters are a bit OOC, I apologize. Like I said, I'm not an author, but I will try my best to keep them in character. Just as a forewarning. Anyways, read and review, and follow/favorite if you really like it. I'd really appreciate it. Anywho…on with the show!I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.4: Getting Acquainted

"Again, Ah'm mighty sorry for scarin' ya like that." said Applejack. "Didn't think y'all would be so jumpy."

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it," Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof, "I've been really shy all my life. Sorry for all the drama."

"Well at least we're all good now right?" asked Applejack.

Copper nodded. He really hated how he had to blow everything out of proportion, especially really trivial things. This mare seems really nice. How had she heard him though? Maybe he was singing a little louder than he thought.

"Um…how exactly did you hear me?" asked Copper.

"Oh, well, Ah was walking back home, and Ah heard some ponies singing off in the distance," replied Applejack, "And what Ah heard was amazin'! Ah just had ta check it out. Ah followed the sound, and Ah found you…well, four of ya. Can Ah ask what was up with that?"

"Oh yeah. Um…I started learning a duplication spell when I first started learning magic," said Copper, "I've used it to…well…start my own barbershop quartet…starring me, hehe"

"That's amazin'!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Do…Do you really think we sounded good?" asked Copper, a little hopeful.

"Darn tootin'!" an enthusiastic Applejack replied. "So, what brings y'all ta Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Huh?" a confused Coppermane said, "What's Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Oh, Ah forgot, y'all are new ta Ponyville," said Applejack, "This right here is Sweet Apple Acres, the heart of Ponyville, and also where Ah live. Best apples in all of Equestria!"

"Wait…you live here? You take care of this orchard?" asked Copper with a stunned face.

Applejack nodded. "Yep! Lived here all ma life with ma family."

"Wow…how do you manage this entire orchard? It's massive!" a curious Coppermane asked.

Applejack chuckled. "Well, Ah don't do it all myself. Ma family helps as well. Ma brother, Big Macintosh, helps me out a lot. Ah also have a little sister, Apple Bloom, and ma Granny Smith. We all do our part to take care of everything. It's a lotta hard work, but it pays off!"

"I bet. Well, you and your family's hard work doesn't go unnoticed. This view of the orchard is breathtaking," an impressed Coppermane said, "Actually, the view was part of the reason why I decided to practice here."

Applejack's face lit up when she heard the compliment. "Well thank ya kindly! So…why exactly were y'all singin' out here? Gotta show comin' up?"

"Oh…well…actually, yes," said Coppermane a little nervously. Applejack raised her eyebrows, obviously interested. "So…you know the Summer Sun Celebration is coming up right?"

"Are you kiddin'? Everypony in town is goin' haywire tryin' ta get ready for it. This is the first time Ponyville's hosted in a while, so we wanna make sure it's the best one yet!" said Applejack.

Great, there's a lot riding on this performance. Apparently not just Princess Celestia, but _everypony in Ponyville_ is counting on a good performance from Copper.

"Well…I was asked to…perform at the Celebration." said Coppermane nervously.

"Really?!" a stunned Applejack said. "Wait, who asked ya ta perform?"

"Um…well…it may or may not have been…the princess herself?" Coppermane apprehensively said.

"Wait, the princess?" Applejack said, sounding a little skeptical. "Y'all know the princess?"

"Yep. I'm the princess's student. I know that it might be hard to believe, but—"

"Actually, my friend Twilight was tellin' me that the princess had taken somepony else under her wing, so it ain't that hard to believe, especially since y'all seem ta be pretty good at magic." said Applejack. "So y'all are gonna be singin' at the Celebration? That's amazin'!" she said, practically ecstatic. "Ah reckon based on what Ah just heard, y'all are gonna be great!"

"Well, I'm gonna do my best," Copper said nervously, "it's just kind of stressful y'know? The princess is really counting on me. And, there was…one other thing she wanted me to do…while staying here…in Ponyville."

"Oh? And what was that?" Applejack asked curiously.

"She wanted me to make some friends. She's trying to get me out of my shell." said Coppermane.

"Really? Well Ah reckon it shouldn't be too hard. Why, Ponyville's one of the friendliest little towns in Equestria!" said Applejack with pride.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know how to…talk to other ponies." said Coppermane, a little red in the face from embarrassment.

"Well, y'all have been talkin' ta me for a while now," said Applejack, reassuringly, "and you're pretty nice ta talk to, once y'all calm down a little." she said with a chuckle.

Coppermane laughed too. It was true. "Hehe, yeah, but to be fair, _you_ snuck up on _me_."

Applejack laughed, "Still, Ah reckon y'all overreacted just a tad."

"Yeah…I know, hehe." Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof. "Seriously though, the only reason I can talk to you is because you started the conversation. What I seem to be unable to do is simply strike up a conversation with somepony new. It's kind of sad, I know."

Applejack approached Copper with a giggle. "Ah think y'all just need ta stop worryin' so much, and just be a bit bolder." Applejack thought for a moment, then had an idea. Maybe she could show him around town. It would help him out, maybe she could get to know him more, and also would get her family off her case about taking a day off.

"Hey, Ah have an idea. Y'all free tomorrow?" Applejack asked.

"Um…yeah, why?" Coppermane asked, curious as to what Applejack was thinking.

"Well, y'all don't know Ponyville all that well right?"

Coppermane nodded.

"Well, tell ya what? Ah've gotta get back ta work, but Ah feel like Ah can help ya with gettin' familiar with the land. So…how would y'all like me ta show ya around Ponyville tomorrow?"

"Wait…you want to give me a tour? Don't you have farm work to do?" Coppermane asked.

"Well, ma family's been on me about takin' a day off. Ah've been avoidin' it for a while now, but this would be a perfect way ta spend the day!" said a cheerful Applejack. "Ah could also introduce ya ta my friends! Ah know they'd all love ta meet ya, not ta mention everypony in Ponyville as well. And don't you worry none, Ah'll get all the conversations goin'. So whaddya say? A tour of Ponyville while meetin' some new ponies in the best town in Equestria?"

Coppermane was shocked…but in a good way. In only half a day of being in Ponyville, somepony was already talking to him, and offering to give him a tour of Ponyville out of the goodness of her heart. She seemed like a really friendly pony, and it would be nice to have some familiar faces at the Celebration instead of just one. Wow, maybe the princess was right. Maybe he could make some friends here.

How could Coppermane say no to such a generous offer?

"That sounds great, I'd love to!" said Copper, offering a smile."

"Yeehaw!" shouted Applejack, obviously very excited. "Y'all better get ready, Copper, 'cause Ah've got a lot ta show ya!"

"Hehe, I look forward to it," he said, unable to stop smiling. "Do you…just want to meet here?"

"Sounds great! Ah can't wait ta show y'all around!" said Applejack, positively ecstatic. "How does eight sound?"

"I'll be right here." said Coppermane.

Applejack smiled. "Alright, sounds great! Ah'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yep. See you then," said Coppermane.

Applejack started to walk away, but paused and turned to Copper. "Oh, and Copper?"

"Yeah?" Coppermane asked.

"The princess would be mighty proud of ya right now." said Applejack with a smile.

"Um…why's that?" a confused Coppermane asked.

Applejack chuckled. "Cause I reckon y'all just made a friend."

Coppermane thought he was hearing things. Was she serious? "R-Really?"

Applejack just giggled again. "You betcha. Y'all ain't a bad pony Copper. Believe it or not, I had a really good time talkin' to ya," she said with a chuckle. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow, alright?"

Coppermane could just smile, "Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow."

Applejack walked away, leaving a stunned Coppermane on this hill with a giant grin on his face. A friend. Could it be true? Did he really just make a friend?

Refocusing his mind on his work, he re-summoned his clones.

"Hey what was with the sudden vaporization a while ago?" Copper1 asked, a little ticked.

"Yeah, you usually give us some kind of heads up before you do that." Copper2 said.

"Seriously, what gives?" Copper3 asked.

Coppermane could looked back at where Applejack once was, and smiled. "I…I think…I just made a friend."

* * *

 **Yay, Coppermane finally has a friend! And I really hope that this interaction was less awkward than the last one. If you haven't noticed already, I'm pretty dialogue heavy. That's just how my mind works, and that's going to be my style. I'll probably get better with time. So I've got a bit of planning to do for the next few chapters, so it might be a while before the next chapter. I like how this story is actually getting views though. It was totally unexpected. Sure I might still be in the endless vortex of MLP fanfiction on this site, but at least I'm getting some recognition, right? Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	5. Anticipation

**Hello peeps! 100 views! A trivial milestone for most, but you know what, I expected about 5 views, so this is great! Thanks for actually being somewhat interested in this story. Hope you liked the last chapter well enough. Now lemme just forewarn you, I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE. At least, I've never done it before, and I'm unsure of myself. I seriously think this story will take a nosedive once I introduce…her…into the story. I'll leave that up to you to decide, but still, I'm skeptical about whether or not I can pull it off. Nevertheless, I'm writing this story to make what is going on in my imagination more permanent, so it's more for me than anything else. Even so, some people seem to like this for some reason, even though it's not that great, so thanks for that! Anyways, let's get this show on the road! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.5: Anticipation

 _Time: 7:45 AM, Sunday, Sweet Apple Acres, Days Until Celebration: 13_

Applejack woke up this morning positively ecstatic. Not that she usually didn't wake up in a good mood, but she was spending the day today showing somepony new around town. She loved meeting new ponies, and she loved Ponyville. It was perfect! Also, it would get her family off her back about taking a day off to relax. It was a win-win. Applejack asked Granny Smith last night if the day-off offer was still valid. Granny said yes, and Applejack asked if she could use it tomorrow. Granny was shocked, but gladly agreed. When asked why she suddenly changed her mind, Applejack said that she met a new pony yesterday, and he's new to Ponyville. She was going to show him around town. Granny smiled, and wished Applejack luck.

Applejack trotted downstairs to get ready. Apple Bloom was already up.

"Mornin' Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, quite chipper.

"Mornin' sugarcube." said Applejack with a big grin on her face.

"Y'all seem pretty happy this mornin', Applejack," said a curious Apple Bloom, "Somethin' special happenin' today?"

"Ah reckon there is, sugarcube. Ah met somepony new last night on my way back from Ponyville," said Applejack, "He's new here, so Ah'm takin' the day off to show him around."

"Wait… _he_?" said Apple Bloom, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, it ain't nothin' like that, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, "He's just a new friend, nothing else."

"Whatever ya say. What's _his_ name?" asked Apple Bloom, teasingly.

"His name is Coppermane, and it _ain't nothing like that_. He's just a real shy pony, and Ah figured Ah could lend him a hoof with getting' familiar with Ponyville." said Applejack.

"Alright, alright, Ah was just teasin' ya." said Apple Bloom defensively.

Applejack chuckled at her little sister. "Ah know, sugarcube." Applejack glanced at the clock and saw that it was five till eight. "Ah shot, Ah gotta run. Got a long day ahead of me. Wish me luck Apple Bloom. Ah'll see ya later!"

"Bye Applejack!" said Apple Bloom. And with that, Applejack left her house and started for the hill where she met Coppermane.

As she walked, she pictured in her head how each of her friends would react to meeting Coppermane. Not that she thought they wouldn't want to meet him, or that it would go poorly, but she was picturing each of their individual reactions.

Twilight loved to meet new ponies, and she was a student of Princess Celestia as well, so they would have something to talk about.

Rainbow Dash also would be easy as well. Rainbow Dash also liked meeting new ponies, and would probably want to show Copper some tricks to showcase her "awesomeness". Still, as cocky as she could be, Rainbow Dash had every right to harbor an ego. She _was_ pretty awesome, after all.

Rarity would love to meet him as well. Hopefully when they were at Rarity's, Copper wouldn't break anything. Considering how timid Copper acted when Applejack first met him, he'll most likely be fine. Rarity will probably ask for some opinions on a new fashion line she's planning.

Applejack was slightly worried that Pinkie Pie might come on a little strong. Applejack loved the mare to death, but she could be really nuts sometimes. Applejack had no doubt that Pinkie Pie would be ecstatic to meet Coppermane. She always loved meeting new ponies. She'll probably want to throw a welcome party, but Applejack will need to tell Pinkie that it would have to wait for another time. She and Copper had a lot of ground to cover today.

Then there was Fluttershy. Fluttershy was the shyest pony in Equestria, but she was also the sweetest and kindest. As impossible as Fluttershy could be sometimes (with her timidity and all), she always meant well, and would do anything to help anypony. Applejack might have to carry some of the conversation to start off with, but maybe Fluttershy meeting somepony almost as shy as her (if not shyer) would encourage her to be a little more social. She had no doubt though that Copper would like Fluttershy.

Come to think of it, Fluttershy and Copper were quite similar in a way. Granted, Applejack didn't know Copper all that well yet, but as it stood now, they were quite similar.

Another goal Applejack had for today was for _her_ to get to know Coppermane too. He seemed like a good-hearted pony that just needed a little reassurance. Also, maybe she could help him with his anxiety about the Celebration.

 _Maybe if the girls like him, we could try to do something to help him?_

She kept that thought in the back of her head as she began to pick up speed towards the hill. Wouldn't want Copper to think she bailed on him, right?

* * *

 _Time: 8:05 AM, Sunday, Sweet Apple Acres_

Coppermane stood atop the hill where he met Applejack, eagerly awaiting her arrival. He was excited to get shown around town. He already liked Ponyville a bit simply because it was a change of scenery. Living in Canterlot his whole life, he had always yearned for something new. Also, he wasn't very popular there. He couldn't wait to see more of a town that was already so different from his hometown.

There was just one problem…where was she?

She said eight o-clock, right?

 _Oh no, is she not coming?_

What if Copper scared her yesterday? Was the tour around Ponyville just a way to get him off her back?

 _I'm here for nothing aren't I?_ _I guess it was naïve to think I could actually make a friend, huh?_

Copper suddenly had a feeling of utter dread, followed by immediate infuriation…at himself.

 _NO! STOP! Don't think like that!You weren't the one to say you were friends…SHE was. And don't you think if she really did want to get you off her back, she'd say something like "I need to get back to work" or "I gotta get back home"? She wouldn't offer to take you on a tour of town! You need to stop blowing everything out of proportion and just calm down. But still…_

Copper's doubts immediately diminished upon seeing Applejack walking up the hill. He had never been so relieved in his life.

Applejack trotted up the hill and offered Copper a smile. "Howdy, Copper! Sorry Ah'm late. Talkin' with ma sister and lost track of the time."

Copper smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it. You're here now, right?"

"Hehe, Ah like how you think. Y'all ready?" asked Applejack.

"Mmmhmm," Coppermane said with a smile.

Applejack giggled. "Someone's not as shy as they were yesterday."

Coppermane chuckled with her. "I have my days," he shrugged.

"Well, we'll start here in Sweet Apple Acres. Whaddya say?"

"Lead the way." said Coppermane, following Applejack.

"Ah'll explain what Ah have planned for the rest of the day while we walk. And y'all best prepare yourself, because it's gonna be a long day."

Coppermane followed Applejack down the road through Sweet Apple Acres, eager to hear what awaited him today.

* * *

"So this here, as Ah said before, is Sweet Apple Acres. This is where all of Ponyville started! Best apples in all of Equestria, guaranteed!" said Applejack enthusiastically.

"Wow…breathtaking…" said Copper, gazing in awe at the sheet number of trees in the orchard.

"Thank ya kindly! We try our best." Applejack said proudly.

Coppers stomach suddenly grumbled. In his anxiousness for today, he had forgotten to eat breakfast. Crap. Well…he was surrounded by apples, and he had some bits on him. Maybe…

"Hey, Applejack?" asked Copper nervously.

"Yes, sugarcube?"

"Do you think I could…buy an apple? I kinda forgot to eat this morning," he asked, rubbing his neck.

Applejack giggled. "Well, we can't have that now huh?" Applejack then went over to one of the trees and picked a big, bright red apple off, and tossed it over to Copper. "Here ya go! On the house."

Copper just stood there for a second. "Um…you sure? I have bits."

"Ah insist." Applejack said with a smirk.

"…okay then…thanks!" Copper said appreciatively. He used his magic to take the apple from Applejack, and wasted no time in biting into it. Wow…juicy, firm, rich taste…Applejack wasn't kidding. "Wow…that's a good apple," he said, wiping the juice off his mouth.

Applejack had a proud look on her face. "Apple family apples! Like Ah said, best in Equestria!"

"No kidding," Copper said, as he devoured his apple in about ten seconds.

"Well, what Ah mostly wanna do today is introduce you to my friends!" said Applejack. "Ah know they'd all love ta meet ya! This way, y'all will have some familiar faces around town. Not ta mention anypony else we happen ta run into along the way. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a full day. I can't wait." said Copper.

"Also, Ah can also get to know you a little better in between everything." said Applejack enthusiastically. "One more thing, sugarcube, do y'all mind if ah tell the girls about how y'all are singing at the Celebration?"

Copper froze in thought for a second. Well, she's not asking if he can sing for all of them. It's just informing them of his performance. What's the harm in that? Everypony will be at the Celebration anyways.

"I don't see why not. Sure." said Copper.

"Great!" said Applejack. "So, y'all ready ta head out?"

"You bet!" said Copper, very excited.

Applejack started walking towards town with Copper following behind her. Unbeknownst to Copper, Applejack was secretly planning something in order to give him some singing practice. She knew all her friends would want to hear him as soon as she brought up the fact that he was singing at the Celebration. She knew Copper would object, he needed to start facing his fears. Would he go through with it though?

 _Let's not worry about that for now. Let's get him familiar with the town first…_

* * *

 **So…how will Copper react to meeting all of Applejack's friends? What is Applejack planning? Find out, in the next chapter, or two…you'll find out sometime in the future, I promise. Also, I know we STILL haven't met the love interest of this story yet, and we're five chapters in. I promise, she's coming, but I had to establish a grounding for Copper considering the fact that he's a fan-character that I created. Just bear with me. Anyways, thanks again for 100+ views, and I'll see you all next time. Peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	6. A Ponyville Outing

**Hey everyone, wazzup! Well, we now have 200+ views, and another follower! Thanks you so much for the support. I know, it's only 3 followers, but you know what, I don't care. The fact that there are people out there who are actually interested in this story is so heartwarming, so thank you so much! So this time…how will Copper react to meeting the main 6? We will find out, right now! THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER, so get ready. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.6: A Ponyville Outing

 _Time: 8:30 AM, Sunday, Sweet Apple Acres_

Copper's day was going great so far. He was being taken on a tour of Ponyville with a new friend. A friend! Sadly, it was so new to Copper. He had never had a true friend before. His goal for today was to not act like a jerk in front of everypony. He didn't expect that Applejack would want to introduce him to her friends right out the gate, but he decided he would just go with the flow. Besides, having more than one familiar face around town would be nice.

They walked in silence for a while before Applejack spoke up.

"So, how are y'all likin' Ponyville so far? Y'all have been here for a little while now." asked Applejack as they both walked down the road to Ponyville.

"Well, everypony seems nice enough. I haven't really tried talking to anypony else since…well…you probably know why." said Coppermane, recalling the drama yesterday.

Applejack giggled and glanced back at him. "Well, Ah sure hope today helps ya with that."

"Although I will say…" Copper started "…everypony here sure is a lot less uptight than they are in Canterlot."

"Y'all don't like uptight ponies?" Applejack asked.

"Well…no." Copper said flatly. "I just don't like their attitudes. They can't seem to get their heads out of the ground. In fact…well never mind."

"What is it?" said Applejack curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. You probably don't care to hear my sob stories." Copper said dismissively.

"Of course Ah care! Y'all can tell me, Copper, go on." Applejack said, with a reassuring tone.

Copper still was apprehensive. He wanted this to be a good day. He didn't want to bring Applejack down with stories of how he was always bullied since he was little. The day had just started, after all.

"Um…I don't know…" he said nervously.

"Copper, Ah'm your friend, remember? Ah just wanna get ta know you better is all." Applejack said with a comforting tone.

Copper was silent for a few moments, but eventually…

"Well…okay. I—"

Copper's words were suddenly cut short by a loud whoosh piercing the sound barrier, accompanied by a rainbow streak in the sky. Copper and Applejack flinched at the sudden sound.

"What the hay was that?" Copper said.

Applejack had a big smile on her face. "That's Rainbow Dash, one of my friends. Looks like she's practicin' some of her tricks. Let's go watch. Maybe we can wave her down and ah can introduce ya."

"Alright, let's go," Copper said.

 _I guess the sob story will have to wait. Probably for the best honestly_.

Applejack and Coppermane stood on the ground watching Rainbow Dash practice her tricks. Copper just watched in awe. Beautiful rainbow lines streaked through the sky as Rainbow Dash did flips, loops, and more cool tricks at high speeds.

Applejack looked over at Copper, seeing that he was obviously impressed. "Rainbow's pretty good, ain't she?"

"I'll say," said Copper, still amazed.

"She's really athletic, as Ah'm sure y'all can tell. She's also very selfless and loyal. She harbors a little bit of an ego, but we all love her the same."

"Looks like to me she has the right to harbor an ego. I mean, just look at her go," Coppermane said, in awe at the rainbow streaks in the sky.

Applejack couldn't argue with that logic. "Hehe, yeah, Ah guess she does."

Rainbow Dash suddenly slowed down and started flying in place. She could be seen wiping beads of sweat off her head. Applejack started calling out to her.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" called out Applejack.

Rainbow Dash looked down and saw Applejack and waved at her. Then she flew down to meet us.

"Hey AJ, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. "Who's the new guy?"

"This Rainbow, is Coppermane. He's new around here, and Ah'm showin' him around." said Applejack enthusiastically.

"Huh, well welcome to Ponyville, Coppermane!" said Rainbow Dash, shaking hooves with Copper. "Name's Rainbow Dash! Fastest and most awesome pony in Equestria!"

"I've seen. Those were amazing tricks you did up there." said Copper.

"I know. I've been practicing to impress the Wonderbolts. One day…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, you're already Wonder Bolt material as far as I'm concerned. Nice to meet you," said Copper.

"Nice to meet ya to. So what brings you to Ponyville, Copper?"

Copper started to stutter nervously. "Oh…um…well…you know about the Summer Sun Celebration coming up?"

"Are you kidding? Everypony in Ponyville knows about it!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "What about it?"

Before Copper could respond, an excited Applejack answered for him. "He's performin' at the Celebration! He's gonna be singin'!"

"Wait, really?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"Darn tootin'! Tell him what y'all do, Copper! Ah tell ya Rainbow, it's amazin'!"

"Have you seen what he does?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well," Copper began to say, "I decided to practice in Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack caught me. That's actually how we met."

"He's a bit shy, if you couldn't tell." said Applejack, teasingly.

"Haha, no prob. It's nothing new. We're friends with Fluttershy after all right AJ?" Rainbow Dash said, chuckling afterwards. Applejack laughed too.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow at hearing the unfamiliar name. Fluttershy? Probably another one of Applejack's friends. If that was the case, he would probably meet her later on.

"Well anyways," Rainbow Dash said, "What does this performance involve, Copper?"

"Well, a while back I discovered my passion for barbershop a cappella, and I also discovered a duplication spell. So basically what I do is I make three copies of myself, and we sing barbershop music."

"Ooh, I love barbershop music! I can't wait to hear ya!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Really, Rainbow? Y'all like barbershop?" Applejack asked skeptically.

"Yeah! There's just something about barbershop music that I love. It has such an awesome and unique sound to it."

"Huh, Ah never would've guessed that about ya, Rainbow." Applejack said, surprised.

"Well, I've never performed for anyone before. Really the only people who have heard me sing are Applejack and the princess."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow when he said princess. "Wait, _princess_? As in _Princess Celestia_ herself?"

Applejack interjected before Copper could say anything. "Ya know how Twilight's been tellin' us that the princess has a new student?" Rainbow nodded. "Well, this is him."

"Really? Wow. Do you think you could add me to the list of people who have heard you sing?" Rainbow Dash asked anxiously.

Coppermane's heart dropped. He didn't think he would have to give samples to everypony they met. "Oh…um…well…"

Luckily, Applejack cut in. "Actually hon, we gotta get movin'. Ah was gonna introduce him to the rest of the girls, so we gotta get movin'."

Rainbow Dash had a disappointed look on her face. "Aw…well, hopefully I'll see you 'round, Copper. Can't wait to hear what you're made of!"

"Nice meeting you rainbow." said Copper.

"See ya!" said Rainbow.

"See ya!" said Copper and Applejack. Then Rainbow Dash took off into the sky.

"Thanks for saving me back there." said a relieved Coppermane.

"No problem, sugarcube." said Applejack. "C'mon, we still got everyone else ta meet!"

"Lead the way."

* * *

 _Time: 10:30 AM, Sunday, Sugarcube Corner_

"And this here is Sugarcube Corner! Best bakery in Equestria, and where ma friend Pinkie Pie lives and works." said Applejack happily.

Copper's stomach started rumbling. Apparently that apple he had earlier wasn't enough to satisfy his appetite. "I might buy something in there. Apparently that apple wasn't enough."

Applejack laughed. "There's plenty of great stuff in there. The owners, the Cakes, are great bakers. So is Pinkie Pie. Let's go on in, and I'll introduce ya."

"Can't wait," said Coppermane. He could already smell the baked goods, making his mouth water.

Applejack and Coppermane walked into Sugarcube Corner. Applejack opened the door, and to her surprise, was greeted by not only Pinkie Pie, but also Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. Applejack looked around to see if Fluttershy was here too, but she was nowhere to be found. Oh well, they would just have to go to Fluttershy's cottage later. No big deal, they still had the entire day ahead of them.

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said in her cheery voice.

"Hey Applejack, how's it going?" asked Twilight.

"We figured you'd be working right now, dear." Rarity said.

"Well, ma family has been naggin' me to take a day off, and now, ah have a reason." said Applejack.

Copper just stood behind Applejack awkwardly until the pink mare saw him and raced up to him from behind the counter, making him flinch.

"Ooh, who's this? I know everypony in Ponyville, but I've never seen you before!" the pink mare said, bouncing up and down with excitement. She always did this when she met new ponies.

"Take it easy there, Pinkie. Girls, this is Coppermane. He's new in Ponyville and Ah'm showin' him around," Applejack said.

The pink mare stopped bouncing, but still had a smile on her face. "I'm Pinkie Pie! It's super nice to meet you!" she said. Suddenly she gasped, and started bouncing up and down again, "I should throw you a welcome party!"

"Hold on there, Pinkie," Applejack said suddenly, "We're taking the day to show him around Ponyville. The party will have ta wait."

"Aw…" Pinkie Pie said, obviously disappointed.

"It's okay Pinkie," said the purple mare, "We can always have a party some other time."

"You're right! There's never a bad day for a party!" Pinkie said, immediately going from disappointed to excited again.

The white mare with the indigo mane walked up next. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Coppermane. I'm Rarity," she said, shaking his hoof. She spoke in a very proper tone, and carried herself as such. "I can see how you got your name. Such a beautifully colored mane! Is that natural?"

Coppermane blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof. "Um, yeah, it's natural."

"Oh my! I've never seen a mane color like that before! It's magnificent!" Rarity said, ecstatic. "Is that natural?"

"Hehe, thanks…" Copper said, smiling at the compliment.

Now it was the purple mare's turn to introduce herself. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you!"

"You too." Copper said. He noticed that Twilight was an… _alicorn_? Is this _the_ Twilight Sparkle? Coppermane's thought were cut off, though, as Twilight asked him a question.

"So what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

Applejack explained to the girls how he was performing at the Summer Sun Celebration, and how he was performing barbershop.

"Barbershop?" Rarity said. "Oh, how divine! I absolutely adore barbershop music! Such a rich sound, oh there's simply nothing like it!"

"Are you performing with other ponies in a quartet?" Twilight asked.

"Oh…well, sort of." Copper said. Copper then explained how he used his magic to duplicate himself into a quartet of him.

"There's such thing as a duplication spell?" asked Twilight, obviously impressed. "How have I not known that? I need to look through my books more thoroughly."

"Yeah, well, I've never actually performed in front of other ponies yet. The only ponies who've heard me are Applejack and…well…the princess."

All three of the mares stopped everything when Copper mentioned the princess.

"You know the princess?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly. Coppermane could only nod nervously.

"Twilight, you know that student Princess Celestia was writin' to ya about?" asked Applejack. Twilight nodded. "This is him!"

Twilight gasped and broke out into a big smile, racing up to Coppermane. "What?! Oh…my…gosh! We have _so much_ to talk about! You have no idea!"

Applejack got in between Coppermane and Twilight. "Um…Twi, we're showin' him around Ponyville today, remember?"

Twilight blushed, embarrassed at her outburst. "Oh yeah…sorry…I forgot. But seriously, drop by my house sometime. It's a giant tree in the middle of Ponyville, you can't miss it!"

"I will. I can't wait to see what kind of spells you have." Copper said.

Coppers stomach suddenly grumbled, reminding him about wanting to grab a bite to eat before he left. "Hey, Pinkie, do you think I could buy something? I didn't have a good breakfast."

Pinkie bounced with excitement! "Of course you can, silly! And don't worry about buying! This one's on the house!"

"Oh really? You sure? I have bits." Copper said, trying to be polite.

"I insist! Take your pick! No charge." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wow, thanks! I really appreciate it. So whatcha got?"

"There's some chocolate cupcakes ready!"

"That sounds good. I'll take one of those." Copper said. A chocolate cupcake appeared before his eyes within the same instant of time it seemed. "Wow, that was quick." he said before immediately taking a bite. "Wow, that is one good cupcake." he said as he dug in.

"Like ah said, best bakery in Equestria!" Applejack said.

"Ooh!" Rarity said suddenly, "can we maybe get a sample of your singing?" she said, the other two mares nodding in agreement.

Before Coppermane could start panicking, Applejack rescued him again (thankfully). "Hehe, um…maybe not today girls. He's a little shy in front of people in case y'all couldn't tell."

"Aw…" Rarity said with a droopy face.

"That's okay! We'll hear him at the Celebration." Twilight said.

"And Fluttershy is shy too! We're used to being around quiet ponies!" Pinkie Pie said, making the other three mares chuckle.

There was that name again…Fluttershy. Coppermane assumed he would probably meet her pretty soon. She's shy too? Coppermane's never met another pony as shy as him. Then again…he doesn't really get out much. Still…Fluttershy…it had a nice ring to it.

"Alright then, Ah reckon it's time for us to get a move on. Y'all ready, Copper?"

"Mmmhmm." Copper said, with a mouthful of chocolate cupcake.

"Bye girls!" Applejack said.

"Nice to meet you three!" Copper said, waving to the girls.

"Bye!" the three mares said. And with that, Applejack and Copper set out for their next destination.

* * *

 _Time: 12:30 PM, Sunday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

"I really like it here, Applejack." Copper said as they walked down the road.

"Ah'm glad. Told ya this was a great town!" said Applejack proudly.

"I'll say. Everypony has been nothing but nice. It's great."

"Is everypony really that uptight up in Canterlot?" asked Applejack curiously.

"Well, not everypony, but most of them are. It's really annoying."

"Ah bet." said Applejack. "Here we are. We're comin' up on Fluttershy's house."

Applejack and Coppermane walked up on a small cottage bordered off by a river connected by a bridge. Surrounding the cottage were animals of all kinds.

"Fluttershy is the nicest, sweetest mare in Equestria. Ah reckon she's as shy as you are, if not more so," Applejack said. They walked up the dirt road, and Applejack knocked on the door. Then a mare, who Copper could only assume was Fluttershy, answered the door.

Coppermane saw the mare that answered the door…and his breath was taken away. She was… _beautiful_. Her coat, her flowing pink mane, her dazzling teal eyes…

"Oh, hello Applejack." the mare said in a sweet little voice, and then glanced over at the colt standing next to Applejack. "Who is this?"

"Fluttershy, this here is Coppermane. He's new in Ponyville and Ah'm showin' him around." Applejack said.

"Um…hi…I'm…C-Coppermane." Copper stammered, completely dumbfounded by the beauty standing in front of him.

"I-I'm Fluttershy. N-Nice to meet you." Fluttershy said nervously, as was expected.

"N-Nice to meet you to." Copper said, his mind racing.

"So um…what brings you to Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

Applejack explained how he was singing at the Summer Sun Celebration, and how he uses his magic to create his own barbershop quartet.

Fluttershy's timidity started to diminish as they got further into the conversation. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Copper. He found himself subconsciously staring at Fluttershy, still utterly captivated. Not that he wasn't listening to what was being said, but he couldn't help himself. Gosh, she was pretty…

"Wow, the Summer Sun Celebration? That's amazing. I love barbershop music." Fluttershy said with a smile. Copper noticed something else about her. She had a _really_ cute smile.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Applejack said suddenly, and then explained how Copper is Princess Celestia's student. The same one Twilight told them about.

"You're her new student? Wow…that's amazing," Fluttershy said, again with a smile on her face. "Do…um…do you think maybe…I could hear you sing? I mean, if you don't mind…" she said, blushing.

Copper's heartbeat skyrocketed. This mare was asking him to sing for her. Should he? What if he screwed up? What if—

But thankfully, Applejack came to the rescue once again.

"Hehe, everypony else has been askin' for a sample. Actually hon, we still gotta lot of ground to cover before the day's over." Applejack said, knowing that Copper wouldn't want to perform at the moment.

"Oh…okay…I understand…I'm sorry for imposing." Fluttershy said in almost a whisper.

"Oh no, you're fine," Copper said, not wanting to make her feel bad, "You weren't imposing at all." Fluttershy smiled and blushed at this, making Coppermane do the same.

"Besides, sugarcube," Applejack said, "Y'all will hear him at the Celebration."

"I guess you're right." Fluttershy said.

"Well, we better get goin'. See y'all later Fluttershy."

"Um…it was really nice meeting you." Copper said nervously, holding his hoof out offering to shake.

Fluttershy shook hooves with him. "Nice to meet you too." she said with that cute smile of hers. Copper shuddered at her touch…so delicate…

"S-See you later." Copper said.

Fluttershy waved goodbye to the two ponies walking away from her cottage. She walked back inside, and lingered for a moment. That had to have been the shyest colt she's ever met. Not that she minded. In fact…it was kind of cute. Smiling at that thought, she resumed tending to her animals.

* * *

"Hey, Copper. Were you alright back there?" Applejack asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, um…yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Copper asked, sweating a little from nerves.

"Well, y'all seemed a little…dumbfounded back there. You weren't that nervous any of the other girls." Applejack claimed.

"Oh, well…um…y'know…" Copper said, trailing off, looking away from Applejack.

Applejack was confused, but suddenly had an epiphany…or a theory, rather. Did he suddenly get a crush on Fluttershy? It seemed like the only logical explanation. He was so dumbfounded in front of her.

Applejack decided that she would ask him about it when they were all done for the day.

Applejack was also secretly formulating a plan to get Copper to sing for them. She wanted him to sing just as much as the others. She may have rescued him from it today, but he was going to have to face his fear at some point. Maybe tomorrow she could get him and the girls together for a picnic. He could sing for them there. Maybe it would motivate him more if Fluttershy were there.

Coppermane was a good pony, he really was, but he didn't totally believe that for himself. Applejack knew that if there were any ponies capable of breaking him out of his shell, it was her and her friends. They did it for Twilight, so why not Coppermane as well? Applejack saw infinite potential in Copper. He just needed a little push, and Applejack and her friends were going to be the ones to do it.

 _Let's get through the rest of the tour before we think about this some more. There's still a lot more to see!_

As they went about the rest of the tour, one thing dominated Copper's mind. Fluttershy…

* * *

 **Whew! Thanks for bearing with me through a really long chapter. And yes…FINALLY…Copper and Fluttershy have met! I wanted to get the rest of the main 6 in here. If any of the main 6 were a little OOC, whoops, sorry. Again, I'm not an author, and this is my first fanfic. Hopefully none of it feels TOO rushed, but I felt like it was time to get the rest of the main 6 in here…particularly Fluttershy. Anyways, thanks again for 200+ views, and I'll see you all next time. Peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	7. Revelations

**What up peeps? I'm back! Thanks for all the views. It's probably a real small number compared to most of the other writers on here, but it's a great accomplishment for me! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this crappy story, lol. I don't own MLP FiM or any of the characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Anyways, let's get this show on the road! Remember to leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.7: Revelations

 _Time: 6:30 PM, Sunday, Ponyville_

That flowing pink mane…that soft coat…those gorgeous teal eyes…

That's what dominated Coppermane's mind for the rest of the day during his tour around Ponyville. Not that he didn't listen to Applejack when she tried to show him something, but in between every landmark, thoughts of that gorgeous mare creeped back into his mind. Her image was burned into his mind with no sign of leaving any time soon.

 _Coppermane, get your head together! You only JUST MET her. But dear Celestia was she pretty…_

Applejack noticed that Copper had grown mysteriously quiet during the last portion of the tour, right after she introduced him to Fluttershy. How interesting. Applejack had a hunch as to what he might be thinking, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. She was definitely going to ask him about it before the day was over, but she knew it was going to take a lot to get him to share his thoughts with her. Still, Applejack wanted Copper to feel comfortable talking to her, and the only way she was gonna be able to make that happen was through practice.

The tour was finally drawing to a close, and it was about time to head back home. But Applejack had some business to take care of first.

"Ah'll walk ya home, Copper, where are y'all stayin'?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, just a cottage on the edge of town. It's not far from here." replied Copper.

"Alright, let's go." said Applejack. As they started to walk towards Copper's cottage, Applejack brought it up. "Oh, and Copper?"

"Yeah?"

"There's somethin' Ah wanna talk to ya about. Can we talk when we get to your house?"

Copper was silent for a moment, but agreed. "Um…yeah sure. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Ah'll explain when we get there." Applejack said, staying cryptic.

"Um…okay." Copper said, his mind racing. What did she want to talk about? Guess he'll find out in time.

* * *

 _Time: 6:45 PM, Sunday, Coppermane's Cottage_

Applejack and Copper eventually reached Copper's cottage. It was a cozy little two-story house with a front-porch outside with a couple chairs. Nothing too fancy, but not a total bunker. Applejack and Copper sat in the two rocking-porch chairs outside. The two ponies let out a sigh of relief when they sat down. They had been walking around all day with no real breaks in between.

"Ah…it feels nice to sit down," Copper said, practically melting in his chair.

"Hehe, Ah feel ya. Ah'm plum tuckered." Applejack said in agreement.

"So…um…what did you want to talk to me about exactly?" Copper asked with curiosity.

"Did y'all like Ponyville, Copper?" Applejack asked.

 _Coppermane smiled._ "Yeah, I loved it. It's a nice diversion from Canterlot, that's for sure."

Applejack smiled. "What did y'all like in particular, sugarcube?"

"Well, everypony's been nothing but nice here. Nobody's ever been nice to me in Canterlot, except Princess Celestia. And here in Ponyville, everything's so…quiet. There's always something happening in Canterlot, but here, it's just so peaceful. Especially at night. The night sky…wow…it's so breathtaking out here. All the streetlights in Canterlot block out the stars at night, but here, you see them in their full glory. You know last night, before I went to sleep, I just laid out in the grass and stargazed for a while?"

Applejack was a little surprised to hear him bash on Canterlot so much. It seemed like he didn't miss his home at all. His past much be… _rich_ , to say the least. Applejack tried to steer the conversation a little bit.

"Ah'm glad!" she said. "Did y'all like ma friends?"

"Of course," Coppermane said with a smile

"What did ya like about each of 'em?" Applejack asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Hmm…each of them? Well, I guess I'll go in order."

Applejack smiled. She did truly want to hear about what he thought of each of her friends, but she had an ulterior motive. He was going to arrive at Fluttershy eventually, and then she'd see what he really thought of her, and shine some light on why he was so quiet after meeting her.

"So first there was Rainbow Dash. She seems really talented at what she does, I mean, those were some impressive tricks she showed us. Seems really nice, and I have no idea how that pony isn't a Wonderbolt. Those tricks she did rival some of the Wonderbolt's best."

Applejack chuckled in agreement. "Hon, we all wonder that."

Copper chuckled too, and continued on down the list. "Next, there was Pinkie Pie. She sure is perky huh? She seems a bit scatterbrained, but I get the feeling she's very funny and great to have around."

"Yeah, none of us really know what goes on in that head of hers," Applejack says, "but nopony can hate her. She throws the best parties, and is a really great friend!"

"I bet. Then there was Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia was always talking about her, so it was great to finally meet her. She seems really smart, and really nice. I can't wait to learn a spell or two from her."

"Well, you'll be all set. Twilight lives in a library full of fancy spellbooks."

"I remember the princess mentioning something like that. Can't wait to see it in person. Anyways, next was Rarity. And honestly, I got sort of a Canterlot-ish vibe from her, but she was actually super nice, and um…I didn't mind the compliment about my mane." Copper said, blushing.

Applejack sighed with relief. "Oh good. When y'all said ya didn't like uptight ponies, ah was worried y'all wouldn't like Rarity."

"Oh no no no, I liked her a lot. No worries." Copper said with a smile.

"Well, she's sometimes a little bit much ta handle, but at the end of the day, she's still the pony we all know and love." Applejack said.

"And lastly there was…Fluttershy." Coppermane's heart skipped a beat upon saying that name.

Applejack tried to coax him to continue. "Yes, Copper? What did you like about Fluttershy?"

 _Oh wow, where do I begin?_

Coppermane's heart started to beat faster as butterflies filled his stomach. Should he tell her what he _really_ thought? What would she think? Copper tried to say something else to cover up how he really felt. "Um, well, she seemed nice…and…um…yeah…" he said nervously.

Applejack looked at him quizzically. "Just… _nice_? That's it?" she asked. There _had_ to be more than that.

"Um…" Copper just trailed off and looked away from Applejack. They sat in silence for a moment before Applejack spoke up.

"Is there somethin' y'all ain't tellin' me, sugarcube?" Applejack asked curiously.

Copper just started at the ground nervously, contemplating whether or not to tell Applejack what he truly thought about Fluttershy.

"Copper, y'all can tell me. Ah'm your friend, remember?" Applejack said, trying to coax him into talking to her.

"Well…I don't know if you'll be weirded out or not." Copper said, still refusing to make eye contact with Applejack.

"Why would ah think that? Honey, it's alright, Ah promise. Ah just want to know what ya thought of one of ma best friends. Ah won't think any different of you no matter what y'all say. Ah'm your friend, y'all can talk to me, okay?" Applejack said, offering a reassuring smile.

"It's just that she was…she was…really…p-pretty…" Copper said nervously, getting quieter and quieter.

"What was that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, her ears perking up.

"She was really pretty," Copper said, slightly louder than he had intended, making Applejack wince slightly, but soon broke into a big smile.

"Oh really?" Applejack said, knowingly. Copper immediately blushed, and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew it. Y'all have a crush on Fluttershy!"

Copper immediately looked up at Applejack, his eyes wide, and immediately darted his gaze elsewhere, blushing profusely. Applejack's theory had just been confirmed! She started chuckling at how shy he was acting right now. Was he really _that_ embarrassed?

"Copper, what's the big deal? So y'all have a crush, there ain't nothin' wrong with that!"

"T-there isn't?" Copper asked, slowly looking at Applejack.

"Of course not! There ain't nothin' ta be embarrassed about, sugarcube." Applejack said with a smile on her face. Her thoughts were correct; he did have a crush! "Well, now that it's out there, do ya think y'all can tell me exactly why?"

Copper hesitated for a moment, but eventually decided that he couldn't exactly keep the details a secret now that Applejack knew.

"Well…for starters…she was really nice; I wasn't kidding about that. I…I thought it was really cute how shy she was. And she spoke in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. Her voice was just so soothing, y'know? Even her name…Fluttershy…it has a nice ring to it. And…if I'm being completely honest…when I first saw her…wow, was she beautiful. That flowing pink mane, that soft coat, and her eyes…oh my gosh, her eyes. She was just… _gorgeous_." Copper just sighed and stared off into space with a dumb smile on his face.

Applejack could only giggle at the love-struck colt in front of her, and was happy that Coppermane was opening up to her. They were getting closer, and they've only known each other for a short time. She re-focused on Coppermane, and couldn't stop smiling at how shy the colt was being. Guess he's never had a crush before. Copper continued to speak…

"I know, I just met her, but I can't help it. She was just…so…wow…" Copper said with a dumb smile on his face, making Applejack chuckle.

"Is that why y'all were so quiet after we met Fluttershy?" asked Applejack.

"Oh…you noticed that…well…" Copper said, once again refusing to make eye contact with Applejack. He started nervously rubbing the back his neck again.

"Were ya thinkin' 'bout Fluttershy?" asked Applejack with a smirk.

"Um…maybe…" said Coppermane, trailing off yet again. "Sorry…"

"Hehe, what are ya sorry for? There ain't nothin' to feel bad 'bout!" Applejack said.

"There isn't?" Copper asked apprehensively.

"Of course not! Y'know what Ah've noticed about ya, Copper?" Applejack said. Copper looked up at her, indicating he was listening. "You and Fluttershy are very similar, so it ain't surprisin' ta me that y'all like her."

"R-Really?" Coppermane asked.

"Mmmhmm! Your reasons for likin' her are real sweet," Applejack said.

Coppermane smiled and blushed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His reasons weren't weird? Well, maybe they were a _little_ weird, but hearing Applejack say that they were sweet gave him some solace. At the same time, his mind was going crazy. It was so new to him; having a crush and all. He needed some time to think.

"Hey, Applejack, do you think we can continue this conversation some other time?" the nervous colt asked. "I think I need to sleep on this."

Applejack was going to protest, but Copper had been through a lot today. She figured she could let him off the hook for now. Applejack was pretty tuckered out as well. What a day. She showed somepony new around town, made a new friend, and also found out that said-friend is crushing on one of her best friends. A pretty awesome way to spend her day off.

"Sure, sugarcube. Ah think we both have had enough for one day." Applejack said, getting up from her chair and walking over to Copper.

"Thank you." Copper said relieved. "Um…one more thing…?"

"Yeah?" Applejack asked, listening intently.

"Please…just…don't tell anypony about…y'know…my feelings and all…" Copper said, " _Especially_ Fluttershy…"

Applejack went over to the colt. "Don't you worry. Ma lips are sealed."

Copper looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks. And…um…thank you so much for your time today. I had a lot of fun. I really appreciate it."

"It was ma pleasure, Copper. Ah had so much fun showing ya 'round town, you have no idea. And, sugarcube, Ah want y'all ta remember somethin'."

Copper looked up at her. "Wh-What's that?"

"Ah want y'all ta remember that Ah'm your friend now, whether you like it or not," she said with a chuckle, "Don't hesitate to stop by Sweet Apple Acres if y'all need help with anythin' alright? Ah'm here for ya. And don't be afraid ta go to any of ma friends either. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and yes, even Fluttershy," Applejack said with a wink, "If y'all go ta them, Ah have no doubt they will do everythin' they can ta help ya out. We're all your friends now. Just remember that, alright, sugarcube?"

Copper was at a loss for words. Friends? He really had friends now? Could it be true? "Friends…" he mumbled to himself. This was all so new to him. "T-Thank you…thank you so much…"

Applejack smiled and gave Coppermane a big hug. It surprised him initially. He's never been hugged before, except by the princess, but he didn't dislike it one bit. He warmly reciprocated, enjoying every second.

Applejack pulled away and gave Coppermane a smile. "Keep on practicin'! Ah know y'all are gonna be great!"

"Yeah…yeah…I-I will," Copper said, rubbing his neck.

"Take care, hon," Applejack said turning in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"B-Bye," nervously waving at the orange mare.

And with that, Copper watched as Applejack walked home, leaving him alone on his porch. A friend? Was this just a really good dream that Copper was having? So much happened today…and then…she creeped back into his mind. That pink mane, that soft coat, and those piercing teal eyes. Copper went inside his cottage, and immediately collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. As Copper drifted to sleep, there was only one thing on his mind…Fluttershy…

* * *

 _Time: 7:30 PM, Sunday, Bound for Sweet Apple Acres_

Applejack walked back home feeling especially accomplished. This is what a day off _should_ be like: You don't work, but you still feel accomplished at the end of the day. Copper still was quite the enigma, but in time, he'd come around. Maybe he might become more comfortable with sharing more of his past with the group. And then there was his crush on Fluttershy, something Applejack hadn't expected to happen today. How could she help him? Him and Fluttershy were both incredibly shy, so it would be a miracle to get the two ponies together alone for even a minute. That's assuming Fluttershy reciprocated Copper's feelings, which at this point, was admittedly unlikely. Not to say that Coppermane wasn't a likable pony, because he absolutely was, but they only _just met_.

Maybe Copper wouldn't feel so shy talking to her if he was in a group. Applejack also knew if Fluttershy could hear that colt's beautiful voice, his chances with her would skyrocket. But, how to get him to sing…?

Applejack decided that she would think about it tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to collapse in her bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review and let me know how I did. I don't mind if you want to PM me either with a more personal review if you so prefer. Thank you, and until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	8. Formulation

**Hello peeps!** _ **QUICK NOTE: I realized that you can't put links in FFN stories, so I updated Ch.3 with different ways to listen to the music that SHOULD WORK. I strongly urge you to go back to Ch.3 and follow the instructions to listen to the music, because…it's great stuff.**_ **Barbershop, as I've said, is HIGHLY underrated, even though it's amazing stuff when done right. On a side note, this story just hit 350 views! I can't thank you guys enough for the support! Anyways, let's get this show on the road. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.8: Formulation

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My time in Ponyville so far was off to a rocky start, but has blossomed into a great experience so far! I have been practicing, but I've made a friend already! It's amazing, and completely unexpected on my part. This is what I needed, a fresh start where I'm not haunted about…what happened…you know? Oh, and my new friend's name is Applejack. You might know her, she's friends with Twilight Sparkle. That's what's happening down here. Hope you're doing well!_

 _You're Student,  
Coppermane_

* * *

 _Time: 10:00 AM, Monday, Sweet Apple Acres, Days Until Celebration: 12_

Applejack woke up from probably one of the best night sleeps she had in a while. She had never felt so rested in her life. Maybe she really did need a day off. It could also just be because she was walking around Ponyville for ten straight hours yesterday. Whatever it was, Applejack was feeling a lot better than usual. How long had she slept for anyways? She glanced at her clock, and it read 10:00.

"What in tarnation?! I need ta get movin'!" Applejack said, springing out of bed. She had to have been asleep for at least nine hours or so. She still had her chores to do, and she had an agenda! Applejack grabbed her hat and bolted out of her room and downstairs.

Unsurprisingly, Applejack's family was already up. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were hanging out in the living room. Big Macintosh was probably out working already.

"Mornin' Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, running up to her big sister, "Y'all are sure slept in didn't ya?"

"Ah guess Ah did, hehe." said Applejack with a nervous laugh.

"How was your day off Applejack?"

"It was…really great actually," Applejack said admittedly, "Ah guess ah needed one more than ah thought, much as ah hate ta say it."

Granny Smith chuckled. "Ah told ya it wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, hehe, listen, Ah'd love ta stay and chat, but ah gotta get goin' on ma chores. Ah got an agenda today."

Before Apple Bloom or Granny Smith could say anything, Applejack bolted out the door to get to work, leaving the two with confused faces.

As Applejack worked, she began to contemplate how she would organize this thing. She would need to get all the girls together at once, ideally. She didn't want to have to explain herself over and over again.

While Applejack wanted to help Copper get over his fear of singing in front of other ponies, she had somewhat of an ulterior motive as well. She was going to take this opportunity to talk with Fluttershy about him. She wasn't going to tell Fluttershy that Copper was interested. Applejack would never betray a friend like that. She just wanted to talk with Fluttershy about what she thought, because Copper didn't exactly make the best first impression ever. Applejack thought back to how Copper just stood there in silence when he first met Fluttershy. As shy as Fluttershy was, at least she wasn't as awkward as Copper is.

Nevertheless, she wanted to know what Fluttershy thought. Not only for Copper's sake, but also because she cared about her best friend. Fluttershy was just so sweet and delicate, and Applejack didn't want to help Copper until she knew whether or not there might be something there.

As Applejack continued to buck trees, a loud whoosh suddenly ripped through the sky. Rainbow Dash. She must be practicing her tricks again. That's it! Applejack could get her to tell the girls to meet her at Sweet Apple Acres later on. Applejack galloped towards Rainbow Dash as quickly as she could. Once Rainbow Dash paused in the sky, Applejack stopped and called out to her. She managed to get her attention and motioned for her to come down.

Rainbow Dash flew down to meet Applejack but hovered in the air above her. "Hey, AJ! What's up?"

"Howdy RD, Ah need a favor."

"Sure, anything. Whatcha need?" asked Rainbow Dash, listening intently.

"Are y'all free this afternoon? 'Round one-ish maybe?"

"I should be. Why?"

"'Cause ah need to talk ta ya and the girls 'bout somethin' important. Y'all think you could go around to the girls and ask them if they can meet you and Ah at ma house at around one or so?"

"Sure. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Ah'd rather wait till everypony's here. Ah don't wanna repeat maself."

Rainbow Dash sighed, but ultimately agreed. "Okay, I guess I'll see you at one then, AJ."

"Thank ya kindly RD!" said Applejack. And with that, Rainbow zoomed away towards Ponyville.

"Now ah just need ta finish the rest of ma chores." Applejack said to herself, as she continued to buck the apple trees around the orchard.

* * *

 _Time: 1:00 PM, Monday, Sweet Apple Acres_

Applejack sat in her kitchen awaiting her friends' arrival. She had spent the time in between work and their arrival baking some snacks for all of them.

The door knocked, and Applejack ran to answer the door. She opened it to find Rainbow Dash standing there.

"Hey AJ."

"Howdy RD! Are the others comin'?"

"Yeah, they're right behind me. They just can't keep up with me." Rainbow said with a laugh.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Regardless, they're all comin' right?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Yeah, I got all of them, just like you asked."

Applejack smiled again. "Great! Well come on in, Ah've baked some fritters and cider for y'all!"

Rainbow's eyes widened. "Did you say cider?"

Applejack chuckled, "Leave some for everypony else, 'kay sugarcube?"

"No promises!" Rainbow Dash said as she bolted inside towards the kitchen.

Applejack peered over the horizon to see four other ponies approaching her house, and a smile grew on her face. She waited by the door to greet them.

"Hi Applejack!" all the ponies said simultaneously.

"Howdy girls. Glad y'all could make it!" Applejack said enthusiastically.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Is something wrong darling?" Rarity asked.

"Nah, nothin's wrong at all girls. Ah'll explain everything, don't y'all worry none." Applejack said. "C'mon in, Ah baked fritters and cider for y'all."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped her way in.

"Y'all might wanna hurry before she and Rainbow Dash eat everythin'." Applejack said with a chuckle. All the girls then quickly filed into her house.

All the girls sat around the table awaiting what Applejack had to say while chowing down on the snacks.

"Thanks you so so _so_ much for the treats, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said, stuffing her face with fritters.

"Easy there, Pinkie. Leave some for the rest of us 'kay?"

Pinkie Pie slowed down. "Sorry! I get easily carried away."

"So, Applejack…um…what did you want to talk to us about?" Fluttershy asked, sipping some cider.

"Yes, please tell me everything's alright." Rarity said.

"Girls, everythin' is fine, Ah promise ya," Applejack said with a slight chuckle, "Ah wanted ta talk ta y'all 'bout helpin' somepony."

"Helping somepony? Who?" Twilight asked.

"Y'all remember that pony Ah was showin' 'round town yesterday?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy said, "Coppermane, right?"

Applejack was surprised Fluttershy was the first to speak up. "Yep! That's him."

"I remember him!" Pinkie Pie said, "He stopped by Sugarcube Corner this morning for a bite to eat!"

"Really? He must've really liked that cupcake," Applejack said with a chuckle. "Anyways, Y'all remember that he's performing at the Summer Sun Celebration, right?"

"Oh, how could we forget?" Rarity said with delight, "I was rather disappointed when he wouldn't give us a sample."

"Same here." Rainbow Dash said.

"I was kind of hoping for something too." Fluttershy said. "I love barbershop."

"Who doesn't?" Twilight said.

"I know right?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well girls, that just so happens to be part of the plan. Here's what Ah had in mind." Applejack said. She had all the girls' undivided attention now. "See, Copper one shy pony, just as shy as Fluttershy, if not more so," Fluttershy blushed at this, "and he's never sang in front of anypony else before. So here's what Ah was thinkin' maybe all of us and him could have a picnic! And girls…we are going to get him to sing for us."

The girls' eyes widened, but turned skeptical.

"Um…no offense Applejack, but if he's so scared to sing in front of other ponies, what makes you think this will be any easier?" asked Twilight.

"Well, it won't be. We just need to coax him in any way possible. He needs to start getting over his fear, otherwise, he'll be in big trouble at the Celebration." Applejack explained. "Plus, Ah think it would be a great way for y'all ta get ta know him better, and for him to get ta know y'all. And ah also think that a picnic would just be fun. So what do y'all say?"

Surprisingly, Fluttershy spoke first again. "I'd love to help!"

"I love picnics! I'm in!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Me too." Rarity said.

"You bet I'm in!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm in too, Applejack." Twilight said.

"Thank y'all so much! I know this will be real great for Copper." Applejack said with a big smile on her face.

"So when were you planning on holding this, Applejack?" Twilight asked, "And who's going to who will bring the food?"

"Ooh! I can bring tons of sweets!" Pinkie chimed.

"And Ah'll bring some snacks too," Applejack said, "And ah was thinkin' tomorrow evenin' at that one hill on the border of Sweet Apple Acres. It's where Copper and Ah met, he'll know where it is."

"Great! Oh, and how are we going to let Copper know this is happening?" Twilight asked. Ever the planner she was.

"Ah'll take care of that too." Applejack said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you…invite him, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well, ah wanted ta invite him personally," Applejack said, "I, don't think he would come if we told him outright that he'd be singin' for us."

"True, but how do you expect to get him to come?" Twilight asked.

"Twi, don't ya worry none. Ah'll take care of it." Applejack said with a smirk.

Everypony was wondering why Applejack was being a little more cryptic than usual, but nopony said anything. They knew Applejack always had good intentions, so best not to question them.

"Alrighty then!" Applejack said, "So how's about we meet on the hill around, seven or so? Is that alright with y'all?"

"Okie dokey lokey! I'll bring lots of sweets!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down.

"Sounds lovely! I simply cannot wait!" Rarity said gleefully.

"Finally, we'll hear that pony sing!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Sounds like fun!" Twilight said.

"I can't wait to hear his voice." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Thank ya kindly, girls. This is going to be so great!" Applejack said with excitement. "Alright, that's all Ah have for y'all."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must get back to my house," Rarity said, heading for the door, "I'm almost done planning a new fashion line, and it going to be fabulous! Thank you for having me, Applejack." And with that, Rarity headed back home.

"I've gotta go take a nap, I've been practicing all day. See ya, AJ." Rainbow Dash said as she left.

"I need to get back to my studies, take care Applejack!" Twilight said as she walked out.

"I need to get baking! Bye girls!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped her way out the door.

Fluttershy stood in silence for a bit before speaking up. "I think I should probably go to. I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" said Fluttershy, but Applejack still needed to talk to her privately, so she tried to stop her.

"Actually, Fluttershy, can Ah talk with ya privately for a sec?" Applejack said before Fluttershy had a chance to walk out the door.

"Um…sure, Applejack," Fluttershy said with slightly-confused look on her face, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing like that, sugar," Applejack said.

"Well…what is it then?" Fluttershy asked, looking a little nervous.

"Ah just wanted to ask y'all what ya thought of Coppermane." Applejack asked, just being straightforward.

"Oh, Coppermane? Um…well…he seems nice. A bit shy, but nice. Why?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well, Ah'm not sure he made the best first impression is all," Applejack said, "He didn't get that choked up around anypony else that day."

Fluttershy suddenly had a very worried look on her face. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah sugarcube, y'all were perfectly fine…trust me." Applejack said, muttering the last part under her breath.

Fluttershy noticed her mumbling something, but Applejack spoke again before she could address it.

"Ah was just worried that he didn't leave the best impression ever, y'know? Ah'd say he's just as shy as you are, sugar." Applejack said with a chuckle, making Fluttershy blush.

"Well, don't worry Applejack, I liked him. I actually thought…" Fluttershy trailed off.

"Thought what, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, extremely curious.

"…um…I actually thought, it was kind of cute how shy he was."

Applejack's eyes widened, "Really?" she said, making Fluttershy blush.

"Yeah…I don't know…it was kind of sweet." Fluttershy said with a timid smile, her face going redder. Applejack rose her eyebrow Fluttershy's expression. Smiling? Blushing? Interesting…

"So don't worry Applejack, Copper seems really sweet. He's just a little shy is all." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Hehe, well that's great. Thank ya kindly for humorin' me, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack shook her head. "That's all. Thanks again!"

"You're welcome! I'm always glad to help. I'm going to head home now, Angel must be wondering where I am. Thanks for having me!" Fluttershy said. She turned to head for the door, before turning her head back to Applejack. "And I can't wait to hear him sing tomorrow!"

Applejack chuckled, "Believe me, hon, we're all lookin' forward to it."

"Goodbye!" Fluttershy said. And with that, she left Applejack's house.

Applejack just sat at the table with her thoughts for a moment. So Copper didn't leave a negative first impression, which was a relief. She didn't think Copper would leave a POSITIVE first impression though. Fluttershy actually really liked Copper (not in THAT way). Boy was Copper going to go head over hooves when he heard this. Applejack got up from her seat and got to baking. She had a lot of goods to make for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Time: 5:30 PM, Tuesday, Coppermane's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 11_

It had been a pretty quiet day for Copper so far. He had gotten back from practicing, and was now studying his magic. Magic and music were his passions, and he had been neglecting his studies for the past couple days. He had been so busy hanging out with his new friend. Friend. Something that Copper had longed for since he was little. He never was able to make friends in Canterlot. Not that he didn't try, it was just that nobody accepted him. It was even harder after the…incident. It still haunted him to this day, and he dare not mention it to anypony in Ponyville, lest he alienate himself in another town.

As it stood now, Copper finally had friends that accepted him for who he was, and it was an amazing feeling. It's all he really wanted in life, and he finally had it. Now he just had to try his hardest to make sure he didn't completely undo it.

Then there was…her. Fluttershy…the one thing that never left Copper's mind since he laid eyes on that mare. Dear Celestia was she gorgeous. But Copper told himself to get real. He'd never have a chance with her. She seemed way out of his league. If only Copper wasn't so…lame. What did he do for fun? He studies magic, studies music, and that's about it. Not too interesting. All he could do is fantasize about her, which saddened Copper, but it was all he had.

Copper was studying a new spellbook when there was a knock on the door. He answered the door to see Applejack standing on the other side.

"Oh hi, Applejack!" Copper said, pleasantly surprised.

"Howdy Copper!" Applejack said with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Well, the girls and Ah are having a picnic in Sweet Apple Acres in a little bit, and we were all wondering if you might wanna join us."

Copper was shocked. He was being _invited_ to something? His life had been more eventful in three days in Ponyville than it'd _ever_ been in Canterlot. But sadly, his nerves got the best of him…again.

"Oh…well…I don't know; I need to study my magic," Coppermane said timidly.

"Ah c'mon, sugarcube! Pinkie Pie and I baked a lot of snacks! It'll be fun!"

"Well…um…"

Applejack knew he'd be hesitant, but she had a secret weapon. Time to unsheathe it.

"Fluttershy will be there." Applejack said with a smirk.

"She will?" Copper said rather suddenly. He realized this, and blushed a little. Applejack chuckled. She knew Fluttershy would pique his interest a bit.

"She sure will," Applejack said a little teasingly.

"Well, I'm not sure…I mean…you were there right? She probably thinks I'm weird after all that," Copper said, remembering how he was completely dumbfounded upon seeing Fluttershy for the first time.

"Well, actually, hon, Ah talked with Fluttershy a little bit yesterday, and Ah brought that up," Applejack said.

"Really? What did she say?" Copper said suddenly again.

 _Calm down, Copper! Jeez, why so impulsive?_

"Well, hon, she actually said y'all seemed real sweet,"

"Sh-She did?" Copper said, his heart beating faster. "But…the way I acted...I was stammering on every sentence. You're just saying things," he said, in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Ah don't kid, Copper. That's what she said," Applejack said, chuckling slightly at Copper's reaction, "She also thought your shyness was kinda cute. You left a decent impression after all, sugarcube."

Copper couldn't believe this. Was he dreaming?

 _Hold it, Copper, don't get any ideas. Fluttershy probably those things to be nice. But still…_

"The girls are lookin' forward ta seein' you…including Fluttershy. C'mon, a picnic would be fun! And y'all could get ta know my friends, and they can get ta know you too."

Copper was still trying to organize his thoughts, but thought a picnic would be fun. Maybe he could take a break, and he was kind of hungry, and he could see Fluttershy again. _Dang it, Applejack, you win_.

"Well…it does sound kind of nice…okay, I'll go." Copper said.

Applejack had a wide smile on her face. She knew using Fluttershy would work. A little deceptive on her part, but Copper needed this. She would try to just casually bring up the singing part once they were there.

"The girls will be so happy ta see ya. C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait, right now?"

"Darn tootin'! Let's go!"

"Um…okay then." Copper stepped outside and began to follow Applejack back to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

 **The chapters are getting longer, I know. Sorry, not sorry (:P). And, as you can see, I'm very dialogue heavy. I've mentioned this before, but that's just how my mind works: there's either no dialogue whatsoever (Ch.1), or the chapter is about 95% dialogue (every chapter besides Ch.1). Anyways, please go back to Ch.3 and take the time to listen to the songs if you can. I'd greatly appreciate it. I just hope to god that my loophole works. I actually updated all the chapters, but they were trivial changes. The storyline has not changed in any way, there were just some technical changes, so don't worry, the story still holds its weak integrity. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review or send a PM letting me know how I'm doing. Until next time, peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	9. Crushes

**Hello peeps! We just gained 2 more followers and another favorite! And also…400+ views! How?! Thanks again for the support! You have no idea how much it means to me that people actually like this crappy story. Just a reminder that Coppermane is based on me in real life. In case any of you have forgotten, or in case you didn't, MOAR MUSIC! Anyways, I figured in the last chapter it would be nice to focus on the main 6 for a bit. Anyways, let's get this show on the road! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.9: Crushes

 _Time: 5:15 PM, Tuesday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Fluttershy had been looking forward to this picnic since it was scheduled. She couldn't wait to hear Copper sing. However, one thing has been plaguing her mind since it was brought up. According to Applejack, Copper had been perfectly cool and collected around everypony else he was introduced to… _except her_. Why? She thought about this as she left her house and made her way towards Sweet Apple Acres. She took off into the sky towards the apple orchard as she pondered to find an explanation for Copper's unusually shy behavior around her.

Now granted, Fluttershy didn't see Copper get introduced to everypony else, so she had no solid evidence to confirm what Applejack had said. Not that she didn't trust the representation of the element of honesty, but still, Fluttershy had to wonder…what was so different about her? Was it her own shyness? Did he not like something about her? Applejack said she didn't do anything wrong…but still. Fluttershy let her mind wander for a second, trying to come up with some kind of explanation, and she arrived at one conclusion that seemed almost impossible.

 _Could he maybe…like me? No…no…don't be ridiculous, Fluttershy. I don't think anypony could actually…_

Could he though? It seemed like the only logical explanation if Applejack was correct. But still, it seemed quite far-fetched. Fluttershy never thought she would be the type of pony to…attract attention.

She had her doubts about this theory, but the thought of Copper liking her…she didn't dislike it. He seemed very sweet, and the way he acted shy was kind of cute. Fluttershy couldn't help but blush at her own thoughts.

 _Oh, Fluttershy…you're being ridiculous. You only just met him. Still…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she came upon the orchard. She landed just on the border and started trotting up to where she saw Pinkie Pie and Applejack setting up already. Why was she thinking about this so much?

 _Just try to have fun, Fluttershy. Don't worry about this._

But for some reason…it wouldn't leave her mind.

* * *

 _Time: 6:00 PM, Tuesday, Sweet Apple Acres_

 _Why are you being so nervous? It's just a picnic, right? What are you so worried about? Why do you always have to make a big deal out of EVERYTHING, huh?_

Coppermane was excited and nervous at the same time. He didn't expect to be invited to anything today. On such short notice too. Come to think of it, he hasn't really been invited to anything _at all_. Would he just have to be ready for short notice events like this? As far as having friends goes, Copper was still treading foreign territory, and probably would be for a while.

He followed Applejack to where they were holding the picnic. As nervous as he was, he was looking forward to getting to know some of the girls a little better. Copper was particularly interested in seeing Fluttershy again. Honestly, he probably wouldn't have agreed to come in the first place if Applejack hadn't mentioned Fluttershy. He pondered about what Applejack had said about Fluttershy's first thoughts on him. Did she really think he was… _sweet_? Did she really think his shy nature was… _cute_? Wow…

 _Settle down, Copper. She probably told Applejack those things just to be nice. It meant nothing…nothing…yeah…_

Copper was bullied a lot when he was younger, but his worst bully was ironically his own conscience. He never thought highly of himself. Whenever somepony was being nice to him, he drew the conclusion that it was just a façade, and in reality, they hated him, just like everypony else. If something good happened to him, he just took it as dumb luck. He always berated himself. He never thought he deserved anything more. Maybe it was the influence of everyone around making him bully himself, but he couldn't help it. Nobody had ever been nice to him, with the exception of the princess. Fluttershy couldn't possibly like the biggest loser in Equestria.

Applejack wouldn't lie though. Applejack said that Fluttershy was looking forward to seeing him again, so Copper decided that he should keep that shred of hope in his mind and squeeze any doubts out. He figured it would be a bad idea to show up looking troubled.

Applejack and Coppermane came up on a familiar hill, and sitting on the top was Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and…Fluttershy. Copper's heart skipped a beat when he saw Fluttershy. She was so much prettier in the flesh than in his memories. The ponies on the hill saw Applejack and Copper approaching and they waved at them.

"Hey AJ, Copper! Over here!" Rainbow Dash called out, hovering and waving at the two ponies.

"Howdy girls, thank y'all for comin'!" Applejack said, "and look who Ah brought with me!"

"Hey guys," Copper said nervously with a small wave.

"Glad you could join us!" Twilight said.

"It's great to see you again," Fluttershy said with a smile, making Copper's heart skip another beat. She was _happy_ to see him?

"Thanks for inviting me. Oh, shoot, I didn't bring anything. Sorry…" Copper said, worrying like he always does.

"Oh, don't worry!" Pinkie Pie said in that signature cheery voice, "We took care of it all! Help yourself, there's plenty to go around!"

"Oh cool, hehe." Copper said, blushing slightly. _Calm down, just try to have fun okay?_

The girls and Copper talked for quite a while as they ate. Rarity explained how she is a fashion designer, and she's recently finished planning a new fashion line, claiming it's her best one yet. Twilight explained how she's been a student of Princess Celestia for years, and how she's been doing advanced studies in Ponyville on the magic of friendship. Now, she's an alicorn princess! Rainbow Dash went on about her dream to be a Wonderbolt, and how she's the self-proclaimed "most awesome pony in Equestria". Pinkie Pie explained that she works and lives at Sugarcube Corner. She also mentioned that she throws them all the time, and that she still has to throw him a welcome party (to which Copper can only nervously laugh at. Not much of a party pony). And finally Fluttershy said that she loves to take care of her animals, and about how many she has.

Coppermane was having fun, but tried his best to not gawk at Fluttershy the whole time. Although, her big teal eyes were making it difficult. Dear Celestia, was she beautiful.

They had gone on for about forty-five minutes or so, and Applejack still hadn't told Copper that they all wanted him to sing. She hadn't forgotten, she just wanted Copper to feel a little more comfortable around the girls before she dropped the bomb. A little devious? Sure, but this would probably yield the best chance for him to comply. She only hoped this wouldn't completely ruin Copper's time with them. But it was for his own good.

 _Here goes nothing…_

"Hey, Coppermane?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, Applejack?" Copper asked.

"Well, hon, the girls and Ah were wonderin' if y'all would maybe…um…" Applejack began to stutter, but eventually got the words out, "We wanted ta hear y'all sing."

Copper's heart dropped. Suddenly all the girls were looking at him expectantly with smiles on their faces. He could barely speak. "Um…I'm sorry…what?"

"Ah know y'all don't wanna, but we all think it'll be good for you ta get some practice in front of other ponies." Applejack explained.

"Well…um…I-I don't know…" Copper said, his heart racing.

"Aw, c'mon!" Rainbow Dash said. "We won't make fun of you or anything. Applejack said you sounded great!"

"And Applejack never lies." Twilight said.

"If you've been asked to sing at the Summer Sun Celebration, you can't possibly be bad." Rarity said.

"Please, Coppermane?" Fluttershy said. Copper looked over at her. She had a cute, reassuring smile on her face. Did she really want to hear him sing?

Copper stopped to collect his thoughts for a moment. Rarity had a point, if he was asked to sing at the Celebration, by the princess herself no less, then he definitely had to possess some level of talent. Also, he has been having a lot of fun here today. It would be a real jerk-move to disappoint everypony. And Applejack also had a point, he needed the practice. These ponies weren't going to make fun of him if he sucked, in fact, they'd probably try to help him. Also…Fluttershy…with her big, teal, hope-filled eyes…

Darn it. What's the worst that could happen?

"Well…um…okay…" Copper said. All the girls gasped with excitement, "Just gimme a minute to get set up okay?"

"Ooh, are you going to cast your duplication spell?" Twilight eagerly asked.

"Yep." Copper said. With that, Copper's horn began to glow white and he was enveloped in a white aura. His silhouetted figure began to glitch out a bit, until three identical figures formed, enveloped in light. The girls were in awe. They had never seen anything like this before. The aura faded, and stood before the girls was Coppermane, plus three copies.

"Wow…" Twilight said, in complete shock and astonishment.

"That. Is. Awesome." Rainbow Dash said, also in shock.

"How do we tell which Copper is the real Copper?" Pinkie Pie asked zipping around to each of the copies and poking them intriguingly. "There's four of him now!"

One of the clones answered. "Oh, we don't have cutie marks." Copper1 said.

"And our eyes are gray, while Copper's are brown." Copper2 said.

"It's a little degrading sometimes. We're grown ponies and we're blank flanks." Copper3 said.

Pinkie Pie zipped back to the picnic blanket and laid next to Fluttershy, smiling with anticipation.

"So what are you going to sing for us, Copper?" Fluttershy asked, looking rather enthusiastic.

"Gee, Fluttershy," Twilight said with a smirk, "You seem excited."

"Oh, I'm just excited to hear him sing." Fluttershy said, blushing slightly.

"Hehe…um…thanks, Fluttershy," Copper said, trying to cover up how much he was blushing. "I'm actually not sure what we should sing. Any ideas guys?" he asked his copies.

His duplicates were silent. _Big help guys_.

"How 'bout y'all sing what Ah heard ya singin' when we met?" Applejack suggested.

Copper2 spoke up, "You mean Loveland?"

"Um…sure. If that's what y'all were singin'." Applejack said.

"Sounds good to me." Copper1 said.

"Sounds like a plan." said Copper2.

"Okay," Copper breathed shakily, levitating his pitch whistle with his magic, "this is called _I'd Love to Live in Loveland_." Copper took another shaky breath.

"You'll be great, Copper," Fluttershy said with a smile, making Copper's heart soar. Just the encouragement he needed.

"You guys ready?" Copper asked his copies, to which they nodded. "Alright…here goes nothing." Copper blew an Ab with his pitch whistle.

…

-(Song: _I'd Love to Live in Loveland_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _After the first few notes, the girls were all in shock and awe. Rarity looked over at Twilight with her hoof over her heart, letting out an admiring sigh. Twilight nodded at her in agreement. Applejack looked over and saw a big smile on Rainbow Dash's face, and gave her a knowing nudge. Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack, and gave her a nod, agreeing that he was_ really _good. Pinkie Pie was doing everything in her power to not scream in excitement. Fluttershy was wide-eyed, and just stared at Coppermane in admiration. His voice was beautiful…_

…

Coppermane ended the song, and looked down to see all the girls with wide-eyes and big smiles on their faces.

"Did…did you like it?" Coppermane timidly asked.

"Copper…that was amazing!" Fluttershy said with a big smile and gleaming eyes.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"That was so good that was so good that was so good!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Even better than the last time I heard you," Applejack said with a smirk.

"Copper, that was beautiful!" Twilight said.

"Darling, that was simply _divine_! You have a beautiful voice," Rarity said, a wide smile on her face.

Coppermane couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh c'mon, you girls are just saying that…" he said, blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Copper, we mean it. That was amazing." Fluttershy said sweetly.

"R-Really?" Copper said.

Fluttershy nodded, and offered a heart-melting smile. Copper managed to look away from Fluttershy's pretty face and looked around. All the girls had big smiles on their faces. Did they really like it? Could it be true? Was Copper actually… _good at something_?

"Sing something else! Sing something else!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncier than usual (if that was even possible).

All the girls nodded in agreement. Well, how could Coppermane turn them down now?

"Um…guys? What else do we have to sing?"

"Ooh! Let's do Penny Lane and Good Day Sunshine! Something upbeat!" Copper1 suggested.

"I mean, I don't think there's really anything else, let's do it!" Copper said with newly formed confidence. He had never felt so pumped in his life.

Coppermane pulled out his pitch whistle and blew an F, and they began…

…

-(Song: _Penny Lane/Good Day Sunshine_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _As the song began, the girls immediately began to bob their heads to the beat. Copper saw this, and felt exhilarated! Especially when he saw Fluttershy doing it. She was really liking this wasn't she? They all were! Copper had never felt so energized in his life._

…

When the song ended, all of the girls applauded and cheered. They liked it…they really liked it…was this really happening?

"That song is actually part of a ten-minute long medley that I'm still working on."

"Can we hear the rest of it?" Twilight asked, obviously interested.

"Unfortunately, it's still in the works. It's a pretty hard medley. I think I need to draw the line here girls." Copper said.

"Aw…" all the girls went simultaneously.

"Alright guys, it's time to go. See ya round." Copper told his clones. His horn then glowed white again and in an instant, his clones vaporized.

"You have to show me how to do that!" Twilight asked, absolutely thrilled.

"Well, lemme ask ya one thing, sugarcube," Applejack began to say, walking up to Copper. "Was it really all that bad?" she said with a smirk.

"Well…actually…no," Copper admitted. "It took a little bit to get used to it…but after I got going…I loved it."

"See? Ah told you it'd be good for ya, right?" Applejack said with a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah…I guess you did," Copper said.

The group chatted for a little while longer, discussing their plans for the Celebration, and asking Copper about if he likes Ponyville so far, to which he always answered: yes. Eventually at dusk…

"Alright girls, I think it's about that time for me," Twilight said with a big yawn, "You were amazing, Copper. You're going to be great at the Celebration."

"Thanks Twilight, I'll see you later."

"I think it's time for me to go too. I need my beauty sleep." Rarity said. "Copper, dear, your voice is divine!"

"I should get some sleep too." Rainbow Dash said. "Copper…wow…just…wow."

"Yeah, I need to get back to Sugarcube Corner and do some baking for tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie said, "Copper, you were super, duper amazing!"

Copper was so happy right now. "Thanks everypony, thank you so much."

And with that, everypony departed…except for Fluttershy, who lingered for a little bit. Not that Copper minded.

Fluttershy walked up to Copper. "Um…Copper?" she said with a blush, "That was amazing."

Was Copper hearing things? Did Fluttershy really just say that he was amazing? Wow…so much good was happening today, it was unreal.

"Thanks Fluttershy…thanks a lot." Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof, blushing a little too.

Fluttershy apparently noticed the blush and giggled a little. Copper noticed something else about her. She had a really cute laugh. Why was everything about this mare so cute?

Copper had completely forgotten that Applejack was still there, and nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke up.

"Hey, y'all, Ah'm gonna head back home as well. Need ta get some sleep. I'll see ya later." Applejack said. She turned her head to Copper and winked knowingly, making him blush. Then she trotted back to her house, leaving Copper and Fluttershy together…alone.

Copper couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something about this mare that was different from the other five. Maybe it was the fact that she was just so drop-dead gorgeous. Her mane, her coat, her big, twinkling teal eyes. Yeah, she was nice to look at. But it was more than that. Maybe it was because he had finally met someone as shy as he was. Copper thought her shyness was really cute, especially whenever she blushed. She also had the sweetest voice he had ever heard, and such a cute smile. He felt something, but couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

Fluttershy was so happy that Coppermane came out of his shell a bit and sang for her and the girls. And wow…it amazing. She couldn't wait to hear more from him. There was something else about him though, and she couldn't quite put her hoof on it. She thought it was cute when he blushed, being almost as shy as her. She also liked his mane. It shined with such unique red highlight, making it look like…well…copper. That's probably how he got his name. He seemed very gentle and sweet, and Fluttershy thought it was cute how shy he was. In fact, he was almost as timid as she was. There was something about this colt that Fluttershy really liked, but she couldn't pinpoint why exactly.

The two stood in silence for a moment, but Fluttershy finally said something. "Coppermane…c-can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, anything." Copper said.

"Why were you so nervous to perform? You had nothing to be worried about, I mean, you sounded great."

"Um…well…it's a long story." Copper said with a nervous look.

"Y-you can tell me." Fluttershy said a reassuring smile.

Copper stopped for a second. Should he tell Fluttershy about his past? About being bullied? About…that day? He…he couldn't. He'd scare her off.

"Um…well…I'm…I'm not sure…" Copper said nervously.

"Copper…" Fluttershy said with such a soothing, sweet voice, "I-I won't think any differently of you, I promise. Please?"

Copper looked into her captivating teal eyes. He didn't want to tell her…but…that face. She was giving him such a sweet, concerned look…it made part of Copper feel almost compelled to tell her. She was genuinely concerned wasn't she? Well…

"Well…um…I've had kind of a rough past, and um…I was always…teased for liking this kind of stuff."

"Teased? Why would anyone tease you for liking music?"

"Well, remember, I'm from Canterlot, where everypony is really…uptight."

"That uptight?" Fluttershy had a questionable look on her face, "I mean, I know there are uptight ponies up there, but…"

"Well…let's just say that if you don't like what everypony else generally likes, you're an outcast. And they treat you like such."

Fluttershy had a wide-eyed expression on her face. "You were bullied?" Copper nodded, and Fluttershy gasped. "Who bullied you?"

"Well, mainly when I was in school, all the athletes thought I was a geek for studying magic and music so much," Copper said, looking down, "And in turn, they occasionally…um…held me down and beat me up."

Fluttershy gasped, and Copper thought he saw her eyes getting a little wet. Was she really that concerned? How heart-warming.

"You poor thing!" Fluttershy said. Copper blushed a little at her sympathy.

"So…yeah…that's why I was a little…nervous about performing for you girls. I didn't want it to be like school all over again."

"I understand," Fluttershy said with that heart-melting smile, "But Copper, I promise, I will never make fun of you for liking music. In fact, I like you a lot more now that you've shared this talent with us." This mare was becoming more amazing by the minute. "I know the others won't make fun of you either. You're welcome to be yourself in Ponyville, remember that okay?" she said in such a sweet voice.

"…Thanks…thank you so much…" was all Copper could manage to say. Words could not express how happy he was right now. Fluttershy could only smile.

"Well…I-I guess I should be heading home now. It-It was really nice talking to you, Copper." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, yeah, um…you too…" Copper said, still trying to process his thoughts. Luckily he could collect them together to form this: "Hey, um…do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Copper stopped for a second. _Did you really just ask that? Dude! Think before you speak, especially when around her. Last thing you want to do is scare her awa—_

"I-I'd love to," Fluttershy said with a smile.

 _Wait…did she just say…yes? Okay, scratch that last thought._

"Um…cool…wanna say maybe…tomorrow afternoon?" Copper asked, blushing.

Fluttershy thought he looked so cute when he blushed. "Th-That sounds perfect. I-I guess I'll s-see you tomorrow then, Copper." Fluttershy said, blushing and smiling.

Gosh was she cute when she blushed. "Yep…g-good night."

"G-Good night." Fluttershy said. And with that, she took off into the air, but unbeknownst to Copper, she glanced back a few times, and left with a big smile on her face.

Copper couldn't help but notice how graceful she was when she took off. Copper had to be the happiest colt in Equestria right now. He just had a heart to heart with the pony of his dreams, telling her about his past…but not all the details. He couldn't tell her about…the incident. He'd surely scare her off, and he'd lose her. He didn't want it to be over before it started. He'd never forgive himself.

He pushed those thoughts aside for the time being, remembering that he was spending the day with her tomorrow, and a smile grew on his face. For the time being, Fluttershy was willing to spend time with him, and that made him the happiest colt in Equestria. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

With a big yawn, Coppermane trotted back to his cottage, feeling happier than he has ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I went on a picnic with my friends. Yes…friends…weird right? I actually did it! And I couldn't be happier to know that there are ponies there for me. I just have to make sure I can be there for them too. But the best part about today, is that they coaxed me to sing in front of them, and to be honest, it was so liberating. They were clapping and cheering for me, and commented afterwards that I was "amazing" and "awesome". It was so exhilarating! I feel slightly better now about the Celebration, and you can bet I'll do my best to honor the greatest teacher in Equestria. Thanks for everything, and I hope you're doing well._

 _Your Student,  
Coppermane_

* * *

 **Yay! Finally, some Coppermane and Fluttershy shipping. It was fun to write, and I look forward to writing more between the two. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review or PM me letting me know what you think! Until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	10. Catharsis

**Okay guys…for real…thank you so much. Your support means the world to me. 500+ views? Plus 2 more reviews and followers since Ch.9 was released? I can't believe you guys actually like this story. I never expected this to happen. It makes me smile whenever I see a positive review about my work. So seriously, thank you so much. ANYWAYS, let's get on with the show shall we? What will happen during Fluttershy and Coppermane's day together? Find out, right now! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.10: Catharsis

 _Time: 11:00 AM, Wednesday, Coppermane's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 10_

Coppermane woke up this morning in an amazing mood. Highly unusual considering he was _anything_ but a morning pony. He never would've imagined it, but singing in front of the girls was one of the greatest experiences of his life. Their cheering…their compliments…their support…such a wonderful feeling! He was so nervous before, but now he wondered why he didn't do it sooner. Now granted, he was still _really_ nervous about the Celebration, but that was just logic. Performing for his friends is one thing, but all of Ponyville, _and then some_? That was a whole different story. Copper at least felt better about his abilities than he had before.

But the highlight of the night wasn't performing for the girls, it was getting a chance to talk with Fluttershy. He couldn't believe he actually got to talk to her _alone_ for a few minutes! Even more unbelievably he had actually asked her to spend the day with him today…and she said yes! Copper was excited, but as he always is, he was nervous.

 _Okay, Copper, don't get ahead of yourself. What if she knew about…that day? What would she think of you then? She doesn't know everything about you._

Copper didn't let his thoughts deter him too much. He woke up later than usual this morning, so he had to get moving. He had stayed up all night trying to lay out a rough ground plan for today, but he wasn't really coming up with anything good. He couldn't screw this up.

 _Calm down! You're just hanging out right? It's not like you asked on a date or anything, right?_

Copper calmed down a little bit, but the thought of asking Fluttershy out on a date brought a smile to his face.

 _Maybe in time Copper…maybe in time. Just do your best not to scare her off today, alright?_

* * *

 _Time: 3:00 PM, Wednesday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

 _Oh no, what am I going to do? _I can't just leave Angel like this. Oh, what will Coppermane think? I really wanted to spend time with him today. He's going to hate me so much…__

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Fluttershy jump. It was probably him.

 _Oh no…_

Fluttershy slowly walked to the door and opened it to find, as expected, Coppermane.

"H-Hi, Fluttershy." Copper said nervously, "Y-You ready?"

Fluttershy didn't answer right away. Copper noticed that she had a frown on her face, and her head was slightly recoiled. Was something wrong? Oh no…did Copper already screw up?

"I mean…if you're _not_ ready—" Coppermane said nervously.

"Oh no…it's not that. It's…um…I-I'm so sorry…" Fluttershy choked on her words a bit. Was she about to cry? "I-I don't think I can spend the day with you." she finally said, drooping her head.

Copper's heart dropped. "W-What?" he said. He _did_ screw up, didn't he?

"Angel, my bunny, has the flu. I need to stay and take care of him," Fluttershy said, looking apologetic, "I-I'm so sorry Copper. I was looking forward to spending the day with you, I really was."

Copper felt slightly better to know that it wasn't his fault. Still…he was _really_ looking forward to spending the day with her today. What was he going to do now? Guess he could just go home and study…

 _NO! NO! What are you thinking? This is Fluttershy we're talking about! Are you going to let an opportunity to spend time with her slip out of your hooves so easily? There has to be another way you can help her…but how…_

After a second of pondering, Copper hatched an idea. He looked up at Fluttershy's still frowning face.

"Wait…your rabbit's sick?" Copper asked, just to clarify.

Fluttershy nodded, "Copper, I'm so sorry." she said sincerely.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow, "Wait here. I might be able to help." Copper said before turning his back to Fluttershy to head back to his cottage.

"Wait, Copper, w-what do you—" Before Fluttershy could finish her sentence, Copper did something that Fluttershy has never seen _any_ unicorn do. Copper suddenly glowed with his magical white aura and levitated off of the ground before taking off into the sky towards Ponyville at a speed comparable to any regular pegasus.

Fluttershy just stood there stunned for a second…did that unicorn just start _flying_? She didn't even know unicorns could do that with their magic. And almost as quickly as he had left, he was already above her again, slowly descending in front of her. He had a book with him.

Copper descended in front of Fluttershy, and started speaking like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Sorry to rush off like that, but I think I can help you with your situa—" He paused after seeing dumbfounded mare in front of him. Fluttershy's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. "Um…Fluttershy? Fluttershy?" he started waving his hoof in front of her face, which seemed to snap her out of it…sort of.

"D…Di…Did you just _fly_ back to Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked, still in shock.

Copper realized what he did, remembering that unicorns don't usually fly. Whoops…forgot about that.

"Oh yeah…um…it's something that I've mastered with time…sorry…you okay?" Copper asked.

Fluttershy blinked and shook her head a little bit, which made Copper chuckle a bit. "Um…yeah…I'm fine now…you just startled me a bit…sorry."

"Oh don't be, I forgot it was a little out of the ordinary for unicorns to fly." Copper said, which made Fluttershy giggle a little bit.

"So you think you can help Angel?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes filled with hope, "What's that book?"

"It's a spellbook full of healing spells. I think I might be able to cure Angel." Copper said.

"Really? Okay…it's worth a try. W-Won't you c-come in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um…yeah…of course." Copper said nervously.

Copper walked into Fluttershy's cottage nervously. "Where is he?"

"He's over on the couch," Fluttershy said, trotting over to a small white figure on the couch, "Angel…this is Coppermane, he's here to help you."

Angel looked up at Fluttershy with an unsure look on his face.

"Um…hi, Angel, I'm Coppermane." Copper said nervously.

"Will he be safe, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked with an obvious concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, I've used this spell lots of times to cure myself of ailments. He'll be fine, I promise," Copper said, trying to be reassuring.

Fluttershy still looked slightly worried, but she offered Copper a smile and nodded, "Okay…I trust you."

Copper offered her a warm smile, making her blush. Copper refocused his mind on curing Angel, opening his spellbook. After reading for a minute, he closed his eyes and his horn began to glow white. The aura found its way to Angel and enveloped him. Fluttershy gasped, but stopped herself from intervening. She had to trust that Copper knew what he was doing.

It took a minute, but eventually the aura faded, and Copper opened his eyes again. Then Fluttershy spoke up. "How…how do you feel, Angel?"

Angel made a squeaking sound, and hopped up and down energetically. Fluttershy walked up to him and felt his head with her hoof. Room temperature. Copper did it. She pulled Angel into a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Fluttershy said, thrilled. She was _so_ thrilled in fact, that she rushed up to Coppermane to hug him.

"Oh thank you so much, Coppermane! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fluttershy said with excitement. It took a moment for her to realize what she was doing, and released him, blushing profusely, "Um…s-sorry…"

"Y-You're fine." Copper said. She smiled and hugged him again, making Copper's heart melt. This was going to be a good day. "S-So does this mean we can hang out after all?" Copper asked, still hopeful.

Fluttershy looked up at him with a big smile on her face, "Of course."

Copper's heart soared. He saved the day! He knew all that studying would pay off eventually.

"So…what do you want to do?" Copper asked. He had a rough plan, but wanted to see what she wanted to do as well.

"Um…well…if you don't mind…" Fluttershy started to say, "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing some more."

Copper smiled. "I don't mind at all," he said.

Fluttershy's face lit up. "R-Really?"

"Well, I feel more comfortable after yesterday," Copper said.

"I'm so glad to hear that." said Fluttershy. "Do you want to just go where we were last night?"

"That sounds perfect. Ready to go?" Copper asked.

"Absolutely." Fluttershy said with a big smile on her face.

And with that, the two headed for that hill in Sweet Apple Acres, a location that was slowly becoming very dear to Copper.

* * *

 _Time: 3:30 PM, Wednesday, Sweet Apple Acres_

Fluttershy was so happy that she could spend the day with Copper after all. She was so worried that she had ruined it. It was really flattering to know that Copper was willing to help her out, just so they could spend time together. So generous and sweet of him. And now she was going to get to hear him sing again! Fluttershy could tell this was going to be a good day.

Copper was so happy that he could help Fluttershy out. Now, thanks to his studies, he was spending the rest of the day with her. He figured that she'd ask him to sing again, so he practiced for a little while today before he went to her house. He wanted to be ready to impress her. He was NOT going to screw up his chances with her.

They walked for a bit, and Fluttershy decided to strike up a conversation. "So…um…do you like Ponyville, Copper?"

"Yeah, I love it here. Everypony has been nothing but nice to me. It's nothing like Canterlot."

The two ponies came up on the hill and laid down in the grass in front of each other, continuing their conversation.

"You really don't like Canterlot…do you?" Fluttershy asked, a little concerned.

"…No…" Copper said flatly, looking away from Fluttershy. She looked at his face, and saw what looked like…pain? Did Fluttershy trigger something within the colt?

"Copper? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Copper said, but Fluttershy didn't look convinced.

"Copper…I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday…" Fluttershy said

"Yeah? W-What were you thinking about?" Copper asked.

"I…I just can't help but feel that…you didn't tell me everything…" Fluttershy said, looking right at Copper.

Copper's heart dropped. _Oh no, she wants to know more. I can't…I'll scare her away…_

"Copper?" Fluttershy said, "Am…Am I right?"

Copper refused to make eye contact with Fluttershy. "Um…well…" Copper sighed, "I…I don't know I'm comfortable sharing that…"

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked, "You can tell me, Copper."

"I…I don't want to…um…I don't want to scare you away." Copper said, looking worried.

"Scare me away? What makes you think you'll scare me away?" Fluttershy said, growing increasingly concerned

"Um…well…the thing is…I…" Copper stammered for a minute or two and was silenced when he felt something on his hoof. He looked over, and on his hoof was…Fluttershy's? He lifted his head and looked into Fluttershy's heart-melting teal eyes.

"Coppermane, it's okay. I promise, no matter what you tell me, I'll be right here beside you," Fluttershy said in the sweetest voice Copper had ever heard, "I'm your friend, and I just want to know more about you. Please, Coppermane?" she said with a warm smile.

Fluttershy was tugging at every one of Copper's heartstrings. The way she looked right now. Her pink mane flowing so perfectly in the light breeze, the sunset reflecting perfectly in her dazzling teal eyes, and that smile…so warm and inviting…

Coppermane pondered for a moment. Fluttershy looked genuinely concerned. He's never told anypony else about this before. He's kept it inside him for as long as he can remember, never sharing it with anyone, except Princess Celestia. He remembered what Applejack told him: they're his friends now. Fluttershy looked really worried.

"You…You really want to know?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "You can trust me, Coppermane," she said, offering a sympathetic smile.

Coppermane sighed. "Promise me this. This stays between you and me, okay?"

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." Fluttershy said, taking her hoof off of Copper's, making Copper frown a bit on the inside.

Copper took a deep breath. _Here we go_.

"So…I told you about how I was bullied in school yes? Well…it actually goes back further than that."

Fluttershy was listening intently.

"You see, I grew up in an orphanage….and…the kids that lived there…were a lot like the kids I went to school with…so it goes back further than just school."

"That's awful," Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"That's not even the worst part…" Copper said, trailing off.

Fluttershy was all ears at this point. What was so bad that it might scare her off?

"The bullies in school would always hold me down, beat me up, and taunt me just because I like magic and music, and didn't care for sports or parties. Essentially because I wasn't "normal". I just felt helpless, because other ponies would pass by without a care in the world. They didn't do anything about it. In fact…some of them even watched. Then there were some that had the audacity to cheer them on." Copper looked away with a pained expression.

"You poor thing…" Fluttershy said sympathetically. She had no idea that the bullying was that bad.

"But…everypony has a breaking point…" Copper looked away with a pained expression again, this one, more pained.

"It's okay…" Fluttershy said reassuringly, putting her hoof on his again, "I'm not going anywhere."

Copper took a deep, shaky breath, and proceeded to tell his story.

"Before I go on, I need to explain how a certain spell works."

"I'm listening to everything." Fluttershy said.

"This spell is called…catharsis. It's a spell that I vowed never to use when I first learned of it. This spell…exists only to bring harm to other ponies. It's fueled by built-up hate and anger that's been broiling and simmering inside you for a long time. Basically what it does…is that it takes…all your pent up anger and hate…and physically manifests it in front of you. The book where I read the spell says, _Give your tormentors a taste of how you feel_. C-Can you see where this is going?"

Fluttershy was silent for a second, but eventually pieced it together, "Did you…use the spell on them?"

Copper looked away from her, and continued. "One day, I was just in the school yard. The same guys came over to me when I was studying in the schoolyard. They walked up to me, taunting me as they usually do. Then, they took my book and dumped water all over it, completely dousing and ruining it. It was a spellbook that I've had for years, my favorite spellbook, and the one where I learned my first few spells…and it had just been ruined. Then…they held me down and beat me up again like they always do. They paused, laughing at my pain, but then…I don't know what came over me, but I just…snapped."

 _Here we go…the moment of truth…_

"As they laughed at my suffering, I remembered reading about that spell…and I suddenly felt my mind be consumed by my pent up anger and hate. I felt all of my emotions pouring out of me, and then, my mind went blank. When I came back to my senses…I was on the ground. I apparently was tackled by the principal in an effort to stop me. I looked around…and the schoolyard was completely ravaged…with the bullies beaten up with black eyes and bleeding cuts, some completely unconscious with teachers and students trying to revive them…and all of the other students…were just…staring at me…horrified. The principal quickly escorted me inside to chew me out."

Fluttershy was shocked, "You _did_ use the spell on them…"

Copper looked up at her, and then back down to the ground and sighed. Then he continued. "The way the teacher described it, there was an army of raging Coppermanes just relentlessly attacking the students who were picking on me. Just mercilessly attacking them, while I was shouting things like 'Not so fun when it's you is it?' and 'This is how I feel every day thanks to you.' The principal said that it only stopped when he tackled me, and I seemed to wake up. He said that…if it had gone on any longer…I probably would've killed them."

Copper was holding back tears. "I…I studied magic…to study magic…for the fun of it…for the love of magic…not to harm or…Celestia forbid…KILL anypony…"

Fluttershy was shocked. She never expected that Copper had actually been close to killing some ponies. She just couldn't see it…it just didn't seem in his nature…but it had happened…and Copper only felt one thing. Regret.

"W-What happened after that?" Fluttershy said, urging him to continue.

Copper took another shaky, deep breath, and continued. "The only reason I wasn't expelled was because my teachers were all vouching for me, claiming that they saw the bullies provoke me, and that I had always been an exemplary student. I got suspended for a week, but honestly…I almost wish I was expelled…because…it was never the same in school…in fact…it was almost worse."

Fluttershy had a worried look on her face

"After the incident…the bullies stopped…but…instead…everypony was scared of me. Whenever I walked into a room…everybody would start whispering to each other…and I've heard some of them. They say things like, 'That pony's a psycho,' and 'He should get checked into an insane asylum.' I was still an outcast…but for completely different reasons…I was no longer the geek who studied magic and music…I was a deranged psychopath…" Copper was trying his best not to let a single tear fall, "I…I never wanted to hurt anypony with my magic…I swear…I just…I just…I was sick of it…I…I…wanted it to stop. A pony isn't a psycho just because of one outburst right?!" Copper pleaded, raising his voice a little at the end…and he finally shed a tear. "And it didn't stop there…word got out to Canterlot…and then…even some of the ponies around town were scared of me…backing away from me when I got close. I-I can still remember some of their frightened faces…looking at me like…I was some kind of…monster. Maybe…maybe that's all I am…I'm just a monster…"

Copper's heart filled with pain, and tears escaped his eyes, remembering all of their scared expressions. Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no idea that this pony had been through this much. Now she understood why he was so shy…so insecure…and so paranoid. She could see how emotionally scarred he really was. One little mistake, and he was exiled by everypony. Neglected to the point of losing his own self-worth. To the point of mentally torturing himself…and being all alone. Nopony to reach out to. Nopony to help him. Fluttershy couldn't even imagine going through something like that. Nopony should _ever_ have to go through anything like that.

"So…that's basically it…I'm a unicorn who was bullied…used his magic for the wrong reasons…nearly _killed_ said bullies…and has been exiled as a psycho by his school and most of Canterlot ever since…" Copper looked at Fluttershy with tear-stained eyes, and then looked away once more in shame, "If you want to leave…I understand. I _am_ a monster…"

Copper looked down with his eyes closed, tears escaping his eyes. He waited for a minute, expecting to hear the flapping of Fluttershy's wings as she flew away…but instead he felt a hoof on his again…he looked up to see Fluttershy staring back at him with those amazing teal eyes. Her eyes didn't seem filled with fear, but with something else. Sympathy.

"Y-You're still here?" Copper said in disbelief.

"Of course," Fluttershy said with a heart-warming smile.

"W-Why?" Copper asked, completely shocked, "I'm a terrible pony. A psychopath. A monster…"

"Coppermane, do you regret what you did?" Fluttershy asked him.

"It haunts me every day." Copper said, with obvious pain in his voice.

"Coppermane, you are _not_ a terrible pony. A terrible pony wouldn't regret his mistakes. You know what you are? You're misunderstood. You never meant to harm any pony, you just lashed out after years of being pushed around. You wanted the benefit of the doubt. You wanted to be accepted. Right?"

Fluttershy was correct…about everything. He was misunderstood. He craved the benefit of the doubt…he just wanted to be accepted for who he is _now_ , instead of being neglected for his transgressions. And she wasn't done.

"And if you really were a terrible pony, you wouldn't be Princess Celestia's student would you?"

She had a point.

"What you went through was terrible, Coppermane. Nopony should _ever_ have to go through that."

Copper finally looked up at Fluttershy, her hoof still on his.

"So…y-you're not scared, or disappointed?" Copper asked.

Fluttershy shook her head and gave Copper a warm smile, "You're a good pony, Coppermane, and you _certainly_ aren't a monster, or a psychopath."

Copper couldn't believe it. After all of that…after revealing his deepest darkest secrets…after seeing him cry…Fluttershy was still here…just like she promised.

"You've been holding that in for a long time, haven't you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah…yeah I have," Coppermane said. "Um…Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" Fluttershy said, still smiling.

Copper put his other hoof on top of hers, "Thank you…thank you so much…"

Fluttershy giggled, "I'm always here for you, Copper. Thanks you for opening up to me."

"N-no problem." Copper said, feeling better than he ever had. He took a look at the sky to discover that it was twilight. "We…we've been out here for a while haven't we."

Fluttershy giggled, "Yeah…we have…"

"Hey um…do you still want to hear a short song before I walk you home?"

Fluttershy's face lit up, "I'd love that."

Copper brought himself to break away from Fluttershy's delicate grasp to get up and summon his clones. "This is just a short song called Midnight Rose." Copper said. He blew a Bb on his pitch whistle.

-(Song: _Midnight Rose (Tag)_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

"You sound amazing, Copper." Fluttershy said, clapping her hooves in excitement.

Copper blushed. "Th-thanks. I just remembered the actual reason why we came out here, and I figure I owe it to you after listening to me prattle."

Fluttershy giggled, "Thanks. And it was my pleasure to help you."

Coppermane smiled. "Sh-Should we head back now?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes."

Copper offered his hoof, and Fluttershy took it as Copper helped her up. And together, they walked back to Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

 _Time: 8:30 PM, Wednesday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Coppermane and Fluttershy stood on the bridge to her cottage. Fluttershy was the first to speak.

"Um…thanks for asking me to spend the day with you…I had a wonderful time." Fluttershy said, blushing slightly and smiling.

"Heh, pleasure was mine. I had fun too. Thanks for listening to my story. It…It actually felt good to finally get that out there y'know?" Copper said.

"I'm glad I could help." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy then did something unusually bold: she pulled Coppermane into a hug. This time, instead of just standing there like an idiot, Copper hugged her back, enjoying every second of it. Her coat and mane were so soft. Fluttershy noticed that Copper had a really soft coat as well. The two of them lingered for a minute before pulling away…slightly…they lingered very close to each other…their muzzles particularly close.

Copper's mind went into overload. _Oh wow, I'm so close to her. I could actually…should I? I don't want to ruin this night…it's been so perfect. I've never kissed anypony before. What if I screw up? It's too risky…but…I want to…so badly…_

Fluttershy's mind fared no better. _Oh my…we're so close. Is he actually going to…? Oh my…that would be wonderful…but…I've never even kissed anypony before. What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like it? But still…I want him to…I really want him to…_

They stared into each other's eyes for a good minute, both of their hearts pounding…hoping…

"Well…um…I think I should be getting back home now," Copper suddenly said, pulling away, and his face bright red.

"Oh…um…yeah…it is getting late…" Fluttershy said, also blushing profusely, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I guess I'll um…I'll see you later then huh?" Copper said.

"Y-Yeah…th-thanks again for tonight…" Fluttershy said.

"Good night."

"G-Good night."

And with that, Copper turned around and headed back to Ponyville, and Fluttershy walked towards her cottage. Copper snuck one more glance at her. Dear Celestia was she beautiful. Tonight, he also saw how sweet and kind she was. He told her _everything_ , and she was still there afterwards, just like she promised. Coppermane smiled, and turned around towards Ponyville, thinking about Fluttershy the whole way back.

Unbeknownst to him, Fluttershy looked back at him too, and smiled. She was so glad that Copper had opened up to her. She felt so much closer to him now, and today, she saw how sweet he really was. He was willing to help her out…just to spend time with her. A warm feeling filled her as she watched him walk away. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. She lingered until he disappeared over the horizon, sighing in admiration. Fluttershy proceeded inside her cottage, thinking about Coppermane the whole time.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Sometimes it's hard to let go of the past. Sometimes some things you do in the past can haunt you for the rest of your life, but that doesn't mean you have to go beating yourself up about it. But if you're really that bitter about your past, you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up inside. The best medicine is to find somepony to talk things over with, and to just put your cards on the table. Today, I spent the day with one amazing pony, who allowed me to do just that. I think everypony needs a catharsis every now and then, because I've never felt so liberated._

 _Your Student,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

* * *

 **Whew! Long chapter, but it was the first true Fluttershy and Coppermane chapter, so I wanted to make it good. Hopefully I succeeded in that regard. Anyways, please review or PM me letting me know how I'm doing. And…until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	11. Counting Stars

**Guess which story just hit 600+ views? This one! Thank you so much guys! Okay, so I hope you didn't roll your eyes too much in the last chapter. I was afraid that Coppermane's incident might be a little stupid. I guess we'll see based on any other reviews that might come in. Anyways, let's this show on the road, shall we? I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.11: Counting Stars

 _Time: 8:00 AM, Thursday, Coppermane's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 9_

Ponyville was truly a special place. Every day Copper spent here was better than the last, and made him feel better about himself as a pony. Here, he was accepted. He could walk around town, and ponies wouldn't be scared of him. They wouldn't whisper behind his back about how he was a psychopath or anything. In fact, Applejack and Pinkie Pie in particular had made sure everypony in town knew who Coppermane was in regards to the Celebration, so there were ponies saying aloud to their friends stuff like, "Isn't that the pony performing at the Celebration?" and, "I know him, he's performing at the Celebration! He must be really talented." It was flattering beyond belief for Copper.

Of all these wonderful things happening around him though, only one thing dominated Copper's mind: Fluttershy. The image of that beautiful mare would not leave Copper's mind. He still couldn't fathom how she was still there even after revealing his deepest darkest secrets. Just like she promised, when he was all done, she was still beside him. He felt so much closer to her. Then he thought back to how close he was to… _kissing_ her. He was _so close_ , but he probably shouldn't have, considering it was their first date.

Wait…was last night…a _date_? It sure felt like one by the end of it. He took Fluttershy on a _date_ last night? Wow…

Regardless of whether it was an actual date or not, Copper _had_ to do something special for her. She just did so much for him last night, he just _had_ to thank her. But how?

Copper thought for a minute…but soon came to an idea that made him smile. It would take some preparation, but he knew she would _love_ it. Without missing a beat, Copper immediately got to work.

* * *

 _Time: 9:30 AM, Thursday, Sweet Apple Acres_

It was a normal day for Applejack. Walking around the orchard, bucking apples, putting them into buckets, and bringing them back to the house. Same old, same old, and yet, it wasn't. So much had been happening around Ponyville lately, mostly since the arrival of Coppermane. She was so happy that she got him to sing for her and the girls, and that he had come out of his shell a little. Applejack chuckled at the memory of leaving Coppermane and Fluttershy alone together. Applejack knew Coppermane had a _huge_ crush on Fluttershy, and saw that as a rare opportunity for them to have some time alone to talk. Applejack hoped Copper wouldn't be _too_ mad at her for leaving him out to dry like that, but also hoped he would take the opportunity to actually talk to the mare he liked.

Applejack was bucking apples when she heard a familiar group of voices singing on the same familiar hill. Applejack walked over to investigate, and sure enough, there was Copper practicing with his quartet again. Sounds like he was practicing some new songs. Applejack couldn't resist, she _had_ to listen. She walked up, and hid behind the tree on top of the hill.

"Sounded great guys," Coppermane said, "I just hope she likes it."

"What makes you think she won't?" Copper1 asked.

"It's not that, I just want this to be something special. I feel like I owe her for yesterday." Copper said.

"I mean, you sang for her last night, didn't you?" Copper2 asked.

"Well, yeah, but it was just a tag. I feel like I owe her more than just thirty seconds." Copper said.

Applejack was shocked. Her? Last night? Did Coppermane spend time with Fluttershy yesterday? She had to ask him, but couldn't just reveal herself here. She couldn't reveal to Coppermane that she was eavesdropping. She snuck her way down to the bottom of the hill, and walked on the path alongside the hill, trying to act as nonchalant as possible, then called out to Copper from the bottom of the hill.

"Howdy, Copper!" Applejack said, walking up to him.

Copper jumped slightly, but it was nothing like their first encounter. He dismissed his clones and looked towards Applejack, "Hey, Applejack. How's it going?"

"Oh Ah was just buckin' apples, and couldn't help but here y'all practicin'," Applejack said.

"Oh, you heard me again? How did it sound?" Coppermane asked curiously.

"It sounded great! How've y'all been?" Applejack asked.

"I've been doing…really well actually," Coppermane said, smiling.

"Glad ta hear that! If y'all don't mind me askin', y'all been talkin' with Fluttershy at all lately?" Applejack asked with a teasing tone.

Copper immediately blushed. "Oh…um…well…funny you should mention that," Copper said, making Applejack raise an eyebrow. "I…um…actually hung out with her yesterday."

Applejack's face lit up. She was right! He _did_ hang out with her last night! "Really? Well darn tootin'! What did y'all do?"

Copper then explained what happened yesterday, minus the details about Copper's past and everything, claiming that Fluttershy just wanted to hear him sing again, and even told Applejack about how he and Fluttershy almost…kissed. Applejack got a big grin on her face, and her eyes widened.

"Honey, sounds like you and Fluttershy went on a date," Applejack said with a smirk.

"It…It does?" Copper asked in disbelief.

"Sugarcube, the way y'all described it, it was _most definitely_ a date," Applejack said, smiling.

"I…took her out on a date last night?" Copper asked, still in disbelief.

Applejack laughed and gave Copper a big hug, "Ah'm mighty proud of ya, sugarcube!"

"Hehe…thanks…" Copper said, blushing majorly.

Applejack released him, and smiled at him, "So…y'all doin' anythin' else for her today?" she asked, recalling what she overheard.

"Well, I had this one idea…" Copper said, then he explained his plan for today.

"A private concert?" Applejack asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I didn't really sing much for her yesterday, and I feel like I owe her," Coppermane said.

"Is why y'all are practicin' so early?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. I…um…I want it to be something special," Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

Applejack giggled, "Aw, that's mighty sweet."

Coppermane blushed. "I just hope she likes it…"

"She will, sugarcube, Ah know she will." Applejack said.

"But…what if I mess up or something?" Copper said, his nerves starting to get the best of him.

"Honey, she'll appreciate the fact that y'all even thought of givin' her a private concert. In the first place. Ah know y'all won't mess up, but even if ya do, she'll still love the gesture," Applejack said reassuringly.

"You really think so?" Copper asked. Applejack replied with a nod. "Sorry…I'm just nervous."

Applejack giggled. "Ah understand, sugarcube. Don't you worry none. What y'all are doin' for Fluttershy is mighty sweet, and I know she'll appreciate it."

Coppermane smiled. "Um…one more thing. Do you have a picnic blanket I can borrow?"

* * *

 _Time: 4:00 PM, Thursday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

 _Coppermane…_

Thoughts of that colt dominated Fluttershy's mind. She had such a wonderful time last night with Copper. She had no idea Coppermane's past was so rough, but was thrilled that she could help him get it off his chest. It meant a lot to Fluttershy to know that she was the only pony that knew what he had to go through, and it made her feel much closer to him. She couldn't wait for their next date. Wait…date? Was last night…a date? Fluttershy blushed at the thought. It sure felt like one by the end, especially when they almost…kissed. The memory made Fluttershy blush. His muzzle was so close to hers. His big brown eyes…so warm and inviting. Could Coppermane actually… _like_ her? Fluttershy blushed at her thoughts. She was starting to see what an amazing pony Copper really was, but Coppermane actually _liking_ her? She didn't think it would be possible. Fluttershy never considered herself anypony special. Not to say that she disliked herself; she just saw herself as a normal mare. Still though…could Coppermane _like_ her?

Fluttershy decided to not dwell on that. Copper was probably just trying to be nice…

 _But…he almost kissed me…_

Fluttershy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, making her jump a little bit. She answered the door, and was pleasantly surprised to see Coppermane standing on the other side.

"Oh, hi Coppermane," Fluttershy said, involuntarily blushing and smiling, "N-Nice to see you."

"Hi, Fluttershy. N-Nice to see you too," Copper said, blushing, "Um…I was th-thinking…I had a really nice time last night…and…I was hoping maybe…we could do it again?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened, and broke into a smile, "Oh…um…I-I'd love to. When were you thinking?"

Copper rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…if it's okay…right now?"

"Oh…" Fluttershy said, a little surprised.

"S-Sorry, I-I knew it would be a bit sudden, we don't have t—"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Fluttershy said with a smile, "I-I just wasn't expecting it is all. C-can you…um…give me a minute?"

Coppermane smiled. "A-Absolutely. Take your time."

Fluttershy smiled, and walked back into her house to say goodbye to her pets. She was so excited! Just to be sure, she checked her mane in the mirror before she left. She went back outside to see Coppermane waiting patiently for her.

"Thanks." Fluttershy said, smiling.

"No problem." said Copper.

"So, um, what did you have in mind?" Fluttershy asked.

"I-It's a surprise." Copper said, blushing.

Fluttershy giggled, "Okay. Are we going back to the hill?"

"Actually, I have a different location in mind," Copper said with a smile.

"Oh?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, and um…I think you'll really like it." Copper said, still blushing.

Fluttershy giggled. _He looked so cute when he blushed._ "Well, sh-should we get going then?"

"Yep. L-let's go. Um…it might be faster if we fly."

* * *

 _Time: 5:00 PM, Thursday, Canterlot Outskirts_

Copper was so excited, and hoped Fluttershy would like what he had planned. He really felt like he owed her for yesterday.

Coppermane pointed down to a forest area, "Down there," Copper said as he began his descent. Fluttershy descended with him. The two ponies landed outside the forest area in front of a small opening in the trees. Fluttershy looked into the forest cavity, and felt a little uneasy. It was no Everfree Forest, but still, it looked dark inside…

"Here we are," Coppermane said, gesturing for Fluttershy to follow him inside.

Fluttershy looked hesitant, "Um…are you s-sure it's safe?"

Copper walked up to the mare, "Fluttershy, trust me, you're going to love it," he said with a smile.

Fluttershy was silent. She looked away from Copper and down at the ground. She was obviously scared. Copper had to remember how timid and delicate she was…almost as much as him. Looked like this was going to take some coaxing. She obviously was afraid to go inside the forest, but he knew that once they got to their final destination, she would absolutely _love_ it. He tried something bold. He walked up to the frightened mare and put his hoof on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy…" he said.

Fluttershy felt his gentle hoof, sending tingles throughout her body. She looked at her shoulder, and then up into Copper's warm, comforting brown eyes.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen," Copper said in a tender voice, offering a smile, "You're going to love it in there. I won't let anything happen to you, cross my heart."

Fluttershy looked up into his warm brown eyes. She was scared to go into the forest, but at the same time, there was something about Copper's presence that just made her feel…safe. She took her hoof and placed it on top of his and smiled at him. "O-Okay…I-I trust you."

Copper smiled at the mare, and with that, both of the ponies ventured into the forest cavity…

* * *

Fluttershy remained close to Copper the entire time they walked. She also kept her head down, looking at the ground. Copper suddenly came to a stop.

"We're here," he said. Fluttershy looked up, and she was in awe.

It was a small forest clearing, and surrounding it were countless cherry blossom trees, all in full bloom. Cherry blossoms were scattered around, falling gently from all of the trees, and above the clearing was a grand view of the sky. While Fluttershy was in awe, Copper started setting up the picnic blanket on the ground.

"Coppermane…it's beautiful…" Fluttershy said in astonishment.

Copper chuckled at her reaction. "I'm glad you like it," he said as he set up the picnic blanket. He laid down on the blanket and invited Fluttershy to sit down as well.

"What is this place, Copper?" Fluttershy asked, laying down on the blanket in front of Copper.

"Well, this is a place I discovered a while ago, _long_ before I came to Ponyville. It's a place I come to when I'm feeling down, which is often, so I'm here a lot," Coppermane said, somewhat shamefully.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane smiled. "Actually…no. I've never brought anypony else here before."

Fluttershy eyes widened, "You mean I'm…the _first_?"

Copper nodded, "The very first."

Fluttershy was touched. "But…why me?"

Copper sighed, "Because…I feel like I really owe you for yesterday. You have no idea how much it helped me. Now that I've finally told somepony else about my past, I feel like I can…let it go. Knowing that I'm not a psychopath or monster…I just feel liberated…and I have you to thank."

Fluttershy blushed, "Aww…you don't have to thank me. I was more than happy to help," she said with a smile.

Copper smirked, "Well, you're getting thanked anyways," he said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy chuckled and continued to blush. "Well, th-thanks. That's very sweet of you."

Now it was Copper's turn to blush, "N-No problem. You hungry at all?" Copper asked before going over to the basket and opening it up. Inside were hayfries, a wide assortment of fruit, a water-filled thermos, marble cupcakes, and paper plates. Fluttershy's stomach growled.

"Um…maybe a little…" she said, blushing at her growling stomach.

Coppermane chuckled, "Well, help yourself."

Fluttershy moved over next to Coppermane, lying down next to him, and the two dug into the basket. They mostly sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The sun was beginning to set, making spectacular patterns in the sky. The two laid down next to each other on the blanket, gazing at the gorgeous sky above, and occasionally sneaking glances at one another. However, Coppermane, lingered for a little bit when he noticed that a cherry blossom had fallen in Fluttershy's mane. The flower adorned her face, and made her look so pretty…even more than she already was.

Fluttershy tried to sneak a glance at Coppermane, but was surprised when she caught him staring at her. He immediately darted his head away, his face bright red. Fluttershy blushed a bit herself.

"Is…Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No no, um…it's just…um…a cherry blossom landed in your mane." Copper said, looking back at her again.

Fluttershy blushed and tried to find it with her hoof, "Oh, where is it?"

"Um, it's above your eye…but…it actually looks…really nice." Copper said, blushing.

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked, flattered.

"Yeah…um…you look…um…you're really pretty…" Copper said, his face bright red.

Did Fluttershy hear him correctly? Did he just say he thought she was _pretty_? "You…you really think so?" she asked, her face almost as red as Copper's.

"Yeah…I-I really do…y-you're a beautiful pony, Fluttershy." Copper said, quieting down towards the end, hoping he didn't cross the line by saying that.

Fluttershy's heart melted. Nopony, especially no colt or stallion, has ever said _anything_ like that to her.

 _He thinks I'm…beautiful?_

She smiled and felt compelled to try something bold. She scooted over closer to Coppermane, and snuggled up with him.

"Th-Thank you, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, nuzzling Copper, "You're too sweet."

Copper smiled as his face grew bright red, and he cuddled back with her, "Th-Thanks. S-So are you."

And for the next few minutes, the two of them cuddled together, enjoying each other's company and warmth as the sky slowly turned to twilight. The nighttime symphony of crickets and cicadas rose up from the silence, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. The night sky slowly became darker and darker, filling with countless stars and nebulae, unblocked by any artificial light. Truly a sight to behold, and yet the two cuddling ponies still found themselves sneaking glances at each other.

Coppermane's eyes wandered down to the mare cuddling with him. He couldn't believe it. He was actually _cuddling_ with _Fluttershy_. Was Copper dreaming? If he was, it was the best dream ever. Fluttershy looked so captivating. The way the night sky reflected in her gorgeous teal eyes. The moonlight softly shining down upon her, perfectly illuminating her soft coat and pink mane. The cherry blossom in her mane…somehow making her look even more breathtaking than she already was. Fluttershy was so…beautiful…and right now…she was all his. Coppermane was the happiest colt in the world. He loved spending time with her. She was the only mare who truly understood him, and accepted him for who he is. She knew his deepest darkest secrets, and instead of running away like everypony else, they were closer than ever. The only thing that plagued his mind was this: Did she feel the same way? Coppermane somehow managed to pull his gaze away from Fluttershy and looked back up at the slightly-less beautiful night sky.

Fluttershy looked up at the colt she was cuddling with. She was actually _cuddling with Coppermane_. It was almost too good to be true. She was waiting to wake up and just be laying in her bed…but it never happened. This was reality. Fluttershy thought the night sky was gorgeous, but she still found herself distracted by Coppermane. The night sky reflecting in his warm, brown eyes. The moonlight illuminating his pearly, white coat and his messy, unkempt mane. Yeah, he definitely was a handsome colt. Fluttershy thought about it. He had endured years of bullying…years of neglect…and somehow didn't turn into a cold, bitter pony. On the contrary, he was the sweetest colt she's ever met. Coppermane has been so nice to her lately, and so open. She knew his deepest darkest secrets, and felt so much closer to him because of it. He went out of his way to cure Angel when he was sick, for no other reason but to spend time with her. He made her feel important. And just being here with him, cuddling next to him, feeling his warmth, it made Fluttershy feel…safe. The only thing that plagued her mind was this: Did he feel the same way about her? Fluttershy somehow pulled her gaze away from Coppermane and looked back at the slightly-less appealing view of the starry night sky.

The two ponies laid in silence, just enjoying each other's company and warmth, with nothing but the nighttime symphony of cricket and cicadas making sound.

While there were no words to describe how much Fluttershy was enjoying her time with Coppermane right now, there was still one question she craved an answer to.

"Um…Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked quietly, looking up at the colt.

"Yes?" Copper said.

"Is…Is there a reason why you brought me out here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I-I told you. To thank you for last night." Copper said.

"I-I feel like there's more." Fluttershy said.

Copper looked down at the ground, and then regretfully broke the cuddle and sat up. Fluttershy sat up to, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Copper took a deep breath. "Fluttershy, thanking you for last night is _part_ of the reason why I brought you out here. A way to thank you for everything you've done for me, and in such a short period of time too. You've allowed me to let go of my past, and just move on with my life." Copper paused and look right into Fluttershy's eyes. The two ponies were very close to each other yet again, "But the main reason is…well…because…I think…I think you're something special."

Fluttershy's heart soared. "You…you really think so?" she asked, blushing.

Coppermane smiled and nodded. "I…I really do. You're the kindest, most thoughtful, most compassionate pony I've ever met. You know my deepest darkest secrets, and you didn't run away. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Fluttershy had never felt happier in her entire life. He felt that way about her? He thought she was special?

 _But, he said…friend…_

Copper wasn't done, "And, I wanted to do something special for you," he said cryptically, making Fluttershy look up in curiosity, "I recall you wanting me to sing for you last night, and I feel like I kind of cheated by just doing a thirty-second tag."

Fluttershy looked at him curiously, "What did you have in mind?"

Copper then stood up and backed away. He used his magic to summon magical beacons to light the area in the night. Then he used his magic to summon three copies of him. Fluttershy gasped.

"Coppermane, what is this?" she asked with wide eyes.

All four Coppermanes smiled and simultaneously said, "Your own private concert!"

Fluttershy's face lit up, gasping with excitement, "Really?!"

The original Copper spoke, "Yep! I figured you deserve more than just thirty seconds of song. We've been rehearsing all day with some new songs, so I hope you like it."

Fluttershy said, "You've been rehearsing all day…for _me_?"

Copper smiled, "Of course."

As if Fluttershy couldn't be any happier. Copper played an F on his pitch whistle, and proceeded with Fluttershy's private concert.

…

-(Song: _Penny Lane/Good Day Sunshine, Gonna Build a Mountain, Drive My Car, It Only Takes A Moment (Tag)_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _Coppermane was nervous, sure, but he was only performing for one pony, so it wasn't as bad. Seeing Fluttershy's smile and bob her to the beat gave him all the energy he needed._

 _Fluttershy was so happy. He sounded fantastic, just like last time. He was so talented! He's been preparing this all day…just for her? Wow…_

…

Fluttershy gave him excited applause, positively thrilled, and unable to stop smiling. Coppermane dismissed his clones and walked up to Fluttershy who was still clapping her hooves.

"So…what'd you think?" Copper asked bashfully.

Fluttershy sprung up and hugged the colt, "Coppermane…that was amazing!"

Coppermane hugged her back, his face turning red, "Glad you liked it. It was all for you."

Fluttershy released him, and gave him a warm smile, "Thank you so much. It means to know you spent all day rehearsing…for me."

Coppermane blushed profusely. "I wanted to do something special…for a very special pony."

Fluttershy's face went bright red, her heart soaring, "Thank you…thank you so much…" she said, and then let out a mighty yawn.

Copper chuckled at the groggy mare. Even though he didn't want this night to end…

"Do you want to head home now?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy felt saddened. She _was_ tired, but didn't want this night to end. It's been amazing. She just wanted to cuddle for a little while longer. Feel Coppermane's warmth one more time before the night was over. Well…why does it have to end _now_?

Fluttershy looked up at Coppermane, "Um…well…actually…do you think we could…cuddle some more? I mean…if it's alright with you," she said bashfully, blushing profusely.

Copper rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof and blushed. It was like Fluttershy had just read his mind.

"I-I'd love that," Copper said to the blushing mare.

Fluttershy smiled, and the two ponies laid down on the picnic blanket again next to each other, cuddling, enjoying each other's warm bodies, and gazing up at the unblocked night sky. It had truly been a magical night.

* * *

 _Time: 10:30 PM, Thursday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Fluttershy and Coppermane found themselves again on the bridge to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Um…Copper…thank you so much for tonight. It was amazing," Fluttershy said with a huge smile on her face.

"N-No problem. It was fun," Coppermane said.

"And the private concert…that was really sweet of you. I really appreciate it," Fluttershy said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck and blushing. "Um…do you maybe wanna do this again tomorrow?"

"Oh…um…I'd love to…but…I promised Rarity that I'd help her with some of her dresses tomorrow," Fluttershy said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh…okay…that's fine." Copper said, obviously disappointed. "Maybe the day after?"

Fluttershy's face lit up, "Of course, I'd love to."

Coppermane smiled. "Great. Well…good night."

"G-Good night…" Fluttershy said.

The two of them hugged each other, savoring each other's warmth, and then found each other in a very familiar scene. The two ponies, close together, and their muzzles only inches away.

Fluttershy stared deep into Coppermane's warm eyes as her mind went into overdrive. _Oh my…he's so close to me. Is he really going to…? What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like it? Still…I want him to…so badly…_

Copper's mind fared no better as he stared deep into Fluttershy's captivating eyes. _This is my chance. I could kiss her…right now. I just have to lean forward. Should I? What she doesn't like me like that? What if I mess up? I shouldn't...but…I really want to. Her lips look so…sweet…_

Suddenly, Copper felt his head involuntarily moving forward. Fluttershy noticed this, and her stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. _Oh my…he's leaning in…is he actually…?_

Fluttershy felt her head involuntarily move forward to, but…

"Um…yeah…good night…" Copper said suddenly, pulling back, his nerves getting the best of him… _again_. His heart was still pounding.

Fluttershy just stood there for a moment. So close… _so close_. "Yeah…um…good night. Thanks again for tonight."

"Y-You're welcome," Coppermane said.

"Good night," Fluttershy said, offering a small smile.

"Good night," Coppermane said, blushing and smiling.

The two ponies turned away from each other and began to go their separate ways. Fluttershy however took one more look at the colt. He was so close. Did Fluttershy do something wrong? She was so sure that he liked her too. Her mind drifted back to what he said before:

" _I couldn't ask for a better friend._ "

Friend. Just a friend. But the signs were all there. Maybe she could talk with Rarity about this tomorrow. Fluttershy knew one thing: she had a huge crush on Coppermane. The only question was…did he feel the same way?

* * *

Copper began to walk back to Ponyville, but took one more glance back at the mare. He was _so close._

 _Why didn't you just kiss her? You know you wanted to._

Yes. He wanted to. So badly. But he couldn't. His nerves got the best of him again. He didn't know for sure if she felt the same way about him. It was too risky. But…all the signs were there. What if she _did_ want him to kiss her? Oh no…she probably hates him now…

Coppermane needed some time to think about this. Coppermane knew one thing though: he had a huge crush on Fluttershy.

 _You should've just kissed her._

 _I know…I know…_

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter! Just for the record, I love writing these Fluttershy & Coppermane chapters. It's nice to have a rough plan to start off with, and just see what it blossoms into whilst you're writing it. I hope you all liked it! Please check out the songs, again, barbershop is so under-appreciated. Also, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	12. Definitions

**What up guys? Again, thank you for your support with this story, I really appreciate it. I also hope you're liking the interactions between Fluttershy and Coppermane. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter, and I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, on with this crappy story! Please don't forget leave a review letting me know what you think!I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.12: Definitions

 _Time: 9:00 AM, Friday, Fluttershy's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 8_

Fluttershy woke up like she always does, to the sounds of birds singing in the shining sun. But something was different…she was happier. Not that she wasn't normally happy, but this morning, she just felt…different. Fluttershy got out of bed and felt something in her mane…like a knot or something. She went to the mirror to discover a single cherry blossom in her mane. The same one from last night.

Fluttershy smiled at the memory. She had caught Coppermane staring at her because of said cherry blossom. He told her she was… _beautiful_. Fluttershy never considered herself to be a particularly pretty pony. Not that nopony tells her that, but Fluttershy just never believes them, such is her humble nature. But when Coppermane told her, she actually kind of believed him. She actually felt… _beautiful_.

Fluttershy's mind drifted to last night. If Coppermane's goal was to make her feel special, he _definitely_ succeeded. He took her to a gorgeous cherry blossom grove; his secret sanctuary. He brought her there for no other reason but to spend time with her. He prepared a lovely picnic, told her about how he felt about her (partly, at least), and even gave her an amazing private concert that he'd been preparing all day…just for her.

But what Fluttershy enjoyed most about last night wasn't the picnic. It wasn't the gorgeous grove he took her to. It wasn't even the private concert. It was when they simply cuddled together. Just the two of them, alone, serenaded by the symphony of crickets and cicadas underneath the vast and unblocked night sky. Just lying down next to his warm body, feeling him hold her close, making her feel safe. She never wanted it to end.

She was disappointed that they didn't kiss, but Fluttershy attributed that to nerves. Coppermane was an extremely shy pony, just like her, so it wouldn't be surprising if his nerves got the best of him. In a way, she was disappointed in herself to. If he couldn't close the gap, why didn't she try herself? If she really wanted to kiss him _that_ badly…

Fluttershy loved being around him, and loved how he made her feel, but did he feel the same way?

Fluttershy's mind drifted to a key thing Coppermane said last night:

" _I couldn't ask for a better friend._ "

 _Friend. Friend._

Probably some stupid concerns, but Fluttershy was so new to all of this. She's never been so close so somepony else before, and didn't want to mess up. Fluttershy has seen Coppermane for the amazing colt he is, and she didn't want to lose him.

Fluttershy decided to push those thoughts off to the side for now. Today she was spending the day with Rarity, helping her out with her new fashion line.

 _Maybe Rarity could help me understand my feelings. If we take a break at some point…maybe…_

With a lot on her mind, Fluttershy began to head for Rarity's boutique, but not before readjusting the cherry blossom in her mane.

* * *

 _Time: 10:00 AM, Friday, Sugarcube Corner_

 _Why didn't you just kiss her?_

Coppermane's been berating himself since he failed to kiss Fluttershy for the second time in a row. Why didn't he just kissed her? She was right there! He couldn't just lean forward a _little_ further?

 _You know you wanted to Copper, and she looked like she wanted you to as well…_

 _But I don't know that for sure…what if she doesn't like me like that? What if I did, and that's not what she wanted? What would I do then?_

Losing the sweetest and most beautiful pony ever? Losing the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria? Copper could hardly bear the thought. Fluttershy was the only pony who understood him, and accepted him even after sharing his deepest darkest secrets. If he lost her…

Now, this wasn't to say that Coppermane didn't love what happened last night. He _loved_ doing something special for Fluttershy, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He loved making Fluttershy smile, and most of all, he loved cuddling with her. Just feeling her warm body snuggled up with his, with nothing but the peaceful tranquility of the grove around them, enjoying her company. Coppermane loved spending time with her, and would gladly go out of his way just to spend even fifteen minutes with the most amazing mare in the world.

They've gotten especially close lately. Fluttershy has even opened up a bit, telling him about how she takes care of large variety of animals, and lots of them. She also told Copper about her fear of dragons and how she used to get teased about being a weak flyer.

…

" _It's not that impressive, I know," Fluttershy said, "Not like what all of my other friends do."_

 _Coppermane just smiled at her, "Don't say that, Fluttershy. Of course it's impressive. I admire anypony who can take care of so many different animals at once. That can't be easy."_

 _Fluttershy smiled, "Oh, it's not. But it's worth it."_

" _And, as far as the flying goes…you're a very graceful flyer," Coppermane said with a smile._

" _I…I am?" Fluttershy asked._ _Coppermane nodded, making her blush._ _"Th-Thank you, Coppermane. You're…You're too sweet."_

…

But the ever important question was still left unanswered…did she like him back? He didn't want to make any big moves until he knew for sure. Then again…if he really wants to know…he might have to take a risk…try something bold…

 _I don't want to ruin what we have. I really like her…but I don't want to scare her away…_

Coppermane tried pushing those thoughts off to the side and looked down at the chocolate pastry sitting on the counter. He'd been coming to Sugarcube Corner every morning for breakfast since he came to Ponyville. A bit unhealthy? Sure. Tasty? Absolutely. Sugarcube Corner had great stuff, and it gave him a chance to talk with Pinkie Pie for a little bit. She was incredibly friendly and funny, albeit a bit crazy. It was that perfect balance though, and you couldn't help but enjoy her presence.

Pinkie Pie stood behind the counter, and noticed that Copper was a little less talkative today. His pastry looked completely untouched too. He'd usually be done with it by now. What was on his mind?

"Coppermane? You okay?" Pinkie Pie asked, walking up to him.

"What? Oh yeah…I'm…I'm fine. Why?" Copper asked, looking up at the pink mare.

"Well, you're usually done with your treat after about five minutes. Is something bothering you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Coppermane looked down. Guess he wasn't doing a good job at looking calm. He looked up at the pink mare. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just tell her about his feelings for Fluttershy…could he?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somepony entering the establishment. It was Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, hi, Coppermane. I didn't expect to see you here," Twilight said, trotting forward towards the two ponies, "Hi Pinkie."

"Hi, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said, "Coppermane's been coming here every morning for breakfast! He's great company!"

"That's great!" Twilight said, "Guess that chocolate cupcake got you hooked, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah…" Copper said, looking back down at his pastry with a melancholy expression. Twilight grew concerned.

"Um…you okay, Copper?" Twilight asked, sitting down next to the colt.

"I was just asking him about that! He's usually done with his food by now, but not this time," Pinkie Pie said with her usual perkiness. She looked back at the colt, "Is everything okay, Copper?"

"Um…well…I don't really want to talk about it," Copper said, refusing to make eye contact with either of the mares.

"Aw, c'mon Copper," Twilight pressed, "We're just worried about you."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said, pressing as well, "You just don't seem like yourself today. You can talk to us."

"I…I…I don't know…" Copper stammered. He was unsure about disclosing such sensitive information.

"Coppermane…" Twilight said, putting her hoof on his shoulder, "If you have a problem, the best thing you can do is talk through it with friends. We won't make fun of you or anything like that, we promise. We just want to help."

Copper looked up at Twilight…and then at Pinkie Pie. They both looked genuinely concerned. He thought for a second. They _wouldn't_ make fun of him, would they?

 _Well…I guess I could tell them…_

"Well…okay…" Copper said. Twilight and Pinkie both perked up, and listened intently for what Copper had to say.

Copper did a quick pan of the shop to make sure they were the only three there. Coast was clear. Copper took a deep breath… _here we go_.

"Okay…so I've been hanging out with this…mare. I've been hanging out with her a lot lately. Um, we've gotten really close, and, I've even taken her out a couple times. Actually, we hung out last night. She's… _amazing_. But I don't know if she feels the same way, and, it's killing me inside, y'know? I…I really like her, but I don't want to go any further if she doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to scare her away. It's funny…I…I almost kissed her yesterday…"

" _You almost kissed Fluttershy?!_ " Pinkie suddenly burst out.

* * *

 _Time: 12:00 PM, Friday, Carousel Boutique_

"Oh, Fluttershy, thank you for modeling these dresses for me. You've been such a big help," Rarity said, adjusting Fluttershy's dress.

"You're welcome, Rarity," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Rarity said. She stopped when she looked in the mirror at Fluttershy, and noticed something. "Is that a cherry blossom in your mane?"

Fluttershy's heart dropped, "Oh…um…yes. I can take it out if you want me t—"

"Oh no, dear, I love it! You look so adorable!" Rarity said with a smile.

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh, okay…thanks," she said in a melancholy tone.

Rarity couldn't help but notice that Fluttershy looked a little down. Her mind seemed pre-occupied.

"Fluttershy, sweetness, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Oh…um…of course I am," Fluttershy said, but then she remembered something:

 _Fluttershy, you wanted to ask Rarity about your feelings remember? This is your chance._

Fluttershy took a deep breath, "Um…actually, Rarity,"

"Yes, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Um…c-can I talk to you about something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, of course, darling. I think we can take a bit of a break," Rarity said, relieved that Fluttershy is reaching out to her, "Here, let's get you out of this dress, and we can talk over lunch, okay?"

"O-Okay," Fluttershy said.

Rarity helped Fluttershy get out of the dress, and the two of them adjourned to the kitchen where Rarity fixed them up some tea, sandwiches, and biscuits.

"So, darling, what did you want to talk about?" Rarity asked, sipping her tea with her magic.

Fluttershy sipped her own tea, and took a deep breath, "Um…I-I need help understanding some things…"

Rarity looked intrigued, "What kind of things?"

Fluttershy began to look away from Rarity, "Well…there's this…colt…that I've been seeing…"

Rarity smirked and raised an eyebrow, making Fluttershy blush, but she carried on, "And…well…um…I like him. I like him a lot. He's so nice…so sweet…and so kind. He took me out last night, and it was _amazing_. I think he might like me too, but…I don't know for sure, and…well…it's hard not knowing. I don't want to ruin what we already have. I don't know what to do. This all so new to me. It…it's funny, we…we almost kissed yesterday…"

Rarity let out a loud gasp, " _You and Coppermane almost kissed?!_ "

* * *

 _Time: 10:30 AM, Friday, Sugarcube Corner (with Coppermane)_

" _You almost kissed Fluttershy?!_ " Pinkie Pie suddenly burst out.

"Pinkie!" Twilight snapped. Pinkie Pie put her hooves over her mouth.

Coppermane's heart stopped, "You…you guys know?!" he said, almost shaking.

"Well…we _tried_ to be discreet," Twilight said, glaring at Pinkie Pie, "but yeah, we know."

"I'm sorry! I just got so excited! You and Fluttershy almost kissed! I knew you two would be great together! AAAH!" Pinkie Pie screeched.

"Calm down, Pinkie!" Twilight said to the ecstatic pink mare.

"H-How did you guys find out?" Copper asked, desperate. Did they eavesdrop on them?

"Oh well, um, we were hanging out yesterday, and we were wondering where Fluttershy was, and Applejack kind of said, nonchalant, that you and her were hanging out," Twilight said, rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof.

"Wait…Applejack told you?!" Coppermane asked, a little mad at Applejack.

"Don't worry, Coppermane, she didn't mean for it to slip out, she said so. She immediately looked remorseful when she said it. Don't get mad at her," Twilight said, trying to calm the colt down. Thankfully, it didn't take much to calm Copper down.

"Oh…okay…" Coppermane said, blushing profusely.

"Y'know, Coppermane, when I first met you, I actually thought you were a lot like Fluttershy," Twilight said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did too!" Pinkie Pie said. Coppermane blushed even more. "So…you _like_ her?" Pinkie said in an intrigued voice.

"Well…yeah. I like her a lot. It's just…well…I don't know if she feels the same way. I don't want to tell her how I feel, and end up scaring her off. I can't lose her. I just don't know what to do…" Coppermane said, looking worried.

Twilight pondered for a moment. She's never experienced anything like this before, so she wasn't sure what to do either. But…she could at least try. She decided to approach this like she approaches all things new to her: understanding the basics.

"Well, Coppermane, let's start with you. What do you like about Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Copper looked up at her, "W-What do I like about her?"

Twilight nodded, "Mmmhmm. Tell us everything. We need to analyze how you really feel, and we can work from there. Besides, for nothing else, Pinkie and I are just curious," she said in a calm, more comforting tone.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "We want to help you, Copper," she said with a more sensitive tone, "And for Fluttershy's sake too. You both are our friends, and we don't want either of you to get hurt," she said with a soft smile.

Twilight nodded in agreement with Pinkie, and looked back at the worried colt, "So Coppermane, tell us. Why do you like Fluttershy?"

Copper pondered for a moment, and then took a deep breath as a smile grew on his face, "Oh wow…where do I start…?"

* * *

 _Time: 12:30 PM, Friday,Carousel Boutique (with Fluttershy)_

" _You and Coppermane almost kissed?!_ "

Fluttershy's heart stopped, her face turning bright red.

"Y-You know?" Fluttershy asked in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I just got so excited. But, yes, I do know about you two." Rarity said flatly.

"H-How did you f-find out?" Fluttershy asked, her face still bright red.

"Well, darling, the girls and I were hanging out together and we were all wondering where you were. Suddenly, Applejack said that you were out with Copper. She didn't mean to say it, she said it just slipped out," Rarity said.

"A-Applejack knows?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yes. Applejack said that she saw Coppermane rehearsing on that hill where we first heard him sing. He told her that he was planning something special for you. Oh, how sweet!" Rarity let out a shrill squeal before continuing, "Applejack and Coppermane are very close dear. I'm sure he wouldn't give that kind of information out to just anypony."

 _That must've been him practicing for my private concert…_

"I-I guess you're right," Fluttershy said, her face still a bright shade of red.

Rarity giggled, "Oh, Fluttershy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm thrilled you've found a special somepony!"

"Well, actually, that's w-what I w-wanted to t-talk to you about. I-I don't know if he…likes me back or not," Fluttershy asked to Rarity's disbelief.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Fluttershy, why wouldn't he be totally in love with you?"

"Oh…well…thank you, Rarity, but…I don't know what to do. I like him, but what if I tell him, and…he doesn't feel the same way? What would he think of me? I…I don't want to ruin what we have. He just so amazing, and…I…I can't lose him," Fluttershy said, tears starting to fall down her face. "I…I'm sorry. I-I've never felt this way about somepony before, and…this is all so new to me…" she said, choking up a little.

"I know it is, dear, I know, don't be sorry," Rarity said, walking over to the distressed, crying mare, giving her a hug, "Shh…don't cry. I'm here for you." she said in a comforting tone. Sometimes Rarity forgot just how sensitive Fluttershy was. This was uncharted territory for her, and could understand why she would be scared.

After a couple minutes, Fluttershy calmed down. Rarity released her and walked back to her chair. Fluttershy's eyes were still a little bloodshot.

"Now then, let's start with you. What exactly do you like about him?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy wiped the tears off her face and looked up at the white mare, "W-What I l-like about him?"

"Yes, darling," Rarity said, "Tell me everything. Let's see how you _really_ feel about him. Besides, you and Coppermane are both dear friends. You're two very sensitive ponies, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt," Rarity sipped her tea and looked back at Fluttershy, "Now tell me, sweetheart, why do you like Coppermane?"

Fluttershy looked down for a second, then back up at Rarity with a soft smile and blush, "Oh my, there's…so many things…"

* * *

 _Time: 10:45 AM, Friday, Sugarcube Corner (with Coppermane)_

"Oh wow…where do I start? Well, when I first met her, I knew there was something special about her. I couldn't quite put my hoof on it, but something in the back of my head told me that this mare was something else. And wow…I was right. She's nothing short of amazing. She's the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful, most compassionate, and most caring mare in all of Equestria. But…I guess most of all…is that she knows my deepest darkest secrets. Secrets that would make anypony else cower in fear, or even run away. But…she stuck with me. She told me that I'm not a bad pony…that I'm not a crazy pony…that I'm just…misunderstood. Even after seeing me at my weakest, after learning of my past transgressions, she stuck by me. She allowed me to let go of my past. She saved me from myself. In fact, we were closer than ever. I feel like I can be myself around her, because I know she'll accept me no matter what. I would go out of my way just to spend five minutes with that mare. And she's just… _beautiful_. The most beautiful mare I've ever seen. Her mane, her coat, those _gorgeous_ teal eyes, and that smile that never fails to brighten up my day. She's so delicate…and I feel this instinctive need to protect her. To shield her from the any threat that may present itself to her. She makes me feel like I'm _worth_ something. She's sweet, she's beautiful, she's accepts me for me, and she's… _Fluttershy_. Yeah…she's just…Fluttershy." Coppermane had a big smile on his face as he stared off into space, thinking about Fluttershy.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie's eyes were wide. Pinkie Pie had a huge grin on her face. The two mares looked at each other. They came to one unanimous conclusion:

"Copper…" Twilight said, with her hoof of her heart, "This isn't a crush. This is _love_."

Pinkie Pie was hopping up and down with excitement, giggling to herself.

"I… _love_ her?" Coppermane said, trying to process his thoughts. As he pondered, a heart-warming feeling filled him. "I…I love her…" he said with a smile.

"AAAHHH!" Pinkie Pie squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down rapidly.

"Pinkie," Twilight said, trying to calm the pink mare down.

Pinkie Pie calmed down a little, "Sorry, it's just…AAH! He loves her!"

"I…I do…" Copper said with a smile. However, his expression turned sorrowful at his next thought. "But…does she?"

Twilight put her hoof on his shoulder, "Copper, honestly, I don't think there's any way for Fluttershy to _not_ love you. You've done so much for her already."

Pinkie Pie said, "Fluttershy is the sweetest pony in the world! She would _never_ turn down a pony like you!"

Coppermane was unconvinced, "But what if she doesn't? What would I do then? I-I don't know if I can live with that…"

Twilight and Pinkie Pie looked at each other. This colt had a point. What if she _didn't_ love him back? The two mares honestly didn't know what to say. They've never been in a situation like this before. Coppermane looked truly distressed, picking at his still uneaten pastry, refusing to make eye contact with them.

Twilight finally spoke up, "Copper, I think when the moment feels right, you should tell her how you feel. From what you've told us so far, there's a _high_ likelihood that she likes you too, but there's only way to find out right?"

Pinkie Pie spoke up too. "Copper, she _has_ to like you. Don't you think it would've been over after the first date if she didn't?"

Copper actually chuckled. Pinkie Pie's logic was spot on. "I…I guess you're right. We actually cuddled last night…and…she actually initiated."

"See? She _has_ to like you!" Twilight said.

"Okay, I…I'll tell her…when the moment is right." Copper said, finally smiling.

"That's the spirit! I'm so happy for you!" Twilight said, hugging him.

"Hehe. Hey, girls, um…thanks…I-I really needed this…" Copper said, hugging her back.

Pinkie Pie came from around the counter and hugged Copper too, "You're super-duper welcome!" she said.

"That's what friends are for." Twilight said. The girls released Copper from their hug, and Pinkie Pie glanced over at Copper's _still_ uneaten pastry.

"Hey, Copper, do you want a new pastry, on the house? I think that one might be a bit stale now." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, hehe, yeah, that would be great," Copper said, a little embarrassed. Pinkie Pie took the stale pastry went in back to whip up a fresh one while Twilight and Copper talked about magic and being Princess Celestia's student. But Copper's mind kept drifting back to somepony else: Fluttershy…the mare of his dreams.

* * *

 _Time: 12:45 PM, Friday,Carousel Boutique (with Fluttershy)_

"Oh my, there's…so many things. He's… _amazing_. He's been through so much. He told me about his past and…I couldn't help but cry. He's been bullied and neglected all his life, and somehow, even after years of that, he's the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful colt I've ever met. One day…we were supposed to hang out, and Angel was sick, so I couldn't go. But then, he used his magic to cure him, not only to help Angel, but so he could spend time with me. He puts in so much effort, for no other reason but to spend time with me. Yesterday, he gave me a private concert he'd been preparing all day…just for me. He knows my deepest secrets, and actually likes me more because of it. And yesterday, we…cuddled. I loved the feeling of him next to me. Whenever I'm with him, I just feel…safe. I feel like no matter what comes along, he'll protect me. And well…he's really handsome too. I love his pearly, white coat; his soft smile, his coppery, unkempt mane; and his warm, brown eyes," Fluttershy took the cherry blossom out of her mane and held in her hooves. She looked at it as her eyes began to tear up from the warm memories, "He's so sweet. When I with him…I feel special. I feel pretty. I feel _loved_. He's… _Coppermane_ ," she said, staring at the cherry blossom with a smile, thinking about _him_.

Rarity gave a girly squeal, "Oh, Fluttershy! You are _totally_ in love!" she said as pulled the blushing pegasus into a big hug.

"I…I am?" Fluttershy said, with a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Darling, those kinds of feelings don't come from crushes. You're feelings go much deeper. This is love, sweetie," Rarity said with a big smile on her face.

Fluttershy processed her thoughts for a moment, but came to a conclusion that made her smile and tear up a little. It took some help from a close friend…but she could finally say it with sincerity:

"I…I love him…" Fluttershy said with a smile, but it soon faded, "but…does he?"

Rarity pulled back in disbelief, "What are you saying? How could he _not_ love you?"

"I'm…I'm nopony special…I don't have much to offer…" Fluttershy said humbly. Rarity wasn't convinced. Fluttershy looked down at her tea, refusing to make eye contact with Rarity.

"Fluttershy, look at me," Rarity said, using her hoof to bring Fluttershy's chin up, "Everything that Coppermane has done for you, the way you described it, are things that ponies do for each other when they're in _love_. I don't think he wouldn't go through so much trouble just to spend time with you if he didn't," Rarity looked down at the cherry blossom in Fluttershy's hooves, "Did Coppermane put that cherry blossom in your mane?"

"Oh, no, he didn't. It fell in my mane when we were cuddling. He told me the thinks I'm… _beautiful_ ," Fluttershy said, smiling and blushing at the heart-warming memory.

"You see, dear? All the signs are there," Rarity said as she gently took the cherry blossom with her magic, and put it back into Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy pondered for a moment, "But…when do I tell him?"

Rarity giggled, "When the moment is right, darling. And who knows? If the moment is right, he might tell you first."

Fluttershy smiled. She was in love. Such a wonderful feeling. "Thank you, Rarity. Thank you so much for your help."

Rarity pulled Fluttershy into a big hug, "You're absolutely welcome, dear! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Rarity said, giddy as all heck.

"Th-Thank you, Rarity," Fluttershy said.

"Now, let's get back to work! I have so many other dresses for you to try on!" Rarity said with excitement.

With that, the two mares walked back into the shop area. While she tried on Rarity's dresses, one thing kept creeping back into her mind: Coppermane…the colt of her dreams.

* * *

 _Time: 8:00 PM, Friday, Canterlot Outskirts_

Coppermane was spending the day flying around, trying to find place he could bring Fluttershy. He had to take her someplace truly spectacular. This was going to be the moment of truth. The moment he confesses to Fluttershy how much he loves her. There had to be some place he could take her. Some place better than the cherry blossom grove.

After wandering around for a few hours, Copper spotted something that could be perfect. He spotted a small, secluded ledge on the side of the mountain where Canterlot rested. Upon closer inspection, he saw lots of pink dots. Copper flew towards the ledge to examine up close, and see what the view looked like.

The ledge offered a grand view of Equestria and Ponyville. Looking above, you can see Canterlot in all its glory. Copper might not like Canterlot, but he couldn't deny how majestic it looked from the outside. The view of the night sky was spectacular, and the ledge was covered with, of all things, cherry blossom trees! Copper had hit the jackpot. He took note of where this ledge was, and he flew back home to Ponyville to plan out his next date with Fluttershy.

* * *

 **Whew! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry if the end of this chapter was a little, stupid, but I didn't know any other way to write it. Like I said, I'm not an author, and this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Anyways, please leave a review letting me know what you think. I would really appreciate it, and your feedback helps me know if I'm doing things right or wrong. Plus, I just like reading what you guys think. So please leave a review and…until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	13. Love Me Tender

**Hey guys! 800+ views! Thank you so much! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I got one review commenting on my upload rate. Let's just say I have this stroke of inspiration, and I figure if I don't write one day, it's going to die. I've taken no days off yet for writing and I don't intend to. _But that doesn't mean I'll be uploading every day_. I am in college, so I do have other obligations, but I love writing this story, so I will keep writing more till the end of it. I just wanted to make that clear, so if I don't upload one day, it doesn't mean this story is being discontinued or anything, it just means I have other stuff to do. Anyways, with that out of the way, let's get on with this…shall we? I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.13: Love Me Tender

 _Time: 11:00 AM, Saturday, Coppermane's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 7_

 _One more week…_

One more week until the Summer Sun Celebration, the ultimate reason for coming to Ponyville. An event that Copper had been dreading at the beginning, but now has come to look forward to it. Not to say he wasn't still nervous, but he was more excited about it than before. Copper figured the nervous aspect would never go away. It was natural to be nervous. He was performing for one of the most important events in Equestria after all, for all three princesses, and almost all of Ponyville and then some. What normal pony wouldn't be nervous about that?

Copper had one other thing on his mind though. Something he would gladly choose over performing at the Celebration in a heartbeat…Fluttershy, the mare of his dreams. The mare he was in love with. Yes…love. Twilight and Pinkie Pie had helped him figure that out yesterday, and Copper had never been more excited in his life. The two mares even reassured him that there was a VERY high likelihood that Fluttershy would reciprocate Copper's feelings. Copper was still skeptical though, such is his nature. He would believe it when it happened. However, it wasn't too far away from happening. Copper had stayed up all night trying to plan out an amazing date for him and Fluttershy in order to confess his love for her. He had found a perfect ledge on the mountain where Canterlot rested, and it was had a grand view of Equestria and Ponyville. Best of all, it was covered with, of all things, blooming cherry blossom trees!

Copper thought back to how gorgeous Fluttershy looked with a cherry blossom in her mane, her face blushing and smiling. She was just…adorable. Copper always thought the cherry blossoms were beautiful on their own, but now, every time he saw one, he thought of her, and it made them seem even more beautiful. The warm memory of them cuddling together under the stars in the cherry blossom grove always brought a smile to his face. The two of them close together, alone, silent, just enjoying each other's company. Copper never wanted it to end, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. Even though she didn't believe it, Fluttershy was truly something special, and Copper tried everything in his power to make her feel just that way that night. And soon…he'd be out with her again. He could hardly wait!

Copper was getting ready to go out and practice for Fluttershy's second private concert (of course, she was getting a second one), when he heard a knock on the door, and then a slip of paper fell through the mail slot. A telegram?

Copper went over to the note, opened it, and began reading:

…

 _My faithful student, Coppermane,_

 _I hope you're enjoying your time in Ponyville. Only one week before the Summer Sun Celebration. I can hardly wait to hear you perform. I know you're nervous, but I also know that you'll be fantastic! I do, however, need an important favor from you. As you may know, Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire will be here for the Summer Sun Celebration. As a member of royalty, she will need an escort to bring her to Canterlot. She knows this, and has formally requested that her escort be you. I recently mentioned to her that I had chosen my new student to perform at the Summer Sun Celebration, after I heard his beautiful voice, and she is very anxious to meet you. She was wondering if you could give her a sample of your singing, and also to get to know my newest pupil. And I have no doubt that if any harm comes her way, you will do everything in your power to protect her. She is expected to arrive on Thursday, and while you're in Canterlot, Princess Luna would also like to hear a sample. I don't want to keep Princess Cadence waiting any longer, so please board the next train to the Crystal Empire from Ponyville if at all possible. The Crystal Empire is a gorgeous place with lots of nice ponies, including the Princess herself. I know this is sudden, but I trust you can handle it. Safe travels!_

 _Her Grand Royal Highness, and Proud, Supportive Teacher,_  
 _Princess Celestia_

…

Copper's mind went haywire. The Crystal Empire? Escorting Princess Cadence herself? By HER request? Copper was astounded. What an honor! Copper was positively ecstatic. He had always wanted to see the Crystal Empire, and he was finally going to get a chance. And he was going to meet and escort the princess herself! She wanted to hear him sing, AND get to know him. And not only her, but Princess Luna too? Copper felt so honored, and had a hard time containing his excitement.

But all that excitement immediately subsided when Copper realized what this meant. His date with Fluttershy had just been postponed. Copper's mood immediately darkened. He had everything planned. He had the perfect location. He was finally going to…confess his love to her. Now he would have to wait…

Well…maybe not. He didn't know when the next train left. If the train didn't leave until later on today…

Copper immediately rushed out the door and headed for the train station, fueled by hope. Hope that his plans would still work out for today.

* * *

 _Time: 11:30 AM, Saturday, Ponyville Train Station_

Copper rushed up to the schedule for today and looked for the Crystal Empire. The train was due to leave at…2:30 PM…

 _Figures…_

Their date was postponed…Copper's mood darkened once again. How was he going to tell Fluttershy? How would he tell her that their third date was going to have to wait? More importantly, how would Copper feel being separated from her for, at minimum, five days? Could his heart take it? Copper missed being around Fluttershy for even one day yesterday. Copper tried to replace the negative thoughts in his mind with the positive ones about how much of an honor it was for Princess Cadence to personally request him as his escort…but unfortunately, he felt it was hard. Copper didn't want to be ungrateful about this opportunity…but nevertheless…

And it's not just Fluttershy either. He would be separated from all of his friends. Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow…how was he going to tell them? They would probably be excited for him, and rightfully so. Ponies would kill to be in Copper's position right now.

 _Copper! You jerk! Do you realize what you've been asked to do? Not only is it a great opportunity, but it's an important task. You have to make sure Princess Cadence gets to Canterlot unharmed. Can't you let Fluttershy go for five days and focus on this task? You're being so ungrateful._

 _I know…I know…I'm trying…it's just hard…_

Copper started to walk back to Ponyville, trying to organize his thoughts. He looked up and watched the clouds, trying to focus his mind on anything else. He tried to focus on the important task at the moment: Telling the girls what was going on. But how? Copper looked up at a cloud floating a little low to the ground, and saw a rainbow tail dangling off the edge.

Rainbow Dash.

If Copper got her attention, he could give her the letter and tell the girls to meet him at the train station so he can say goodbye to them. He had to do something special for Fluttershy though…Copper decided he would worry about that later, and walked up below Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Copper called up. He saw the cloud stir a bit, and then a blue mare with a rainbow mane poked her head up, looking around for the source of the sound.

"Wha…who…oh, hey Copper! How's it hangin'?" Rainbow asked sitting atop her cloud.

"Um…well…I have some news for you all," Copper said, pulling out the letter from Princess Celestia.

"Okay…what is it?" Rainbow said, descending from her cloud and landing on the ground.

Copper held the letter out in his hoof, offering it to Rainbow Dash, "Well, I've been asked to be Princess Cadence's escort for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Wait, what?" Rainbow said, snatching the letter from Coppermane's hoof and skimming it over. When she finished reading, her eyes got wide.

"She personally asked for you?!" she asked, jumping off the ground and hovering with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess," Copper said, trying to be humble.

"But it says you have to leave…on the next train," Rainbow Dash said as she read that line again on the letter, "You're leaving today?"

"I guess," Copper said, "Um…I need a favor from you."

"Sure, whaddya need?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Can you tell the girls to meet me at the train station at around 2:00 or so? The next train leaves at 2:30 and I want to say goodbye to you all," Copper said. Rainbow looked confused.

"Um…no offense, Copper, but, wouldn't you want to let them know yourself?" Rainbow asked, "Especially…um…Fluttershy?"

Copper nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, um, I have something special that I want to do for her, but I need time between now and then to work on it."

Rainbow looked at Copper curiously, "Oh really?" she said in a teasing tone, "Whatcha plannin'?"

Copper blushed, "You'll…You'll see at the train station."

A frown fell on Rainbow's face, but she understood. She sighed, "Okay…whatever you say…hehe."

"Look, can you do this for me or not?" Copper asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can do that. You'll see us all at the train station at 2:00, don't you worry," Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you so much," Copper said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem, I'll get on it right now. Be seeing ya!" Rainbow Dash said before zooming off in the sky, leaving a rainbow in her wake.

Now with that out of the way, Copper could focus on the more important task at hand: Doing something special for Fluttershy before he leaves. But what?

Copper pondered for a moment…and suddenly, a lightbulb! He had no time to lose, and with a smile on his face, he took off into the sky towards a familiar grove…

* * *

 _Time: 12:45 PM, Saturday, Sugarcube Corner_

Rainbow Dash decided it would be easier to get all the girls to congregate in one place and tell them all at once than going to each individual pony. She went to Pinkie Pie first and asked if they could all meet at Sugarcube Corner, and she agreed with her signature Pinkie Pie perkiness.

All of the girls were there situated around a table with Pinkie Pie in the kitchen making snacks for all of them. They were all there except for one…Rarity.

"Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently, "I told her 12:30 like I told all of you."

"She's probably coifing her mane for the fifteenth time," Applejack remarked with a chuckle.

Twilight laughed, "She's probably just busy working. I'm sure she didn't forget."

Pinkie Pie came to the table, "Here we go! Cupcakes and pastries! Dig in girls!" Pinkie Pie scanned the room quickly, "Rarity's still not here?"

"We don't know where she is," Fluttershy said, "I hope she's okay."

Suddenly, the Sugarcube Corner door opened and rung the bell, signaling that somepony had just entered. Standing in the archway was Rarity.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry I'm late girls."

"Where were you?" Rainbow Dash, mad at Rarity for making her and the girls wait.

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash, I was just…" Rarity scanned the room and saw Fluttershy, "Um…uh…working on a dress…yes…I had a stroke of inspiration and I didn't want to let it die…you know…?" Rarity spoke in an oddly nervous tone, making all the ponies look at her with confused faces.

"Well, in either case," Twilight said, speaking up and making all the ponies snap out of their confusion, "Rainbow, why did you want to see us exactly?"

"Right…it's about Coppermane," Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy immediately perked up. Coppermane? Was something wrong?

"He's not giving this news because he said he has…" Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy, and started to sweat a little, "um…to run errands…yeah…"

Fluttershy was a bit confused…did she just stop Rainbow Dash from saying something? She waved it off though. There were more important things to worry about, like what was going on with Copper?

"He gave me the letter that he received, and told me to tell you what was going on, so I'll read it out loud," Rainbow Dash said. She then read the letter aloud to the girls. When she was done, everypony was excited.

"He's escorting Princess Cadence to Canterlot?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"She asked for him personally?!" Applejack said with excitement.

"He's going to the Crystal Empire?!" Twilight said with equal excitement.

"AAAAHHH!" Pinkie Pie squealed with equal excitement, bouncing rapidly up and down.

"That's amazing!" Fluttershy said in excitement.

"Yeah, but he has to leave today, and it says that Princess Cadence is scheduled to arrive on Thursday," Rainbow Dash said, her excitement dwindling a bit, "That means he'll be gone for at least five days."

The collective excitement dwindled a bit, but they were all still excited. Well, at least most of them were.

"Fluttershy…are you okay, darling?" Rarity asked, looking at the saddened mare.

"He…he's leaving…today?" Fluttershy said in a quiet voice, obviously disheartened by the news. She looked down at the table, refusing to make eye contact with her friends.

The girls looked around at each other, worried about the saddened mare. They had all recently found out about Fluttershy's feelings for Coppermane. Knowing that he would be leaving today for a while was probably a little hard for a delicate pony such as herself. Applejack walked over to the saddened mare.

"Oh, it's alright, sugarcube," she said, putting her hoof on her shoulder, "he ain't leavin' for good. It's just for a few days."

Fluttershy blushed, but still didn't smile, "I…I know…but…" her voice trailed off.

"He'll be back for the Celebration, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, trying to comfort her, "He is still performing, remember?"

Fluttershy still didn't make eye contact with any of her friends, "I…I know…but…we…we were going to…spend time together today…" she said, her eyes watering a little bit, "Oh, I'm sorry, I sound so selfish."

Twilight walked up to the mare and tried to comfort her, "Fluttershy, you're not selfish. I have no doubt that he was looking forward to it as well, and I know that when he comes back, he'll make it up to you.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Fluttershy, and spoke in a more sensitive tone, "Coppermane's one of the sweetest colts I've ever met. Twilight's right, he'll make it up to you, and it'll be amazing when he does."

Fluttershy got a small headache, her mind was filled with mixed emotions, happiness, sadness, excitement, sorrow. She looked up at her friends…

"It's just…I'm…I'm really going to miss him…" Fluttershy said, her eyes watering again.

"We know, dear," Rarity said, pulling the mare into a hug, "We'll all miss him."

All the mares gave Fluttershy a group hug. Fluttershy finally smiled. Fluttershy looked around her with all her friends around her. All of them there to support her. Fluttershy truly had some of the best friends any pony could ask for. They would help her get through it, no doubt, but she still had to think about all of this.

After a moment, the girls sat and talked for a bit, and then they all adjourned back to their respective homes to get ready to see Coppermane off.

* * *

 _Time: 1:25 PM, Saturday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Fluttershy sat in her cottage alone, just going through her thoughts. She was indeed excited for Copper. He was getting the opportunity of a lifetime to be a Princess's escort, and at her personal request to. But she couldn't help the fact that she was going to miss him terribly. She had only recently come to terms with the fact that she was in love with Coppermane. Yes…love. Beautiful Love. But it was frustrating at the same time. Fluttershy had really been looking forward to tonight. Looking forward to whatever Coppermane had planned for her, and curious as to whether or not he'd be able to top their last date. Fluttershy thought about that night…warm memories flooding her mind. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She noticed the cherry blossom still in her mane. Fluttershy had kept it in her mane as a reminder of that magical night.

She was very excited for Copper and what he had been tasked to do, but she was also a bit frustrated, because tonight, she had hoped to…confess her feelings. She didn't know how long she could keep her feeling bottled up inside, just simmering inside, yearning to be free. But nevertheless, she would have to wait. After all, it was by order of the princess herself that Copper go on this mission. There was nothing she could do about it.

She pondered her thoughts for a minute until glancing at the clock and seeing what time it was: quarter till two! She needed to get going! She quickly went to the mirror, fixed her mane, adjusted the cherry blossom, and headed for the train station…

* * *

 _Time: 2:00 PM, Saturday, Ponyville Train Station_

Copper stood there and waited. Two o'clock is what he told Rainbow Dash right? He hoped that he got the message out…especially to Fluttershy.

His worried were diminished upon seeing a group of six familiar mares, including…her. Wow…she was so much prettier in the flesh than in his memories.

"You guys came. Thank you so much. And thank you Rainbow Dash," Copper said.

"No problem! Told you I could do it," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys personally, but…I had errands to run," Copper said nervously.

"It's okay, Copper," Twilight said, walking up to the colt, "It means a lot to us that you wanted us here."

"Well, you guys are my best friends. I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye right?" Copper said with a smile.

Suddenly the train blared, and the conductor came out of the train, "All aboard!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Copper said.

"We'll miss ya, sugarcube. Have fun." Applejack said, as she gave the colt a hug.

"Princess Cadence is a lot of fun. You two will get along great," Twilight said, giving the colt a hug.

"Go get 'em, Copper," Rainbow Dash said as she hugged Copper.

"Have fun, Copper! I hear they have the best rock candy in the Crystal Empire!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, and also gave Copper a hug.

"The Crystal Empire is simply gorgeous, you'll love it there!" Rarity said, giving the colt a hug. Rarity, however whispered something in Copper's ear, "She's going to love it, Copper, don't worry."

Copper mouthed the words "Thanks" to her, and walked over to Fluttershy, who was staying more in the background of the group. He noticed the cherry blossom in her mane. _Is that the same cherry blossom from…that night? She's kept it all this time?_

"…Fluttershy?" Copper said, walking up to the mare.

Fluttershy looked up and beheld Copper's big brown eyes, "Y-Yes?"

Unbeknownst to Fluttershy and Copper, the other five mares were watching them very closely with huge smiles on their faces.

Copper walked closer to Fluttershy, his stomach filling with butterflies the closer he got to her, "Um…I'm really sorry about tonight. This came up today out of nowhere and—"

"Oh…it's fine. It…It's an amazing opportunity you're getting. I'm really happy for you," Fluttershy said, trying to mask her sadness that he was leaving. Copper, however, was unconvinced.

"Are…are you really happy for me? Y-You don't look like it," Copper said.

Fluttershy looked up at him, "Oh no, I really am happy for you, it's just…it…I was r-really looking forward to t-tonight."

Copper's eyes widened, "Y-You were?"

"O-Of course. I-I love spending time with you, Copper," Fluttershy said, blushing profusely.

"I-I love spending time with you too, Fluttershy," Copper said, also blushing profusely.

The other five mares couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, they are just so adorable!" Twilight said with a giddy grin.

"Oh, I know!" Rarity said, also giddy.

Back with the two love-struck ponies, Coppermane and Fluttershy were still blushing profusely.

"I-I was really looking forward to tonight too, Fluttershy," Copper said, "But I promise, I-I'll make it up to you when I come back."

Fluttershy smiled, "I-I can't wait. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Fluttershy," Copper said, offering a warm smile, "Oh that reminds me, I-I got something for you."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide, "You…You did?"

Copper got his suitcase and opened it up, "I…I wanted to give you something special before I left."

Fluttershy was touched. He had gotten something for her? What was it?

"Here it is," Copper said, holding her present in his hoof, "I made it myself. I know it's not much but…do you like it?"

Fluttershy was speechless…

* * *

 _EARLIER TODAY: Time: 12:15 PM, Saturday, Carousel Boutique_

 _Rarity was working on a dress when she heard a knock on the door. Rarity went to answer it and on the other side, to her surprise, was Coppermane._

" _Copper? What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here, darling?" Rarity asked._

" _Um…I need your help with something," Copper asked, blushing._

 _Rarity looked beside him and noticed a basket full of…cherry blossoms?_

" _Would it have anything to do with the basket, sweetie?" Rarity asked curiously._

" _Oh…um…yeah. I wanted to make something for…for…" Copper said, stuttering at the end._

" _For Fluttershy?" Rarity said, with a smirk on her face._

 _Copper's face went bright red, "…Yeah…for…Fluttershy…I mean…if you're not busy…"_

 _Rarity's face lit up, "Oh it can wait! I'd be happy to help you. Come in! Now, what exactly do you need help with, dear?"_

" _Um…how do I make a necklace?"_

* * *

" _Oh, it's gorgeous! She's going to love it!" Rarity exclaimed._

" _Hehe, I sure hope so," Copper said, admiring his work._

" _But, sweetie, why were you in such a hurry to make this?" Rarity asked._

" _Um…it's…it's a secret," Copper said cryptically._

" _Oh c'mon, dear, you can tell—" Rarity paused when she looked at the clock, "Oh no! I'm late! Sorry Copper, dear, Rainbow Dash wanted all the girls to meet up with her right now. I need to go. But don't worry, darling, Fluttershy's going to love it. You're such a sweet colt."_

" _Hehe, well, thanks so much for your help. You made this possible," Copper said, smiling at the white mare._

" _Oh it was no problem at all, darling. Always happy to help! But now, I have to go. Please…don't touch any of my equipment…it's really delicate."_

" _Don't worry, I'll be out of here right behind you," Copper said._

" _Good luck, dear," Rarity said, "Goodbye!"_

" _Goodbye," Copper said as he watched the mare walk out the door. Copper lingered for a moment, examining the final product. Not too shabby. Rarity had really been a huge help. He stood there looking at their work, hoping that Fluttershy would like it…_

* * *

 _PRESENT TIME_

"Here it is," Copper said, holding her present in his hoof, "I made it myself. I know it's not much, but…do you like it?"

Fluttershy was speechless…

It was a necklace, made almost entirely of cherry blossoms. It was absolutely gorgeous, and so unique.

"C-Copper…" Fluttershy said, completely dumbfounded. She covered her mouth with her hoof in disbelief.

"Do you like it? They're the same cherry blossoms from the grove,"

Fluttershy could only nod her head in response. _Oh, Coppermane…_

"Do…Do you want me to p-put it on for you?" Copper boldly asked, to which Fluttershy only could nod once again. Fluttershy put her hoof down as Copper approached her.

Copper went up close in front of her and put the necklace on over her head, brushing her mane out of the way. Copper couldn't help but notice how soft and fragrant her mane was. Also…how close their muzzles were.

Fluttershy shuddered at his touch. _He's playing with my mane…_

"I-I'll admit, I had some help from Rarity to make this…but I think it turned out alright. W-What do you think?" Copper asked, backing up only slightly.

Fluttershy looked down at the necklace that Copper had made…just for her. She looked back up at him, "I-It's perfect. I love it. Th-Thank you…" she said, holding back her tears of joy.

Copper smiled widely, "I-I'm glad. Y-You look pretty with it," he said, blushing. Fluttershy blushed as well. She would never get tired of hearing him telling her she was pretty.

"I-I notice you still have the cherry blossom in your mane," Copper said.

Fluttershy blushed profusely, "Oh…um…yeah…I…I like wearing it. It…reminds me of you."

 _Reminds her…of me?_ Copper was touched. His face was bright red, "Well, y-you look really pretty with it."

The two just stared into each other's captivating eyes for a moment. Entrancing, yet only one dreadful thought ran through their minds…

 _I'm not going to see her for five days…_

 _I'm not going to see him for five days…_

The other five mares watched the two love-ponies interact, giddy beyond belief.

"Oh! I knew she would love it!" Rarity said in an ecstatic, yet restrained voice.

"That Coppermane's just the sweetest thing, ain't he?" Applejack said, giggling to herself from sheer joy.

"They're so cute!" Pinkie Pie said, with a giddy smile.

"Just say you love each other already," Rainbow Dash said, being uncharacteristically giddy.

Back with the two love-ponies, still staring into each other's eyes, trying to imprint the image of the other in their minds before parting.

"Um…Fluttershy?" Copper began to say.

"Y-Yes, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"I…I…"

 _WHOOO! WHOOO!_

The train whistle snapped the two lovesick ponies out of their trance, and suddenly the conductor spoke, "Last call for the Crystal Empire! All aboard who's coming aboard!"

Copper looked at the conductor, then back at Fluttershy.

"Um…I guess I should get on then…" Copper said, looking into Fluttershy's eyes.

"Y-Yeah…you should…" Fluttershy said, staring into Coppermane's eyes.

"I…I guess I'll see you soon then…" Copper said.

"Yeah…I'll…I'll see you soon…" Fluttershy said.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy…"

"Goodbye, Coppermane…"

The two shared a long, loving embrace that they never wanted to end. They stared into each other's captivating eyes for a few more seconds before, only through sheer willpower, Copper managed to regrettably pull himself away from the mare of his dreams. He walked over to the other five mares, completely oblivious to the fact that they had watched their entire interaction.

"Goodbye girls. See you soon," Copper said to all of them.

"Bye, Copper!" the five mares said simultaneously. Coppermane picked his luggage up with his magic and proceeded to the train car.

As Fluttershy watched Copper walk towards the train, she had a thought. Now, Fluttershy would be the first to admit to her own timidity, but she wasn't about to let Copper get away without her doing something special for him. Especially after giving her such a deep, sentimental gift. Acting entirely on impulse, right before Copper was about to board the train…

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy called out.

"Yeah, Fluttershy?" Copper said, turning around.

Arguably the boldest thing Fluttershy has ever done, she walked up to the colt of her dreams, and kissed him on the cheek.

Copper just stood there motionless for a while, stunned at what just happened. Had she really just…? She did. He took his hoof and just touched his cheek where she had kissed him, and his face turned bright red.

Fluttershy blushed profusely at what she had just done, but she didn't regret it for a second.

"H-Have fun, Copper. I-I'm so proud of you," Fluttershy said, fighting with every fiber of her being to not cry.

"Th-Thank you…" Copper managed to say, still somewhat in shock.

 _WHOOO! WHOOO!_

The train whistle! The train was about to leave…like…now!

Copper snapped out of his trance, picked up his suitcase in his magic and rushed onto the train. He found a seat and immediately poked his head out the window and tried to get one more look at Fluttershy, imprinting every last detail of her captivating appearance in his mind, knowing he wouldn't see her again for a while. And just like that, she disappeared over the horizon.

 _I was so close…so close…so close to telling her…_

Copper sighed, feeling sorry for himself.

 _No…the moment wasn't right…I'll know when it is…_

Copper felt his cheek again where Fluttershy had kissed him. _I'm never washing my cheek again_.

Copper couldn't help but shed a tear when he touched his cheek. It was only about one minute into the trip, and he already missed her.

 _Sulk all you want, Copper. Once you get to the Crystal Empire, your focus needs to be on your mission okay?_

Copper knew this, but still…

He took one more look out the window towards the horizon, and smiled with watery eyes.

 _See you soon, Fluttershy. I…I love you…_

* * *

Fluttershy sat down as she watched the train hauling the colt of her dreams disappear over the horizon.

 _I kissed him…on the cheek…I actually did it…_

That kiss was due to pure impulse, but Fluttershy didn't regret it for even a second.

She looked down at her new cherry blossom necklace. The one that Copper had made…for her. She pictured the colt walking around the grove picking cherry blossoms off the ground, thinking of her. The thought warmed Fluttershy's heart. _He's really…the sweetest colt…in all of Equestria…_

Fluttershy looked back at the horizon, and tears began to fall down her eyes. It had only been about one minute, and she already missed him terribly.

The other five mares came up to the saddened mare and tried to comfort her. Applejack gave her a hug.

"It's alright, sugarcube, he'll be back," Applejack said reassuringly.

"You two are so cute!" Pinkie Pie said, unable to hold in her enthusiasm.

Fluttershy's face went bright red, but she remained silent.

"Oh, I knew you would like that necklace! He came to me and asked to help him make it. So sweet!" Rarity said, unable to contain her enthusiasm too.

"Is that why you were late earlier today, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, still sore about making her and the others wait.

Rarity sighed in irritation, "Yes, but it was a noble cause, Rainbow." Rainbow couldn't exactly argue.

Rarity continued, "Oh! And you gave him a kiss on the cheek! You are just the cutest thing, Fluttershy!"

The five mares all began to comment on how much they loved Coppermane and Fluttershy together, but stopped once they heard Fluttershy sniffle from crying. Twilight put her hoof on Fluttershy's back, trying to comfort the sad mare.

"He'll be back, Fluttershy, don't worry," Twilight said.

Fluttershy remained silent. She kept looking at the cherry blossom necklace. The singular cherry blossom in her mane always warmed her heart because it reminded her of Copper. Now she had dozens of them. It still didn't change the fact that he was gone. Fluttershy silently began to cry again with her best friends around her, offering their sympathy.

Applejack wiped the tears off her face, "How 'bout we take ya out to dinner. Would that make y'all feel better, sugarcube?"

Fluttershy looked up at the orange mare, and around to her friends, her eyes still watery from…memories. But finally she spoke.

"I…I guess I wouldn't…mind some food…" Fluttershy said weakly.

Thinking logically, she hadn't really eaten at all today, and she was kind of hungry.

The five other mares smiled and helped her get on her feet, then proceeded to walk her back to town. Fluttershy took one more look at the horizon, and smiled.

 _Goodbye, Coppermane. I…I love you…_

* * *

 **The chapters just seem to get longer don't they? Well, don't bet on it happening every time, lol. So the whole train sequence…cliché? Absolutely. Fun to write? Most definitely. No shame, it was fun to write, and it a nice moment, damnit! _Anyways_ …now the two are separated. How will the next five days pan out for the two lovesick ponies? Find out…NEXT TIME! All of your reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so please leave one letting me know what you think and…until next time…PEACE!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	14. Withdrawal

**Hey guys! Chapter 13 got great feedback, and got me three more reviews and another follower/favorite, and 900+ views! Thanks for your support! Chapter 13 was fun to write, and I love writing the exchanges between Fluttershy and Coppermane. It's great to know that people are starting to connect with the characters and actually care about their situation. And that people actually like the pairing! Now just as a warning, mid-terms are coming up, so if the uploads dwindle a bit, it's because I'm studying. Calculus II was invented by Satan. He feeds on your integrals. But I digress, it's just a warning. Also, I'm trying to think of a sequel to this story, because, well, I LOVE WRITING THIS. It's great to have invented an actual character and have other people connect with and feel for him. So I'm trying to think of a sequel to this story, and suggestions are absolutely welcome. Preferably PM for suggestions. ANYWAYS let's get on with the show. Please leave a review letting me know what you think! All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.14: Withdrawal

 _Time: 2:45 PM, Sunday, Fluttershy's Cottage, Days Until Celebration: 6_

 _I miss you so much…_

It had been only a day since Coppermane left for the Crystal Empire, and Fluttershy was already missing him terribly. The forlorn mare laid on her couch with Angel close by her, her eyes filled with tears. She never thought she could miss somepony so much. Especially considering the fact that she and Copper had only known each other for a few days. Nevertheless, in those few days, Coppermane's managed to do so many things for her that went above and beyond anything she could've imagined.

Fluttershy had no words that would do any justice for what Coppermane did for her at the train station. She looked down at his gift laying around her neck. She hadn't even considered taking it off since he put in on for her. A beautiful cherry blossom necklace that he had made himself. It was such a deep gift, a constant reminder of that magical night together underneath the stars. She brought the end of the necklace up with her hoof, bringing a smile to her tear-stained face. Ever since that night, cherry blossoms never looked the same to the mare…they looked better.

Fluttershy thought back to that moment when Coppermane was putting the necklace on for her. Time just seemed to freeze as Coppermane delicately brushed her mane out of the way and adjusted the necklace around her neck. Then when he stepped back…their muzzles were so close. Just staring into his tranquil brown eyes. The feeling of comfort was soon washed over with a feeling of regret, and Fluttershy couldn't help but be mad at herself.

 _I could've told him. I could've told him…I love him. Why didn't I just tell him?_

Fluttershy thought to herself for a moment…

 _No…it…it's fine…the moment wasn't right. Even if I told him…he would've just had to leave. I'll know when it's right. Still…_

Fluttershy began to tear up again. How was she going to mentally survive without him for five days? How was she going to just keep her feelings contained inside when they're just yearning to be heard? You don't know how much you need something…or somepony…until they're taken from you, right?

Then Fluttershy had another thought: was she being selfish? Was she being selfish by missing him so much? Copper was getting the chance of a lifetime to go the Crystal Empire on a royal invitation. Fluttershy should be happy for him, which she was. She was extremely happy for him. And he'd be back in five days, it wasn't like she lost him forever. And yet…

Fluttershy's head was flooded with a mix of different emotions. She felt happy for Coppermane, but it was overshadowed by all of her negative thoughts. Sorrow…loneliness…longing…self-hate…it gave her a headache. It was too much for her delicate constitution to handle, and she began to cry again.

 _I'm so selfish…_

Angel was right beside her, trying to comfort her, but no dice. Angel kept trying to help Fluttershy when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Fluttershy looked up at the door and immediately buried her face in her hooves again, not wanting to talk to anypony else. They knocked on the door again, but this time it was accompanied by familiar voices.

"Fluttershy? Are you in there? It's Twilight and Rarity!"

"We know you're in there, sweetness. Please come out! We're worried about you!"

Fluttershy looked up at the door again. Looks like they weren't leaving any time soon. She managed to pull herself up from her couch, and dried her tears as best she could before making her way towards the door, her head hanging low. After a deep breath, Fluttershy finally brought herself to open the door, and on the other side, sure enough, stood Rarity and Twilight Sparkle with worried looks.

"Hi, Fluttershy," Twilight said. She and Rarity both noticed Fluttershy's tear-stained face. Oh no, hasn't been doing well at all.

"…h-hi…" Fluttershy said weakly with a quiet shaky voice, as she tried her hardest to conceal her tears.

"Fluttershy, darling, are…are you okay?" Rarity asked. The answer was obviously no, but the two mares wanted to hear it from her.

"…um…y-yeah…I'm…I'm…fine…" Fluttershy said, really wanting to just go back inside, but Twilight and Rarity were not convinced in the least.

"Fluttershy," Twilight said in a soft voice, "we just want to help you."

Fluttershy looked down, refusing to make eye contact with her friends and trying with every fiber of her being to not cry in front of them.

"Fluttershy, sweetness, please," Rarity said, walking up to the saddened mare, "we haven't seen you all day. We're all worried about you. We know you're upset, so please, let us help you."

Fluttershy still refused to make eye contact, but it was getting harder to hold back her tears. She didn't want to talk to anypony else, but at the same time, she felt so lonely…

Twilight and Rarity looked at each other. It was obviously going to take more coaxing to get her to talk. They hated seeing any of their friends sad, especially like this. They weren't going to leave until they got answers.

"Fluttershy, look at me," Rarity said, using her hoof to bring Fluttershy's chin up to look at her, "We can tell that you're upset, dear, and we're not about to just leave you here all alone while you beat yourself up unnecessarily." Rarity paused and put a more serious face on, "Now, Fluttershy, really, are you okay?"

She looked down. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She couldn't keep lying to herself. She was feeling so lonely. Fluttershy allowed a tear to fall down her face in front of her friends and looked up at Rarity, and shook her head.

Rarity dried her tear, "We know." Rarity took her hoof away from Fluttershy's chin. "Do you want company?" she asked. Fluttershy nodded as more tears fell down her already tear-stained face.

Twilight spoke up, "Well, how about this, Fluttershy. Let's go to sugarcube Corner, pick up some treats, and then we'll go to my house and we can talk about this. How does that sound?"

Fluttershy looked over at the purple mare and then looked down at the ground again, indicating to Twilight that she was not on board with her idea.

"Fluttershy," Twilight said, "You can't just stay cooped up in your house all day. You've got to get out, get some fresh air, and talk to your friends. You're going to come with us, okay?" Twilight didn't want to force her, but it looks like she had no choice.

Fluttershy started to cry again. As much as she wanted to stay home, she knew Twilight was right. She looked up at the two worried mares, and finally said, in a weak, shaky voice, "…o-okay…"

"There we go," Rarity said in a soft voice, "C'mon, darling, let's get going."

Twilight and Rarity coaxed the broken-hearted mare out of her house and they made their way to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

 _YESTERDAY w/ COPPERMANE: Time: 8:00 PM, Saturday, Crystal Empire Train Station_

 _Okay, Copper, there's the Crystal Empire. Time to turn your focus over to your mission okay?_

Copper was coming up on the Crystal Empire, and knew that he couldn't dwell on Fluttershy the whole time. He didn't want to seem ungrateful to Princess Cadence for this amazing opportunity. And he wasn't, he was extremely grateful. Getting a chance to visit the Crystal Empire on a royal invitation? What an honor!

Was he being selfish by missing her so much, and not appreciating this opportunity? It wasn't like he was leaving forever. He'd be back in five days. And Fluttershy wasn't going anywhere…

And yet…he couldn't help but feel lonely. He felt the side of his cheek where Fluttershy had…kissed him. Yes…she had actually kissed him. Not on the lips, just on the cheek, but still…she kissed him! It was totally unexpected, especially from Fluttershy, but he didn't hate it in the least. But then another thought creeped into his mind that immediately made Coppermane mad at himself.

… _Why didn't I just kiss her back?_

Fluttershy did it…why couldn't he? He could've just walked up to her and kissed her. But he didn't, and now it would be five days until he saw her again. A tear fell from his already tear-stained face. It had only been a few hours, and he already missed her more than his fragile constitution could bear. He thought back to when they were together at the train station…the look Fluttershy had when he presented the necklace to her, it made Coppermane's heart soar. Making Fluttershy happy brought Coppermane unimaginable amounts of joy. Copper would walk around the world twice for Fluttershy just to make her smile.

His mind drifted to when he was putting the necklace on for her. Her mane was so soft, and her coat was so smooth, and afterwards, they were so close together, just staring into her captivating teal eyes…

"Fluttershy…I…I…"

 _WHOOO! WHOOO!_

"…love you…so much…" Copper said to himself, wincing at the train whistle, interrupting him yet again. Hearing the train whistle outside just made Copper start crying again.

 _Stupid train whistle…_

Just reminding Copper about how he almost told her…only to be interrupted by that whistle…

Coppermane looked out the window and saw the train station approaching quickly. He tried to push the negative thoughts out. He had a mission, and he wasn't planning on failing any time soon. He tried to fill his mind with the reminder that the mare of his dreams would be waiting for him back home.

 _I'll be back soon, Fluttershy. And when I do get back…I've got so much planned to make you smile…_

He felt the train brake at the station, and eventually come to a stop. Here he was…the Crystal Empire.

 _Pull yourself together, Coppermane, it's going to be alright._

Coppermane dried his tears as best he could and got off the train, when he had a terrifying epiphany…he didn't know where to go. The letter _never_ mentioned anypony escorting him to the castle. Even if he found the castle on his own, how would he get in? As far as Copper knew, they didn't even know him. Was he just supposed to walk up to the castle and expect to be let in? What was he going to do? This mission was going to be over before it started! He panned the station in a panic, and his eyes fell on a white unicorn-stallion standing at the exit of the train station. He was wearing a helmet and armor and stood almost completely still. Must be a guard. It was a long-shot, but Copper really had no other choice at this point. He walked up to the guard.

"Um…e-excuse me…sir?" Copper said nervously. The guard's head darted in Coppermane's direction.

"Hello, citizen. Whaddya need?" the guard said in a very official sounding voice, making Copper jump a little.

"Um…okay…my name is C-Coppermane…and…um…okay, this is going to sound crazy but—"

"You are Coppermane?" the guard asked.

"Um…yes…you know me?" Copper asked, taken aback a bit. Was he expecting him?

"Yes. Princess Cadence has requested that you be her escort to Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration, no?" the guard said. This was too surprising for Copper.

"Um, yeah, I got a letter from Princess Celestia saying that I needed to be on the next train…so…um…here I am?" Copper said nervously, trying to process all of this. The guard then took off his helmet, revealing a blue mane. He then spoke in a more casual voice.

"Well, you certainly are punctual. Yes, Princess Cadence is expecting you. She's really excited," he said, "Name's Shining Armor, nice to meet you, Coppermane."

"Wait, Shining Armor, as in PRINCE Shining Armor? As in Captain of the Royal Guard Shining Armor? As in husband of Princess Cadence herself Shining Armor?" Copper said in disbelief.

Shining Armor laughed, "Yep, that's me. Cadence wanted me to come to the station and wait for you and escort you to the castle."

Copper let out a sigh in relief, "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried. I have no idea where anything is here. I was afraid my mission would be over before it started."

Shining Armor laughed again at the colt, "Well that's why I'm here. C'mon let's go. Cadence is really excited to meet you."

"Okay, thank you so much, your highness," Copper said.

"Please, just call me Shining Armor," he said, motioning for the colt to follow him. The two of them ventured into the Crystal Empire with Copper in a much better mood than he was on the train. He took one more glance back at the station before following Shining Armor…

* * *

 _Time: 9:30 PM, Saturday, The Crystal Empire Castle_

 _Wow…_

The castle was truly a sight to behold. Towering crystal formations scraping the sky with ramparts stretching out. Shining Armor led Coppermane to the front gate and inside. The inside of the castle was equally as impressive at the outside, if not more so. He was led to the throne room, where Princess Cadence herself was situated. As soon as the door opened and she saw Shining Armor, she immediately descended from her throne and landed in front of the two ponies.

"Is this him?" she asked, looking very excited.

"Yep, this is Coppermane!" Shining Armor said with a smile.

"Um…hi," Copper said nervously. "Um…do I _bow_ or…" he said as he slowly began to bow down to the princess.

She just laughed, "Oh, there's no need for that. Let's just skip the formalities, alright?"

"Oh…okay," Copper said, standing up and blushing.

"I'm Princess Cadence, but you can just call me Cadence. It's so nice to finally meet you!" she said, holding out her hoof.

"It's nice to meet you too," Coppermane said, "Thank you so much for asking me to be your escort. It's such an honor."

Cadence giggled, "Oh no problem! Celestia has told me so much about you, especially about your singing."

"Oh…has she?" Copper said, blushing.

"Oh of course! I'm so excited to hear you, but I'm guessing you're pretty tired right?" Cadence asked.

Copper yawned in front of Shining Armor and Cadence, and they both laughed.

"Huh…I guess I am. So is there an inn I can check into or—"

Cadence laughed, "Oh, no no no no, you're staying in the castle, silly."

"Come again?" Copper said in disbelief.

"I mean…if you _want_ to stay at one of the inns…" Cadence started to say, jokingly.

"Oh no no no, I just didn't expect you guys to accommodate me, you know?" Copper said admittedly.

Cadence and Shining Armor both laughed, "We got you covered, Copper," Shining Armor said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Wow…thank you so much!" Copper said, followed by a yawn.

"Well, looks like we should show you to your room, huh? Shining has night duty, so I can show you there myself," Cadence said.

"Okay, sounds good," Copper said.

"Good night! And Copper, welcome to the Crystal Empire," Shining Armor said before heading out for his night duty.

Copper followed Princess Cadence as she showed him to his room. It was just down a staircase to the right in a well-lit hallway.

"Here it is! Make yourself at home," Cadence said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Cadence. This is such an honor," Copper said.

"Don't mention it," Cadence said with a smile again, "My room just up the big staircase. Don't hesitate to knock if you need anything."

"Thanks," Copper said.

"Have a good night! And welcome to the Crystal Empire!" Cadence said with a smile.

"Good night, and thanks again!" Copper said. And with that, Cadence walked back up to the throne room, and Copper walked into his room.

It wasn't exactly a throwaway room. Not a throwaway room at all. It was a big room with a big circular bed in the back with a vanity above it. On the sides of the bed were exotic lamps, and to the right of the room was a single door. Copper went to examine it and it was a big bathroom. Copper could get used to this. He examined the room a little more and found a set of drawers. On top of the drawers, a picture of the castle exterior and next to it…

The item next to it made Copper's heart stop. Next to the picture…was a mini cherry blossom tree.

All of a sudden, Copper was flooded with memories of Fluttershy, and his mood immediately darkened. He pictured her with the cherry blossom necklace on, and the single cherry blossom in her mane. Of all the kinds of things that could be in this room, why did one of them have to be a mini cherry blossom tree?

 _Just sleep on it Copper. You have a mission, remember?_

Copper went over to the bed, remembering how tired he was. The bed was incredibly comfortable, but it still didn't mend Copper's broken heart. He quickly went to sleep, and dreamt of Fluttershy…

* * *

 _BACK IN THE PRESENT w/ FLUTTERSHY: Time: 3:30 PM, Sunday, Golden Oak Library_

Twilight, Rarity, and the rest of the girls were all very much aware of Fluttershy's love for Coppermane, especially after watching their exchange at the train station when they went to go see Copper off to the Crystal Empire. They all knew that Fluttershy would be heartbroken, so they were trying everything in their power to help her get through it. It wasn't like he had left forever. Only for five days. Even so, Fluttershy looked completely disheartened by his departure. Now that Twilight and Rarity had finally gotten Fluttershy to come back to the library with them, it was time to get her to talk. But it wasn't going to be easy. Fluttershy was silent for basically the entire time they walked, not wanting to talk with anypony. Even Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner being her usual cheery self wasn't enough to make her feel better. All Fluttershy wanted was to have Coppermane back. The three ponies laid in the middle of the library with their treats in the middle, Fluttershy refusing to make eye contact with her friends.

Twilight and Rarity remained silent, just to let Fluttershy think. They had already pushed her around quite a bit today and didn't want to trigger anything. Even Fluttershy had her limits. Eventually after a few minutes of silence, one of them finally spoke.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight said in a tender voice. A tear ran down Fluttershy's reddened face with a small sniffle.

"Sweetness?" Rarity said in an equally tender voice. Fluttershy continued to look down at the ground, more tears falling down her face. "Fluttershy," Rarity said, growing increasingly worried, "What's on your mind, darling?"

The sad mare continued to look down, still silently crying. She saw the cherry blossom necklace in her peripheral vision, and thought of the two of them at the train station again. Finally, she spoke in a weak, shaky voice, "I…I…miss him…s-so much…"

Twilight and Rarity looked at the mare and smiled, relieved that their friend was finally opening up to them. Rarity walked up to the mare and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"We know, darling," Rarity said, "It's okay…it's okay…"

"I-I'm so selfish…" Fluttershy said as she buried her face in her hooves and began to cry a little harder than before.

Twilight and Rarity looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Selfish?" Twilight asked, "Fluttershy, what in the world makes you think that you're selfish?"

Fluttershy took a moment to pull herself together, and spoke in a shaky voice, "I-I sh-should be h-happy for him. A-And…I-I am…I-I really am…b-but…I j-just want him here…n-next to me…h-holding me close…k-keeping me safe. I-I'm so selfish. I don't deserve him…" she said as she lost her composure and began to bawl.

Rarity rubbed the hysterical mare's back, trying to comfort her. She looked at Twilight and the two shared extremely worried looks. Sometimes, they forgot how truly delicate Fluttershy was. But this…this was too much. All these tears…all this depression…all this self-loathing… _not_ okay. There was no need for her to be doing this to herself. She looked up with an almost completely reddened face.

"I-I…h-had a chance t-to tell him I love him…at the train station…and I _didn't_. H-He must hate me so much…" she buried her face in her hooves again and continued to cry her eyes out.

Twilight and Rarity sighed simultaneously, and waited for the hysterical mare to calm down before speaking to her again.

"Fluttershy, look at me. Look at me," Rarity said in a stern voice. Fluttershy looked up at the white mare with an almost completely reddened face, "You are _not_ a selfish pony, and Coppermane absolutely does _not_ hate you. You need to stop beating yourself up like this, dear. It's unhealthy. Coppermane does not hate you. What we all saw at the train station was _true love_ , dear. Beautiful, true love. Coppermane came to me to for help with that gorgeous necklace you're wearing. He made that with love, darling. He does not hate you, he loves you so much. Please, stop bullying yourself, darling. Coppermane wouldn't want you to be upset. He would want you to smile."

"Absolutely," Twilight said, walking over to the mare and sitting down beside her, "And besides, he's not gone forever. He'll be back for the Celebration, and I know that when he comes back, he'll make it up to you in ways unimaginable. And…you're not selfish just because you miss him, Fluttershy. It's perfectly natural to miss the one you love. And if it helps…we all miss him too. Right, Rarity?"

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. Please, dear, don't be so upset. Show us that pretty smile, sweetie."

Fluttershy looked at her two friends and their worried looks. She didn't realize she was beating herself up so severely. They were right about him coming back…but…

Fluttershy sighed, "It's…It's just so hard…"

"We know, darling," Rarity said, still by her side.

"I…I could've told him…at the train station…now I have to wait…" Fluttershy said, letting out a big sigh, "I…I don't know if I can wait that long…"

Suddenly, Twilight had an idea, "Maybe you don't have to."

Fluttershy immediately perked up, "Huh?"

Twilight got up and used her magic to levitate a few pieces of parchment over to her, along with some ink and a quill.

"How about you write him a love letter?" Twilight suggested. Rarity immediately perked up.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed.

"A…love letter?" Fluttershy said.

"Oh yes, darling! A letter to Copper sharing your feelings for him. This would be a great way to tell him how much you love him!" Rarity said with excitement.

Fluttershy thought for a moment. Holding her feelings inside was starting to become quite a burden…but a love letter? It would be a great way to get her feelings out.

"But…I-I want to tell him personally…" Fluttershy said, worrying.

"Fluttershy, we don't have to send it right away. This is just a way to get your feelings out in some form until Copper comes back," Twilight said.

"Darling, this is a perfect idea. What do you say?" Rarity said, looking at Fluttershy hopefully.

Fluttershy was silent for a moment, "Well…what do I write down?"

"Here, we'll help you," Twilight said, "Let's jot down a list of everything you love about Coppermane."

Fluttershy blushed, "Um…everything?"

"Mmmhmm!" Twilight said, bringing out some parchment and quill, ready to write.

Fluttershy was silent for a moment, then she sighed with a smile, "What I love about Coppermane…oh wow…there's…there's so much…"

* * *

 _w/ COPPERMANE: Time: 10:00 AM, Sunday, The Crystal Empire Castle_

Coppermane, Shining Armor, and Cadence were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. Copper couldn't take his mind off of Fluttershy, and he was visibly depressed. All thanks to that cherry blossom tree in his room.

"Um…Coppermane?" Cadence asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Copper looked up at the prince and princess, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"Um…yeah, I'm…I'm fine," Copper said, but the two ponies were unconvinced.

"You sure, Copper?" Shining Armor asked, "You look kind of sad."

"Is there anything you want to talk to us about? I know you don't know us all that well, but we'll try to help in any way we can," Cadence said, trying to be helpful.

Copper looked at the two ponies. They looked genuinely concerned. Copper just wanted to be with Fluttershy. Just cuddle with her and feel her warmth next to him. He had cried himself to sleep last night thinking about Fluttershy, just dreaming of being next to her. Making her smile. Hearing her sweet, soothing voice. Holding her close, taking in the sweet scent of her mane. He missed her so much. He didn't want to talk, but at the same time, he felt so lonely…

"Um…well…actually…no…I'm not fine," Copper finally said.

Shining Armor and Cadence smiled. He was opening up to them.

"What's on your mind, Copper?" Shining Armor asked.

Copper took a deep breath, "Okay, um, back in Ponyville, there was this…mare. We started seeing each other recently…and…I fell in love. She's just…amazing. She's just the sweetest and most delicate mare I've ever met in my life, and I love her so much. I just…really miss her. I miss her so much," he said, fighting back tears in his eyes.

Shining Armor and Cadence looked at each other with concerned faces.

"But, you seemed just fine yesterday," Cadence said.

"Yeah…well…in my room, there was a mini cherry blossom tree," Copper said, his tears getting harder to hold back at the memories that cherry blossom tree brought up, "Cherry blossoms…hold a lot of sentimental value…I…I made a necklace out of cherry blossoms and gave it to her before I left. She looked so beautiful with it on. Every time I look at cherry blossoms, I think of her. Seeing that tree in my room…it…it brings back memories…" Copper said, looking down, trying with every fiber of his being not to cry.

Cadence was touched, "Aww, that is so sweet. She's lucky to have a special somepony like you."

"Well…the thing is…I haven't told her my feelings yet. I only recently admitted to myself that I loved her…and…soon after I was called here, not that I'm blaming you at all, I just…have these feelings bottled up inside…and…it's just becoming a burden," Copper said, "I…It's only been one day, and I already miss her so much."

Shining Armor got out of his seat and went over to comfort the sad colt.

"Hey, it's alright, Copper. You'll be back in Ponyville in a few days right? You can tell her then," Shining Armor said, trying to comfort him.

"I know…I…I just don't know if I can wait that long…"

Cadence thought for a second before an idea happened upon her. She got up from her chair and used her magic to bring parchment and a quill over to Copper.

"I think I might have an idea for you, Copper," Cadence said, laying the parchment and quill in front of him.

"Parchment?" Copper asked, a little confused.

"How about you write her a love letter?" Cadence suggested.

"Hey, yeah, that's a great idea," Shining Armor agreed.

"A…A love letter?" Copper asked.

Cadence nodded, "A letter expressing your deepest feelings for her. It would be a perfect way to get your feelings out! I know Shining has written me a couple," she said, looking over to Shining Armor, making him blush.

"Um…sorry if I sound rude, but…I was…kind of hoping to tell her I love her in person," Copper said.

Cadence giggled, "Oh don't be sorry, Copper. You _should_ tell her in person, absolutely, but this would be a good way just to get your feelings out. You don't have to send it right away. But I know she would love it if you wrote her one."

Copper looked over at Shining Armor, and he nodded in agreement. He thought for a second, "…o-okay. I guess I could try it."

"There you go! Now, I think Shining wants to take you on a tour, is that correct, dear?"

Shining Armor nodded.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you two later then. Have fun!" Cadence said as she retreated to the throne room to get to work.

"Let's go, Copper. There's so much to see," Shining Armor said. Copper began to follow him out the door while thinking to himself what he was going to write on his letter to Fluttershy.

 _A letter expressing my deepest feelings for her? Oh wow…where do I even start?_

* * *

 _w/ FLUTTERSHY: Time: 5:30 PM, Sunday, Golden Oak Library_

"Oh, Fluttershy, he is going to love this!" Rarity said, making Fluttershy blush.

"Fluttershy, this is such a deep letter. There's no way he won't love this," Twilight said.

Fluttershy looked at the letter and read it over, and it brought a tear to her eye. All of her deepest feelings for Copper, all written down before her. It was a nice release for her, and oddly, she felt better. It was amazing how all of this stuff with Coppermane has happened in only a few days. Even so, Fluttershy loved him…she loved him with all her heart. And when he got back…she would tell him.

"Twilight…Rarity…um…thank you. I…I really needed this," Fluttershy said with a smile on her face.

"No problem at all, Fluttershy! That's what friends are for!" Twilight said, pulling the mare into a hug, "Now, how about we get some dinner, I'm starving!"

"I agree. How does that sound Fluttershy?" Rarity said with excitement.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. The three mares went out to get food, and Fluttershy had one thought on her mind.

 _I love you so much, Coppermane. I can't wait to see you again…_

* * *

 _w/ COPPERMANE: Time: 10:00 PM, Sunday, The Crystal Empire Castle_

Copper had spent the entire day in the castle writing his love letter to Fluttershy, going through about ten drafts, each one improving over the last one, until finally…

 _I think I finally have it…_

Copper read over his love letter again, and it brought a tear to his eye. A piece of parchment with all his deepest feelings written on it. He felt so much better after getting his feelings out. Exactly what he needed. These last two weeks have been crazy. Everything with Fluttershy has only happened recently, but even so, Coppermane loved her. As soon as Coppermane returned to Ponyville, he was going to take Fluttershy on one doozy of a date.

Coppermane also made a mental note to thank Princess Celestia profusely for sending him on this adventure. None of this would've happened if she hadn't sent him to Ponyville in the first place.

Copper put his letter in his suitcase, and took one more look at the cherry blossom tree before going to sleep and dreaming of Fluttershy…

 _I love you so much, Fluttershy. I can't wait to spend time with you again…_

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope I didn't go** _ **too**_ **far with Fluttershy's ordeal in the beginning. Just bear in mind that Fluttershy has and fairly fragile constitution, and that an extremely strong emotion, such as love, is probably going to be very hard for her to deal with sometimes, especially since she's so new to it. Now…the next chapter might take a while, mostly due to the fact that I don't really know what to do next. I know where I want to end up, but I'm not sure about my path to arrive there. Just a warning that a new chapter might not come out tomorrow, and letting you know that I'm still here. I'm just trying to draw a rough path to take to the end of the story, so just bear with me. Anyways, all reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think…and…until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	15. Longing

**Hey guys! 1000+ views…wow…completely blown away. This story has been recognized in ways unimaginable to me. I love reading all of your reviews and I love how everyone is connecting with the characters AND the pairing. I criticize the crap out of myself no matter what I do, so I'm sorry, but it's just how I am. I don't give myself credit unless I believe I truly deserve it. That's just how my mind works. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you everyone so much for your support. But enough of that! You're here for chapter fifteen, not to listen to me ramble! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.15: Longing

 _Time: 12:00 PM, Thursday, The Crystal Empire Castle, Days Until Celebration: 2_

Coppermane had spent five days in the Crystal Empire, and it had been a great vacation, despite getting off to a rough start. Being separated initially from Fluttershy was pretty hard for Copper at the start, but the thoughts of her waiting for him when he got back kept him going. But now, he was ready to be home in Ponyville. Ready to see Fluttershy. He could already picture her beautiful face.

Even though he had lived in Canterlot his entire life, Copper had felt more at home in Ponyville after only one week than he ever had in the many years living in Canterlot. The only reason he ever considered Canterlot his home was because he had nowhere else to go. But having six amazing friends (one of which he was head over hooves for) who actually care about him, want to spend time with him, and always want the best for him? He never had that in Canterlot. So yeah, Copper was looking forward to being home.

Princess Cadence had recently suggested to Coppermane the idea of writing Fluttershy a love letter to help him get through his time away from her. It had done wonders for Copper's heart. Getting his feelings out on his mind and in a more permanent form really helped him. He had spent every night in the Crystal Empire in his room perfecting his letter and planning an amazing date to take Fluttershy on when he got back. He just hoped that they wouldn't arrive at Canterlot too late, otherwise Princess Celestia might ask him to spend the night. Copper had waited long enough. He missed Fluttershy so much. He wanted to get lost in her ocean-teal eyes again, and just cuddle next to her warm body, shielding her from any harm that may come to her. He was ready to go, and today was the day.

But that was the other thing, he wanted to tell her so badly, but the moment had to be absolutely perfect. It couldn't just be a great moment. It couldn't even be a _really_ good moment. It had to be _**perfect**_. But…what was the perfect moment? Just cuddling together under the stars? While the idea definitely piqued Copper's interest, it wasn't exactly the right moment. Fluttershy was an amazing pony who deserved nothing below perfection. But…what was the perfect moment?

 _Copper, remember, this is the most important part of your mission: Making sure Cadence arrives in Canterlot without a scratch._

Copper knew this, and tried to focus his mind on it. Once they were on the train, he could worry about it. Princess Cadence has also been extremely anxious to hear him sing, but she's been so busy getting everything ready for her departure that she didn't have the time. She would probably ask him on the train, or if she's willing to be patient, she might wait until they get to Canterlot. Princess Luna also wanted to hear him. Two birds with one stone right?

 _I just hope we don't arrive too late…the trains only run for so long…_

Copper was waiting by the castle door with Shining Armor, awaiting Princess Cadence to be ready.

"It's been nice having you around, Copper," Shining Armor said.

"Thanks, Shining. I've had fun here, despite a rough start," Copper said.

"It's no problem at all, Copper. Love can be hard sometimes, but I'll tell you firsthand, at the end of the day, it's always worth it," Shining said with a smile.

"Thanks for your understanding. Hopefully when I come back I won't bring so much baggage with me," Copper said with a nervous chuckle.

Shining Armor laughed, "Copper, it's fine, trust me. And I really hope you do come back and visit sometime in the near future."

Copper smiled at the stallion, "Thanks, believe me, I plan to. This place is beautiful."

Shining Armor and Coppermane talked for a little while until Princess Cadence emerged from her room levitating her luggage with her magic.

"Okay, I'm ready to go! Sorry I took so long!" Cadence said, approaching the colt and stallion.

"Alright, Cadence, have a safe trip. Have fun at the Celebration!" Shining said, giving Cadence a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"Thank you, Shining," she said, smiling at her husband, "Ready to go, Copper?"

"Yep! Let's go. The guards are all waiting to escort us," Copper said.

And with that, Cadence and Copper left the castle for the train station, escorted by a good portion of the castle guards

* * *

 _Time: 2:30 PM, Thursday, Train to Canterlot_

Being the princess's escort, Copper got to ride in her personal train car with her. It was only slightly better than the other cars. Well, that would be true, if you replace slightly better with _infinitely_ better. Soft couch seats on either side of the car, two extremely comfy beds, a train crew member ready to get us anything we need. Yeah…Copper could get used to this.

Despite the fancy car, Copper's mind was preoccupied by other thoughts…

 _I can't take her to the grove again, we've already done that. It has to be something else…something we haven't done yet…_

Cadence noticed this. Copper had been rather depressed the first couple days in the Crystal Empire, and she knew exactly why. Cadence actually felt kind of bad. She had hoped to get to know the colt a little more than she did, but she was so busy making preparations for her departure, she could never find the time. But she had an opportunity now, and it looked like he needed some help. Cadence and Copper sat on opposite sides of the car, Copper with his head down in deep thought.

"Coppermane, you doing alright over there?" Cadence asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah, I just…got a lot on my mind is all," Copper said.

"Oh? Like what?" Cadence asked, curiously.

Copper pondered for a moment. He was having trouble thinking of something to do for Fluttershy. His mind was going completely blank, and it was stressing him out to no end. Maybe Cadence could help him?

"Well, I'm…um…trying to think of something to do for Fluttershy," Copper said with a slight blush on his face. He laid down on the seat.

Cadence laid down on her seat as well. She giggled, "You're really in love."

"Yeah, I am," Copper said with an involuntary smile, but it soon faded at his next thought, "but that's the problem. I want to tell her, but the moment has to be… _perfect_. I don't want to settle for great, or even just amazing, Fluttershy deserves nothing less than _perfect_. I…I just don't know what to do. I'm at a total loss…and…I don't want to let her down. I can't…disappoint her…"

Cadence giggled, "Copper, I'm sure whatever you do, she'll appreciate you being honest with her about your feelings."

"Yeah, but…I'm at a total loss where to even start. Our last date was…pretty amazing…and I have to top it some way," Copper said, looking down again.

"If you don't mind me asking…what happened on your last date?" Cadence asked.

Copper hesitated for a moment, but remembered that Cadence was a married mare. She might actually be able to help him here. With that thought in mind, Copper told her all the details of their last date, making Cadence go, "Aww…" about five times during the explanation. Afterwards, Cadence couldn't deny that Copper really was in a bind here.

"Wow…sounds like you really treated her well," Cadence said, giggling.

"I…I guess I did," Copper said with a smile on his face. Memories of that night always warmed his heart.

"Well, let's see. Are there any other special locations you know about?" Cadence asked.

"Not really, I don't get out mu—" Copper suddenly remembered the location he happened upon before he left for the Crystal Empire, "Actually, there was this one place…"

Copper told Cadence about the ledge that he discovered on the mountain that Canterlot stands on. He told her about the view of Equestria, and all the cherry blossom trees.

"Really? That sounds like a perfect place!" Cadence said, her face lighting up.

"Well, it's a start…but…how do I tell her? I want it to be something truly special," Copper said, still worrying.

"Copper, I'm going to tell you something," Cadence started to say. Copper looked up at the alicorn princess, "Love has the power to make even the most mundane of situations seem like the most amazing thing that has ever happened to you. Even something as simple and sweet as cuddling in a cherry blossom grove under the stars. If you take Fluttershy out on that ledge, and just speak from the heart, it will mean the world to her. She'll appreciate that you were honest with your feelings. And if she feels the same way, she'll speak from her heart too. Your date doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be meaningful and personal."

"…speak from the heart…" Copper mumbled to himself. Cadence was so right. He really had a lot to learn about love, didn't he?

"Although…if you want a starting idea, I don't think she'll mind it if you ask her to the Summer Sun Celebration," Cadence said with a wink.

Copper wanted to slap himself in the face. That never even crossed his mind. _Why hadn't I thought of that?!_

"…Thanks Cadence…I…I feel a lot better now…" Copper said, smiling at the alicorn princess.

Cadence giggled, "No problem. Love is complicated, but it's so worth it, Coppermane," she said with a smile. Cadence however was curious about something else, "So, Copper, are you staying in Ponyville permanently or are you going back to Canterlot after the Celebration?"

"Oh, well, I—" Copper's heart stopped. That thought never even crossed his mind. Princess Celestia has asked the Mayor for the cottage he was staying at only for the…duration of the Celebration…oh no…

Copper immediately drooped in his seat. He didn't want to go back…he couldn't go back…not after everything that has happened. Especially not after…Fluttershy.

"Copper? Are you okay?" Cadence asked, concerned at the colt in front of her. He looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"I…I…I might be…going back to Canterlot…" Copper said with a dreadful look on his face.

"Is…is that bad?" Cadence asked, curious if she had triggered something inside the distressed colt.

"I…I have…history in Canterlot, let's just say that," Copper said flatly, "I…I can't go back…not after everything that's happened…especially after…Fluttershy…"

Copper almost started hyperventilating at his next thought: Would he have to leave Flutteshy…for good? And not just Fluttershy, all of his new friends who loved him like a brother. No…he…he just couldn't.

Cadence got up from her seat and walked over to the panicking colt, "Copper, Copper, just breathe," she said, petting his back trying to calm him down, "I'm sure if you talk to Princess Celestia, you two can work something out. She's very understanding, and I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to help."

Copper's breathing normalized after a while. She was right, maybe she would be understanding.

 _Copper, cross that bridge when you get there okay? Breathe…it's going to be okay._

"…okay…okay…sorry…" Copper said.

Cadence and Copper talked more for the rest of the trip, mostly talking about what Copper might do for the concert. He had his repertoire already picked out, and he was excited to give the three princesses in Canterlot a sample. He tried to focus on that, and less about his problems. He had bothered Cadence enough with his problems for one week.

* * *

 _Time: 8:00 PM, Thursday, Canterlot Castle_

 _Well, so much for not arriving late at night…_

Coppermane's fear came true…they arrived too late, and now the trains were no longer in service. Just his luck…

Copper pushed the negativity inside for the sake of being in front of royalty. He could put on a happy face for his princesses, especially since one of them was his teacher.

Cadence and Copper walked into the castle together, greeted by all of the royal guards with bows. Copper would admit to himself, it was nice have ponies bowing for him (even if it was really for Princess Cadence). The two entered the throne room and were greeted by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Cadence! It's so good to see you!" Princess Celestia said, approaching the alicorn princess. Princess Luna followed behind her.

"Good to see you too, Celestia. Hello Luna!" Cadence said with excitement.

"Copper, thank you so much for getting the Princess here safely. I'm sorry to have asked you to leave on such short notice. I hope it wasn't too troubling for you," Princess Celestia said. _Oh, Princess, you have no idea…_

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Copper said, even though it was a complete lie. He decided to not to fire shots at the Princess though. One, because she was his teacher. Two, because she was the princess of Equestria. And three, because she truly had no idea what had been going on when she made that request, so he couldn't exactly blame her.

"I'm sorry we arrived so late. There aren't any trains to Ponyville for the rest of the night. I know you were really looking forward to going back," Cadence said with remorse.

"Oh don't worry, it's not your fault," Copper said.

"Well, I think we have an extra room here in the castle, you can sleep here," Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"Thank you, princess," Copper said.

"You're welcome. Now then, I believe the two other princesses in the room are anxious to hear somepony sing," Princess Celestia said, glancing at Princess Luna and Princess Cadence.

"Indeed," Princess Luna said, "Celestia has told me all about your singing, and I've been eager to hear you."

"Oh, I've been so excited!" Princess Cadence said with obvious excitement, "I was so busy in the Crystal Empire making preparations to leave that I didn't have time to hear him."

"Um…actually, Princess Celestia, can I ask you for a favor?" Copper asked his teacher.

"What do you need, Coppermane?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Um…can I send a letter to Twilight really quick? I want to tell her and everypony else I'm going to be one more day."

"Of course! We can wait in here. Take your time," Princess Celestia said. She was just the nicest princess ever!

"Thank you so much, princess," Copper said. The princess gave him some magic parchment and a quill, and Copper retreated out of the throne room to the outside of the castle, bringing the parchment and quill with him using his magic. He walked over to one of the many trees, trying his best to be out of sight of the guards so they wouldn't see him…cry.

Copper just sat down in the grass next to the tree, dejectedly holding his head down as tears streamed down his face. He was really looking forward to seeing his friends again today. But especially…Fluttershy. He was looking forward to seeing her beautiful face again. Get lost in her captivating teal eyes, hold her warm body close to his, and just be _with_ her. But now he had to wait another day. Was he overreacting? Probably, but he couldn't help himself. He missed her so much, and now he was waiting for one more day.

 _Copper, c'mon! You've gotta go back inside the castle and sing for the three princesses of Equestria after you write this letter. Don't go in there with a tear-stained face! Don't look weak in front of them!_

Copper tried his best to dry his own tears, hoping his eyes weren't too bloodshot and his face wasn't too red from his tears. He looked down at the parchment and quill, took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, and picked up the quill with his magic…

…

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _This isn't Princess Celestia, this is Coppermane, and I'm writing to you from Canterlot. Please spread this message around to the others…especially Fluttershy. I have some unfortunate news for you all…_

…

The three princesses were inside the throne room talking, awaiting Copper's return. Finally, the castle door opened, and Copper walked in carrying the parchment and quill with his magic.

 _I really hope my eyes aren't too red…_

"Is it ready to send, Copper?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yep! All ready to go," Copper said, trying to mask his depression, "Thanks again."

"No problem at all. Your friends probably miss you a lot. It's nice of you to let them know what's going on," Princess Celestia said. She took the parchment from Copper's magic, and then sent the letter off in a puff of smoke and magic dust. _Please don't hate me, Fluttershy._

"Now then, are you ready to show us what you can do?" Princess Celestia asked, also anxious to hear him sing again.

"Yep! You betcha!"

Princess Celestia smiled and flew back to her throne, sitting in between Princess Luna and Princess Cadence, eager to hear the young colt sing.

Coppermane used his magic to summon his quartet, making Princess Luna and Princess Cadence gasp in amazement.

Princess Cadence leaned over and whispered to Princess Celestia, "That's so cool! He's must be a wonderful student."

Princess Celestia humbly whispered back, "Oh he is! It's an honor for me to teach him."

"Okay, so these are some songs that I picked out to sing on Saturday. Hopefully you'll approve," Copper said with a chuckle. For some reason, ever since that picnic with the girls, he felt a lot more confident performing. Having four of him helped a little too. He looked at his quartet, and they signaled to him that they were ready. Copper took out his pitch whistle, and he started his mini-concert.

-(Song: _Penny Lane/Good Day Sunshine_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

-(Song: _Because_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

-(Song: _Paperback Writer_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

When Copper was done, he dismissed his clones and looked at the three applauding princesses.

"Oh that was great!" Princess Luna said, uncharacteristically excited.

"That was amazing! I can't wait to hear you this weekend!" Princess Cadence said, proudly applauding.

"Copper, that was amazing. I knew I chose correctly for the Celebration!" Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you so much for singing for us!" Princess Luna said graciously.

"Hehe…no problem. It was an honor," Copper said, blushing. He let out a mighty yawn, and the princesses giggled.

"You've had a long day. How about I show you to your room?" Princess Celestia suggested.

"Yeah…I'd like that…thank you," Copper said, suddenly feeling very tired.

Princess Celestia led him to his room, "Here we are. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you so much, Princess. Good night!" Copper said, smiling at the princess.

"You're very welcome, Coppermane. Good night," The princess said. And with that, she walked to her room to get some sleep herself.

Copper didn't even look around the room this time. He was so tired. He went straight to the bed and just collapsed.

 _I sure hope Twilight got my letter_ …

* * *

 _Time: 8:15 PM, Thursday, Golden Oak Library_

"It's okay, sugarcube, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe the train is just runnin' late," Applejack said, petting a distressed and crying Fluttershy on the back, trying to comfort her.

Fluttershy had gone with all of her friends to the train station to wait on Coppermane. They were all anxious to see the colt again. But there was one problem: about five trains arrived at the station today, and Coppermane was on _none_ of them. Fluttershy was beside herself with sadness and disappointment. Where was Coppermane? Was he hurt? Was he ever coming back? Fluttershy has waited for long enough to see the colt of her dreams. This was just cruel.

Fluttershy's face buried in her hooves again, crying. "What if he's hurt? What if he's never coming back? What if…what if…" Fluttershy was so worried she could barely think.

Everypony in the room looked at each other with great worry. Not just for their distressed friend, but also for Coppermane. He was their friend too, and they were worried sick. Five days right? He should've been back today. Where was he?

Suddenly, Spike came running down the stairs, "Twilight! Twilight!"

"Spike, I thought you were asleep. What's wrong, we're kind of preoccupied here," Twilight said, indicating the hysterical mare next to her.

"I think you might want to read this," Spike said as Twilight took the letter from Spike with her magic.

"A letter from Princess Celestia?" Applejack asked.

"Not exactly," Spike said, looking nervous.

"Whaddya mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight read over the letter, and her eyes widened, "Girls, it's from Coppermane."

Fluttershy gasped upon hearing the colt's name, lifting her head up, "Coppermane? Is he safe? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!" she pleaded, hysterical with worry.

"Fluttershy, please calm down," Rarity said, walking over to the mare and stroking her mane, "What does it say, Twilight?"

Twilight cleared her throat, levitating the note in front of her face with her magic…

…

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _This isn't Princess Celestia, this is Coppermane, and I'm writing to you from Canterlot. Please spread this message around to the others…especially Fluttershy. I have some unfortunate news for you all…_

 _First off, I am in Canterlot right now. I got Princess Cadence here without a scratch, and I'm safe in Canterlot. I know I told you girls I'd be back in five days, but I didn't anticipate the trains not being in service when we arrived. So I'm stuck here for the night. Princess Celestia has graciously given me accommodations in her castle, so I'm safe and sound. Believe me, there's nothing I would love more than to be back in Ponyville with all my best friends, but there's nothing I can do. I just wanted to write to you girls and tell you not to worry. I'm perfectly fine. I miss you all so much, and I promise that I will be back in Ponyville tomorrow. And…to Fluttershy…please take care of yourself, and remember to smile. Frowns don't belong on that beautiful face._

 _I miss you all dearly, and I can't wait to see you girls tomorrow._

 _Your Friend,  
Coppermane_

…

"Oh good, he's okay," Twilight said in a relieved voice.

"Hear that, sugarcube? He's perfectly fine. Y'all just need ta wait one more day is all," Applejack said to Fluttershy, hoping she would be calmer now.

Fluttershy was so relieved. He was fine. She would have to wait for one more day, but she didn't care at this point. She was just so relieved to hear that he was safe. And that comment at the end… _remember to smile. Frowns don't belong on that beautiful face_ …Fluttershy was so touched. She began to cry again, but this time from relief. She smiled for the first time since they arrived at the library.

"…thank goodness…" she said in a relieved and quiet voice. Everypony else in the library sighed with relief that the distressed mare had finally calmed down.

"You alright now, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded, letting tears of relief fall down her face. Applejack wiped her tears.

"Oh, and that line at the end! How sweet!" Rarity said with a giddy smile.

"See, Fluttershy? Copper wouldn't just leave you hanging like that!" Rainbow Dash said, hovering over the mare.

"Well, how about some dinner, girls? I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Twilight said.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up suddenly, "I'm starving too! I haven't eaten since lunch!"

"How does that sound, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Fluttershy.

Now that Fluttershy's head was cleared up, she remembered that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. "…that…that sounds fine…" she said weakly, but with a smile.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie said, springing up and hopping out the door.

All of the mares followed Pinkie Pie out the door with Applejack escorting Fluttershy out. Twilight was at the back of the group, but she stopped for a second to re-examine the letter from Coppermane, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Twilight, are you coming?" Rainbow Dash, being impatient as usual.

"One second, Rainbow!" Twilight said, glancing at the letter one more time and smiling.

 _That Copper is just the sweetest colt in Equestria. Those two ponies are made for each other. Good luck, Coppermane_.

Twilight put the letter down and joined her friends, leaving the letter on the table.

* * *

 _PS: DON'T MENTION THIS PART TO FLUTTERSHY. I've got something extremely special planned for her during the Celebration this weekend. I'm going to ask her to be my date. Again, please don't tell her this, I just want you to know what might happen. Thank you, I can't wait to see you guys again!_

* * *

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the last few ones, but, whatever! I hope you guys still like this new chapter. Yes, I did flash forward in time a bit, and the Celebration is in two days. Sadly, that does mean that this story is nearing the end. HOWEVER, I love writing this story, and I love writing about Coppermane and Fluttershy, and since this story is receiving such great feedback, I am trying to think of a sequel. Suggestions are welcome! Just PM me any ideas you may have. Anyways, all reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so please don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think, and…until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	16. Perseverance

**Hey guys! Another follower, and two more review. This story is getting so much more recognition than I ever thought possible. Thank you so much again! So, again, sequel ideas are welcome, since I don't want the story to stop when this story ends, so PM any ideas you may have to me. I may upload this story to FiMFiction as well once I end the story on here. Anyways, let's get on with the story! How will Coppermane and Fluttershy react to seeing each other again after almost a week of being separated? Find out…RIGHT NOW! I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.16: Perseverance

 _Time: 11:30 AM, Friday, Train to Ponyville, Days Until Celebration: 1_

The first train today from Canterlot to Ponyville carried a very anxious unicorn. A unicorn by the name of Coppermane. He was tired of waiting, he wanted to be back in Ponyville so badly. He was so excited to be back home. Back with his friends. Back with…Fluttershy, also known as the mare of Coppermane's dreams. Fluttershy…even hearing her name brought a smile to Copper's face. He couldn't wait to tell all his friends about his vacation, and also make up for lost time with Fluttershy.

 _Coppermane…remember…the Celebration…_

Yes, the Celebration was tomorrow. The whole reason for being sent to Ponyville in the first place. He knew that there was still work to do, especially practicing. Also, he had to figure out a way to stay up all night tomorrow. Everypony knows that you need to stay up if you want to see Princess Celestia raise the sun. It was an incredible sight to see, but it was hard for some ponies. Especially ponies who love their sleep, and Coppermane had always been in that category. But he knew one thing that would make it easier for him: If Fluttershy agreed to be his date. With Princess Cadence's help, he had a really special night planned for Fluttershy if she said yes. Copper didn't know why she would say no, but that little seed of doubt was still planted in the back of his head, such is how Copper's brain is wired.

Copper couldn't even focus on that, the thoughts of being back in Ponyville making him too excited to concentrate on anything. He gazed out the window, eagerly waiting for Ponyville to appear on the horizon.

* * *

 _Time: 1:00 PM, Friday, Ponyville Train Station_

The train came to a stop, and Copper immediately hopped out of his seat, levitating his luggage behind him with his magic. He hopped out of the train only to be tackled to the ground by a familiar, very excited pink mare.

"Copper! You're back!" Pinkie Pie said, giving Coppermane a death hug, pinning him to the ground.

"Ugh…hi, Pinkie…" Copper said, trying to get air.

"Pinkie Pie, c'mon, let him up!" Applejack said to the excited pink mare. Pinkie Pie got off of Copper, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Copper, I'm just so happy you're back!" Pinkie Pie said, still very excited, and pulling Copper into a calmer, friendlier hug that didn't squeeze all the oxygen out of him. "I've missed seeing you in the morning!"

Copper reciprocated, "Oh I have too, Pinkie. Glad to see you," he said with a smile.

Pinkie Pie released him, and Copper was approached by Applejack who had a huge smile on your face.

"Welcome back ta Ponyville, sugarcube," Applejack said giving Copper a big hug.

"Good to be back," Copper said. Applejack let him go and Rainbow Dash landed in front of him to hug him.

"Good to see ya, Cop," Rainbow Dash said.

"You too, Rainbow," Copper said. Rarity then approached him.

"We've missed you so much, darling," Rarity said, giving Copper a hug.

"I've missed you all too," Copper said. He took another look around the train station, expecting to see his two other best friends (including Fluttershy), but…they weren't there.

"Where's Twilight? Where's…Fluttershy?" Copper said, deeply confused. Oh no, was Fluttershy mad at him for making her wait another day? Was she hurt? Copper began to panic, but luckily Applejack answered his question.

"Sorry, hon, Ah know y'all were lookin' forward ta seein' Fluttershy, but she's actually home sick right now," Applejack said with sympathy.

"Sick?" Copper asked, "Is..Is she alright?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"Honestly, sugarcube, she's in pretty bad shape," Applejack said, "Ah think she has the stomach flu or somethin'. Twilight volunteered ta stay behind since she has her magic ta protect herself."

"Can we go see her?" Copper asked desperately.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, a little skeptical, "Copper, should you really be seeing her when she's sick? I mean, the Celebration's tomorrow."

"Rainbow Dash has a point, darling," Rarity chimed in, "You can't risk getting sick so close to the Celebration."

Copper didn't care, "I'm a unicorn, I can use magic. I know a spell that can protect me. Also, I have some healing spellbooks. Maybe there's something I can use to try and cure her, or at least help her get better faster. Please girls, I-I've been waiting to see her for so long…" he said with desperation.

The four mares looked at each other with apprehension. They knew how much Copper wanted to see Fluttershy. Fluttershy also wanted to see Copper really badly, but if Copper got sick, he wouldn't be able to perform tomorrow. Although, it was true that Copper was capable of using his magic to protect himself. Also, if he knew some spells that might help Fluttershy get better, then why should they deny him? They also wanted Fluttershy to be better for tomorrow.

"Well…alright. Don't say we didn't warn ya though," Applejack said, still apprehensive about this.

"Can we stop by my house on the way there first? I need to drop of my luggage and pick up those spellbooks."

"Sure, hon," Applejack said, "Let's get goin'."

* * *

 _Time: 1:15 PM, Friday, Outside Coppermane's Cottage_

"Wait here, I'll only be a second," Coppermane said to the four mares.

"Don't take too long," Rainbow Dash said, being her usual impatient self.

Copper went into his cottage, bringing his luggage in with his magic. The four mares looked at each other with concern.

"You sure we should let him see her?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, the Celebration's tomorrow. If he gets sick…" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah, know, but he has a point. He can protect himself with his magic, and also he might know some spells ta help Fluttershy get better," Applejack said.

"And besides," Rarity chimed in, "I think the poor thing just wants to see Fluttershy. It's been almost a week since he's seen her."

As the four of them talked this over, they were suddenly approached by Mayor Mare.

"Oh, howdy, Miss Mare," Applejack said, tipping her hat.

"Hello, Applejack. Hi girls! Is Coppermane here? I need him to come down to the Celebration grounds," the Mayor Mare said.

"Oh, he's inside his house getting some things right now. He'll be right out!" Pinkie Pie said with her signature cheeriness.

Coppermane walked out of his cottage, "Okay, I'm ready to go." Copper stopped upon seeing the Mayor, "Oh, hello, Miss Mare."

"Hello, Coppermane. Have you been enjoying your time in Ponyville?" she asked.

 _Oh, you have no idea._ "Yeah, I love it here!" Copper said, making the Mayor smile, "Um…do you need something from me?"

"Actually, yes. I need you to come down to the Celebration grounds with me for mic tests," Mayor Mare said.

Copper was about to say yes, but he remembered Fluttershy, "Um…now?" Copper asked.

"If you can, yes, now. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes," Mayor Mare said.

Copper was so frustrated inside. _Is everything trying to keep me from Fluttershy today? I just want to spend time with her! Is that too much to ask, world?_

Copper glanced over at his four friends, and Applejack spoke up before he could say anything.

"Go with the Mayor, sugarcube. We'll let Fluttershy know y'all will be there as soon as ya can," Applejack said.

"But…but…Fluttershy," Copper said, feeling so frustrated inside.

"Copper," Applejack said with a surprisingly stern voice, "Ah know y'all wanna see Fluttershy, but you came to Ponyville for the Celebration. Y'all have work ta do, and ya can't forget about that. Besides, she said it shouldn't take more than a half-hour. We'll let her know that y'all will be there as soon as ya can, okay? Go with the Mayor, it's gonna be fine."

Copper looked at Applejack for a second before sighing in defeat. She was right.

"…okay…" Copper said reluctantly, looking down at the ground in defeat.

"Thanks, sugarcube. We'll see y'all in a bit, okay?" Applejack said.

And with that, they split up. Applejack and the other three heading for Fluttershy's and Coppermane going with the Mayor.

* * *

 _Time: 1:45 PM, Friday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Fluttershy was on the couch looking miserable. She laid there, completely pale, and her mane was unkempt and filled with split-ends. Her head was burning up, and her blanket, pillow, and coat were soaked with sweat. Next to her was a bucket next to her in case she needed to…purge. She was extremely light headed, and her throat was so sore she could barely talk. She was not in good shape by any means. On top of that, she was also crying. The girls had told her that she probably wouldn't be able to see Coppermane today even if he did come back (which he did). They told her that she couldn't risk getting him sick the day before the Celebration.

Twilight was patting her back, "Fluttershy, it's okay. You don't want him to get sick do you?"

"No…but…" Fluttershy said in an extremely weak and raspy voice, "…but…I miss him so much."

"I know…I know…" Twilight said to the sad mare. Fluttershy was having a terrible day, but there wasn't really much they could do about it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" Twilight called out. The door opened, and in walked Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

"Hi, girls," Twilight said, "did…Coppermane ever show up?"

"Yeah, he's back," Rainbow Dash said.

"Was he understanding about…y'know…" Twilight said, gesturing towards Fluttershy.

"Well…um…he's coming later…" Applejack said, to which Twilight frowned, and Fluttershy immediately sat up upon hearing what she said.

"Is he crazy? He can't get sick before the concert!" Twilight said, face-hoofing herself.

"Twilight, he insisted. Besides, he can protect himself with magic as well," Applejack said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Twilight said, blushing slightly.

"And besides, he said he has some healing spellbooks. He might be able to help the poor thing," Rarity said.

"Really? Well…okay…as long as he knows what he's risking," Twilight said.

"He…he's coming?" Fluttershy said weakly, looking at the five other mares with hope in her eyes.

"I guess he is, Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"The Mayor asked him to come with her to do mic tests for the Celebration, but he'll be here as soon as he can," Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Her thoughts though were immediately interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea. She went for the bucket, making the five other mares cringe. Fluttershy coughed, and flopped back on the couch.

"Y'all alright, sugarcube?" Applejack said, walking over to the sick mare.

Fluttershy coughed, "Y-Yeah," she said weakly. She smiled involuntarily, her thought returning to Coppermane. He was coming to see her soon. She couldn't be more excited.

"Alright, well Ah gotta get back to the farm. Still gotta lot of things ta get done for the Celebration. Fluttershy, take care of yourself, okay? Hope y'all feel better. See y'all later!" Applejack said. The girls said goodbye and the orange mare left for Sweet Apple Acres.

"I should get going too. I need to finish my dress for the Celebration. Farewell!" Rarity said, and walked out the door.

"I need to go too. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are helping to cater the Celebration, and I promised I would help. Bye girls!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped out the door.

"I guess I should go too. The Wonder Bolts are going to be at the Celebration, and I need to perfect some tricks. Bye Fluttershy, hope you feel better soon. Bye Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said before bolting out the door.

Twilight and Fluttershy were left alone waiting for Coppermane to arrive.

* * *

 _Time: 3:00 PM, Friday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Fluttershy was out cold on the couch with Twilight sitting beside her. She was in really bad shape. Hopefully Copper would be able to help.

There was a knock on the door…it was him. Not wanting to wake Fluttershy, Twilight answered the door herself. She opened it, and Coppermane was on the other side.

"Hi, Copper. Come in, but keep your voice down, she's sleeping," Twilight quickly said in a whisper, not wanting him to wake her.

"Oh, okay," Copper said in a whisper. He walked in, and Twilight quietly shut the door behind him. He was carrying a spellbook with his magic. "Sorry I took so long. Technical problems made it run a bit longer than I expected."

"Don't worry about it," Twilight said, giving the colt a hug, "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Copper said, hugging her back.

Twilight released him, and her face turned serious, "You have your protection spell up, right?"

"Yeah," Copper said, "Where is she?"

Twilight pointed towards the mare sleeping on the couch. Copper was shocked…she looked horrible.

"Oh wow…she's really in bad shape," Copper said, quietly walking over to Fluttershy's side.

"Copper, you are aware that you could get sick right?" Twilight asked in a whisper, still worried about her friend's health.

"Of course I am, but I want to help her. I don't want her to be sick for the Celebration," Copper said in a whisper. Copper felt Fluttershy's head with his hoof, "She's really burning up."

"I know. Poor thing," Twilight said.

Copper took note of her pale coat, messy mane, the sweat everywhere, everything. It pained him to see Fluttershy in such a state.

"Copper, you know you can't risk getting sick before the concert. You can't perform if you're not feeling well," Twilight said.

"Twilight, I've waited long enough to see Fluttershy. And like I said, I don't want her to be sick for the Celebration. You remember what I wrote in the letter right?" Copper said.

"I do. I'm still worried though," Twilight said.

"Twilight, it'll be fine. Okay, we should try some of these spells now. Should I wake her up?" Copper asked.

"Um…sure, I guess," Twilight said.

Copper poked the sleeping mare, "Fluttershy? Fluttershy? It's me, Coppermane. I'm here."

Fluttershy stirred a little bit, and slowly opened her eyes to behold the colt of her dreams standing right beside her. She gasped, and immediately lunged forward and hugged him.

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy said in a weak, raspy, yet excited voice. She was almost in tears from seeing the colt of her dreams again. He hugged her back, and Fluttershy let out a sigh of bliss at being held by him. "Oh, I missed you so much!" she said with a big smile.

Copper held her close, enjoying her warmth, "I…I missed you too, Fluttershy…" he said, loving the feeling of holding Fluttershy in his hooves once again.

The two love-sick ponies shared a loving embrace for a few minutes before Fluttershy realized what she might be doing. She gasped, immediately backed away, "Oh…I'm…I'm sorry. Did…did I just get you sick?"

Copper was surprised at her backing away so suddenly, but chuckled at her concern, "I have a protection spell on me, don't worry," Copper said. His face turned concerned, "Wow…you sound awful. How did this happen?"

"I…I don't know…I…I…" Fluttershy tried to talk, but a wave of nausea rushed her, and she went for the bucket again. Copper cringed at the sight. Fluttershy brought her head up, and blushed in embarrassment, "…s-s-sorry…" She flopped her head back onto her sweat-soaked pillow.

"Not your fault," Copper said, "I…I have some healing spellbooks with me. I was going to try to use some to help you, would that be okay?"

"Um…sure…it worked on Angel right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Well…um…I'm not sure it will work, is the thing," Copper said nervously.

"What do you mean, Copper?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I used it on Angel a while back to cure him of the same thing, but Angel is a small animal. I've never done it on a pony before," Copper said nervously.

"But…you said you used it on yourself all the time…" Fluttershy said weakly.

"Is it something I can try?" Twilight asked.

"It's easier to use on yourself than it is on others, and it's taken me a while to master. Honestly, Fluttershy, the fact that I was able to cure Angel was really lucky on my part," Copper said remorsefully, "But I figure it's worth a shot. It couldn't hurt."

"Um…okay…" Fluttershy said weakly.

Copper flipped through his spellbook until he got to the healing spell he wanted to try.

"Okay…here goes…" Copper said. He cleared his mind and focused all his strength into his magic. His horn glowed with a white aura, and the aura found it's way to Fluttershy and engulfed her. Fluttershy gasped, but let Copper do his thing. Fluttershy trusted him. After about a few minutes, Fluttershy felt her sinuses clear up a little bit, and her throat felt a little less sore, but Copper eventually opened his eyes, and collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. He looked up at Fluttershy.

"D-Did it work?" he asked. Fluttershy was about to respond before she went for the bucket again. _Darn it_.

Copper sighed, "I'm really sorry, Fluttershy, I tried," he said, feeling like a failure.

Fluttershy had a coughing fit before responding, "It…it's okay." Fluttershy let out a yawn.

"Looks like somepony needs to go back to sleep," Twilight said. Fluttershy didn't respond, she just rolled over, facing away from the two ponies, and fell back asleep. Or at least, somewhat. She tried to stay conscious to hear what Copper and Twilight would say. Fluttershy wasn't one to eavesdrop, but she wanted to hear what Copper would say when he thought she was asleep. A little devious? Yes, but Fluttershy's curiosity got the best of her.

Twilight brought Copper towards the door, and attempted to coax him out of the house.

"Copper, thank you so much for trying. I think you should go back home so you don't risk getting sick, also so you can practice," Twilight said, really not wanting him to get sick.

"Actually…Twilight…do you think…I could stay and take care of her?" Copper asked nervously.

"Copper, you know you can't take this chance. What will happen to you if you get sick? Your entire reason for coming to Ponyville will be gone," Twilight said, "I know you've wanted to see Fluttershy for a long time now, but is it really worth the risk?"

Copper sighed. He knew she was right, but…Fluttershy. He looked back over at the sleeping mare (or at least that's what he thought), and then back at Twilight.

"If it means that I can spend time with Fluttershy, then…yes, it's absolutely worth the risk. Fluttershy looks like she's in really bad shape, and I can't just sit idly by while she suffers. If she's in pain, I want to be there for her to help her get through it. I can't just abandon her after one little failure. I…I care about her, Twilight. I just want to be there for her."

Twilight opened her mouth to counter him, but she drew a blank. Copper loves Fluttershy too much just to let her suffer like this. Besides, Fluttershy has missed him terribly over these last few days, and she was already having a really horrible day.

Twilight sighed, "Okay, but a few conditions," she said in a stern voice, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying to take care of her too, keep your protective spell on at all times, and if you cough or sneeze even once, I'm kicking you out, no arguments. Are we clear?"

Copper nodded, despite Twilight being very stern, "Thank you so much, Twilight."

Twilight shook her head and chuckled, "You're crazy, you know?"

"I'm with Fluttershy now. I don't care," Copper said with a smirk. Twilight giggled at his remark.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, okay?" Twilight said.

"I won't, I won't. I heard you loud and clear," Copper said.

"Good. Now I'm going to go make Fluttershy some soup," Twilight said as she adjourned to the kitchen.

Fluttershy was laying down on the couch facing away from the two arguing ponies, fake-sleeping. She had heard everything that Copper had said, and tears of happiness fell from her eyes. Copper cared enough about her to take care of her knowing full well that he could be putting his entire mission in jeopardy. He was willing to do anything just to spend time with her, wasn't he? _Oh, Coppermane…I love you so much…_

After a few moments of silence, Fluttershy allowed her mind to drift off, and was out cold in only a few minutes. Copper went over to her and started brushing her mane with his hoof.

"I'm right here for you, Fluttershy," Copper whispered to the sleeping mare. It was weird, even though she was sick, Copper couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was asleep. Why was everything about this mare so cute? Copper spent the next few minutes just sitting next to Fluttershy with no intention of leaving her side.

* * *

 _Time: 7:00 PM, Friday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

The day was almost over, and Twilight and Coppermane had spent the entire day taking care of Fluttershy. Luckily, Fluttershy was getting better as the day went on. Her fever broke a couple hours ago, and her throat was less sore now. Her stomach was slightly better. Applejack had come by earlier and brought some apples with her. Fluttershy's stomach seemed to be handling it alright.

During this entire time, Coppermane spent every moment he could with Fluttershy, and she loved it. They spent the whole day talking whenever Fluttershy wasn't out cold. Copper told her all about the Crystal Empire and about how he was asked by all three princesses to sing for them. A personal concert for royalty. And by their request. What an honor!

"Well, I-I'm just happy you're back," Fluttershy said, still laying on the couch with Coppermane sitting beside the couch right next to her.

"I-I'm glad to be back too," Copper said, "I…I missed you a lot."

"I-I missed you too," Fluttershy said, blushing, "I-I just hope you don't get sick from me."

"D-Don't worry about me, Fluttershy. I-I just want to spend time with you," Copper said, blushing.

Fluttershy's heart warmed at his comment. _Just to spend time with me…_

"Y-You're really sweet," Fluttershy said, still blushing.

Copper's face went bright red.

Fluttershy giggled on the inside. _He's so adorable when he blushes…_

Another thought occurred to Fluttershy that immediately made her worry.

"Um…Copper?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, Fluttershy?" Copper asked.

"D-Don't you need to p-practice a little bit? I-I mean…the Celebration is tomorrow…" Fluttershy said.

Copper drooped his head down. He knew she was right, but he really didn't want to leave her side. She was feeling better, yes, but she was still sick.

But then another thought occurred to him. He still had to do something before the day was over…concerning another important part of the Celebration. A part that involved a particular mare. As much as he didn't want to leave Fluttershy…he still needed to do some things before executing his plan. He looked back up at Fluttershy's captivating face.

"Oh yeah…I guess I do," Copper said, sounding dejected.

"Um…if…if you want to step out and p-practice…I-I don't mind. I-I'm sure you want to k-keep your songs a secret, r-right?" Fluttershy said.

"Um…yeah. Okay, thanks…a-as much as I would like to stay…I guess you're right," Copper said, "I-I'll be back later though, okay?" Copper said, standing up.

"O-Okay. Oh and um…Copper?" Fluttershy said.

"Hmm?"

"Um…th-thanks for helping to t-take care of me. I…I really appreciate it," Fluttershy said, trying to hide her blushing face behind her blankets.

Copper blushed, "N-No problem. A-Anything for you, Fluttershy," he said, blushing even more.

Fluttershy was blushing as well. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Copper reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the door.

"B-Be back soon!" Copper said. Fluttershy could only wave back at him, as her voice was still quite weak.

Copper walked out the door, and set out to begin practicing…and to put his plan in motion.

Back with Fluttershy, she was upset that Copper was no longer with her, but she knew he had work to do. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, she couldn't be so selfish as to keep him from his mission. Twilight walked back into the room with some more soup for the sick mare, levitating it with her magic.

"Where's Coppermane?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Oh…um…I t-told him he should go practice, so he st-stepped out," Fluttershy said remorsefully, "He…He said he'd be back though."

Twilight was about to say something, but remembered what Copper was planning to do tonight, and decided to not say anything about that.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have more soup for you. Hope this helps soothe your throat," Twilight said.

"Th-Thanks, Twilight," Fluttershy said.

* * *

 _Time: 7:45 PM, Friday,_ _Carousel Boutique_

Rarity was working on her dress for the Summer Sun Celebration. It wasn't anything fancy, but at the same time, it was classy. She was working on it when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it to find Coppermane standing on the other side.

"Coppermane?" Rarity said.

"Hi, Rarity…um…sorry to bother you but…I need your help again," Copper said nervously.

Rarity looked to the colt's side to see a basket with filled with cherry blossoms again. This time with their stems though. What was on this colt's mind?

"Another necklace for Fluttershy?" Rarity asked with a smirk.

"Um…not this time. I…uh…want to make her something…different…" Copper said.

"Oh?" Rarity asked.

"I want to make her a bouquet of flowers."

"Oh a bouquet? Oh that's easy! What do you need me to do, dear?"

"Do you know of, like, a really beautiful flower I can use along with these cherry blossoms?"

Rarity pondered for a moment, but very shortly had an idea…

"As a matter of fact, there is one flower I know of that would be perfect," Rarity said.

"Really? What?" Copper asked, extremely curious.

"Come inside, I happen to have some of them. I'll tell you about them inside," Rarity said. Copper followed her inside, eager to see what she had to show him.

* * *

"Copper, she is going to love this. You are the sweetest colt in Equestria!" Rarity said, being extremely giddy.

"Oh, c'mon Rarity, you don't have to say that," Copper humbly said with a blush.

"Oh, but it's true, darling! I'd give anything for a stallion that did these kinds of things for me! Fluttershy's the luckiest mare in the world," Rarity said, giving the colt a big hug.

"Hehe, well thanks," Copper said with a big blush, reciprocating her hug. She released him after a moment. "And don't worry, Rarity. You're an amazing mare. Your stallion will come in time, I'm sure of it," Copper said with a smile.

Rarity smiled at the colt, "And you say you're not the sweetest colt in Equestria."

Copper blushed again, "Hehe, just saying, y'know?"

"Well, you should probably get going before it gets any later, darling," Rarity said.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks again for your help, Rarity, I really appreciate it," Copper said, "I hope she likes it."

"Sweetheart, there is no possible way for her to not like that. And I'm always happy to help you, dear, anytime you need it," Rarity said with a smile.

Rarity and Coppermane shared one more hug before Copper picked up the bouquet with his magic and exited Rarity's boutique. Copper began to head back to Fluttershy's house, eager to see that beautiful face again.

* * *

 _Time: 8:30 PM, Friday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Fluttershy and Twilight were talking about what they were planning on doing at the Celebration, mostly talking about how they were looking forward to Copper's concert. Fluttershy was feeling much better now. No fever, sinuses unclogged, her stomach was settling, and her throat wasn't as sore anymore, but she still was feeling quite weak, so she still laid there on the couch. They heard a knock on the door, and Twilight went and answered it. It was Coppermane, and Twilight noticed a…beautiful bouquet…being levitated behind Copper by his magic. Twilight's eyes widened.

"Are you going to…" Twilight asked with a huge smile on her face. Copper nodded, and Twilight tried her best not to squeal in excitement.

Copper walked in, trying his best to conceal the bouquet behind him…although he hoped Fluttershy wouldn't question why his horn was glowing. Twilight stayed by the door to watch the whole thing go down, giddy as all heck. Copper walked up to the mare laying on the couch, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he got. Fluttershy looked at Coppermane, making his heartbeat skyrocket.

"Coppermane, you're back," she said weakly, sitting up on the couch. She noticed his glowing horn, but didn't see anything floating with a white aura around her. She didn't really pay much attention to it though, she was just glad that Coppermane was back.

"Hehe, yeah, I am," he said nervously.

"D-Did you have a nice time practicing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y-Yeah, I did," Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

"Do…Do you think you're r-ready for tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um…yeah. I-I think if I practice a bit tomorrow before the Celebration, I-I'll be fine," Copper said, still rubbing his neck.

"I-I can't wait. I-I'm actually s-surprised you came back," Fluttershy said to Coppermane's surprise.

"W-What makes you s-say that?" Copper asked, trying to act calm despite his unnaturally high heart rate.

"W-Well…it's p-pretty late. I-I figured you would've g-gone home," Fluttershy said.

"W-Well, I'm going to go home in a bit, but…I promised I'd c-come back didn't I?" Copper rhetorically asked.

"Y-Yeah, you did. Th-Thank you," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"B-Besides, th-there's still something I n-need to do before I go," Copper said, his already high heart rate rising even more.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy was slightly confused. He practiced didn't he? What did else could he possibly need to do.

Copper got closer to the mare of his dreams, his heart feeling like it's being lit on fire. _Here goes nothing_.

"Um…well…the f-Celebration is tomorrow…and…um…I w-want to have the best time I possibly can, and, th-there's one thing that I know will guarantee that I have not only the best time, but an amazing time," Copper said.

Fluttershy was still confused. _What…what is he getting at?_

Copper suddenly revealed the reason why his horn was glowing. He levitated a beautiful bouquet of cherry blossoms and, another flower that Fluttershy had never seen before. It was a beautiful, white, five-petal flower that gave off a faint glow and giving off small little white bits of magical light particles, lightly trickling off the petals. A bouquet full of them with cherry blossoms. It was the most beautiful bouquet Fluttershy had ever seen in her life, and it was being presented to her from the colt of her dreams. Fluttershy was speechless…

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy managed to say, "W-Wha…wha…"

"Fluttershy, will you be my date to the Summer Sun Celebration?" Copper finally said. Copper's heart was on fire, awaiting a response…

Fluttershy thought she was hearing things. Did he just…

 _Fluttershy…he just asked you to the Summer Sun Celebration…_

Fluttershy was beside herself with happiness…he actually asked her…it was too good to be true…

 _But…he has his performance…he's going to be so busy…I…I don't want to bother him…_

She looked up into Coppermane's captivating brown eyes…

"B-But C-Copper…y-you…y-you have a p-performance t-to worry ab-bout," Fluttershy stammered, struggling against her emotions to speak, "I-I w-would just g-get in the way…I d-don't want to do th-that to you…"

"Fluttershy…" Copper said, moving even closer to the mare of his dreams, "d-don't think like that. I-I do have a performance, yes, b-but don't think for even a second that you'll get in the way. Time with you means way more to me than performing. A-And if I really am that busy, I'll make time for you. I-I want nothing more than the honor of having you as my date."

Fluttershy smiled and couldn't hold back a single tear of happiness escaping from her eye. He wanted to take her to the Celebration more than he wanted to perform. Once again, he just wanted to spend time with her…no matter what it took. The colt of her dreams was standing in front of her asking her for the _honor_ of having her as his date. Taking her was an _honor_? Coppermane never failed to make Fluttershy feel special. She shed a few more tears of happiness before finally…

"Oh, Coppermane," Fluttershy said with a sniffle, "I…I'd love to go with you."

Copper thought he was hearing things…did she just…

 _Copper…she just said yes…_

Copper's heart soared. In fact, he was so excited that he gave Fluttershy a big hug, to which Fluttershy immediately reciprocated, her face still stained with tears of joy.

They released each other after a few moments of just enjoying each other's warmth, and Copper levitated the bouquet over to Fluttershy who accepted it with open hooves, absolutely captivated by its beauty.

Twilight couldn't resist letting out a squeal for her two best friends.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" Twilight said. "Copper, what kind of flower is that?! I've never seen it before in my life."

"Oh, yeah, well, I had Rarity help me make this, and she had some of these lying around. It's a magic, immortal flower called white firebloom. I…I thought it would be really nice. It's…It's really pretty isn't it?" Copper said. _The most beautiful bouquet in Equestria for the most beautiful mare in Equestria._

"I'll say," Twilight said, completely captivated by the white firebloom's beauty.

"It…It's beautiful, Coppermane. Th-Thank you so much…" Fluttershy said, still crying from happniness. After a while, she let out a mighty yawn, indicating how tired she was.

"I think it's time for Coppermane and me to go," Twilight said.

"Th-Thanks for t-taking care of me t-today," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof, and blushed.

"A-Anytime, Fluttershy," Copper said nervously.

Fluttershy got up out of her couch to see the two ponies out, putting the bouquet on the end table. She took it slow, still a bit dizzy from being sick.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"S-See you t-tomorrow, Fluttershy. Um…does 8:00 sound okay?" Copper asked nervously.

"Th-that sounds perfect," Fluttershy said, blushing.

Copper was about to walk out the door when…

"Um…Coppermane?" Fluttershy said.

"Hmm?" Copper asked, turning around to the mare.

Fluttershy walked up to the colt of her dreams, and delicately kissed him on the cheek.

Copper stood there stunned for a second. It was the second time she had done that, but it was still highly unexpected. His face went bright red, and he smiled involuntarily, making Fluttershy do the same.

"Th-thanks for asking me t-to the Celebration…" Fluttershy said, blushing profusely.

"Hehe, well…thanks for saying yes. You…you made my entire day," Copper said, also blushing profusely.

Fluttershy couldn't help but shed another tear of joy. Copper and Fluttershy hugged one more time before Copper finally departed.

Fluttershy went over to the bouquet of white firebloom and cherry blossoms, and picked it up with her mouth to bring it upstairs with her. She took it slowly, since she was still a bit sick, and a bit dizzy as a result.

She got to her room, and placed the bouquet down on the nightstand by her bed. She turned off the lights, and all was dark except for the white firebloom. The magic dust coming off with the faint light the petals emitted was truly a beautiful sight in the darkness. Fluttershy went to her bed and laid down. Knowing that Copper got such a rare flower for her…it warmed her heart. And she had kissed him on the cheek again! She would never get tired of doing that.

Fluttershy slowly dozed off, tears of joy falling down her face, and dreaming Coppermane, the sweetest, most amazing colt in Equestria.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you two!" Twilight said to Copper as they walked back to Ponyville together.

"Hehe, thanks. I just can't believe that she'll be mine for the Celebration. It's…amazing…" Copper said, smiling at the thought of being with Fluttershy for the whole Celebration tomorrow.

"Just be wary of any mares that approach you after your performance, Copper," Twilight said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Twilight," Copper said, blushing slightly.

"You never know," Twilight said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Well, in either case, I'm already going to be with the most amazing mare in Equestria tomorrow, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Copper said with a smile on his face.

"You're so sweet, Copper. Fluttershy's really lucky," Twilight said.

After a while of walking and talking, the came upon Copper's Cottage. Twilight and Copper hugged each other goodbye and Copper went inside his house, immediately heading for his bed. What a day. And Fluttershy said yes! AND he got another kiss on the cheek from her. He was beside himself with happiness. He remembered Fluttershy's face when he showed her the bouquet…when he asked her to the Celebration…that smile on her face when she said yes…it warmed Copper's heart like nothing else could. Copper would do anything just to make Fluttershy smile. Her smile was the greatest reward in Equestria to Copper.

And the Celebration was tomorrow, and now that Fluttershy had said yes, Copper could hardly wait.

Copper couldn't help entertaining the thought of mares coming up to him after his performance. It made him laugh, mostly because he was positive it wouldn't happen. Either way, he was Fluttershy's tomorrow, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Copper went upstairs to his room and collapsed in his bed, quickly falling asleep. He dreamed of his concert tomorrow, and about Fluttershy, the most beautiful, and the most amazing mare in Equestria.

* * *

 **Before any of you ask what white firebloom is…it doesn't exist, I completely made it up. So don't go looking it up, because you won't find anything. As far as a visual for the glow, think of a nirnroot from Skyrim or something (fantastic game** **btw). Anyways, yes, Fluttershy is going with Coppermane to the Summer Sun Celebration, and yes, it is the next day. So again sequel ideas are encouraged, since this story is coming to a close, and I'm still drawing a blank on sequel ideas. I want to write one, so please PM me any suggestions you may have. So…what will happen at the Celebration? Find out…NEXT TIME. All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so please don't forget to leave one telling me what you think, and…until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	17. The Final Countdown

**Hey guys! Not too many notes this time, I don't want to keep you guys waiting because…today is the day! The day of the Celebration. Will it all go well, or will everything go wrong? Find out…RIGHT NOW! I** **don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.17: The Final Countdown

 _Time: 12:00 PM, Saturday, Sugarcube Corner, Days Until Celebration:_ ** _0_**

"AAH!" Pinkie Pie screamed in excitement, making Copper wince.

"Hehe, calm down Pinkie. It's not a big deal, really," Copper said with a blush on his face.

"Not a big deal?!" Pinkie gasped, "It's a huge deal! You're taking Fluttershy to the Celebration!" Pinkie was so excited she could barely stand still, and she hopped from behind the counter to give the blushing colt a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" Pinkie Pie said, hugging Coppermane, "Fluttershy's going to have the bestest time ever!"

"Hehe, thanks, Pinkie," Copper said, hugging her back, his face blushing majorly.

Copper couldn't really argue with Pinkie Pie, it kind of _was_ a big deal. Copper had finally gotten the courage to ask Fluttershy out to the Celebration, and she said yes! Copper couldn't be more excited to have the mare of his dreams as his date tonight. He had so much lost time to make up for, especially since he spent one extra day away from Ponyville thanks to the trains in Canterlot being out of service. Even more so because Fluttershy was sick yesterday, and as a result couldn't do much of anything. Copper still did everything in his power to take care of her yesterday, regardless of all his friends' warnings about getting sick from her. Copper would gladly get sick if it meant he could spend time with Fluttershy.

And guess what? Copper _didn't_ get sick! _I told you so, Twilight!_

Copper couldn't wait for the Celebration today. Ponies from all over Equestria came for the Celebration to see Princess Celestia raise the sun, so Ponyville was making the Celebration big this year. Tons of carnival-type games to play, lots and lots of food (mostly courtesy of the Apple and Cake Families), and even some silent auctions, plus various other ponies setting up tents just for the heck of it. But one event in particular made Copper feel both excited and apprehensive. The second most important part of the entire Celebration: the live entertainment…starring him.

Pinkie Pie eventually released Copper from her hug, and went back behind the counter, "So, are you excited for your show today?" she asked, still bouncy with excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Copper said with a shaky breath, "I'm going to practice a bit before the actual show, just to be safe."

"Are you nervous?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well…I'm only performing for one of the most important events in Equestria, so…yeah, I might be a little nervous," Copper said, noticeably more uneasy than he was before, "Only a little…hehe…" he said, shaking a bit.

Pinkie Pie walked next to the panicking colt, putting a hoof on his back to try and comfort him, "Don't worry, Copper! I know you'll be fantastic. Everypony is going to love you!"

"Hehe, thanks, Pinkie Pie. It's just…well…" Copper trailed off.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked, curious.

"It's just…I hope I'll be a good date for Fluttershy," Copper said, looking down with a face of remorse.

Pinkie Pie was confused, "What makes you think you won't?"

"Well…I don't normally go to these types of things. I don't really know how to be a good date at a Celebration-type event. Plus, what if I'm so busy that I _can't_ spend time with her?" Copper said, sounding very remorseful.

"Copper, you're being ridiculous," Pinkie said in her more sensitive voice, "The point of the Celebration is to have fun! It'll come naturally to you. Fluttershy will be happy just to be around you."

"You…you think so?" Copper asked the pink mare.

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie said, "You know, Twilight told me something," she said with a smirk.

"What?" Copper asked.

"She told me that the first day you were gone, Fluttershy cried her eyes out," Pinkie said with a smirk. Copper immediately looked up at the mare.

"She did?" Copper asked. The thought of Fluttershy crying tugged at his heart-strings, "W-Why was she crying?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Because she missed you, Copper."

Copper's eyes immediately widened, and felt tears building up behind his eyes, "She…she missed me…that much?"

Pinkie nodded, and laid a hoof on Copper's back again, "Copper, I can't even begin to tell you how much she missed you. Even after you had just left the train station, she began to cry. You mean a lot to her, Copper. So don't worry about Fluttershy not having a good time, okay? As long as she's with you, she'll be happy."

Copper was touched. He knew that Fluttershy had missed him, but not _that_ much. So much that she cried about it. Copper felt a little guilty about being the reason Fluttershy was crying, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be flattered. He knew his friends missed him, but he never thought somepony would miss him so much that they _cried_ about it. In some messed up way, it felt good to be missed like that. Knowing that you mean so much to somepony else that they just get so emotional when you leave for a little while. Especially when said somepony is the pony of your dreams. Copper actually shed a tear himself just thinking about that.

"I…I didn't know she missed me _that_ much," Copper said, sniffling a bit from his tears.

Pinkie Pie hugged the crying, but happy colt, "Don't worry, Copper. She'll have an amazing time as long as she's with you."

Copper wiped some of his tears away, "Th-Thanks, Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie released him, and returned to her usual, perky self, "No problem! Besides, you don't want to go onstage thinking like that, right?"

Copper sniffled a little bit, and wiped some more tears from his reddened face, "Yeah…I-I guess you're right."

Pinkie Pie giggled, and adjourned back behind the counter. The two ponies talked for a little while longer before Copper had to excuse himself to go practice. Pinkie Pie hugged him goodbye, and he was on his way.

Copper headed for his favorite spot to practice at: The special hill in Sweet Apple Acres. The same one where he had met Applejack. The same one where he sang for his best friends for the first time. The same one where…his first date with Fluttershy happened. Thinking about that first date warmed Coppermane's heart. He actually chuckled slightly at the memory. Past Copper had no idea what his relationship with Fluttershy was to become. No idea that she was the mare of his dreams. No idea how much he would grow to love her.

With thoughts of Fluttershy on his mind, he cantered to the familiar hill to practice…

* * *

 _Time: 2:30 PM, Saturday, Carousel Boutique_

"What do you think Opal? Too much?" Rarity asked her cat. She wanted to make sure she wasn't overdoing it for the Celebration tonight. She wanted to look nice, but didn't want to overdress. This wasn't the Grand Galloping Gala, so it didn't have to be spectacular. Opal was being unresponsive, as usual, when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

Rarity went over and answered the door to see Fluttershy standing on the other side.

"Fluttershy! How nice to see you!" Rarity said with a big smile.

"Hello, Rarity. Can…can you help me with something? I mean…if you're not busy…" Fluttershy said with a blush.

"Oh, I'm not busy at all, dear! Come on in!" Rarity said as she gestured for the mare to enter her boutique, "What do you need help with, dear?"

"Um…well…I want to know…what should I…wear tonight?" Fluttershy asked, "You know…for the Celebration."

"Wear for the Celebration? Oh, darling, you don't really need to. It's not the Grand Galloping Gala, you know," Rarity said.

"Oh, I know, but…I still want to…you know…look nice…" Fluttershy said, getting quieter towards the end of her sentence. She had a small blush on her face.

Rarity looked over and notice this, then started to put two and two together, "Wait a moment, darling," she said, looking over at the blushing mare, who began to blush even more, "Fluttershy?" she said with a smirk.

"…yes…?" Fluttershy said, her heart beat rising.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain… _colt_ now, would it, dear?"

Fluttershy's face went bright red, and she recoiled her head, indicating to Rarity that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh it is, isn't it?!" Rarity asked, becoming very giddy, "You want to look nice for him, don't you dear?"

Fluttershy's face was still bright red, "Um…well…yes. He…um…he…"

"Asked you to the Celebration, right?" Rarity said, to which Fluttershy's bright red face immediately fixated on her.

"How…how did you know?" Fluttershy stammered.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? I helped him make your bouquet! He told me all about what he was planning, and I was happy to help him!" Rarity said.

Fluttershy looked down at the ground again. _Oh yeah, he did say that._

"Fluttershy, dear, you don't have to wear anything fancy. I think the necklace he made for you will be enough."

"…Okay…" Fluttershy said. She looked at the ground again, looking somewhat remorseful.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity asked with concern, "Is there something wrong, darling?"

"Um…it…it's…nothing…" Fluttershy said, but Rarity was unconvinced.

"Fluttershy…what's wrong, dear?" Rarity said with a somewhat stern tone.

Fluttershy was silent for a moment, but eventually, "I…I just hope I won't be a bother for Coppermane," she said, to Rarity's surprise.

"Fluttershy, what are you saying?" Rarity asked.

"It's…it's just that…he has his concert to worry about. I feel like I might get in the way of his work. I…I just hope I won't be a bother to him," Fluttershy said, sitting down and looking at the ground, looking remorseful.

Rarity remembered something. She walked up to the depressed mare and sat in front of her, "You know, darling, Coppermane told me something about his trip to the Crystal Empire."

Fluttershy looked up at Rarity with slightly bloodshot eyes. Was she crying?

"What…what did he say?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity smiled at the depressed mare, "He admitted to me that he missed you so much that he was in tears."

Fluttershy's eyes started to tear up, "He…he…cried?" The thought of Coppermane crying was almost too much for the mare's delicate little heart to handle.

Rarity nodded, "He told me that there was a mini cherry blossom tree in his room where he stayed, and he immediately thought of you, and how much he missed you. Even on the train, he said he was in tears the whole way there, wondering how he was going to last without you for the next few days."

Fluttershy was touched. She was kind of guilty that she was the reason Coppermane cried on his vacation, but she was touched that it was because he missed her. She knew that he missed her, but not _that_ much. She had no idea that she meant so much to Copper that he cried when he knew he wasn't going to see her for a while. In a weird way, it felt really good to be missed.

"He…he missed me…that much?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes bloodshot from tears building up behind them.

Rarity nodded, "Darling, don't think for even a second that you would be a bother to him. If anything, you'll make his day so much better. I can't even begin to tell you how much he treasures his time with you, Fluttershy. He was willing to risk getting sick yesterday just to be with you, knowing full well that he might not be able to perform today by doing so. So please, dear, don't worry about bothering him, because you won't. I guarantee it."

Fluttershy let a tear run down her face. It was true. He risked his entire performance just to be with her yesterday. He was just…so sweet. There was nothing he wouldn't do, just to have even five minutes with her. It warmed Fluttershy's heart. She looked back up at Rarity through tear-stained eyes.

"Th-Thanks Rarity…" she managed to say. Rarity pulled her into a big hug.

"It's no problem at all, dear," Rarity said. The two enjoyed the embrace for a moment before Rarity released Fluttershy.

"Now…as far as looking nice for Coppermane…" Rarity said with a smirk. Fluttershy immediately dried her tears and listened intently to Rarity. "I definitely think you should wear the necklace he made you, but I have something that I _know_ he'll _love_ ," Rarity said.

Fluttershy blushed, "Um…what's that?"

"He brought a bunch of cherry blossoms with him yesterday, but he forgot them here. I have something that's simple, but he will absolutely _love_!" Rarity said, "Come with me."

Fluttershy blushed majorly, but followed Rarity, interested in what she had in mind…

* * *

 _Time: 6:00 PM, Saturday, Sweet Apple Acres_

"Okay guys that was good. I think…I think we're about as ready as we'll ever be. Let's rest our voice until right before the concert. We'll warm up, and then…it's showtime," Copper told his duplicates, to which they nodded before Copper vaporized them for the time being.

 _Whew…calm down, Copper. You're going to be fine. Just breathe…you've still got a few hours. Just breathe…_

Copper's thoughts were interrupted upon seeing a familiar orange mare walking back from Ponyville. Copper walked down the hill to meet up with her.

"Hi, Applejack!" Copper said.

"Oh, howdy, Copper! You practicin'?" Applejack asked, noticing the hill he came from.

"Yeah…I'm um…really, really, really nervous…" Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

Applejack chuckled, "Don't y'all worry none! Everypony's gonna love ya!"

"I-I can't help it. It's my first performance, and…it's a pretty big one. Wouldn't you be nervous too?" Copper asked.

Applejack laughed, "Can't really argue with y'all on that one."

"Well, in either case, what are you up to?" Copper asked.

"Ah'm busy helpin' ma family set up their stand at the Celebration grounds. Right now we're gettin' everythin' from here and takin' it down to there," Applejack said, wiping off beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Do you need help? I could use a distraction from my stress," Copper asked.

"Actually, we probably could use an extra pair of hooves. Thank ya kindly, Copper! Follow me, sugarcube," Applejack said. Coppermane smiled, and followed the orange mare back to her house.

* * *

 _Time: 7:30 PM, Saturday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

Applejack's family, with some help from Coppermane and his magic, were able to set up their stand with about an hour and a half to spare.

"Thank ya kindly for the help, Coppermane. We really appreciate it," Applejack said, wiping off beads of sweat.

"Ye-up!" Big Macintosh said.

"Alright, Big Mac, Ah think we're all good here. Go back home and get Granny Smith," Applejack said. Big Macintosh nodded and started back for Sweet Apple Acres.

Coppermane scanned the Celebration grounds, and he couldn't help but be impressed. Twilight was walking around lighting lanterns with her magic to illuminate the area, and all around were stands for just about everything. Pinkie Pie and the Cakes were setting up their stand of sweets, Coppermane had helped Applejack set up her family's stand of apples and cider, and everywhere you could see were a bunch of carnival-type games, including horseshoes, bean bag tosses, and Applejack's stand had an apple bob set up. And way off further in the distance was the area by the stage. It was a small stage with a large grassy area in front for everypony to congregate, along with three elevated pedestals for the princesses. It looked great during dusk, and it would probably look awesome when night fell, which wasn't too far from now.

Copper's eyes remained fixated on the stage though…growing more and more nervous…

Applejack walked over to Copper and placed a hoof on his back.

"Y'all are gonna be fine, sugarcube. Don't you worry none," she said.

"I'm trying to be calm, Applejack, believe me, I am," Copper said. Applejack was about to say something, but was interrupted by a purple mare approaching them.

"Hi, guys!" Twilight said, walking up to them, "Everything alright over here?"

"Darn tootin'! Thanks ta Coppermane, we have some time ta spare!" Applejack said excitedly.

"That's great!" Twilight said. She looked at the clock tower in the distance and grew worried, "Um…Copper?"

"Yeah, Twi?" Copper said, unaware of what was happening.

"Didn't you tell Fluttershy 8:00?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I did. What time is it n—" he turned around to the clock, and his heart dropped, "Oh crap! Uhh…I'll see you girls later, I have to go!" Copper said before bolting off to his cottage.

Applejack was confused, "Tell Fluttershy 8:00?" she wondered. However, she immediately figured out what was going on, and her eyes went wide. She turned to Twilight, "Did Coppermane ask Fluttershy…?"

Twilight nodded with a giddy smile. Applejack let out an extremely giddy giggle, and hopped up and down with joy.

"Oh, Ah just knew he would!" Applejack said, happy as could be, "Ah'm so happy for them!"

"I know, right?" Twilight said, "Okay, I need to get back to work. Still a lot of things to check on."

"Ah understand. See y'all later!" Applejack said.

Twilight went back to overseeing Celebration preparations. Princess Celestia had asked her to oversee preparations again this year since she did such a great job last time. Only an hour and a half left, and dusk was already turning to night.

* * *

 _Time: 8:05 PM, Saturday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

Coppermane facehoofed himself about ten times for not paying attention to the time, and now was late. It was only five minutes, but Copper's mind always made everything into a much bigger problem than it actually was. It was something he really hated about himself, but he also couldn't stop from happening _every single time_. He walked up to Fluttershy's door, his stomach filling with butterflies. He couldn't wait to see her. He knocked on the door, and the door opened, revealing the mare of his dreams on the other side…and Copper was completely captivated by what he saw. Just when he thought the most beautiful mare in Equestria couldn't possibly get any prettier...

* * *

 _EARLIER TODAY: Time: 6:30 PM, Saturday, Carousel Boutique_

" _Oh, you look simply darling!" Rarity exclaimed._

" _I…I guess it's okay…" Fluttershy said, blushing._

" _Oh, don't be so modest, dear. You look adorable!" Rarity said._

 _Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror. She never had the best self-image, so it was hard for her to agree with Rarity._

" _I…I just hope he likes it…" Fluttershy said with a faint smile and blush._

" _Fluttershy, I guarantee you, he's going to love it!" Rarity said, "Now, it's getting close to that time, so go home and get ready okay?"_

" _Rarity…th-thanks for your help…" Fluttershy said, smiling at her generous best friend._

" _Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear. I'm always glad to lend a hoof! Now go on!" Rarity said with a smile._

 _Fluttershy began to walk back to her house, remembering her image in the mirror._

" _I hope he likes it…" Fluttershy said to herself, still apprehensive, as she normally is._

* * *

 _PRESENT TIME_

Just when he thought the most beautiful mare in Equestria couldn't possibly get any prettier...

She was wearing the necklace Copper made for her, but that wasn't the extra touch. The extra touch were the two lines of cherry blossoms going down either side of her mane, evenly spaced, starting at her head, and going all the way down her flowing mane down to the ends. There were also some cherry blossoms in her long, graceful tail. In the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't that big of a change, but to Copper, such a small change made Fluttershy look _amazing_.

"H-Hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, blushing upon seeing at the colt of her dreams.

She couldn't help but notice that Copper looked a little different himself. He had done something with his mane, parting it to his right a little bit. It still had that unkempt, messy style that Fluttershy loved, but the minute change made Coppermane look even more handsome than he already was to Fluttershy.

"H-Hi, Fluttershy. Um…wow…you look…um…" Copper tried to say, but was completely at a loss for words. Fluttershy blushed majorly.

"You…you like it?" Fluttershy asked bashfully.

"You look gorgeous" Copper managed to say, even though that was a _huge_ understatement.

"Th-Thank you…" Fluttershy said, her face bright red. _Thank you, Rarity._

"Are you ready?" Coppermane asked. Fluttershy nodded as she stepped outside beside Coppermane, her face still blushing.

"Sorry I was a little late. I was helping Applejack down at the Celebration grounds, and I lost track of time," Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

"Oh, it's okay," Fluttershy said with a smile, "I-I'm just glad you're here."

Copper blushed, "I-I'm glad you're here too," he said, making Fluttershy blush as well.

The two stood there for a second, looking into each other's eyes before starting to head to the Celebration grounds, anticipating a wonderful night together…

* * *

 _Time: 10:00 PM, Saturday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

It was an hour in, and the Summer Sun Celebration was in full swing. The Celebration grounds were full of ponies from all over Equestria. Ponyville (obviously), Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale, Trottingham, you name it. Little fillies and ponies were playing games, having a blast. Daisy, Rose, and Lily had set up a stand to advertise their flowers, and some ponies were checking out their arrangements. The Apples and The Cakes had tons of ponies in line to try their food. Some ponies were in the huge line to meet the princesses, and some were in line for the silent auctions. A lot of the more "important" ponies (particularly from Canterlot) were standing around and talking to each other, including Fancy Pants, his entourage, and the Wonderbolts. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody set up a stand where they just jammed out together, and ponies gathered around to hear them. The entire Celebration was well illuminated by tons of magic lanterns scattered around the area, and everypony was having a great time.

Fluttershy and Coppermane came up and over the hill leading down to the Celebration, and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Wow…" Fluttershy said.

Coppermane began to panic. There were so many ponies down there. So…many…ponies…

He started to sweat, "Hehe…yeah…"

Fluttershy noticed that Copper was beginning to look a little shaky, "Coppermane…are…are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, yeah I'm…I'm fine…there's just… _lots of ponies down there_ …" he said nervously.

Fluttershy knew exactly why that made him nervous. The audience that he was to perform in front of consisted of _everypony_ down there. Fluttershy put her hoof of Coppermane's shoulder, making him jump a little. Copper looked over into Fluttershy's eyes.

"It's okay. I-I'm here for you…" Fluttershy said, her face blushing.

Copper looked into her captivating teal eyes, and suddenly didn't feel so nervous anymore. Knowing that she was there for him…it made some of that stress just fade away. He put his own hoof on hers and took a deep breath.

"Th-Thanks," Copper said, enjoying her touch.

The two of them lingered for a moment before walking down to the Celebration grounds together…their minds thinking only one thing…

 _You're telling her tonight, Coppermane. You've waited long enough. SHE'S waited long enough._

 _You have to tell him, Fluttershy. You've made him wait for long enough._

* * *

"Thank ya kindly! Enjoy your cider! Best cider in Equestria!" Applejack said to the customer in line. Her next customers were two familiar blue and purple mares.

"Howdy, Rainbow! Howdy, Twilight!" Applejack said, greeting her friends.

"Hi, AJ. I'm thirsty for some cider!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah figured as much," Applejack said with a giggle, "Y'all here for cider too, Twilight?" Twilight nodded and Applejack put two bottles of cider on top of the stand. Twilight and Rainbow Dash put their bits on the stand and took the cider.

"Thanks, AJ!" Rainbow Dash said, immediately gulping down her cider, to which Applejack laughed. The line behind them was empty (for now), so the two could linger for a minute.

"Hey, Twi, have y'all noticed the posters everywhere with Copper's face on them?" Applejack asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I made them. I figured I should advertise, y'know?" Twilight said, "If they see him walking around, they can ask him about it!"

"Okay…just wanted to make sure," Applejack said, secretly wondering what Copper would think of that. Rainbow Dash finished gulping down her cider.

"Ah…that's the good stuff…" Rainbow Dash said with a satisfied face. She scanned the Celebration grounds, "Hey, anypony seen Fluttershy and/or Coppermane yet?"

"I haven't seen them at all yet," Twilight said.

"Ah haven't seen 'em," Applejack said.

"Oh wait! I see them, I see them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pointing out, making Twilight and Applejack look that direction. In that direction, they spotted a unicorn and pegasus walking together.

"Aww, they're just so cute!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, they are," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Hope Copper's doin' alright," Applejack said with concern, looking around at the sheer number of ponies here.

"Once he gets up there, he'll be fine," Rainbow Dash said, "I have no doubt about it!"

"Ah hope y'all are right, RD," Applejack said.

"I see the Wonderbolts! Gotta go!" Rainbow Dash said before dashing off in their direction, leaving Twilight and Applejack alone.

"Twilight, this Celebration is a huge success!" Applejack said with excitement.

"I know! Thanks!" Twilight said, before a random pony behind her spoke.

"Um…miss? Are you in line?" the stranger mare behind her said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Twilight said, "See you later, Applejack! We're all going to meet in front of the stage at 11:30 to get front row seats! Bye!"

"Bye, Twi! See y'all then!" Applejack said. Twilight then walked off, letting Applejack help her next customer.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was helping the Cakes run their stand, and was happy to see Rarity approaching.

"Hi Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said with vigor.

"Hello, Pinkie! How are you this fine night?" Rarity asked.

"Fantastic!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, looking at Rarity's outfit, "Nice outfit!"

"Oh, thank you, dear. It's nothing too fancy, but I wanted to look nice for an important event such as this!" Rarity said, proud of her work. It was just a simple purple dress with a glassy pattern to it with sky-blue lining.

"Well, it looks great!" Pinkie Pie said, "Hey, have you seen Coppermane and Fluttershy around yet?"

Rarity looked around, "I don't believe I have," she said, scanning the area, until finally, she spotted a familiar couple, "Oh! Over there!" Rarity said, pointing her hoof in their direction, prompting Pinkie Pie to look too. The two mares spotted a familiar unicorn and pegasus walking next to each other.

"Oh, aren't they just adorable!" Rarity said, looking at the two ponies.

"They sure are!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"Do you know when Coppermane goes on, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Yep! Midnight, and we're all meeting in front of the stage at 11:30 to get front row seats!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down. "I'm so excited!"

"Thanks dear," Rarity said, giggling at the excited pink mare. She scanned the area and saw Fancy Pants. "Oh! Fancy Pants is here! I'm going to go and say hello, it's been a while. Bye, Pinkie!" she said before heading in his direction.

"Bye, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said, returning her attention to helping the Cakes.

* * *

 _Time: 10:30 PM, Saturday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

Coppermane and Fluttershy walked around the Celebration grounds, playing games and signing up for some silent auctions. Copper even walked over to Daisy, Rose, and Lily's stand and got a small red-rose carnation from them and put it in Fluttershy's mane for her. Fluttershy blushed when he put it in her mane. She loved it when Copper played with her mane.

They wandered around for a little while longer, and Coppermane and Fluttershy couldn't help but notice that some ponies around the fairgrounds were giving Copper weird looks and whispering to the ponies next to them. It made Copper a little uncomfortable, and he wondered why they were doing it…at least until Copper saw something that made him stop in his tracks…a poster with four of him on it advertising his performance. Fluttershy saw this too, and looked at Copper's stunned face.

"Are…are you okay, Copper?" she asked, worried.

"Um…well…I didn't expect to have my face plastered everywhere around the fair…" he said, obviously a little nervous.

Fluttershy giggled, "Well, they have to get the word out somehow, right?"

"I-I guess…" Copper said.

Suddenly, Copper heard the voice of a familiar little filly call his name.

"Hey, Coppermane!" the voice called out.

Copper and Fluttershy looked behind them to see Apple Bloom and her two friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Applejack had introduced him to Apple Bloom a while back, and the three fillies occasionally came into Sugarcube Corner for some treats when Copper was there for his daily visit. He smiled at the three fillies.

"Hey, Apple Bloom. Hi girls," Copper said.

"Hi girls," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Hi, Copper! Hi Fluttershy!" the girls said.

"Copper, we're so excited to hear you sing!" Scootaloo said.

"Applejack told me you're great!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well…I'll let you girls be the judge of that," Copper humbly said with a slight blush.

Fluttershy giggled. She thought Copper was adorable when he blushed.

Sweetie Belle looked at Copper, then Fluttershy, then back to Copper, then back to Fluttershy, before asking a particular question.

"Are you two here…together?" Sweetie Belle asked with a big grin on her face.

Fluttershy and Coppermane's faces immediately went bright red, but Coppermane smiled because… "Um…yeah…we are…"

"Aww!" the three fillies said, making the two love-ponies blush even more. The three fillies were about to ask more questions until two unfamiliar voices to their right made the three cringe.

"Is that him?!" one of them said.

"It has to be! He matches the poster!" the other said.

"Oh no…not those two…" Scootaloo said.

"Why do they have to be here?" Apple Bloom said.

"Um…what's going on?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

Copper looked to his right to see two fillies, one pink with a tiara, and a gray one wearing glasses, and they were walking up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Coppermane?" the pink filly asked.

"Um…yes…w-why?" Copper asked, also wondering why the other three fillies looked positively disgusted.

The other two fillies gasped, "It is him!" the gray filly said, jumping up and down.

"You're performing at midnight tonight!" the pink filly said with excitement. The two of them looked over and saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, and immediately had grins on their faces.

"Oh! Look who's trying to get an autograph, Silver Spoon!" the pink filly said in a snootier voice.

"Hmph! Why don't you make room for the ponies with their cutie marks, blank flanks!" Silver Spoon said in an equally snooty voice.

"What's it to you, Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom sneered.

Coppermane and Fluttershy looked at each other with shocked expressions at the exchange that just happened. Where did this kind of attitude come from?

"Um…hold on a second," Coppermane said, stepping in, "These three weren't trying to get an autograph. They're my friends, and they were just saying hi."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had shocked looks on their faces. The two looked at the three fillies, "You're _friends_ with him?!" Silver Spoon said in disbelief.

"Um…yeah, we are," Apple Bloom said.

"I'm nopony famous, if that's what you're thinking girls," Copper said to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, to which they immediately got disappointed faces.

"Oh really? Okay, never mind then. Come on, Silver Spoon, let's go find somepony important!" Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon grunted in agreement, and the two walked off, leaving Coppermane and Fluttershy with confused expressions on their faces.

"Um…what just happened?" Copper said, completely confused.

"Sorry 'bout that, Copper," Apple Bloom said.

"That was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Sweetie Belle said.

"They like to pick on us because we don't have our cutie marks yet, and they do," Scootaloo said, looking down at the ground in shame, as did the two others.

Copper leaned down to look at them, "Hey, girls, listen. Don't let them get to your head, okay? You'll get your cutie marks one day. Everypony does, right Fluttershy?" he said, looking at Fluttershy, who nodded in agreement.

"We know, it's just hard," Scootaloo said.

"I know it is," Copper said with sympathy, "but it will happen, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me girls, I have to get back to my…date," he said with a blush, and Fluttershy blushed too, but was flattered that he wanted to refocus on her.

"Okay, Copper! Thanks for the advice!" Apple Bloom said. "Bye Coppermane! Bye Fluttershy!" the fillies all said, giving the two ponies hugs before carrying on.

"Sorry 'bout that, hehe," Copper said.

Fluttershy giggled, "Don't worry about it," she said with a smile.

The two ponies wandered around for a little while before being approached by Mayor Mare.

"Oh, Coppermane!" she called out. Copper turned around to look at her.

"Oh, hi Miss Mare," Copper said.

"We need you to come to the stage, dear. It's getting close to that time!" Mayor Mare said.

Copper's heart dropped. Already? I guess he needed to get ready but…now? He looked at Fluttershy, who had a similar look on her face. Were they about to be separated again?

"Um…o-okay," he said nervously, looking over at Fluttershy, "I…I don't suppose she can come with me?" he asked the Mayor.

"I'm afraid she can't. Only you and a few other select ponies are allowed backstage," the Mayor said, much to Coppermane's sorrow.

He looked over at Fluttershy apologetically. He didn't want to leave her now. It was too soon. But it looked like he was going to have to. He walked over to Fluttershy, looking deep into her eyes.

"Fluttershy…I…I'm sorry…but…" Copper began to say.

"I-It's okay, Copper," Fluttershy said, looking like she was about to cry, "I…I understand."

Copper felt horrible that he wasn't going to see her between now and the concert, but he had no choice. The Mayor was waiting on him, and couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

"I'll make up for lost time, I promise," Copper said, looking at Fluttershy, and offering a warm smile. Copper looked at the Mayor, gesturing him to follow her. He took one more look at Fluttershy who gave him a warm smile, signaling him that he could go. And reluctantly, he did.

She watched as the colt of her dreams walked away to perform, and suddenly had this urge. She couldn't let him walk away without her lending him some encouragement. Fluttershy wanted to be next to him the whole way through until he got onstage, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. The next time she saw him, he would be onstage, so this was her last chance. She started walking up to the colt.

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy called out.

"What?" Copper said, turning around to face Fluttershy.

And Fluttershy again, for the third time, kissed Coppermane on the cheek. Only this time, she pulled him into a big, warm hug next. Fluttershy had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to. She reluctantly released him from the hug.

"I-I believe in you. We…we all do…" she said, trying her best not to cry.

Copper couldn't help but pull Fluttershy into another big hug, much to Fluttershy's surprise, but she didn't pull away one bit.

"Th-Thanks…" Coppermane said, trying his best not to cry as well. As much as he didn't want to, Coppermane reluctantly released Fluttershy, took one last glance at her, and walked away with the Mayor, leaving Fluttershy all alone…

 _I…I love you, Coppermane. You're going to be amazing…_

* * *

 _Time: 11:30 PM, Saturday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds (Audience)_

It was almost time, and just as they planned, the main six were in the field in front of the stage. A perfect plan to, because nopony else was there yet. They laid down a few blankets in an ideal spot for them, and they all laid down together. The ponies couldn't help but notice how worried Fluttershy looked.

"Fluttershy, sugar, y'all okay?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy looked up at the concerned orange mare, "…I…I just hope Copper's okay," she said, "I…I'm so worried…"

"I'm sure he's fine," Twilight said, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. He knows we're all here for him."

"And he'll be doubly okay once he sees you in the front row!" Pinkie Pie said with her signature cheeriness.

Fluttershy still looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Don't be worried, Fluttershy, be proud!" Rainbow Dash chimed in, "Coppermane wouldn't want you to worry, he'd want you to be happy."

"Rainbow's right, dear," Rarity said, "Remember what he said in his letter. Frowns don't belong on that adorable face, dear."

Fluttershy thought back to that letter. She remembered that last comment so vividly: _And…to Fluttershy…please just take care of yourself, and remember to smile. Frowns don't belong on that beautiful face._

Fluttershy looked up and smiled, "Y-You're right."

"There we go," Twilight said, "Don't worry, just smile, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded and the main six chatted for a while as everypony else at the Celebration filed into the stage area, laying out blankets and chairs to sit on, and there were just so many…so many…

* * *

 _Time: 11:57 PM, Saturday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds (Backstage)_

 _Oh my gosh, I hear them all out there, there's so many of them. So many of them….so many of them…_

Copper was on the verge of a panic attack in the stage-right wing. Hearing everypony out in the audience was giving butterflies unlike anything he ever felt before. Even though he was well warmed up, and had all of his songs ready, his nerves were still in overdrive. He tried to calm himself down, but he was having no luck. He was sweating, he was feeling unready, and he was feeling like he was going to collapse and just make a complete fool of himself out there.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him practically jump out his skin. He looked beside him to see the Mayor.

"You ready?" the Mayor asked.

"Um…um…um…I…I don't know…" Copper said, hardly able to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't worry, you're going to be great. Just breathe," the Mayor said as she walked to the side of the leg curtain. Copper took deep breaths, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, he saw the Mayor walk out onstage, and heard everypony cheer for her. Copper's heart stopped, slowly and shakily walking up to the side of the leg curtain, and listened to the Mayor begin her speech.

"Good evening, everypony! Is everypony having a good time tonight?" the Mayor said. Everypony cheered with agreement, "I'm glad, because this Summer Sun Celebration, we have something totally different for you. And to explain, I'm turning it over to the one and only, Princess Celestia herself!"

The audience went wild with applause upon seeing Princess Celestia fly up from her pedestal and land gracefully onstage.

Throughout her speech, Copper tried to focus his mind on happy thoughts to calm himself.

"Good evening, everypony. I'm so honored that so many of you have attended this year!"

 _Happy thoughts…happy thoughts. Performing for the girls for the first time…_

"This evening, I have a special treat for all of you. Recently, I discovered that one of my students had an amazing talent."

 _All of their praise. All of their compliments…_

"He takes his love of magic, and his love of music, and uses them to create his very own, and very unique barbershop quartet!" The audience oohed with intrigue.

 _Talking to Fluttershy for the first time. Your first date together…_

"And I'll be the first to tell you, that he is absolutely fantastic, both as a student, and as a musician."

 _Your second date with Fluttershy. Cuddling next to her…_

"I never expected it from such a usually quiet and reserved student." The audience laughed a little.

 _Fluttershy's smile…_

"And now, citizens of Equestria, I want to share his amazing talent with you."

 _Fluttershy's eyes…_

"And so, my loyal subjects, it is my honor to introduce to you…"

 _Fluttershy…Fluttershy…_

"…for the first time ever…"

 _" I-I believe in you. We…we all do…"_

"…my loyal student…"

… _I love you so much, Fluttershy…_

"…Coppermane!"

Coppermane heard the audience cheer loudly, and braced himself. It was time…

* * *

 **And that's Ch.17! Yes…I'm making you wait…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hate me all you want, I don't care. This is happening, so deal with it :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! So…what will happen during his performance? Will it go well, or go awry? Find out…NEXT TIME! All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated** **, so please don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think, and…until next time…peace!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	18. A Cappella of Ages

**Hello everyone! Before we get started, I want to inform you that midterms are coming up, so in the interest of keeping my grades up, there might be a day where I don't upload. Rest assured that this story will be finished, but college has to come first. In the meantime, however…it is time. How will Copper's concert go? Find out…RIGHT NOW!**

 _ **GET READY: This is my longest chapter yet, so strap yourselves in!**_

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.18: A Cappella of Ages

 _Time: 12:00 AM, Sunday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds (Stage Area)_

"And so, my loyal subjects, it is my honor to introduce to you…"

 _Fluttershy…Fluttershy…_

"…for the first time ever…"

" _I-I believe in you…we…we all do…"_

"…my loyal student…"

… _I love you so much, Fluttershy…_

"…Coppermane!"

Coppermane heard the audience cheer loudly, and braced himself. It was time…

Princess Celestia flew off the stage back to her pedestal, and the Mayor exited stage-left to make way for Coppermane.

Summoning every ounce of his confidence within him, and after taking a deep, shaky breath, Coppermane slowly walked out onstage, his mind going haywire. Copper took a look out in the audience to see…a sea of ponies. Young and old ponies of all kinds, and Copper could pick out some more prominent ponies such as the Wonderbolts, and Fancy Pants, and in the back was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence on their royal pedestal.

Copper stood there silent for a moment, just stunned by the sheer number of ponies in the audience. The audience murmured to each other, wondering what he was doing. Copper truly was nervous as all heck, starting to sweat up a storm.

Copper then looked down to the front of all the ponies to find…his best friends, sitting right there, looking up at him with encouraging, yet nervous faces. Sitting in a line were Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Coppermane's eyes drifted back to Fluttershy. Time seemed to stop as the two love-ponies locked eyes with each other. Fluttershy had a very worried look on her face. _Copper…you can do this…I believe in you…_

Looking at Fluttershy. Seeing her right there. The cherry blossom necklace. The cherry blossoms in her mane and tail along with the carnation Copper bought for her earlier. Her captivating teal eyes looking up at him. He remembered what he thought to himself earlier, and smiled at the mare of his dreams.

 _Fluttershy, this one's for you…let's do this…_

Suddenly, Coppermane's horn began to glow white, and soon his entire body as three other unicorn-colt silhouette figures manifested within the blinding white light, making the audience gasp with anticipation. The light cleared to reveal Coppermane and three copies. Copper could hear the members of the audience "ooh"-ing and "awe"-ing at what just happened.

Copper took one more look at Fluttershy, who now had a smile on her face, and Copper thought he could make out a small tear on her face. Knowing that Fluttershy and all of his friends were right there in front of him to lend their support…it was so comforting.

But Fluttershy did something that made all of Copper's worries and doubts just instantly diminish. She brought her hoof up to her mouth, kissed it, and then blew the kiss to Coppermane. Copper gave her a warm smile, and reciprocated by bringing his hoof up to his cheek and returning Fluttershy's heart-melting smile. He was ready.

Copper looked at his duplicates, and gave them a nod, indicating they were ready. Going along with Coppermane's mental script, the four lowered their heads. The quartet approached the single microphone downstage center, and stood around it in their formation. Copper took out his pitch whistle, blew a C#, making the audience go dead silent, and then…it began…

…

-(Song: _Because_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _The song began, and on the first chord, the quartet slowly raised their heads to eye-level. The entire song was spent with the quartet just standing still, adding to the mysterious and almost ethereal tone of the song. The audience was completely mesmerized by it._

…

The song ended, and the quartet just stared off into the distance, making it seem as if there was more of the song left, especially since the song ends on an unresolved chord. The audience was completely silent…exactly what Copper wanted. Keeping with Copper's mental script, he didn't wait for their applause, but went straight into his next song. He took out his pitch whistle, and blew a G.

…

-(Song: _Paperback Writer_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _The audience was surprised by the immediate transition and they immediately started clapping wildly, but soon ceased to hear the second song. Much more upbeat than the last song, making some of the audience members bob their heads to the beat. Copper couldn't help but notice this out of the corner of his eye, and found himself getting more energized by it. He also noticed that the Wonderbolts were bobbing their heads._

 _Then came the part of the song with more than four parts, but Copper was prepared for this. He suddenly summoned two more copies over to sing at the stage-right microphone, to which the audience went "ooh" at, and some even clapped._

 _The song went on, and then, the song divided into three more parts, so Copper summoned three more copies to sing at the stage-left microphone, and got another positive reaction from the audience. Now there were then Coppermanes onstage, all singing different parts in perfect harmony. This continued until the end of the song, where Copper and his copies held out the final chord for as long as he possibly could until he had to breathe._

…

The audience went wild, some even giving him a standing ovation. The deafening sound of their applause just gave Copper more and more adrenaline. He couldn't believe he was getting a standing ovation already! He was only two songs in!

Amidst the applause, Copper could make out five distinct voices. He looked down in front of him to see six mares standing with everypony else, clapping wildly. The only one not clapping was Fluttershy, who was crying her eyes out with a huge smile on her face, looking right up at Copper with tear-stained eyes.

Fluttershy was so happy for Copper right now. He was actually up there, singing, and everypony else loved him…just as she and her friends predicted. It made Fluttershy so proud of the colt.

Copper and his copies took a bow, and dismissed all but four of his clones. He needed only his quartet for the next song. He blew an Ab with his pitch whistle…

…

-(Song: _I'd Love to Live in Loveland_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _Hearing the first notes of this song was heart-warming for all of the main six. It was the first song he ever sang for them, and it brought back so many memories for them and Coppermane. The girls looked at each other with knowing looks. Applejack took her hat off and held it over her heart, remembering the day she first met Coppermane, giggling softly at the memory of how shy he was. Looking up at the young colt, seeing how far he had come since that first day, brought a tear to Applejack's face._

 _Fluttershy was trying her best not to let her tears of happiness shed, but it was getting very hard to hold them back. She was so proud of him. Fluttershy noticed that Coppermane (the original one) had glanced at her a few times while singing this song. The first couple times, she thought he was just scanning the audience, and his eyes just happened to land on her. But after the third and fourth time, she started to think differently. Did this song make him think about her? The heart-warming thought brought a smile to Fluttershy's face._

 _The entire time, the Coppermane quartet just stood close to each other, singing the song straight, while moving in place at some moments, attempting to capture the motion of the song itself. He ended on a soft chord that he sustained for only a moment before cutting himself off, and relaxing his body._

…

The audience let out a loud cheer, giving him a standing ovation again! They liked this that much? Copper couldn't help but smile, his heart warming at all the recognition, appreciation, and praise he was receiving. The quartet backed away from the microphone and took a bow in tandem.

Applejack had tears streaming down her face as she applauded wildly for the colt, and when she was done, placed her hat back over her heart.

"The first song he ever sang for us," Applejack said with a sniffle. Rainbow Dash looked over and noticed the orange mare's tear-stained face, and gave her a quick nudge.

"AJ, are you crying?" Rainbow Dash asked the orange mare amidst the roaring crowd. Applejack nodded, wiping her face with her hoof, and putting her hat back on.

"Ah'm just so proud of him," Applejack said, looking at Rainbow Dash through tear stained eyes. Rainbow Dash gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I am too, AJ," Rainbow Dash said. The two held each other for a minute or two until the audience started to die down, and then they released each other. To everypony's surprise, the original Coppermane approached the microphone, his clones staying in the background.

"Hello everypony!" Coppermane said into the microphone. The audience cheered, fueling Copper's confidence. He never had more confidence than he did now, and he wasn't about to waste a single bit of it.

"Is everypony having a good night?" he asked, to which the audience cheered loudly.

"Well, I am too. First of all, I want to introduce myself. I am Coppermane, as the wonderful Princess Celestia said before."

Copper gestured towards the duplicate to his right, "This wonderfully handsome pony to my right, his name is Coppermane." The audience laughed a little bit.

He gestured to the duplicate to his left, "This colt to my left is Coppermane, nopony cares about him," he said, laughing a bit himself. The audience laughed a little harder at that.

"And this pony behind me is…okay, I'll stop, you get the idea," he said, to which the audience laughed again, and he picked out his six friends laughing a little harder than the rest.

Copper felt totally unstoppable, getting such positive feedback from the audience. And he was nowhere near done. Now…a little heart to heart with his audience…

"I just want to say…thank you. These past two weeks in Ponyville have been…absolutely crazy. Like, seriously, I'm not used to having this much happen to me in such a short amount of time. At the same time though, this has been…such a life-changing experience for me. Every single day I've spent on this…adventure…has had something absolutely amazing to offer me. I've met so many new ponies here, some of which have…become my best friends," he said, looking down at the main six with a warm smile. They reciprocated with warm smiles themselves, some looking like they were about to cry, "and being up here on this stage…performing for one of the biggest events in Equestria…and being able to do what I love for everypony here…is…such an honor. Words cannot express how honored I am to be standing on this stage right now, and I want to thank all of you for being here, and for being so supportive. It means the world to me," Copper said, to which his friends began to applaud wildly, and soon chaining to the rest of the audience.

"This next song is called _In My Life_ , and I would like to dedicate this song to everypony, you know who you are, who has helped me throughout this journey. To all of my friends, and to anypony that has done anything to help me, because…this has been the greatest adventure of my life," Coppermane said into the microphone, trying his hardest not to cry onstage, "…so…please enjoy."

Coppermane stepped back, summoned a fifth clone to sing backup so the original could sing the solo part. He took out his pitch whistle and blew a D.

…

-(Song: _In My Life_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _As Coppermane sang this song…he was trying his hardest not to shed tears. This song truly made him think about all of his best friends. It made him think about the princesses. It made him think about…Fluttershy. He occasionally glanced down at his friends, and he caught glimpses of tear-stained faces._

 _The main six, especially Fluttershy, had tears practically streaming down their smiling faces. Even Rainbow Dash was shedding some tears. Twilight and Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were all hugging each other, watching with pride as their best friend sang from the heart._

…

Copper received roaring applause from the audience (as well as _another_ standing ovation), especially from his friends, who were practically hysterical. Copper stepped back to the same plane as his duplicates and took a bow with them. Copper looked down at his sobbing friends, and gave them a warm smile, and a wink. All six of them blushed, and gave Copper huge smiles. Copper was so happy that he made them so emotional with the last song. Even Rainbow Dash! Copper high-hoofed himself in his mind, but quickly returned his focus to the show. He still wasn't done!

He dismissed one of his clones, and stepped up to the microphone with his quartet. He took out his pitch whistle and blew a D.

…

-(Song: _Drive My Car_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _After two slower songs, it was time for something more upbeat! Copper always thought his song was so much fun, and was hoping the audience would think so too. He glanced down at his friends, who seemed to have calmed down from the last song, and were bobbing their heads to the rhythm. Lots of other ponies were bobbing their heads as well, giving Copper more and more confidence. Copper also added some extra choreography to enhance the song a bit, and he had so much fun onstage singing this song. The quartet held out the final chord for as long as they possibly could while hearing his friends begin to applaud, chaining it out to the rest of the audience._

…

When the quartet finally cut off, they were met with the loud applause and _yet another_ standing ovation. Copper couldn't believe he was five for five on the standing ovations. He never even expected one. He had one more song to go, but before he started, he walked up to the microphone to say some final things to his audience.

"Is everypony enjoying the show?" Copper asked, to which the audience roared with applause.

"Well, I'm glad. It's been so much fun, and an honor, performing for you all. I have one more song for you all tonight, but before I start, I want to thank some ponies. The most important ones here. In fact, the reason you all are here tonight. I want to thank the three princesses sitting behind you. I wouldn't be standing on this stage if it weren't for them. They gave me this amazing opportunity, and I couldn't be more thankful. Besides, they're the real reason you're here, so everypony, give your amazing princesses a huge round of applause!" Copper said, and everypony turned around to their princesses and let out a huge roar of applause before returning their attention to the colt on stage.

"Alright, everypony. I wanted to end this show with something really awesome, and I found a medley of songs that I think you all may know. So please, everypony enjoy, and once again thank you for everything. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your time here tonight!" Copper said before backing up, and summoning another quartet. The two quartets all stood together around the downstage-center microphone as Copper took out his pitch whistle and played an F.

…

-(Song: _A Beatles Celebration – Medley_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _The song began with eight Coppermanes onstage around the downstage-center microphone, all singing in perfect harmony._

 _The first part of the medley started (I Wanna Hold Your Hand), and everypony in the audience gasped, because they all knew the song, but had never heard a barbershop version of it. They all began bobbing their heads and watched the Coppermane choir sing their hearts out._

 _Around the fourth part of the medley (Yesterday), Copper summoned another copy to sing his part as the original went up to the microphone to sing the solo part. Fluttershy couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She was just so proud of Coppermane. He looked like he was having a blast onstage, and she couldn't be happier for him._

 _The fifth part of the medley piqued the main six's interest again, as it was another song that they had heard before today. They all gasped and looked at each other, all of them remembering the first time they ever heard him sing. The starting bobbing their heads to the beat again, and lots of other ponies joined in with them._

 _Then the final part of the medley happened (Hey, Jude), and Copper did something that shocked everypony in the audience. What started as only a quartet, changed into something absolutely mind-blowing. At the climax, he suddenly summoned four more copies behind him. Then four more, then four more, and continued this until the stage was full of Coppermanes, all singing in perfect harmony together. Occasionally, some of them came to the microphones to sing solo parts, while the original Coppermane stood right in the center of it all. Everypony gasped in amazement at the sight, and the power of all of their voices combined. The final chord was held out for as long as the choir could possibly hold it out for, and Copper could already hear his friends cheering for him, their contagious excitement spreading rapidly throughout the audience._

…

The final chord cut off, and Copper's ears were met with the earth-shaking applause of everypony giving him the biggest standing ovation of the night. Copper and his choir took a giant bow together, and then he dismissed all of his clones, leaving only him onstage.

"Thank you Equestria! Have a great rest of the night!" Copper managed to say amongst the applause. He walked off stage-right, stopping in the wings to savor every second of applause that lingered. Copper's heart was pounding from all the energy. He had never felt more accomplished in his life.

He could pick out some distinct voices in the audience.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack cried out in excitement.

"Go Coppermane!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"AAAAHHHH!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"I…I…I did it…I…I actually did it…" Copper said to himself, actually starting to cry from sheer joy, putting his hoof over his pounding heart. He couldn't believe that he had succeeded in the most important mission in his life. It felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders, and Copper could actually relax. He had done it…and it had been the most amazing experience of his life.

Copper took a moment backstage in the stage-right wing just to compose himself from the event that had just transpired, just taking in deep breaths, and trying to dry his tears of happiness and relief. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted though when he heard some familiar voices outside the stage door.

"When is he going to come out?" Rainbow Dash said, impatient as always.

"Calm down, Rainbow. He's probably just taking a moment," Twilight said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well, it's taking too long," Rainbow Dash complained.

Copper laughed quietly to himself. _I guess I've waited long enough._

Copper opened the stage door only to be tackled ground by an excited Pinkie Pie.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Pinkie Pie screamed, pinning him to the ground with a life-squeezing hug. Copper, though grateful, struggled to break free in the interest of getting oxygen.

"Pinkie, I know you're excited, but you're suffocating him!" Twilight said, trying to pull Pinkie Pie off of Copper with her magic. She successfully managed to get her off of the suffocating colt and give him a chance to breathe. Twilight put Pinkie Pie down, and she calmed down…marginally.

"I'm sorry, it's just…AAH!" she screamed again, before rushing up to Coppermane again, but this time, giving him a less life-threatening hug to which Copper reciprocated.

"Hehe, thanks Pinkie," Copper said. Pinkie eventually released him.

"Copper, darling, you were simply incredible!" Rarity said walking up to the colt and giving him a big hug as well.

"Copper, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said, landing on the ground and giving Coppermane a big hug.

"Sugarcube, you were…amazin'!" Applejack said with tear-stained eyes, pulling Coppermane into a big hug.

"Hehe, have you been crying?" Copper asked Applejack teasingly.

"Hon, of course I have. Ah'm so proud of ya," Applejack said, holding him for a few more seconds before releasing him.

"Coppermane, that was so great!" Twilight said, pulling him into a hug too.

After Twilight released him, Copper looked behind the five mares to see Fluttershy, who looked like she had been crying too. Fluttershy was silent as she walked up to the colt of her dreams, tears falling down her smiling face. She said nothing as she pulled Coppermane into huge hug.

"I…I'm so proud of you…" Fluttershy managed to say, sounding like she had been crying for a while.

Copper hugged her back, tears falling from his eyes too, "Th-Thank you…it…it was amazing up there…" he said.

The two just lingered there for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth, not wanting to ever let go. The five other mares giggled at their embrace, and the two love-ponies pulled away, their faces bright red.

"I say we let these two get back to their date!" Rarity said.

The others nodded and giggled, and left the two alone, congratulating and complimenting Copper as they left. Twilight Sparkle lingered for a moment though.

"Hey, Coppermane," Twilight said.

"Yeah, Twilight?" Copper asked.

"Just saying, don't be surprised if some other mares approach you," Twilight said with a wink.

Copper suddenly blushed, "Um…I…I don't know about that Twilight…"

"Don't be too sure, Copper," Twilight said with a smirk before walking off.

Coppermane looked at Fluttershy, who was smiling at the colt.

"You…um…you ready to continue our night together?" Copper asked, offering Fluttershy a smile.

Fluttershy giggled and nodded, "Yes."

The two ponies walked back to the main Celebration grounds together, staying close to each other the whole way through.

* * *

 _Time: 12:40 AM, Sunday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

The Celebration carried on like it had been before…games, food, silent auctions, people in line to meet the princesses, etc.

The only difference was that now ponies were looking at Coppermane walking by and whispering about him to their friends. Copper was indeed flattered, but tried his best to focus on Fluttershy. Now that the concert was over, he no longer had anything else to worry about. He could now give his undivided attention to the most important task of the Celebration…make Fluttershy happy.

However, his thoughts were interrupted upon hearing three familiar fillies behind him.

"Coppermane!" a familiar voice called out. He turned around to see the one that called out, Sweetie Belle, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo all racing towards him. The three all charged him and gave him a group hug.

"You were so awesome!" Scootaloo said with excitement.

"You were so amazing!" Sweetie Belle screamed, her voice cracking a little bit.

"Applejack was so right about you!" Apple Bloom said.

Fluttershy giggled at the stunned colt.

"Hehe, thanks a lot, girls," Copper said, blushing. The three clung to his legs for a little bit before letting him go.

"Hey, do you think you can maybe…teach us sometime?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Teach you how to sing?" Copper asked with a smirk.

"Well that, and teach us how to sing together!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah! Maybe we can get our cutie marks in barbershop!" Scootaloo said.

"Hehe, I'll consider it, alright girls?" Coppermane said, to which the girls cheered, "Now…um…if you'll excuse me…I have to…um…" he glanced over at Fluttershy.

"Oh right! Sorry…" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, it's no problem, girls. I'm flattered. See you 'round!" Copper said.

"Bye, Copper! Bye, Fluttershy!" the girls said before running off to play some more games.

The two ponies walked around and decided that they were hungry, and a little tired. They picked something up from Pinkie Pie's stand, got some cider from Applejack's stand, and sat down at one of the many picnic tables set up around the Celebration grounds. They sat across from each other, thankful that they had a moment to breathe and spend some quality time together. It was something they've been wanting to do all night, and never had a chance because of all the pre-concert stress. Now Copper could focus on Fluttershy…otherwise known as the most important pony at this Celebration (to him).

"So…what was it like up there, Copper?" Fluttershy asked, sipping her cider.

"Oh…well, y'know…it was nerve-racking as heck, but once I got up there, and I heard everypony's applause after the first song…I just felt…confident," Copper said, taking a sip of cider, "Like…hearing them applaud…for me. It was…amazing. The most amazing experience of my life."

"How…um…how were you before the concert?" Fluttershy asked, remembering how worried she was about him before the concert started.

"Oh…um…I was…I was kind of a nervous wreck before the concert," Coppermane said with a nervous laugh, "I kind of…froze on stage…in case you didn't notice."

Fluttershy giggled, "I…I did notice that. What made you calm down?"

Coppermane smiled as he took another sip of cider, "Well…I looked out into the audience and…saw you."

Fluttershy's eyes got wide, "R-Really? I…I remember…locking eyes with you…but…it was me?"

Copper blushed, "Well…yeah…actually…to calm myself backstage I…thought of you…" he said, blushing majorly.

Fluttershy blushed majorly, "You…thought of me?"

Copper stifled a laugh, "To calm myself, I…tried thinking happy thoughts and…all of my thoughts were of you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof, blushing majorly.

Fluttershy was touched. To calm himself backstage…to calm himself onstage…he thought of her? His happy thoughts were all thoughts of her? She smiled and blushed at the colt.

"That…That's really sweet of you…" Fluttershy said, her face bright red. Coppermane was about to say something else when an unfamiliar mare's voice spoke behind him.

"Is that him?" the voice said.

"I think so," another pony's voice said. This one sounded like a male.

"Hey, excuse me, but are you Coppermane?" the unfamiliar mare voice asked.

Copper looked behind him to see the Wonderbolts standing behind him. Copper was taken aback a little bit.

"Um…yes," Copper said, "Um…you wouldn't happen to be the…Wonderbolts would you?"

The mare that spoke to him laughed, "We sure are! I'm Spitfire, and this is Soarin and Fleetfoot," Spitfire said. Soarin and Fleetfoot waved at him.

"Hehe, wow, okay…well…um…can I help you?" Copper asked nervously. What did the Wonderbolts want with him?

"We just came up to say we thought you were awesome up there!" Soarin said with excitement.

Copper was shocked, "R-Really?"

"Oh don't be so modest!" Fleetfoot said, "You were amazing!"

Copper was completely humbled. The Wonderbolts thought he was "amazing" onstage? Wow…

"Um…thank you…" Copper said, getting up from his seat and shaking each of their hooves, "Wow…that's such an honor to hear that from you. Thank you so much!"

"Don't sweat it!" Spitfire said, "You've got talent, Copper. Don't hide it from everypony."

"Hehe, yeah, thanks," Coppermane said, "Hey, um, really quick, can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure!" Spitfire said.

"Um…do you guys know a mare named Rainbow Dash?" Copper asked. The three of them perked up upon hearing the mare's name.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash? How could I forget her? She won the best flier competition a while back," Soarin said.

"What about her?" Spitfire asked.

"Um…well, I just wanted to say that, I think she is totally Wonderbolt material," Copper said.

"Oh we know, but we're not looking for new members at the moment," Spitfire replied.

"Oh really? Well, just saying, if you're ever recruiting…" Copper said.

Spitfire laughed, "We'll definitely consider it. Anyways, we gotta go. Great job again, Copper!"

"Thanks guys!" Copper said as the three pegasi walked away.

Copper looked back at Fluttershy who giggled, "That was very sweet of you."

"Well…Rainbow Dash idolizes them. Just wanted to get her on their radar, y'know?" Copper said with a blush. "You ready to walk around some more?"

Fluttershy nodded, and she was about to get up until the two heard a very proper stallion's voice beside them.

"Excuse me, mister…Coppermane, was it?" the voice said. The voice sounded oddly familiar to Copper, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly why. He looked beside him to see…

"Fancy Pants." Copper said, shocked to see the most important pony in Canterlot standing before him.

Fancy Pants nodded, "Indeed! You are Coppermane, aren't you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Um…yeah…yeah I am," Copper said, rubbing his neck with his hoof from nerves, "Um…can I help you?" he said nervously.

Fancy Pants was accompanied by his usual entourage, Swan Song, Golden Gavel, and Silver Frames, as well as having Fleur Dis Lee right by his side.

"We just wanted congratulate you on a most spectacular performance," Fancy Pants said with an admiring look on his face, "It's rare to come across ponies with an appreciation for barbershop nowadays."

Copper was shocked, "You…liked my performance?"

Fancy Pants chuckled, "But of course! The Princess made the right decision on entertainment for the Celebration."

"Wow…um…thanks! That's such an honor coming from you!" Copper said, shaking Fancy Pants' hoof.

Fleur smiled at the colt, "You have quite the singing voice, dear."

Copper began to blush. Supermodel Fleur Dis Lee just complimented him on his voice! Yeah, not too shabby in Copper's book.

Silver Frames walked up to Copper, "Oh, you were such a delight to listen to!" she said. Golden Gavel and Swan Song nodded in agreement.

Canterlot's elite were complimenting Coppermane! He never expected to get this kind of recognition from just one performance, but he wasn't complaining at all.

"Wow, thank you. This is such an honor," Copper said humbly.

"The pleasure is ours!" Golden Gavel said.

"I hope we'll be hearing more from you soon, dear," Swan Song said with a smile.

"Well, maybe he could give us a sample right now," Fancy Pants said, "How about it, my friend? Just a short tag?"

Coppermane was truly humbled by the Canterlot elite, but was also worried. He couldn't help but worry that Fluttershy felt ignored right now. Celebrity ponies were coming up and giving him compliments, but he really wanted to get back to her. He looked at Fancy Pants and his entourage, all with expectant smiles on their face.

Copper looked back at Fluttershy, who surprisingly was giggling at the colt. Fluttershy thought it was adorable that Copper was getting so star-struck by all of these celebrity ponies. She smiled at him and widened her eyes, looking at Fancy Pants and his entourage, and back at Coppermane, giggling some more, indicating to him to give them what they wanted.

Copper looked back at the Fancy Pants, "Um…okay, I guess I could do one."

Fancy Pants and his entourage perked up with smiled on their faces.

Coppermane used his magic and summoned three copies of himself, drawing some attention from ponies walking by, including the rest of the main six. Rarity saw who was in front of Copper, and immediately gasped.

"Is he performing for Fancy Pants?" she said to herself in excitement.

Back with Coppermane and his quartet, he took out his pitch whistle and blew a D.

…

-(Song: _It Only Takes a Moment (Tag)_ go to Soundcloud and search "nordryd13" to listen to it!)-

 _When Copper started singing, he attracted the attention of pretty much everypony around him, all listening in awe. Copper didn't even seem to notice as he was focusing on the tag._

…

Fancy Pants and his entourage, Fluttershy, and everypony around Copper applauded wildly, making his face bright red. He didn't realize that he had drawn so much attention to himself. Everypony carried on their usual business while Fancy Pants and his entourage were still clapping excitedly.

"Bravo, Coppermane! Good show, good show!" Fancy Pants said excitedly.

"Hehe, thanks…I try," Copper said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Listen, I have many other guests here with me, and I know they would just love to hear you again! Would you…would you be so kind as to join my party and I, hmm?" Fancy Pants said with a smile on his face.

As honored as Coppermane was, he had to draw the line somewhere, "Um…wow…thank you, Fancy Pants, but…um…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline," Copper said. Swan Song immediately rushed up to him with a worried face.

"Oh, but why not, darling?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I'm…I'm honored, I really am, but…I'm already here with somepony else," Copper said, gesturing towards Fluttershy.

"And who is this lovely mare?" Fancy Pants asked, looking intrigued.

"This, lovely mare, is Fluttershy," he said, winking at her, "she's my date tonight," Copper said to Fancy Pants. Fluttershy immediately began to blush.

"Jolly good to meet you, my dear," Fancy Pants said, shaking her hoof.

"…l-likewise…" Fluttershy said timidly.

"Well, we'll let you two your night together. We hope to see you again, Coppermane," Fancy Pants said before walking away with his entourage. Fleur lingered for a moment to say one more thing.

"You're a very lucky mare, my dear," Fleur said to Fluttershy before rushing back to Fancy Pants.

Fluttershy looked over at Copper, remembered what Fleur said, and began to smile and blush. Copper blushed as well at what Fleur said, and then looked at the blushing mare next to him.

"Um…sorry about that, Fluttershy. You…you ready to walk around some more?" Copper asked.

Fluttershy nodded, and the two love-ponies continued to walk around the Celebration grounds, with Copper hoping that there wouldn't be too many other interruptions.

* * *

 _Time: 1:00 AM, Sunday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

Coppermane and Fluttershy walked around together as they did before the concert. Playing games, talking with each other, and looking at some of the auctions. Only difference now was that random ponies, specifically mares, were coming up to Copper and complimenting him on his performance. It was flattering, but was starting to get a little annoying as Copper was trying to focus on Fluttershy.

Some ponies that came up to Copper and complimented him as if he was a celebrity.

"Oh my gosh! Coppermane!" one mare said, walking with one of her friends.

"You were amazing!" her friend said, and then the two giggled.

"We love you!" they said before squealing and running off giggling.

"Um…thanks?" Copper said, rubbing his neck again nervously, wondering what had just happened.

Some ponies came up to Copper and asked him to come hang out with them.

"Hey, are you Coppermane?" one mare asked him.

"Um…yeah, I am," Copper said to the mare. She was a pale-white unicorn with a blue mane and purple shades.

"Name's Vinyl Scratch, and I have to say, your performance was sick!" Vinyl Scratch said.

"Hehe, thanks," Copper said.

"No prob. You should come to our tent and jam with my roommate Octavia and me. She's a great cellist," Vinyl Scratch said.

"Hehe, well thanks but no thanks, I'm already with somepony else tonight," Copper said nervously, gesturing towards Fluttershy.

"Aw, alright," Vinyl Scratch said with faint disappointment, "Well, we live here in Ponyville, so if you ever wanna jam, don't hesitate to drop by."

"Hehe, thanks, I'll consider it," Coppermane said before Vinyl Scratch nodded and walked back to her tent.

"Wow…everypony really likes you…" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah…I guess…" Copper said with slight irritation, "I just wish we could spend some time together without getting interrupted every two minutes."

Fluttershy giggled, "Well, I think it's great you're getting so much recognition."

"Thanks…but…I want to focus on you…" Copper said. He was about to say something else when…

"Hey, Coppermane!" a mare's voice called out from behind. Copper sighed, looking obviously irritated, and turned around to see Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh thank goodness, it's just you…" Copper said, relieved that it was one of his best friends.

Twilight giggled, "I couldn't help but notice all the ponies coming up to you. I knew you'd attract attention."

"Hehe, yeah. Can't a pony catch a break though? Jeez, it's, like, every two minutes, somepony comes up to me."

"Yeah, but…aren't you flattered?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Twilight, I'm extremely flattered. It just gets a little…annoying sometimes when you're…y'know…" he said, gesturing towards Fluttershy.

Twilight laughed, "I get it. Actually Copper, there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" Copper asked.

"Um…now that the Celebration is over…does…does this mean you'll be going back to Canterlot?" Twilight asked with a face that looked like she was afraid of what the answer might be.

"What?" Fluttershy said, walking up to Coppermane, "You…You're leaving again?" she asked, looking like she was about to cry.

Copper had completely forgotten about this. His heart dropped. The cottage he was in was only rented out to him for the duration of the Celebration, and soon…it would be over. He…he might actually have to go back. To _Canterlot_.

"Um…um…I…I…" Copper stammered, with a look of complete horror on his face.

Copper tried not to cry, but it was getting hard to keep the floodgates up. He might actually have to go back. As much as he didn't want to, he had his studies, and he also didn't have anywhere else to stay here. The cottage wasn't meant to be rented out long term.

"Oh no…I…I might…I might be…oh no…" Copper felt like he was going to be sick.

"Copper…you…you can't go back…you…you can't…" Fluttershy said, hugging Coppermane, holding him close, her eyes filled with tears. Fluttershy couldn't lose him again…she couldn't bear the thought.

Copper hugged her back, and held her close. He couldn't leave Fluttershy again. He could barely stand five days! There was no way he could leave her forever. And all of his friends…he…he couldn't. His morning conversations with Pinkie Pie…his visits to Applejack in Sweet Apple Acres…practicing magic with Twilight…all of that…gone. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his friends. Leaving the friendliest town in Equestria. Leaving…Fluttershy.

No. There had to be a way. There had to be a way for him to stay here. Stay with his friends. Completely leave his past behind. There had to be a way…there just had to be. Too much has happened here for him to go back to his life before Ponyville. Too many life-changing things have happened for him to just say goodbye. There had to be a way. Reluctantly, he let go of Fluttershy, and looked at Twilight with a determined face.

"I'm going to go talk to Princess Celestia," Coppermane said.

"W-What?" Fluttershy asked with a tear-stained face.

"There has to be a way…there has to be…" Copper said with determination.

"Copper…" Twilight said, looking saddened, "do you really think you can get to the Princess with everypony in line to meet her?"

"I don't care. Too much has happened in Ponyville for me to just leave," Copper said. He walked up to Fluttershy, who was still crying at the fear of losing the colt of her dreams.

"Copper…" Fluttershy said, her voice shaky.

"I'll be back…I promise…" Copper said as he leaned his head forward and kissed Fluttershy on the forehead before turning around and heading towards the princesses.

Fluttershy watched as the colt of her dreams walked away from her to talk to the princesses, stunned by his kiss. She sat down and stared at the ground, trying her best not to cry.

"Fluttershy…are…are you okay?" Twilight said, walking up to the saddened mare.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight, and suddenly began to bawl. Twilight sat down and hugged the mare, trying to comfort her. Fluttershy was completely hysterical. Losing Coppermane for six days was hard enough for her, but losing him for good? Fluttershy couldn't bear the thought. She loved him too much…why hadn't she just told him? She had a chance, and now she might not see him again.

"Shh…it's okay, Fluttershy. He said he'll be back," Twilight said to the hysterical mare, trying to comfort her. Twilight got no response…just more tears. She would admit that she was saddened herself though. Copper had become a valuable member of the group over these last couple of weeks, and it would be hard to say goodbye.

Well…why should they have to?

Fluttershy began to calm down a bit, and then Twilight spoke.

"Fluttershy, get up," Twilight said with determination.

"*sniff*, h-huh?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at Twilight with a reddened face.

"We're going to get the girls together and help Coppermane," Twilight said with a determined smile.

"W-We are?" Fluttershy asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yep! Copper has had too much influence on us to just leave. C'mon!" Twilight said, urging Fluttershy to get up.

Before Fluttershy could stand up, as if they had overheard Twilight, the other four girls appeared out of nowhere.

"Fluttershy! What's wrong?" Rarity asked, "What happened?"

"And where's Coppermane?" Applejack asked.

"Did he do something to you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Did he hurt you? I swear if he did…" Rainbow Dash began to say.

"Girls! Copper didn't hurt her at all," Twilight said, "He went to go talk to the princesses."

"Why is he doing that?" Applejack asked, confused.

"He…he…he might be leaving…for good…" Fluttershy weakly said, shedding more tears.

"WHAT?!" the four mares shouted in disbelief.

"He's going to talk to Princess Celestia about staying, but we're going to go and help him," Twilight said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said before all of the mares raced to the princesses.

* * *

 _Time: 2:00 AM, Sunday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

Copper managed to get Princess Celestia alone in her private tent to talk to her, and luckily for him, the Princess wanted to tell him something as well.

"So…what did you want to say, Princess?" Copper asked.

"I just never got a chance to properly congratulate you on an amazing job with your performance!" Princess Celestia said excitedly, "Everypony that has come up to meet with us have all mentioned you. They've said nothing but great things about you. I'm so proud of you!" she said with a smile.

"Hehe…th-thanks…" Copper said, being very melancholy.

"Copper? Is there something wrong?" Princess Celestia asked. Copper just stood there silent for a moment, making the princess worry.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, remembering why they went into the tent in the first place.

"Princess…I…I…I don't want to go back to Canterlot." Coppermane said, looking up at the princess with desperate eyes.

Princess Celestia raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I…I can't. I just can't. So many things have happened here…so many amazing things. And you know what happened to me back in Canterlot. I can't go back to that. Not after everything that has happened here in Ponyville. Ponies here don't treat me like a monster. They don't recoil in fear whenever I walk in the room. They don't point hooves at me. They just…accept me. They accept me for who I am, and they don't neglect me for my past transgressions. And…I finally have friends. Good…good friends. Friends I care about, and who care about me…" Copper's eyes began to tear up, "I…I have an amazing life here. I…I can't go back to my life before all of this. The only good thing I had back then, and still have now, is you as my teacher. Which…I'm incredibly grateful for…but…I…I can't go back. I just can't. There has to be a way," Copper pleaded.

Princess Celestia was about to say something when all of a sudden, voices were heard outside.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" A guard shouted.

"Sorry, but this is important!" A voice that sounded like Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly, six familiar mares burst into the tent, startling both Princess Celestia and Copper.

"Don't make him leave!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"We don't want him to leave! He simply can't!" Rarity pleaded.

Princess Celestia gave a knowing smirk, "I'm listening."

"Please, Princess Celestia. Copper can't leave. He's done so much for us to just leave without a trace!" Twilight pleaded.

"Who am I going to talk to every morning at Sugarcube Corner if he leaves?" Pinkie Pie said.

"He can't go! Not after everything he's givin' us!" Applejack pleaded.

"Please, Princess Celestia," Fluttershy began to say, tears welling up in her eyes, "He…he means so much to us…if he leaves…I…I don't know what we'll do…"

Coppermane was touched. His friends had gone out of their way to go to Princess Celestia and practically beg to her for Copper to stay in Ponyville. Copper didn't realize how much they actually cared about him until right now…he couldn't help but shed a tear. He turned around and looked at his friends with a big smile on his face, "You…you guys…"

Fluttershy rushed up to him and hugged him, and soon the rest of the girls gave him a group hug. It lasted until they heard Princess Celestia laughing. They all broke the hug, and Copper walked up to the smiling princess.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Copper asked, his face slightly tear-stained.

"I knew this would happen," Princess Celestia said.

"Huh?" Copper and all the girls said, confused.

"I sent you here to perform for the Celebration, yes, but I also wanted you to make new friends. I knew that you would be hesitant at first, but that it would be in your best interest to give it a try. And I could tell from the letters you've sent me that I had made the right decision. I knew that Ponyville would be the perfect place for you to make new, and your very first friends, and that you would never want to look back once it happened. And what I've just witnessed is true friendship."

Copper was shocked. She planned all of this? She had all of this in mind the entire time? Wow…nopony could've called that.

"You actually share a lot of similarities with Twilight in that aspect. You both were highly introverted, unwilling to interact with other ponies for one reason or another, but once you learned the value of friendship, you didn't want to abandon it. You're in her exact same position, wouldn't you agree, Twilight?"

"Yeah…he is…" Twilight said, still shocked at what was going on.

"Wow…I…I…you…knew this would happen?" Copper asked his teacher.

The princess nodded and approached the stunned colt, "I knew you needed help, Copper. I was worried about you."

Copper was speechless. He looked around him, and saw ponies that all loved and cared about him. Being surrounded by ponies that care that much about you was such an amazing feeling, and was something that Copper had craved his entire life, but never thought he deserved. He shed a tear of happiness in front of them all.

"…Th…Thank you. Thank you so much, princess," Copper said. Princess Celestia went up to him and gave him a hug, and Copper shed more tears of joy. _They really care…_

"So does this mean he can stay?" Pinkie Pie asked with vigor.

"Well…there is still one problem," Princess Celestia said, making the girls frown. She released Copper from her embrace, "Copper's cottage is only a rental, and he has it only until the end of the day today. He has no place to stay."

Suddenly, Twilight spoke up, "He can stay with me in the Library!"

Copper's head darted over to the purple mare, "Huh?"

"Yeah! You and I are both students! I have an extra room, and tons of spellbooks! We could study together, and we can teach each other new spells, it would be so great!" Twilight said with excitement.

Copper contemplated for a moment. It…actually sounded like a great idea. He was getting tired of his same old spellbooks, and she was right, they could study together. He looked up at his friends who were all looking at him with hopeful eyes. He only had one answer:

"If it means I can stay…then…let's do it," Copper said, to which the girls all cheered and enveloped him in another group hug. This time, however, he felt all of their collective happiness, instead of their worry of him possibly leaving. He was staying in Ponyville now. He didn't have to go back to Canterlot. He could continue this amazing new life until the day he died. Copper couldn't be happier.

"Yay! Now I get to see you every day!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement.

Princess Celestia laughed at the exchange. She was so proud of her student. He had come so far in just two weeks.

Eventually, the girls released him from the embrace allowing Copper a chance to breathe. However, Fluttershy walked back up to the colt and pulled him into a big, warm hug, crying tears of joy and relief. The colt of her dreams was here to stay. She couldn't be happier.

Copper hugged her back, so relieved that he was here to stay. He could be with the mare of his dreams forever. Which reminded him…

"How 'bout we all get somethin' from the Apple family stand ta celebrate. It's on the house!" Applejack said with excitement.

"Um…actually, there's something I need to do first…" Copper said. The girls looked at him confused, "Fluttershy…I want you to come with me."

Fluttershy looked back at him with a confused face, "Wh-What?"

"I want you to come with me," Copper repeated.

"Wh-where are we going?" Fluttershy asked.

"I-It's a surprise." Copper said with a smile.

"U-Um…okay…" Fluttershy said, still confused, but smiled at the colt.

"I'm going to warp us there. Close your eyes," Copper said. Fluttershy looked reluctant.

"Um…I-I don't know…"

"Fluttershy…" Copper said, taking Fluttershy's hoof in his, "Trust me. You're going to love it. Nothing bad will happen. Close your eyes."

 _He's holding my hoof…_

Fluttershy was still somewhat reluctant, but felt safer with Copper holding her hoof. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Copper looked over at the other five mares who all had hopeful, knowing looks on their faces. Copper gave them a wink, confirming their theory, making them extremely giddy. He looked back at Fluttershy, her eyes still closed.

"You ready, Fluttershy?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, tightly squeezing Coppermane's hoof.

"Alright, here we go," Copper said. His horn suddenly glowed white, the two ponies were enveloped in a magical white cloud, and with a flash of light…the two vanished.

"Is he actually going to…?" Rarity asked, hopeful.

"Ah think so…" Applejack said with a smile. The girls all giddily laughed to each other, all excited for the two ponies.

* * *

 **Whew! If you're reading this…thank you for powering through this chapter. It was a** _ **really**_ **long one, I know. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint, because it was kind of the ultimate moment for Copper. I also hope you liked the musical terminology. I'm a music minor (currently), so I have some knowledge of the technicalities, as well as theater technicalities (I did theater in high school). There is at least one more chapter left, but I might reconsider if I want to add an epilogue. Anyways, like I said, midterms are coming up, just a warning in case the updates are delayed (just like this how this chapter was delayed). Also, I went back through previous chapters and facepalmed myself numerous times from all the grammatical and spelling mistakes I accidentally made. Also I revised some parts, so if you're interested, make sure to go back and read to see some of the changes! Also, I added titles to the chapters, if you haven't noticed already. Anyways, all reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think and…until next time…PEACE!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	19. Loveliest of Trees

**Hello people! How goes it? I hope you all liked the last chapter! I have an idea for a sequel in my head, but I'm trying to think about how to execute it (mostly how to get it started). But now…the reason you're really here…what will happen between Coppermane and Fluttershy? Find out…RIGHT NOW! Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.19: Loveliest of Trees

 _Time: 2:30 AM, Sunday, Summer Sun Celebration Grounds_

"You ready, Fluttershy?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Alright, here we go," Copper said. His horn suddenly glowed white, the two ponies were enveloped in a magical white cloud, and with a flash of light…the two vanished.

* * *

 _Time: 2:30 AM, Sunday, Canterlot Outskirts_

Fluttershy kept her eyes tightly closed, squeezing Coppermane's hoof with no intention of letting. She and Copper were surrounded by an aura of strange magic, distorted sounds playing all around them, and about ten seconds later, after another flash of white light, Fluttershy felt her hooves touching the grass again, and let out a small sigh of relief. She still didn't open her eyes, and gripped Copper's hoof tightly, still anxious about where she was.

"Fluttershy…open your eyes," Copper said with a gentle voice.

Still squeezing his hoof, Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes…and what she saw took her breath away…

She opened her eyes to find herself on a ledge with a _spectacular_ view of the night sky, filled with millions upon millions of stars, unblocked by the artificial light of the Celebration. High in the sky, shining in its full glory in front of them, was a full moon. Below the sky was a grand view of Equestria, illuminated by nothing but moonlight, with the lights from the Summer Sun Celebration visible in the distance. Fluttershy looked above to see…of all things…cherry blossom trees. She looked around to see the green grass covered with fallen cherry blossoms. This place reminded Fluttershy of the cherry blossom grove Copper had brought her to before, only this place was ten times more breathtaking.

Copper watched as Fluttershy was stunned by the ledge's beauty, and smiled. He watched as she looked around at her surroundings with a face of complete amazement, and chuckled a little to himself. Fluttershy stood frozen in place, looking down at the grand view of Equestria.

"Coppermane…what…what…what is this place?" Fluttershy asked, still gawking at the view.

Copper chuckled and walked up behind the mare, "You…you like it?"

"I…I…love it…" Fluttershy said, looking at Copper. Copper couldn't help but notice how beautifully the night sky reflected in her eyes, almost taking his breath away.

"Hehe…I-I'm glad," Copper said gently, "I-I found this place the day before I left for the Crystal Empire. This is where I was g-gonna take you before I got the letter."

"You…You were?" Fluttershy asked.

Copper nodded, "I-I was looking around for a special place to bring you to. I found this place and…immediately thought of you."

Fluttershy looked around her, and then looked back at Copper, "R-Really?"

Copper nodded, "I found this place…and I thought it was…absolutely gorgeous. J-Just like you…" he said, his face going bright red.

Fluttershy's heart melted, "Copper…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "you…you're t-too sweet," she said with a smile.

Copper chuckled nervously, "Hehe…I-I try," he said, his face still bright red, rubbing the back of his neck.

The two ponies stood there for a second, just admiring how the other looked in the moonlight.

"Do…do you wanna…um…st-stargaze with me?" Copper asked nervously, blushing, hoping what he asked wasn't too stupid.

Fluttershy giggled, "I…I'd love that," she said with a smile.

Copper smiled back at the mare, and the two walked together to the ledge, and laid down in the cool grass, both of them amazed at the view. Copper had only seen this place in the daytime, and it was beautiful then, but it was a completely different, and more breathtaking place at night.

They sat separately from each other initially, mirroring their last date together, staring at the sky together, counting stars, while occasionally sneaking glances at each other. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company, but this time, it was Fluttershy who lingered with a gaze. Copper tried to sneak a glance at Fluttershy, only to have their eyes meet. Both ponies darted their heads away from each other, their faces bright red. They sat in silence for a few moments, both ponies embarrassed that they had been caught red-handed sneaking glances, until the silence was broken by Coppermane.

"Um…Fluttershy?" he asked nervously, still looking away from her.

"Y-Yes, Copper?" Fluttershy asked, looking over at the colt.

"Um…I'm…I'm sorry…" Copper said, still facing away from her.

Fluttershy was confused, "W-What?"

Copper looked at the mare, "I'm sorry."

"Copper…I…I don't understand…" Fluttershy said, still wondering what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry about today," Copper said.

"Copper…I…I still don't…what do you have to be sorry about," Fluttershy asked with a worried look. What does he think he did wrong?

Copper took a deep breath, "I…I'm sorry about not paying attention to you…as much as I should've today. I was called to the stage earlier than I expected, ponies kept coming up to me, and then when I went to talk to Princess Celestia…I…I just left you there…" he said, almost looking like he was about to cry, "I…I should've brought you with me. I knew you were upset…and…I just left you there. And I promised that I'd make up for lost time…and I feel like I've completely failed. I should've paid more attention to you…I've…I've been such a horrible date…I'm so sorry…I'm so—"

"Copper…" Fluttershy said, interrupting the colt on the threshold of hysterics. Fluttershy put her hoof on Copper's silencing him. Copper's eyes were filled with tears of shame and regret. Fluttershy sometimes forgot how delicate and sensitive he was. She couldn't believe that Copper legitimately believed he failed her today. It pained Fluttershy to see him cry. Whenever he cried, she felt like crying too. Copper looked up at the mare through tear-stained eyes, his breathing shaky.

"Copper…don't say that. You've been an amazing date. You had to do what you had to do when you left me alone, and I knew that. I was sad, yes, but I also knew there was nothing else you could do. You've been paying attention to me plenty tonight. I didn't feel ignored when other ponies came up to you. I was so happy that you were getting recognition for your performance. You deserve it. We spent time together in between the ponies coming up to you, right? Ponies asked you to come and hang out with them, and you said no to all of them because…you had to get back to me…" Fluttershy said, in a sweet voice. Then she did something that she had been meaning to do for a while now. She scooted over closer to the colt of her dreams, and snuggled up next to him, leaning against his shoulder. She looked up at the colt's tear-stained face, "You've been wonderful to me, tonight. The fact that you even asked me to be your date…means the world to me, Copper. So please…don't cry. You have nothing to worry about," she said with a smile.

Copper felt Fluttershy nuzzle him, making him shudder. He…hadn't completely failed her? She didn't feel ignored? Copper sighed in relief, leaning his head on top of Fluttershy's soft, fragrant mane. Now they were cuddling…exactly what he had been wanting to do this entire time, but couldn't summon up the confidence to initiate.

"Fluttershy…" Copper said quietly, "…Th…Thank you. S-Sorry to make you worry."

Fluttershy looked up and smiled, "Don't be sorry, Copper," she said softly, "This night has been wonderful," she said, "And besides, if you didn't go an talk to the princess…you would've had to go back to Canterlot."

Copper chuckled, "Yeah…yeah I guess you're right," he said. Fluttershy giggled at his timidity.

The two ponies found themselves in another familiar scene. They just laid there in silence, cuddling together, enjoying each other's warmth and company, with nothing except the cherry blossom trees rustling in the breeze making sound. The two ponies looked out at the spectacular view of Ponyville, the Celebration, and the night sky, taking in every last detail. So peaceful…so serene…so beautiful…and yet the two ponies found themselves distracted by each other yet again.

Fluttershy looked up at the colt of her dreams. She was cuddling with him again…and she was savoring every second. He looked so…handsome. The moon and stars reflecting in his warm brown eyes. His pearly, white coat and coppery mane softly shining in the moonlight, making him glow almost. Fluttershy thought about all of this. Thought about this moment they were sharing. He had found this…beautiful ledge…just because he wanted to take her somewhere special. Fluttershy pictured Copper searching all over Equestria, thinking of her the entire time. It warmed Fluttershy's heart. He really treated her like a princess. She remembered her cherry blossom necklace, and the beautiful bouquet of white firebloom when he asked her out. Fluttershy pictured him walking around the cherry blossom grove picking cherry blossoms…thinking about her. He would always go the distance for her, putting so much effort, so much time, and so much energy…just to make her happy. Just to make her smile. Just to spend even five minutes with her. She thought back to what he had told her on her first date…everything about his past. After years of torment, years of neglect, and years of exile, he didn't turn into a bitter pony. Coppermane was the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful, most compassionate, most empathetic…most amazing colt in Equestria. He knew all of her flaws…all of her secrets…all of her fears…and he actually liked her more because of them. He made her feel so special. He made her feel safe. He made her feel beautiful. He made her feel loved. He made her…happy. He was Coppermane…and…she loved him…so much…

Fluttershy had a sudden urge to close the gap between their muzzles, but her timidity got the best of her again. As much as she wanted to kiss him…she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to disturb the peaceful serenity of cuddling here with him. Still…all she would have to do is lift her head…and lean forward. He was right there…

 _Fluttershy, you have to tell him at some point…._

 _I know…I know…but…I just love cuddling with him…_

 _You've put this off for long enough. He deserves to know…_

 _I know…I know…just…just let me savor this moment…just a little while longer…_

Trying her best to suppress her urges, she somehow she managed to pull her gaze away from the colt of her dreams and turned to the slightly less breathtaking view from the ledge, but not before nuzzling Coppermane lovingly with her muzzle, smiling.

Coppermane felt Fluttershy nuzzle him, and shuddered in ecstasy. He loved cuddling next to her, but when she nuzzled him? It made Copper just melt every time.

Coppermane looked down at the mare of his dreams. He couldn't believe he was cuddling with her again. While the concert was an amazing experience, he had been looking forward to this moment all night…alone time with Fluttershy. Alone with no ponies interrupting them every two minutes. Just him and her. Copper wouldn't trade his time with Fluttershy for the world. He treasured every second he had with this mare. He couldn't help but notice how…breathtaking she looked. No…even breathtaking didn't do her boundless beauty any justice. The stars and moon reflecting so perfectly in her captivating teal eyes. The moonlight illuminating her soft coat, making her practically glow. Her soft, fragrant mane, still lined with cherry blossoms, and perfectly cascading down her body. And her smile…oh the lengths Copper would go just to see that heart-melting smile. Her beauty knew no bounds. There wasn't a doubt in Copper's mind…Fluttershy was the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria, yet somehow, she managed to get prettier every time he saw her. He didn't know how it was possible, but he didn't dare question it. Copper just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her infinite beauty was absolutely intoxicating. But it was much more than that. Fluttershy knew his deepest, darkest secrets. She knew about his past, and the incident that happened in the schoolyard. She knew everything…and instead of running away in fear…instead of treating him like he was a monster…she was still right there beside him to show what he wanted more than anything…sympathy. She allowed him to let go of his past…let go of his mistakes…and move on. Fluttershy was the only mare who truly understood him. The only mare who lent a sympathetic ear when everypony else ran away in fear. The only mare to…accept him…in spite of his transgressions. Fluttershy was just so delicate, and Copper felt this instinctive need to protect her. Shield her from any threat that may present itself to her. Copper would always be there for her, no matter what. She made him feel like he was worth something. She's sweet, delicate, kind, generous, caring, she's the most breathtaking mare in Equestria, she made him feel happy. But most of all…she gave him the one thing he had craved his whole life…acceptance. She's Fluttershy…and…he loved her…so much…

 _Coppermane…tell her…you've been waiting for the perfect moment? Well, the moment is now…_

Copper's heart began to beat harder and harder. Was he really going to do this? Well…what does he say? How does he begin?

 _Copper…you've put this off for long enough. She needs…no…DESERVES to know._

Okay…Copper was going to do this…really…right now…right…now…

He looked at Fluttershy, and couldn't speak. He just felt so…nervous…paranoid…hesitant…

His internal conflict, however, was interrupted by the sweetest voice in Equestria…

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked, pausing for a second, "why…why did you bring me here?"

"Bring you here? Um…what do you mean?" Copper asked.

"Why…why are we here instead of the Celebration?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh…do…do you not like it up here?" Copper asked, slightly heartbroken by Fluttershy's comment.

Fluttershy realized what she just said, "Oh, no no no, I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I love being here with you…but…" she trailed off.

"…but…?" Copper said, coaxing her to continue.

"Is there…is there a reason why you brought me here?" Fluttershy asked, biting her lip, hoping she wouldn't have to flat out ask him if he…you know…

Copper looked away for a second…trying to process his thoughts. There was a reason. He had been planning this since he was in the Crystal Empire. This was the moment. This was the perfect time. And yet…he couldn't speak. He didn't know how to articulate his thoughts.

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked again.

Copper looked back at the mare laying right there next to him, her deep, teal eyes looking like they were about to cry. Copper couldn't bear to see her cry…it was too much for his heart. She really wanted to know why he brought her here. She looked almost desperate.

 _Copper…the moment is now, and you know it. Now stop being such a pansy, and TELL HER!_

"Coppermane…please…" Fluttershy asked again, on the verge of tears from her desperation.

Copper looked at her face, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Copper took his hoof and brushed her mane out of her face, making Fluttershy shudder in ecstasy at his touch.

"F-Fluttershy…h-have I ever told you…how much you mean to me?" Copper asked.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide, and her face turned bright red, "…um…no…I…I don't think you have…" she said with a smile.

Copper offered her a warm smile, and Fluttershy was all ears. He put his hoof on Fluttershy's, making her shudder at his touch. She looked down at her hoof, and then back up into Copper's eyes, and saw nothing but…affection.

"Fluttershy…you mean the world to me. You mean more to me than my love for music. More than my love for magic. You have done…so much for me. You lent me a sympathetic ear, when nopony else would. You gave me sympathy when nopony else would. You gave me…acceptance. Acceptance in spite of my transgressions. In spite of my past. In spite of…everything that has happened to me. You've allowed me to finally let go of my past, and just…move on with my life. Fluttershy…what you have done for me…goes…above and beyond…anything I could've ever imagined…anything I ever thought I deserved. You…you saved me, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was fighting with every fiber of her being to not cry. She had no idea that she meant _that_ much to him.

But he wasn't done.

"But…Fluttershy…the reason I brought you out here was because…um…because…" Copper looked away. Why was this so hard?

"…yes…?" Fluttershy asked, her heart filling with hope.

Copper slowly lifted his head up to behold Fluttershy's gorgeous face…so close to his…

Fluttershy froze at the sight of how close her face was to his…so close…

Time seemed to freeze as the two ponies stared into each other's eyes…captivated…hoping…

The two ponies suddenly felt their heads involuntarily leaning forward, their heartbeats skyrocketing. They stopped, their muzzles only centimeters away, staring into each other's eyes…

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy said silently, looking at Copper with adoring eyes.

Copper silently stared at her. Her dazzling eyes…her sweet voice…her breath on his lips…

"C-Cop—" Fluttershy was suddenly cut off by Copper's lips.

It was a short kiss, just a simple meeting of the lips, but it was a gentle, delicate kiss that left Fluttershy too stunned to kiss him back.

Copper leaned back, his face bright red from what he just did.

 _Coppermane…did you just…did you just…?_

He did. He had finally kissed her.

Fluttershy was completely stunned. Had he just…

 _Fluttershy…he just…he just kissed you…_

"C-C-Coppermane?" she said, looking at the colt of her dreams

"Fluttershy…I…I…I love you."

Fluttershy gasped, and looked deep into Coppermane's eyes. Had he…? Did he…?

"C-Coppermane…did…did you just say…?"

"Fluttershy…I love you. I love you so much," Copper said, looking at Fluttershy with nothing but affection in his eyes, "You are…the sweetest…kindest…most beautiful…most amazing mare in all of Equestria…and…I love you…and…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…I love you, Fluttershy…I love you so much."

Copper's brain went into overdrive. The floodgates just opened…and all his feelings just poured out. He looked at Fluttershy's stunned face, hoping to Celestia that he didn't just cross the line.

Fluttershy thought she was going to faint. He had said it. He loved her…he really did. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and they began to fall down her deliriously smiling face.

"Oh no, you're crying…I went too far didn't I? Oh no…I-I'm so sorry I—"

"No, no, no, Coppermane," Fluttershy said with a shaky voice, placing her hoof on his, "I…I…I…I…" she began to stutter by virtue of total happiness. She looked down at the ground, trying to dry her tears.

"You…what…?" Copper asked, so worried that he had just crossed the line.

Fluttershy looked up with adoring eyes, "Coppermane…I…I…I love you too."

Copper went from a state of complete worry, to a state of almost total happiness. No…it couldn't have been…did she just say…?

"Fluttershy…wha…what did you just say?" Coppermane asked in disbelief.

"Coppermane…y-you have no idea…h-how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Fluttershy said with the most heart-melting smile, and with nothing but adoration in her eyes, stained from tears of pure happiness, "You're…the kindest…sweetest…most thoughtful colt I've ever met. You…do so much for me. You make me feel safe…you make me feel special…you make me feel beautiful…you make me feel loved…and…you make me so happy…and…I…I love you, Copper…I love you so much…"

Coppermane felt like he was going to melt. She loved him. She really loved him. Copper had only one response for her. He leaned in, and gave her another, more passionate kiss. Her lips felt amazing. They were so sweet and delicate, just like her. He never thought he could feel so good in his life. With ever movement of her lips, shudders of pleasure ran through his body. He reached his hoof out to brush her silky mane as he was overtaken by bliss.

Fluttershy instantly fell into a state of euphoria upon feeling his lips on hers. It wasn't lustful, or greedy, it was gentle, sweet, and delicate…just like him. With each movement of his lips, waves of ecstasy rippled throughout Fluttershy's body. She felt all of Coppermane's love streaming from his lips like magic, and she could feel him brushing her mane. Fluttershy couldn't believe Coppermane was actually _kissing_ her…and she was enjoying every second of it. Is this what love felt like? Fluttershy never thought she could feel this good in her life.

Only when they needed to breathe did their lips part, and they just stared back into each other's eyes with bright red faces.

Fluttershy had tears of total happiness streaming down her face. She went back to cuddling with Copper, nuzzling him lovingly. Copper reciprocated by leaning his head on Fluttershy's soft, fragrant mane.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Fluttershy looked up at the colt of her dreams, euphoric tears still streaming down her face. Copper looked down at the mare of his dreams, and was met with her gorgeous face. He smiled at her, and gently caressed her face, brushing her mane out of the way, before giving her another tender, loving kiss, making Fluttershy melt in bliss.

They reluctantly pulled away only when they needed to breathe, and gave each other tender, loving smiles with nothing but affection in their eyes.

"I love you, Fluttershy," Coppermane said tenderly.

Fluttershy nuzzled him again, "I love you too, Coppermane."

And then, among the peaceful serenity of the cherry blossom ledge, the two ponies slowly drifted off to sleep together, still cuddling, their warmth being the only blanket they need…

* * *

 **Yeah, so this chapter was significantly shorter than the last ones, I know. I was going to go on…but I thought ending it here would be a better idea (:P). Yes, they finally confessed to each other. I hope I executed it well, because I had a lot of fun writing it. And before you ask…no…this is not the last chapter. Still at least one more chapter to come, so don't you worry. All reviews are** ** _greatly_** **appreciated, so please don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think and…until next time…PEACE!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	20. New Beginnings

**Hey people! Seriously?! 2200+ views?! Unbelievable! How?! Thank you so much everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, college midterm break (good times!). I do have an idea for a sequel, but I don't know how to execute it. I'm trying to figure that out, but I promise you, I'll try my best to make it good. You can decide if you're disappointed or not in the reviews of the sequel. Anyways…without further ado…I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.20: New Beginnings

 _Time: 5:30 AM, Sunday, Canterlot Outskirts_

Coppermane woke up in a strange place. He was on a ledge? Why? Where was he? He felt something lying on him…and it felt like it was breathing.

He looked around through half-asleep eyes to get his bearings. It seemed to still be dark outside, so it was hard for him to see much at all. He stopped looking around when he noticed something pink in his peripheral vision. He looked down to see…a slumbering Fluttershy.

 _Oh yeah…now I remember why I'm here. I guess we both fell asleep…_

Copper blushed, and looked down at the sleeping mare. He couldn't help but feel flattered by the fact that she felt safe enough cuddling next to him to fall asleep. He could feel her body slowly rise and fall from her silent breathing.

Copper gently leaned on Fluttershy's head, taking in the sweet scent of her soft mane, and smiled at the memories of last night. He had finally told her…finally confessed how much she meant to him…how much he loved her.

His mind drifted to the memory of their first kiss…Copper's very first kiss…oh how amazing that kiss was. Copper cursed himself inside…why hadn't he kissed her sooner?

Copper couldn't stop smiling. He was waiting all last night to wake up in his bed, the blissful events only being a dream…a manifestation of his desires and fantasies. But it never happened. This was reality. Fluttershy loved him…she really loved him. He couldn't believe it. He never thought that he deserved love…especially not from a pony like Fluttershy. And yet, the evidence proving him otherwise was lying right next to him, cuddling with him. Now…the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful, and most amazing mare in all of Equestria was all his. His happiness was unfathomable.

Copper looked back down at Fluttershy, still in a deep slumber. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was asleep. How was it possible for one mare to be so gorgeous? Copper didn't know, but he wasn't complaining in the least. He smiled, and gently stroked her soft mane. To Copper's surprise, the sleeping mare responded by snuggling up closer to him, nuzzling him while moaning softly. She relaxed, and Copper looked down to see her…smiling? Copper couldn't help but smile himself.

 _I guess she must like that…_

Copper continued to stroke Fluttershy's mane, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about…_

* * *

 _Fluttershy found herself walking on a dirt path in a cherry blossom orchard, softly lit by the moon and night unblocked night sky, with fallen cherry blossoms dotting the green grass around her. She was by herself, yet she couldn't stop smiling._

 _Fluttershy stopped and looked up at the night sky, slightly eclipsed by the cherry blossom trees softly swaying in the wind, producing the only sound to be heard in the dead silence of the orchard. She thought about Copper and the wonderful night they had together. She couldn't help but shed a tear from sheer happiness. He had taken her to that ledge just to tell her how much she meant to him…how much he loved her._

 _Fluttershy couldn't believe it. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever find true love, but somehow…it happened. The colt of her dreams confessed his love for her on that ledge, and Fluttershy had never felt happier in her entire life. And after she confessed her love for him…he kissed her…her very first kiss…and oh how amazing that first kiss was. And now…the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful colt in all of Equestria was all hers. Fluttershy couldn't stop the blissful tears from streaming down her face. She had found true love, and even she couldn't fathom how happy she was._

 _Fluttershy looked down to continue walking, and was surprised to see, in front of her, was a small river with a stone bridge going over it. She was quite confused…she didn't remember a river in front of her, but when she saw who was on the bridge, all of her doubts just faded away. There, leaning over the side of the bridge, was Coppermane. Fluttershy gasped quietly, surprised to see him here, but not disappointed in the least. He just stood there with a smile on his face, looking over the side of the bridge, mesmerized by the flowing river. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how wonderfully his pearly-white coat seemed to glow in the moonlight, and how his messy, unkempt mane swayed in the light breeze. Fluttershy took a deep breath and approached the colt of her dreams._

" _Um…C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy said in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle the colt._

 _Copper looked in her direction, and his face seemed to brighten when he saw who just spoke._

" _Oh, hi Fluttershy," he said in that gentle voice of his. He stopped leaning on the railing and stood on the bridge, turning in Fluttershy's direction, "I didn't expect to see you here."_

" _Hehe, I didn't expect to see you here either," Fluttershy said, her face blushing, "A-Am I bothering you?"_

" _Oh no no, don't worry, I was just looking down at the river," Copper said, "I was actually…thinking about you."_

 _Fluttershy lit up, "R-Really?"_

" _Y-Yeah," Copper said, walking closer to the mare, making her heart beat faster, "I was thinking about when…when we were on the ledge together."_

" _Y-You were?" Fluttershy asked, her face blushing._

 _Copper just nodded, and walked up to the mare with nothing but love in his eyes. He brushed Fluttershy's mane out of her face, making her shudder in pleasure. She always loved it when he played with her mane. She gave him a warm smile, and he lifted her chin with his hoof and gave her a kiss…a delicate kiss that made Fluttershy almost melt in ecstasy._

 _She opened her eyes to behold his heart-warming face and smile. Fluttershy sighed._

" _C-Coppermane, I…I love you," Fluttershy said, shedding a tear of happiness._

 _Copper wiped her tear away with his hoof, "I love you too, Fluttershy."_

 _Fluttershy would never get tired of hearing those words. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until…_

" _Um…Fluttershy?" Copper asked._

" _Yes?" Fluttershy asked._

"… _wake up, the sun's rising…"_

* * *

"Fluttershy, wake up, the sun's rising," Copper said, nudging the sleeping mare so she wouldn't miss it.

Fluttershy stirred and moaned groggily. Her eyes fluttered open, and was surprised to notice that she was still cuddling with Copper.

"H-Huh?" Fluttershy said in a groggy voice.

"Look out in the distance," Copper said. Fluttershy obliged and looked out, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

In the distance, a white alicorn took off into the sky. Her horn began to glow, and as she took off into the sky, the sun rose with her, the sunrise creating a spectacular display of colors in the sky. Fluttershy and Copper just gawked in awe at the sight.

"Wow…" Fluttershy said, still trying to wake up.

"I know…" Copper said.

The two ponies could hear the diluted cheers of everypony down at the Celebration.

The sunlight helped Fluttershy wake up, and she felt…sad. Was all of that a dream? She was about to cry, until she looked to her left and saw…him. Copper looked over to his right and met Fluttershy's eyes, offering her a warm smile.

"G-Good morning," Copper said in a timid voice.

Fluttershy giggled, "G-Good morning. D-Did…did I fall asleep?"

Copper laughed softly, "Yeah, hehe."

"Oh…" she said with a blush, "…sorry…"

"Oh no, it's fine. I-I fell asleep too…" Copper said with a blush, "Did…did you sleep well?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I…I did," she said, and then began to blush, "I…I…" she started to say, before looking away with a giddy smile.

Copper chuckled, "What?"

Fluttershy looked back up at the colt and giggled a little, "I…I had the most…wonderful dream."

Copper raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Um…what did you dream about?" he asked timidly.

Fluttershy smiled at the colt of her dreams, and snuggled up closer to him, nuzzling him lovingly, "You."

Copper was shocked. He looked down at her, "M-Me?"

"Mmmhmm," Fluttershy said. She then proceeded to explain the dream she had. The cherry blossom orchard, the bridge over the river, and him gazing over the side of it. She told him about what he had said, thinking about her, and the way he kissed her, and the way he said 'I love you' to her. All while she cuddled with the colt of her dreams.

Copper was touched. She had dreamt about him? She really thought about him like that?

"…wow…I-I'm flattered, Fluttershy…" Copper said.

Fluttershy lifted her head to meet Copper's eyes, "Coppermane…I…I had such a wonderful time last night. Thank you so much."

Coppermane smiled and brushed Fluttershy's mane out of her face, making her shudder in pleasure, and then he leaned forward and gave her a passionate, yet delicate kiss, making her melt in euphoria. Their lips parted, and Fluttershy was met with Coppermane's amazing brown eyes.

"I…I had a wonderful night too," Copper said before letting out a mighty yawn, making Fluttershy yawn too. The two ponies chuckled and blushed at each other.

"Guess last night's catching up with me," Copper said with groggy eyes.

"Yeah…me too…" Fluttershy said with equally tired eyes.

"Well…we…we don't have to go back right now. We could…sleep here for a little while longer," Copper said timidly, "I mean…if you want to…"

Fluttershy responded by snuggling up with Copper, cuddling with him again, and again gave Copper the nuzzle he loves so much, "I'd love that," she said, letting out a sigh of comfort, enjoying Copper's warmth. It didn't take long for her to close her eyes and began drifting off to sleep again.

Copper smiled and leaned his head on Fluttershy, enjoying her warmth. As the two ponies drifted off to sleep together…

"Hey, Fluttershy," Copper said quietly.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy asked in a muffled voice.

"I love you…" Copper said tenderly.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled him lovingly, "I love you too…"

* * *

 _Time: 9:30 AM, Sunday, In Front of Coppermane's Cottage_

The two love-ponies walked back together to Ponyville after a wonderful and fateful night on the ledge. It was funny, the town was exactly the same, but at the same time, it wasn't. In one night, everything had changed.

Copper didn't have to go back to Canterlot and be an outcast again, he was now going to live with Twilight Sparkle in the Golden Oak Library. He could live in the same town as all of his best friends while continuing his advance studies. He could leave his old life behind, and Copper would never look back. Copper was also quite well-known throughout Equestria thanks to his performance at the Summer Sun Celebration. Apparently, he even had some fanmares now. Some had come up to Copper with posters of him that they snatched from the Celebration, and were asking for his autograph. Copper gladly obliged to each of them. Was it weird? A little. Was it flattering? Absolutely.

While all of this was great and exciting, the most amazing thing was spending the rest of the night with Fluttershy…aka, the mare of his dreams. He had finally confessed his love to her, shared his very first kiss with her, and spent the rest of the night cuddling next to her. She was the most beautiful and most amazing mare in all of Equestria, and she was all his. A little selfish? Maybe, but Coppermane didn't care, the mare of his dreams was all his, and his happiness was unfathomable.

Fluttershy was beside herself with happiness. In one night, her entire world had been turned upside-down, and she couldn't be happier. She loved Coppermane, but she never thought in her wildest dreams that he would reciprocate those feelings. She constantly replayed the moment of Copper pouring his heart out to her, and her first kiss with him…her very first kiss…and it never got old, in fact, it seemed to get better every time. It was a reminder to Fluttershy of just how much Coppermane loved and cared about her. He was the sweetest colt in Equestria, and he was all hers. Kind of selfish, but Fluttershy didn't care, the colt of her dreams was all hers, and nopony, not even herself, could fathom how happy she was.

The two ponies came up to Coppermane's cottage and stood on the porch together, staring into each other's eyes, completely captivated.

"So…you sure you don't want to help me move my stuff?" Copper asked with a smirk.

"I-I'd love to, but I need to get back to Angel and the rest of my animals. I've been away for a while," Fluttershy said with a smile.

Copper chuckled, "I understand. Hey…um…I want to thank you again for an…an amazing night," he said with a soft smile.

Fluttershy blushed and smiled, "Th-Thank you for taking me out. I…I had an amazing time."

Copper blushed, "I…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I can't wait."

Copper brushed Fluttershy's mane out of her gorgeous face, and gave her a tender, delicate kiss. Fluttershy practically melted again. She couldn't help it, she loved it when he kissed her. He pulled away, and gave her a warm smile.

"I love you, Fluttershy," he said tenderly.

"I love you too, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, her face blushing. She was about to take off into the sky towards her house until the two ponies heard somepony else giggle off to the side, making both of them freeze in their tracks. Coppermane and Fluttershy's faces both flushed bright red as they looked in front of the cottage to see two familiar mares, a violet alicorn and a pink earth pony, standing right there with wide eyes and huge grins. Fluttershy and Coppermane just stood there completely frozen, embarrassed from being caught in the act. The couple's faces went _bright_ red as they stared back at the two mares.

"H-H-Hi…" Copper managed to say. Pinkie Pie suddenly let out a loud squeal, making the two wince, and she rushed up to give the two ponies a huge hug.

"It's about time, you two!" Pinkie Pie said, practically squeezing the life out of Fluttershy and Coppermane.

"We're so happy for you two!" Twilight said, walking up to the two ponies with a huge grin on her face.

"Can't…breathe…" Copper tried to say, to which Pinkie Pie released them, the two of them trying to catch their breath afterwards.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just so happy for you two!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down energetically, "I gotta go tell the others!"

Without missing a beat, Pinkie Pie suddenly dashed away to tell the others about Coppermane and Fluttershy at a speed comparable to the speed of sound, leaving a strong gust of wind in her wake. The three other ponies just stood in shock for a moment. They had no clue Pinkie Pie could run that fast.

"Um…bye…" Twilight said awkwardly.

"Um…Twilight…no offense but…what are you doing here?" Copper asked, still embarrassed from getting caught in the act.

Twilight giggled, "I was coming over here to see if you were ready to move in or not. Pinkie Pie was going to help, but I guess not anymore," she said, looking in the direction the crazy pink mare ran in.

"I had no idea she could run that fast," Fluttershy said.

"Me neither," Copper said.

"But _anyways_ ," Twilight said, remembering why she ran off, "You two are finally together?" she asked with a big grin.

Coppermane and Fluttershy looked at each other, and blushed. They couldn't help but smile though because…

"Yeah…we…we are…" Copper said nervously.

Fluttershy could only nod, being so embarrassed from being caught red-handed, but couldn't help but give Copper a warm smile.

Twilight laughed, "You two are just the cutest couple ever! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Hehe, thanks. I…I'm really happy for us too," Copper said, offering Fluttershy a warm smile.

"I…I am as well," Fluttershy said, walking closer to Copper, and giving him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for spying like that. Pinkie Pie and I just walked over here and we saw you two together on the porch, and we couldn't help ourselves!" Twilight said with a giggle.

"Hehe, don't worry about it," Copper said, "it's not it was your main objective, right?"

Twilight giggled, "Right."

"Um, Coppermane…I…I think I should probably get going now," Fluttershy said with a frown on her face, "I…I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine, Fluttershy," Copper said, brushing her mane out of her face, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Mmmhmm. I can't wait."

Coppermane leaned forward and gave Fluttershy a kiss. It was only a peck, since Twilight was standing right there, but Fluttershy still loved the gesture. His kisses would never get old.

"Take care, okay? I-I love you," Copper said, blushing slightly.

Fluttershy blushed and gave Copper a warm smile, "I will. I-I love you too."

And with that, Fluttershy took to the sky and headed for her house, but glanced back periodically at the colt of her dreams.

Coppermane just stood in place, and gawked at how graceful Fluttershy looked when she flew. He had an admiring smile on his face. His trance was broken when Twilight giggled, and Copper's face went bright red again.

"You two are just adorable, you know that?" Twilight said with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks," Copper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, are you ready to start moving into the library? I'm all ready for you," Twilight asked.

"Oh you are? Well, I guess we might as well get started then. It's probably going to take a while, though," Copper said.

"Oh that's fine! I've set aside this whole day to make sure you get moved in comfortably," Twilight said with a smile.

"Awesome," Copper said, "I don't suppose your alicorn magic allows you to create portals or gates or anything…"

Twilight giggled, "Unfortunately no, but I've been trying to find one for a while now."

"Well, we can try to find one together. I'm sure it can't be that hard," Copper said.

"You'd be surprised. I have a lot of books," Twilight said.

"Well, let's get started then! I'm looking forward to see your collection," Copper said.

Twilight and Copper walked into his cottage, and proceeded to organize everything into boxes, and getting everything ready to move to the Golden Oak Library, aka, Coppermane's new home in Ponyville.

* * *

 _Time: 7:00 PM, Sunday, Golden Oak Library_

"Whew! Okay, I think that's everything," Copper said, wiping off beads of sweat.

"Yep! I can't wait to read some of these books you have. I've never even seen some of these books," Twilight said, organizing Copper's books into his own section of the library.

"Same. You have so many books! It's insane!" Copper said, still in awe at the sheer number of books in the library.

"Tell me about it. There are books here that haven't even been touched yet, there's so many," Spike said off to the side.

Copper laughed at the little dragon's comment, "Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Twilight nodded, then noticed something in the box behind Copper.

"Hey, I think you missed something in that box," Twilight said, pointing to the box behind the colt.

Copper looked behind him with a confused look. He noticed a piece of parchment in the box. He picked it up with his magic to examine it, and his jaw nearly dropped.

"…how did I miss this?" Copper said in awe.

"What is it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's…um…it's…a love letter…" Copper said, his face blushing slightly.

"A love letter?" Twilight asked with a smirk, "from Fluttershy?"

"Oh, no, it's one that I wrote _for_ her," Copper said, still blushing.

"You wrote her a love letter? When did you do this?" Twilight asked, intrigued.

"Well, when I was in the Crystal Empire, I…I missed Fluttershy. I missed her so much, and Cadence and Shining Armor suggested that I write her one to get my feelings out. It…It actually helped a lot, but I still haven't given it to her."

"Well, maybe you could give it to her tomorrow. I know she'd love it," Twilight said, walking up to the colt.

Copper suddenly had an idea. So much has happened to him in these past couple weeks, and he had so many ponies to thank. And everypony has done something unique to help him throughout this adventure, so he had to do something personal. He looked up at the purple alicorn.

"Twilight…do you have parchment and a quill?" Copper asked.

"Of course I do!" Twilight said, "What do you need it for?"

"Um…it's a secret…" Copper said nervously.

Twilight was confused, but respected her new roommate's privacy, "Okay then. There's tons of it upstairs. Use as much as you want!"

"But not too much. We make about sixteen lists a day it seems…" Spike commented.

"Spike…" Twilight said, slightly annoyed by his comment.

Copper chuckled at their exchange, and excused himself upstairs. There, he found a _huge_ supply of parchment and ink, and took some to a desk with a quill. Before he started, he took one more look around the library…his new home…in Ponyville. A new beginning. There was no better feeling in the world to Copper. Well, except for one. He glanced over to the end of the desk to see his love letter to Fluttershy…the mare of his dreams…his special somepony…his new… _marefriend_. Copper couldn't help but smile and shed a tear. Never in his wildest dreams did he think they would become a couple, but somehow, it happened, and now she was all his. Copper was the happiest colt in Equestria. He blew a kiss to the love letter, and returned his focus to his new task. He lifted the quill with his magic, and dipped it in the ink vial…

* * *

 _Time: 10:00 PM, Sunday, Fluttershy's Cottage_

After taking the cherry blossoms out of her mane, Fluttershy walked up to her room, ready to go to sleep. The sooner she went to sleep, the sooner she would be able to see Coppermane again. Coppermane…even his name brought a smile to Fluttershy's face.

She entered her room, and spotted a piece of parchment sitting on her night stand.

"Hmm? What's this?" Fluttershy asked herself. She picked up the piece of parchment, and her eyes went wide. It was the love letter she had written for Copper when he was away in the Crystal Empire. Coppermane…the colt of her dreams…her special somepony…her new… _coltfriend_. Fluttershy shed a tear at the thought. She never thought that the two of them would _ever_ become a couple, and yet, it happened, and now he was all hers. Fluttershy was the happiest mare in Equestria. She read over the love letter a few times before starting to nod off. She put the letter back on her nightstand, and got into bed.

"I love you so much, Coppermane," Fluttershy said to herself.

Fluttershy allowed herself to drift off to sleep, as tears of joy fell down her smiling face.

* * *

 **And that's chapter twenty, folks! I hope the ending didn't feel** ** _too_** **rushed. I feel bad for making you wait for longer than usual for the next chapter, and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Now…unfortunately…the next chapter…will be the** ** _last chapter_** **. Don't you worry though, like I said, I have a sequel idea, and hope you all will like it, and not be totally disappointed by it. You can decide if you're disappointed when chapter one comes out. But anyways…all reviews are** ** _greatly_** **appreciated, so please don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think and…until next time…PEACE!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	21. Letters

**Well everybody, this is it, the final chapter. This has been such a long, and amazing journey for me, and…from the bottom of my heart…I just want to say thank you. I would stay up until unearthly hours in the morning just to get another chapter done, just because I couldn't stop writing! Every time I would get an email saying that I had a new review, follower, or favorite, it brightened by day, simply because it told me that people actually gave a crap about this story, lol. It was totally unexpected and amazing, and I owe it all to my viewers. I may not have a lot of readers, but the ones that I do have, have been extremely faithful and supportive in my work (you know who you are). So thank you…thank you so much. The sequel, btw, it going to be called** ** _Loveliest of Trees_** **, and I hope to see you all there when it comes out. But until then…I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet & Delicate

Ch.21: Letters

 _Time: 12:30 PM, Monday, Golden Oak Library_

Copper woke up, and was unusually happy, and he knew exactly why. He now lived in Ponyville, the town where all of his best friends and new marefriend lived. Knowing that he wouldn't have to go back to his old, pathetic life? Knowing that he was truly moving on with his life? And, of course, knowing that the mare of his dreams is now all his? Wow…was there any better feeling in Equestria? Without missing another beat, he got up out of bed. He had a lot planned for himself today, and didn't want to waste any more time.

He walked out of his room, right by Twilight's bed, and was surprised to find her bed empty. How late had he slept? He had stayed awake a little later than usual last night because he was getting everything ready for today…but had he really slept in that late? He walked downstairs to the main room to find Spike going through some books, but still no Twilight.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Spike said, chuckling to himself, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, Twilight gave me a really comfortable bed," Copper said, "Speaking of which, where is Twilight?"

"It's twelve-thirty, she's been out for a while now," Spike said.

Copper's eyes went wide, "Wait…it's _twelve-thirty_?"

"Yeah," Spike said, chuckling, "You must really like your sleep huh?"

Crap, Copper needed to go. He had no idea that he had slept in _that_ late. He needed to get going, but first…

"Hey, Spike, um…I need to go but first, can you do something for me?" Copper asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Spike asked.

"Can you send this letter to Princess Celestia, and this letter to Princess Cadence please?" Copper said, levitating two respective letters in front of Spike with his magic.

"Um…sure. What are these for?" Spike asked.

"It's private," Copper said bluntly.

Spike squinted in annoyance, but respected Copper's privacy, "Okay," he said. He took the first letter, and sent it off to Princess Celestia, and then did the same thing with the second letter, "Alright, they're off."

"Thanks, Spike. Alright, I need to get going. See you later," Copper said. Without missing a beat, he bolted out the door, leaving a very confused Spike alone to continue organizing the books in the library.

"Um…bye…" Spike said. He could've sworn that he saw Copper carrying more letters, but he just waved it off and got back to work. So many books to organize…

* * *

 _Time: 12:45, Monday, Ponyville_

Copper had a lot to do today. He had stayed up all night writing letters to everypony that had done something of great significance for him during these two weeks. He wanted to thank everypony in a personal way, and he thought this might be the best way to do it. Today, he was walking around Ponyville to each of his friends' houses to deliver each of their letters personally. He had to be quick though. He needed to beat the mailponies so he could guarantee that his friends got the letter today, so he had no time to lose.

As Copper walked around Ponyville, he couldn't help but smile. The town looked the same, the ponies looked the same; everything looked the same, but it wasn't. He thought back to his first day here, how shy and awkward he was initially, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He had come so far in just two short weeks. More has happened to Copper in just two weeks in Ponyville than his few years living in Canterlot. In just two short weeks, he had made six new best friends who care about him enough to go to the princess and practically _beg_ on his behalf to have him stay in Ponyville. And now, instead of everypony being scared of him, he had ponies coming up to him and complimenting him on his performance at the Summer Sun Celebration. And, to Copper's amusement, most of the ponies complimenting him were giddy mares asking for an autograph. It was sort of annoying, but it made Copper so giddy inside to know that he was a minor celebrity in Ponyville, and that he had _fanmares_. But the best thing to happen in these two weeks was finding true love…in the form of a beautiful mare named Fluttershy. He still couldn't get over the fact that the sweetest, most beautiful, most amazing mare in Equestria was actually his _marefriend_ now. That fact made him giddier than any amount of fame would ever make him. He couldn't wait to go out with her later this afternoon…and finally give her his love letter. But for now, he had work to do.

* * *

 _Time: 12:45, Monday, Canterlot Castle_

Princess Celestia was just relaxing in her throne room, when all of a sudden, familiar magical particles were racing towards her. When it materialized, it revealed itself as a letter from…Coppermane? Eager to see what was up, she opened the letter and began to read…

…

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Well, I'm now moved into the Golden Oak Library with Twilight, and to be honest, I couldn't be happier. These past couple weeks have been absolutely mind-blowing. So many amazing things have happened. I've made new friends…my first friends ever in my life. I'm finally not an outcast. In fact, I'm kind of a mini-celebrity here in Ponyville. Ponies, mostly giddy mares, come up to me and give me compliments and ask me for autographs! Can you believe it?! It's so humbling and flattering that people are still talking about it. But most of all, the most amazing thing to happen is that I now have a marefriend. If you haven't guessed already, it's Fluttershy, and I love her more than life itself. Love…I never thought I deserved it, but somehow, it happened, and I couldn't be happier. Now, I have an amazing new life, and…I owe it all to you. You sent me here in the first place. You persuaded me to perform in the Celebration. You knew that it would be good for me. You gave me the opportunity of a lifetime. You planned all of this. You started this amazing journey. Nothing on the face of this planet can even come close to how thankful and appreciative I am for everything you've done for me. Just…thank you. Thank you so much. And thank you so much for allowing me to stay in Ponyville while still being your student. You have no idea how humbled and honored I am to be your student, and I will do my utmost best to be the best student I can be. Now I have Twilight to study with, and I can't wait start reading through the endless sea of spellbooks she has. Seriously, have you seen the library? It's insane how many books she has! But anyways, you have done so much for me over the years, whether I knew about it, or whether it was behind the scenes, and I just want to say…thank you for everything. Thank you for being the best teacher and princess in Equestria, and I hope I can continue to make you proud in the future._

 _Your faithful and infinitely appreciative student,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

…

Princess Celestia couldn't make it through the first half without shedding a tear. She had really succeeded this time, hadn't she? She had no idea that simply sending him to Ponyville would plant a seed that would sprout into all of these amazing things. Coppermane was truly something special, and the princess was incredibly humbled that he was her student.

 _Good luck, Copper. I wish you nothing but the best…_

* * *

 _Time: 12:45, Monday, The Crystal Empire Castle_

"Cadence, what's that?" Shining Armor asked his wife, pointing towards strange particles of magic racing towards them.

"Hmm?" Cadence said, wondering what it was. The particles began to swirl in front of them, and then in their wake, an envelope materialized.

"A letter?" Cadence asked. Shining Armor picked up the envelope with his magic and looked at the back.

"Cadence, it's from Coppermane!" Shining Armor said with excitement.

"Coppermane?" Cadence said, with equal excitement, "Well, let's open it!"

Without missing a beat, Shining Armor opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He levitated it in front of him, and began to read…

…

 _Dear Princess Cadence and Shining Armor,_

 _I'm writing to you to thank you for everything you've done for me. Thanks for inviting me to the Crystal Empire to be your escort. It was such an honor to be invited, by royalty no less, to the Crystal Empire. I hope I can visit again sometime because…wow. You two rule over one of the most beautiful cities in Equestria, I swear! Also, I want to thank you for putting up with my emotions while I was here. I came with a little more baggage than I thought. Thanks for helping me get through it, and for suggesting the love letter idea. It really helped me out. While I was there, I stayed up at night trying to perfect it, making sure every last detail was perfect, and it really helped to get my feelings out. On that subject, I have news for you two: Fluttershy and I are together now! I'm probably just having a really long dream, because it's so hard to believe that Fluttershy is actually mine now. I'm still trying to get it through my brain that it's not a fantasy. It's just so amazing! So again, thank you for everything you two have done for me, and I hope_ _I'll see you two again sometime. Best of luck in the future!_

 _Your thankful and appreciative friend,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

…

"Aww…he finally told her!" Cadence said, heart-warmed by the letter.

"I knew he could do it," Shining Armor said with a chuckle.

"He'd better come back soon. I know some of the ponies here are still talking about his performance," Cadence said with a smile.

"I know. I still haven't heard him yet," Shining Armor said with a smirk, feigning annoyance.

"Well, maybe we can get him to sing for the city if he comes back!" Cadence said.

"Hopefully, but until then, I need to get back to work," Shining Armor said, putting his helmet on, "See you later, Cadence."

"Bye, Shining," Cadence said. The two ponies gave each other a kiss, and then they both carried on with their royal duties.

* * *

 _Time: 2:00 PM, Monday, Rainbow Dash's House_

Rainbow Dash napping in her house when she was rudely awakened by a knock on the door.

"Ugh…can't a pegasus get some sleep?" she said to herself, obviously annoyed.

She got out of bed, followed by her pet tortoise, Tank, and headed for the door. Through half-awake eyes, Rainbow Dash could vaguely make out what looked like…an envelope lying on the floor?

"Huh? A letter?" Rainbow said, her intrigue helping her to wake up. She walked over, picked up the letter, and read the back.

"Coppermane?" she said, now fully awake upon seeing the name. She took the letter in her mouth and sat down on her couch, Tank sitting beside her. Rainbow Dash cuddled with her pet, and opened the letter…

…

 _Dear Rainbow Dash,_

 _I'm writing to you to thank you for everything you've done for me. Wow, have these last two weeks been crazy or what? Thank you for always doing things quickly. Thanks to you, I was able to get the word out about me leaving for the Crystal Empire, and I was able to get things ready for Fluttershy before I left. Thanks for your endless support in my endeavors. Now that I know you a little more, I'm actually kind of surprised that you like barbershop a cappella. You don't seem like the kind of mare that would like that kind of thing, but you do, and you have done nothing but support me, so thank you. And thank you for just being awesome! Seriously, I have no idea how you're not a Wonderbolt! You're super talented! Your tricks rival some of their best, and I've lived in Canterlot my whole life, so I've seen them a lot. Just to let you know, they came up to me after my performance at the Summer Sun Celebration, and I mentioned you. Just to put you on their radar, since I know you idolize them. And most of all, thank you for being an awesome best friend. I had no idea how much the six of you truly cared about me until you came to Princess Celestia at the Celebration and begged her to let me stay. I never thought I deserved friends, but somehow, it happened. Oh, and if you didn't know already, Fluttershy and I are finally together, and I couldn't be happier! If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I owe you all so much. Thank you for everything, and I can't wait to see what my future in Ponyville holds. Don't stop being awesome, Rainbow Dash!_

 _Your appreciative best friend,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

…

Rainbow Dash held the letter close to her when she was done reading it.

"Oh, I'm so happy for him!" she said aloud to herself. She looked down at her pet tortoise, "Tank, we've got an awesome new friend in our lives, don't we?"

She gave Tank a big hug out of sheer joy. _Coppermane, you just made my entire day_.

"I've gotta get this framed!"

* * *

 _Time: 2:30 PM, Monday, Carousel Boutique_

"Sweetie Belle! Can you go and get the mail please?" Rarity asked her little sister.

"Ugh…why can't you get it?" Sweetie Belle asked, obviously irritated.

"Because I'm busy, darling," Rarity bluntly said.

"Ugh…fine…" Sweetie Belle grunted before heading out to the mailbox. Despite going outside with an unamused attitude, she came back inside rather chipper.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said, running into Rarity's workspace.

"Yes, dear? What is it?" Rarity asked, interested in why her sister was shouting her name.

"You have a letter from Copper!" Sweetie Belle said, levitating said letter with her magic.

"Coppermane?!" Rarity said with excitement. She stopped what she was doing and took the letter from Sweetie Belle, "Let's go to the living room and read it!"

"I thought you were busy?" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"A letter from a best friend is more important than that! C'mon, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said, not wanting to waste any more time. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and followed her sister.

The two ponies sat on the couch together, and Rarity eagerly opened the letter…

…

 _Dear Rarity,_

 _I'm writing to you to thank you for everything you've done for me. Had it not been for your generosity, I wouldn't have been able to give such great gifts to Fluttershy. The necklace, the bouquet, she loved them! You need to show me where you found the white firebloom sometime, because that's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my life! Without you, my gifts would've been subpar at best, so thank you so much for donating your time. I know you're usually really busy, so it means a lot to me that you took the time to help me. And as far as the last time we hung out together, I have no doubt that your special somepony will surface in time. You're a beautiful, amazing mare, and I know you'll drive some other stallion absolutely insane. I know Fluttershy's driven me crazy these last couple weeks, and now, if you didn't know, we're together! I couldn't be happier! But most of all, thank you for being an awesome friend! I never knew how much you six truly cared about me until you all went to the princess and practically begged her to let me stay in Ponyville. And it worked! Oh, and tell Sweetie Belle that I said hi, and thanks for her support! If either of you ever need anything from me, PLEASE don't hesitate to ask. I owe you all so much. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, and I wish you luck in all of your future endeavors._

 _Your appreciative best friend,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

…

"Oh, Copper! You are just the sweetest thing!" Rarity said with a giddy smile on her face.

"Fluttershy and Coppermane are together now?" Sweetie Belle asked with obvious interest.

"Indeed they are," Rarity said.

"That's so cute! They're perfect for each other!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, I know!" Rarity said.

"What was that he said about your special somepony?" Sweetie Belle asked with a devious smirk on her face.

Rarity blushed, "Personal business, darling. Now, we simply _must_ frame this! C'mon, Sweetie Belle, we have work to do!"

* * *

 _Time: 2:35 PM, Monday, Golden Oak Library_

Twilight returned home after a while, and walked in on Spike _still_ organizing books.

"Hi, Spike! Thanks for organizing the books today. I really appreciate it," Twilight said. Spike looked back at her with look of slight distaste.

"No problem," Spike said, obviously annoyed by the sheer number of books to organize.

"Is Coppermane here?" Twilight asked.

"No, he left a couple hours ago. Seemed like he was in a hurry. He had me send a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence for some reason," Spike said.

"Really? Why?" Twilight asked, curious.

Spike shrugged, "I dunno. He said it was a secret."

"Well, that's interesting, because there was a letter in the mailbox from him to me," Twilight said with a slightly confused look.

"Huh? He lives here now, why would he need to send you a letter?" Spike asked with obvious confusion.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Twilight said before opening the letter. All of her confusion faded upon reading the first sentence…

…

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I'm writing to you to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I live with you now, and writing you a letter is a little awkward, but just bear with me, alright? First off, you're the reason why I'm able to live in Ponyville, since you graciously invited me to move in, and you have no idea how grateful I am. These past couple weeks have been amazing, and I'm positively ecstatic that I can continue my adventures in Ponyville forever. And it was you and Pinkie Pie that helped me realize that I was truly in love with Fluttershy. I still can't believe that she's mine now! I never thought it would ever happen, but somehow, it did, and I couldn't be happier. Thanks for allowing me to stay and take care of Fluttershy when she was sick, and being understanding, even though I know my stubbornness was driving you crazy. But most of all, thank you for being an amazing friend! I never realized how much you six truly cared about me until you went to Princess Celestia and practically begged her to let me stay. Now, thanks to you, I am! If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I owe you all so much. Thank you so much for everything, and I can't wait to start studying with you! Hopefully I won't drive you and Spike too crazy!_

 _Your appreciative roommate and best friend,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

…

"Aww…Copper!" Twilight said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wow…" Spike said with a smile on his face.

"That Coppermane is just the sweetest thing!" Twilight said, hugging the letter close to her with a big smile.

"That was really nice of him!" Spike said.

"That made my entire day! I should write him something, because that was just too sweet," Twilight said, wiping tears of joy off her face.

"You okay, Twilight?" Spike asked, noticing the tears.

"Spike, I've never been better. He's getting the biggest hug when he comes back! Spike, we've got one amazing roommate," Twilight said, unable to stop smiling.

"Sure do!," Spike said, "Although, he does like to sleep in."

Twilight giggled, "I have to frame this!"

* * *

 _Time: 2:30 PM, Monday, Sugarcube Corner_

A slow day at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was baking some goods in the kitchen with her pet crocodile, Gummy. Coppermane hadn't come in this morning, and Pinkie was worried. Was something wrong? Maybe he was really busy today, and didn't have time to stop in. Pinkie Pie's short attention span was redirected towards the door opening in the shop.

"Pinkie! There's a letter for you!" Mrs. Cake said, walking in with the mail.

"For me?!" Pinkie Pie said, leaping over to Mrs. Cake and taking the letter from her in her mouth.

"Thnk yu Mrs. Cke!" Pinkie Pie said, muffled by the letter in her mouth.

"You're welcome, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake said before adjourning upstairs to see Pound and Pumpkin.

Pinkie Pie took the letter out of her mouth and held it in her hoof. She read the back and gasped.

"Coppermane?!" Pinkie Pie said, extremely happy. She wasted no time in ripping open the letter, eager to read what he sent her…

…

 _Dear Pinkie Pie,_

 _I'm writing to you to thank you for everything that you've done for me. My time in Ponyville has been amazing, and one of things I loved the most was seeing you each morning. I could be having the worst start to my day, and your happiness and energy makes it just that much better. I swear, you're the most energetic mare I've ever met! I love talking to you. I feel like we've gotten so much closer as a result. I will never forget the day when you and Twilight helped me realize that I was in love with Fluttershy. Thank you so much for that because, as you saw yesterday, we're finally together, and I couldn't be happier! I didn't know anypony could run as fast as you did that day, but I've learned that you're extremely unpredictable, and to expect the unexpected from you. It's always fun to guess what you're going to do next. And one of these days…one of these days…I am going to understand how your freaking Pinkie Sense works. One of these days, Pinkie. But in all seriousness, you're so much fun to have around, and you never fail to brighten up my day. Most of all though, thank you for being such an amazing friend. I didn't realize how much you six cared about me until you went out of your way to go beg to Princess Celestia to have me stay. I never thought I deserved friends, but in two weeks, you six proved me wrong. Thank you so much. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I owe you all so much. I look forward to more visits at Sugarcube Corner. I can't guarantee that I'll buy something every time. I need to watch my health and money; you know? I will do my best to make sure that I can see you every morning I can though, because I love our morning conversations. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, and I can't wait to see what the future holds._

 _Your loyal customer and appreciative best friend,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

 _PS: Sorry I couldn't come in today, I slept in until about 12:30 today, and I had stuff to do._

…

"AAHH!" Pinkie Pie squealed, hugging the letter tightly, and energetically hopping up and down, "Gummy! Look what Copper wrote me! AH! He's so sweet!"

Gummy looked with his signature blank stare.

"We have one amazing new friend Gummy," she said, giving her pet a huge hug.

"I need to go put this on the wall in my room!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped to herself, another idea popping in her head, "We should throw him a welcome to Ponyville party!" she said, jumping up and down with excitement.

* * *

 _Time: 2:45 PM, Monday, Sweet Apple Acres_

"Whew!" Applejack said to herself after bucking the last tree, wiping beads of sweat off her head. She used her hat as a fan to cool herself off, and then went to her house.

"Guess Ah should check the mail," she said to herself. She went to the mailbox, and was excited to see a letter from…

"Coppermane?" Applejack said with a smile. She took the mail in her mouth and ran inside to her living room, where Apple Bloom was napping in the chair. Applejack plopped on the couch and laughed to herself, waking Apple Bloom up.

"Applejack?" Apple Bloom said, "C'mon, Ah'm tryin' ta sleep," she said, yawning.

"Sorry, sugarcube, but Ah got a letter from Coppermane, and Ah'm excited ta read it," Applejack explained.

"Coppermane?" Apple Bloom asked, her intrigue waking her up, "Can I read it too?"

"'Course, Apple Bloom. Come sit," Applejack said, patting the spot on the couch next to her. Apple Bloom sat next to her big sister, and the two ponies read the letter…

…

 _Dear Applejack,_

 _I'm writing to you to thank you for everything you've done for me. Would you believe it if I told you that you are the first friend I ever made? Well, it's true. I had NO friends before I came to Ponyville. Before you heard me singing. You gave me the benefit of the doubt, even though I acted completely terrified. I look back on the day we first met, and when I think about how absurdly awkward I was, I just laugh. So thank you for reaching out to me and giving me a chance. Thank you for giving me a tour of Ponyville. Thank you for talking to me about Fluttershy. I still remember how flustered I was, and how embarrassed I was to tell you about how I had a crush on her. I soon came to realize that it wasn't just a crush…it was love. And now, if you don't know yet, we're together! Yes, Fluttershy and I are a couple now, and I couldn't be happier! But most of all, thank you so much for being an awesome friend. I never realized how much you six really care about me until you went out of your way to go to Princess Celestia ready and willing to beg to have me stay in Ponyville. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I never thought I deserved friendship, but these past two weeks have proven me wrong, and it all started with you. You bear the accolade of being my first friend ever. If you ever need anything, PLEASE do not hesitate to ask. I owe you all so much. Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store. Good luck with everything at Sweet Apple Acres and all of your future endeavors._

 _Your ever appreciative best friend,_ _  
 _Coppermane__

 _PS: Tell Apple Bloom I said hi. Your little sister and her friends are just the cutest things, I swear!_

…

Applejack could only last through the first third of the letter without crying, but after that, the floodgates opened.

"Oh, Copper…" Applejack said with a smile on her tear-stained face.

"You okay, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Apple Bloom…I've never been happier…" Applejack said, wiping her tears away with her hoof.

 _I was his first friend ever? Wow…_

Her tears had subsided after a while, but her face was still a little red.

"Wait, he and Fluttershy are together now?" Apple Bloom asked with obvious interest.

"They sure are," Applejack said, "Ah'm so happy for 'em!"

"I'll say," Apple Bloom said, "Those two are perfect for each other!"

"You said it, Apple Bloom," Applejack said, giving her sister a big hug, "We've got one amazin' friend, don't we sis?"

"We sure do!" Apple Bloom said.

"C'mon, Apple Bloom! We need to frame this!" Applejack said with excitement.

* * *

 _Time: 8:00 PM, Monday, Canterlot Outskirts_

After delivering all the letters, Coppermane went to pick up Fluttershy to take her out. He took her to the park where they looked up at the clouds. They went for a walk in the forest where Fluttershy helped him identify some of the animals he didn't know about. Coppermane even brought her to a fancy restaurant in Canterlot for dinner. Yes, he went back to Canterlot for that, but he was with his marefriend, so he didn't care. He was willing to do anything to make her happy.

After all of that, by Fluttershy's request, the couple adjourned to the old cherry blossom grove, aka, the location of their second date. Fluttershy had lots of fond memories of that night, and so did Coppermane, so he gladly agreed to take her there again. This time, when they were about to walk in, Fluttershy wasn't scared. She knew that Coppermane would keep her safe from anything that may try to harm her.

Fluttershy still couldn't believe that the sweetest, most handsome, most amazing colt in Equestria was actually her _coltfriend_ now. Was this all just part of one big dream? It had to be, because this was too good to be true. If this was a dream, Fluttershy never wanted to wake up. She knew it wasn't though…this was reality. Coppermane was really hers, and she couldn't be happier. She found herself getting a lot more comfortable around him…much more open. She didn't really stutter as much as she used to, and she noticed that he was starting to stutter less too. Fluttershy still blushed profusely whenever he complimented her, but that due to reflexes more than anything else. Copper also still blushed a lot, but Fluttershy didn't mind one bit. Copper looked simply adorable whenever he blushed. Following close by him, Fluttershy followed Coppermane into the forest.

The couple eventually found themselves in the same cherry blossom grove, with memories of their first night here resurfacing.

"This place brings back so many memories," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Yeah, it does," Copper said, looking back at Fluttershy with a smile.

"Thanks for humoring me, Copper," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, no problem. I was actually thinking about taking you here anyways," Copper said. He walked to the middle of the grove and laid down in the cool grass. He pat the spot next to him. Fluttershy smiled, taking the hint, and walked over and laid down next to her coltfriend and snuggled up next to him. coltfriend…Fluttershy would never get tired of calling Copper that. The couple looked at each other and gave each other a kiss.

"I love you, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"I love you too, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Then the couple did what they loved most: cuddle. There was nothing in Equestria they loved to do more with each other than cuddle. It was simple, but so wonderful at the same time. Feeling your special somepony's warmth, almost as if their love was emanating from their body. Feeling the rise and fall of the other's body, and just being close to your special somepony. What could be better?

Unfortunately, Fluttershy's saddlebag was open, and after a gust of wind, and piece of paper was blown out. Copper noticed this, and darted his head up, making Fluttershy stir.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. Coppermane used his magic to grab the piece of paper, only to discover that it wasn't a piece of paper. It was an envelope. With Copper's name on it?

"Um…this blew out of your saddlebag. Why does this letter have my name on it?" Copper asked, curiously.

Fluttershy immediately sat up upon hearing him say that, and when she saw the letter her heart dropped. Oh no…it was her love letter to him…it blew out of her saddlebag. She was planning on giving it to him after their date. Oh no, was he going to read it now?

"Um…well…" Fluttershy began to stammer.

"Am I not supposed to see this or something?" Copper asked jokingly, sitting up as well, opposite of Fluttershy.

"Um…well…I…I guess you can…if you want to…" Fluttershy said, her bright red face looking away from Copper.

"Well, what is it?" Copper asked.

"It…um…it's…" Fluttershy began to say, her volume dropping to a near whisper, "it's a love letter."

Copper's eyes went wide, "Wait…did you say…love letter?"

Fluttershy's face was bright red, "Um…yes?"

Copper looked back at the envelope, "You…you wrote me…a love letter?" he asked, very flattered.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, um…I wrote it when you were away in the Crystal Empire. I…I missed you so much. Twilight suggested it as a way to express my feelings," she said, her face bright red, smiling at Copper.

Copper was touched. She had actually written him a love letter? Because she missed him that much?

"Wow…well…thank you Fluttershy. I'm flattered," Copper said, "Actually, it's funny because…I…I wrote you a love letter too."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide, "You…you did?"

Copper nodded, and produced an envelope out of thin air with Fluttershy's name on it.

"I…I wanted to wait until our date was over, but, since yours slipped out, I guess it's only fair," Copper said, levitating the letter over to Fluttershy who accepted it with open hooves.

She stared at it in disbelief, "You…you wrote me a love letter too?"

"Yeah…and, funny coincidence, it was when I was in the Crystal Empire. I…I missed you more than I could bear, and Princess Cadence suggested it as an idea to get my feelings out," he said, his face bright red.

Fluttershy was touched. She couldn't believe that he had written a love letter for her too. For the exact same reasons too.

The two sat there awkwardly for a while, just holding their respective letters, waiting for the other pony to say something.

"So…you…you wanna go first?" Copper asked to break the silence.

Fluttershy looked up, "You…you want me to read your letter, now?"

"Well, I mean, we might as well. I could go first if you want…" Copper said, hoping he would be able to read her letter first. Not that he _didn't_ want her to read his letter, but he was just worried about what her reaction would be.

"I mean…I don't mind going first…" Fluttershy said, wanting her to go first, for the exact same reasons.

This was obviously going nowhere, so Copper got an idea to settle it. He used his magic to pick up a cherry blossom.

"Here…we'll pull petals of this cherry blossom, and we'll decide who reads their letter first, okay?"

Fluttershy was nervous, but agreed, "O-Okay."

One by one, Copper used his magic to pluck petals one by one.

"Me, you, me, you, me, you, me…" he froze when he saw only one petal left, "…you…" he said with dread, realizing what this meant. "I guess…I guess you're reading my letter first."

Fluttershy smiled. She was extremely anxious to see what Coppermane wrote to her.

"Okay…" Fluttershy said. Taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope, and pulled the letter out, and began reading…

…

 _To the mare of my dreams,_

 _When I first met you, you instantly captivated me. When I first saw you, I thought you were one of the most beautiful mares I had ever laid eyes on. But as I got to know you, I began to see how amazing you truly are._

 _I can trace it back to that night in Sweet Apple Acres when you pushed me to tell you the details of my past. You promised me, no matter what, that you would still be there when I was done. And to my surprise…you were. And you've never left my side since. You've allowed me to let go of my past. You've shown me forgiveness for my transgressions. You gave me sympathy. And most of all…you gave me acceptance, something that I had craved my entire life. For the first time in my life…I'm happy._

 _You are the fuel that keeps me going. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You make me feel like I'm actually worth something. You've taught me to always look on the bright side of everything, no matter how bad things may seem. You've taught me that sometimes, you just need to show a little kindness. I have so much respect for you, considering the sheer number of animals you take care of. You've taught me so much, and given me so much, so thank you for everything you've done for me._

 _But I didn't write this letter about me, I wrote it about you, Fluttershy. You are…the most amazing mare I've ever met in my entire life, and I absolutely adore you. You are sweet, delicate, kind, generous, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, graceful, and adorable. I love it when we cuddle together. You look so cute when you nuzzle my chest, and every time you do it, I just melt. You have the sweetest, most soothing voice I've ever heard. Your giggle is adorable. You look so cute whenever you're acting shy. When you fly, you look so graceful. Whenever I see a cherry blossom, it makes me think about you and how beautiful you are. A second doesn't go by where I don't think about you._

 _Remember when I said I thought you were one of the most beautiful mares in Equestria? Well…I was wrong, because Fluttershy, you ARE the most beautiful mare in Equestria. Your infinite beauty knows no bounds. Your cascading pink mane, your soft coat, your beautiful smile, and your gorgeous, captivating teal eyes. I don't know how you do it, but you get prettier every time I look at you. I love singing for you because I know it's a sure-fire way to make you smile. I love doing special things for you because I'm always anxious to see your reaction. There exists no greater reward in Equestria than your gorgeous smile, and I would do anything to earn it._

 _But, the biggest reason why I love you is because you're just…Fluttershy. And that's all you ever need to be. I know you might not believe it, but take it from me, you are truly something special._

 _If I were to list all the things I love about you, it would take the rest of my life, but know this, Fluttershy: I love you. I love you more than magic. I love you more than music. I love you more than anything else in all of Equestria. And I always will…_

 _With all my love,_ _  
 _Your Coppermane__

…

Fluttershy was beside herself with happiness. She couldn't even make it past the first line without the floodgates opening. She reread sentences multiple times, just to take in the sheer sweetness of it all, making her heart melt over and over again. She bashfully looked up at her coltfriend, wondering whose face was redder.

"Coppermane…" she said softly as she he clutched the letter close to her heart, closing her watery eyes, and savoring the sweetest love letter ever written, smiling.

"D-Did you like it?" Copper asked.

Fluttershy looked up with tear-stained, still crying eyes, and simply nodded, as it was the only thing she could do in her state of joy.

Copper walked up to his marefriend and gave her a big hug, letting Fluttershy cry on his shoulder.

"I meant every word and then some, Fluttershy," Copper said, holding her close.

Fluttershy pulled back slightly so she could look into Copper's eyes. Fluttershy couldn't stop herself from passionately kissing Coppermane, pouring all her love into it. Copper was surprised, but let her lead, and enjoyed every second of it. After a few seconds of bliss, they reluctantly broke away.

"Coppermane…that was the sweetest thing I've ever read. I loved every word. Thank you…thank you so much," Fluttershy said, tears of ecstasy running down her face, her head on his shoulder. She loved the feeling of Coppermane holding her in his hooves. He was so warm and gentle. Knowing how much Coppermane adored her made the embrace seem that much warmer. She would treasure this letter till the day she died. A constant reminder of how much Coppermane truly loved her.

They embraced for a few minutes, before Fluttershy pulled away, realizing what was about to happen next…

"So…I-I guess now…it's your turn right?" Fluttershy said nervously.

"I mean…if you don't want me to—"

"Oh no, I…I want you to read it…and I read yours so…it's only fair…" Fluttershy said.

"Okay, if you say so," Copper said. He backed up a little bit, and used his magic to open Fluttershy's letter. He held it in front of him with his magic, took a deep breath, and began to read…

…

 _Coppermane,_

 _To say that you are amazing would be an understatement. I have so much respect for you. You survived years of abuse, bullying, torment, and neglect, and you didn't become a bitter pony. You are not a psychopath. You are not a monster. You are anything but. In fact, you are the exact opposite. You're the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful, most compassionate, most caring colt I have ever met._

 _I love everything about you, Coppermane. I love how much you treasure your friendships with everypony. I love how selfless you are. I love just how much effort you put forth, for no other reason but to be a good pony. You don't try to be someone you're not, you just try to be the best pony you can be, and that is something everypony needs to be._

 _I love how you always go the distance for me. You will put forth so much effort, so much time, and so much energy into something, just to make me smile. Just to make me feel special. Just to make me happy. Just to spend even five minutes with me. It means the world to me to know that you treasure our time together so dearly._

 _Coppermane, you are just the cutest thing ever! I love all the special things you do for me. It's so cute when you act shy. It's so easy to make you blush, and when you do, you look so adorable! I love your soft, messy, unkempt mane, and your pearly white coat. I love cuddling with you. Whenever I'm close to you, I feel safe. I love it when you play with my mane. Every time you brush my mane out of my face, I just melt. I love your smile. I love your warm, chocolaty brown eyes. You're so gentle…so loving…so sweet…_

 _And Coppermane…I absolutely adore your singing voice! Whenever you sing, I'm in total bliss. Every note you sing makes me love you more and more, and always puts a smile on my face. I love thinking about that private concert you gave me, and it means so much to me that you put in all that effort just to make me smile. Every time I see a cherry blossom, I think about you, and how amazing you are._

 _You treat me like a princess. You make me feel important. You make me feel beautiful. You make me feel special. You make me feel loved. You make me so happy. You're…Coppermane. And that's all you ever need to be, because I love you. I love you so much, and no matter what has happened in your past, no matter what happens in the future, I will always stand by you._

 _You are the colt of my dreams, Coppermane, and I love you. Forever._

 _With all my love and affection,_ _  
 _Fluttershy__

…

Coppermane was absolutely speechless. Tears of pure joy were streaming down his face as he reread the letter over and over again, his heart melting at each and every word.

What an amazing letter.

Coppermane looked up at his marefriend, her face bright red, but smiling.

"D-Did you like it?" Fluttershy asked timidly. Copper had only one response. He went over to Fluttershy and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he had ever given, pouring all of his love into it.

Fluttershy felt her eyes close as she fell into a state of complete euphoria. Never had Copper kissed her so passionately before, and Fluttershy was enjoying every second of it. If Copper weren't holding her, she would've melted onto the ground.

The two made out for a good forty-five seconds before they needed to breathe, and broke, but stayed close.

"Fluttershy…that…that was amazing…" Coppermane said, a tear falling from his face.

Fluttershy giggled, "The kiss…or the letter?"

Coppermane laughed at her remark, "Both. Fluttershy…every sentence…every word…I loved everything about it. Thank you so much."

Fluttershy smiled, tears of happiness falling from her face, "I meant every word, Copper. And then some."

Copper couldn't hold back any longer before pulling Fluttershy into another passionate kiss. Copper could kiss Fluttershy until the end of time if he didn't have to breathe. Fluttershy's sweet lips…there was no better feeling in the world. He could feel her love pouring from her lips, making Copper's heart melt in bliss. Time seemed to freeze as Copper kissed his marefriend in pure ecstasy.

Fluttershy let Copper lead mostly, savoring the feeling of his soft lips. She could feel all of his love emanating from his lips, like magic, making her heart melt in ecstasy. He kissed her so tenderly and gently…his lips were so intoxicating. If Fluttershy didn't have to breathe, she could kiss him all eternity. There was no better feeling in the world. Whenever they kissed, Fluttershy melted in euphoria, and all was right in the world.

After about two minutes of making out, the couple reluctantly pulled away, and practically melted onto the ground, snuggling with each other like they were at the beginning. Copper took both of the love letters and put them both in Fluttershy's saddlebag. And for the rest of the night, the couple laid together, snuggling with each other in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

Coppermane looked down at his beautiful marefriend in pure admiration. He had come so far with her in just two short weeks, and now, the most amazing mare in Equestria, the mare of his dreams, was all his. All his life, he longed for somepony…anypony…to come and save him, but he never thought he would actually find her. He never thought his life could actually be…happy. He couldn't wait to see what the future held for the two of them.

Fluttershy looked up at her handsome coltfriend in adoration. She thought back about when they first met, and how shy he was, and couldn't help but shed a tear at how far he's come. She was so proud of him. Fluttershy never thought she would find love. She never thought that she would find somepony who cared about her this much. She never thought she would find somepony to protect her. But in two weeks, she had been proven wrong. Now, along with having some of the best friends in Equestria, she had the sweetest, most thoughtful, most amazing coltfriend a mare could ask for. She couldn't wait to see what the future held.

Eventually, their eyes met. Copper caressed Fluttershy's face, brushing her mane out of her face, making her shudder in ecstasy, and the two shared a tender, loving kiss. When they broke, the stared at each other in admiration.

"I love you so much, Fluttershy," Copper said with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Coppermane," Fluttershy said with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

They kissed each other one more time before going back to cuddling with each other. After a while of cuddling, the two ponies fell asleep next to each other again under the unblocked night sky, with no other sounds except the rustling cherry blossom trees in the breeze.

As the couple drifted off to sleep, a single cherry blossom fell from the trees, delicately landing in Fluttershy's mane…

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And folks, that's all for this one. If you want some "end credits" music, go and play** ** _In My Life_** **. I think that song sums up this story pretty well.** **I know this was a long chapter, but I knew that Copper wouldn't just move on with his life after this amazing adventure, and I felt like a letter would be something personal and meaningful for each of his friends and the princesses. Either way…it's over now. Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you to all of my followers, favoriters, reviewers, and anonymous viewers for all of your support. As far as my favorite chapters, I would say 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 19, and 21 (this one). But this story as a whole was so much fun to write, and I never expected** ** _any_** **kind of feedback. So seriously…from the bottom of my heart…thank you so much. Please consider following my account as a whole to be notified of the sequel,** ** _Loveliest of Trees_** **. It would mean the world to me, and I hope to see you all there! Anyways, if you enjoyed the story, add it to your favorites, and leave a review! All reviews are** ** _greatly_** **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think, and what you thought of this entire story as a whole, and…until next time…in** ** _Loveliest of Trees_** **…PEACE!**

 **THE SEQUEL IS NOW OUT! Go to my account to continue the story!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


End file.
